Harry Potter et le secret de Magia
by yotma
Summary: Pas de jumeau, pas de parents en vie... et si Harry Potter n'avait jamais été élevé par les Dursley et que Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais mis la main dessus ? "cette fic est terminée et totalement corrigée, donc, je peux poster régulièrement.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

**Jeudi 25 octobre 1973.**

La Grèce, terre de légendes et d'Histoire.

À une dizaine d'encablures du célèbre port du Pirée, protégée par un rideau de réalité, se trouvait une île inconnue et ignorée de tous. C'est sur cette île perdue que se situait une terre sacrée que nul mortel ne pouvait fouler sans risquer de le payer de sa vie. Ici était installé le Sanctuaire sacré d'Athéna, la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse, défendu par quarante**-**huit chevaliers de Bronze, vingt-huit chevaliers d'Argent et les plus puissants représentants de la chevalerie d'Athéna, les chevaliers d'or, au nombre de douze. Sur cet espace hors du temps il y avait une véritable ville composée de nombreux bâtiments, d'un colisée, d'une grande place, une arène d'entrainement et un chemin qui menait vers un immense escalier gardé par douze temples amenant vers un treizième plus grand et majestueux. Derrière cet ultime temple trônait une immense statue de la déesse Athéna qui portait fièrement Niké, la déesse de la victoire, au creux de sa main. Surplombant largement le spacieux temple principal et en retrait par rapport au reste, on pouvait voir une très haute montagne sur laquelle était construit un observatoire. Dans ce bâtiment plusieurs fois millénaire le maître des lieux en l'absence de la déesse se rendait quotidiennement afin de prédire l'avenir de l'humanité en scrutant patiemment les étoiles.

En cette froide nuit d'octobre, le maître actuel du Sanctuaire d'Athéna appelé le Grand Pope se tenait dans l'observatoire face au ciel étoilé, ignorant le danger funeste qui se rapprochait de lui. Stoïquement, il observait les étoiles lui prédire la pire des catastrophes quand il ressentit un puissant cosmos se positionner par devers lui. Il savait ce qui allait lui arriver, il le savait, les étoiles le lui avaient dit quelques temps auparavant, lui permettant de désigner son successeur avant la fin de son existence terrestre. Sans se retourner, il dit à son exécuteur :

_-_**L'étoile polaire normalement stable à cette époque de l'année est légèrement inclinée, à l'origine l'étoile polaire céleste doit être décalée d'un degré par rapport à l'axe polaire terrestre. Pourtant son angle se rapproche du zéro. Je me souviens que le Grand Pope précédent avait dit qu'avant la guerre sainte l'étoile polaire avait bougé. Lorsque l'angle sera de zéro, alors le sceau d'Athéna se brisera, le mal sera libéré et une nouvelle guerre commencera.**

Il regarda encore un instant le ciel et découvrit l'ultime message des étoiles :

_-_**Dans sept années, à la mort du septième mois, apparaîtra l'ultime chevalier d'or. Il aura un pouvoir différent des autres, mais sera aussi puissant que toi, Saga.**

Le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux sursauta parce que le Grand Pope l'avait reconnu sans se tourner vers lui. Une partie de lui voulait partir, mais l'autre, qui avait le contrôle, décida d'éliminer cet obstacle. Le Grand Pope se tourna vers lui et lui dit calmement :

_-_**Saga, tu devras l'entraîner comme un chevalier d'or. Son armure viendra à lui quand le temps sera venu et pas avant. D'autres voudront l'utiliser mais seul le Sanctuaire aura pouvoir sur lui, il en va de l'équilibre des forces.**

_-_**Pourquoi me dis-tu ça vieil homme, alors que je vais te tuer ?**

_-_**Parce que, aussi puissant que tu sois, tu ne peux lutter contre les volontés des dieux.**

Arès, la partie mauvaise de Saga**,** sentit au plus profond de sa noirceur qu'il ne pouvait rien contre la destinée et ainsi il en conçut une rage incroyable qui le poussa à détruire tout ce qui passait devant ses yeux. Alors, avec toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour le monde, il frappa de toutes ses forces et son poing traversa la toge, la cage thoracique puis broya le cœur fatigué du vieil homme. Le Grand Pope s'effondra gracieusement devant le chevalier d'or. Saga regarda avec horreur son poing dégoulinant de sang, puis se précipita vers le vieil homme qui murmura en utilisant ses dernières forces :

_-_**S... Saga... n'ou... n'oubli... n'oublies pas... d... dans... s... sept... ans... I... il... v... vien... viendra d... dans... s.. sept ans.**

Le Grand Pope ferma les yeux et mourut dans les bras du chevalier d'or qui fondit en larmes, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Malheureusement, Arès reprit le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Il retira la toge du cadavre, puis les attributs du Grand Pope et après avoir retiré son armure d'or, il les mit et se redressa. La folie qui luisait dans son regard était cachée par le masque du Grand Pope.

Quand il descendit du Star Hill, tous s'agenouillèrent devant lui, comme le voulait le protocole devant le Grand Pope, chevaliers de Bronze, d'Argent et d'or inclus, sauf Mû qui avait disparu avec son serviteur, ayant sans aucun doute dû sentir la mort de celui qui avait été son maître. En traversant les maisons pour rejoindre son palais, il croisa Aioros qui fronça les sourcils. Saga sentit qu'il devrait se débarrasser de lui le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne fasse échouer tous ses plans. Au fond de lui, sa partie bonne voulait qu'Aioros découvre la supercherie pour l'empêcher de continuer, mais Arès avec la main mise sur son corps et son esprit ferait ce qu'il voudrait, c'est à dire tuer la déesse Athéna et prendre le pouvoir afin d'être enfin l'égal des dieux.

Alors que le soleil se couchait après une première journée à son nouveau poste de Grand Pope, Arès s'approcha du berceau de la petite déesse et, poignard en avant, tenta de l'occire de la manière la plus brutale qui soit. Cependant, Aioros, qui s'en méfiait comme de la peste, entra dans la pièce et découvrit le Grand Pope le bras levé, prêt à frapper l'enfant sacrée d'un coup de poignard. Le chevalier du Sagittaire, voyant cela, se précipita sur le sacrilège et l'attaqua**,** l'éloignant suffisamment du berceau pour prendre la petite déesse dans ses bras. Son coup avait brisé le masque et avec horreur, il reconnut Saga. Comprenant tout en une fraction de seconde, il décida de s'enfuir afin de protéger la déesse Athéna de la folie de son pair. Il se jeta par la fenêtre, retomba gracieusement, puis fila rejoindre sa maison, prit la pandora box de son armure et courut le plus loin possible du Sanctuaire. Saga donna l'ordre à Shura de retrouver Aioros et de le tuer pour avoir tenté d'occire la déesse Athéna. Le chevalier d'or du Capricorne se lança à la poursuite du chevalier d'or considéré comme félon et après un combat épique, le blessa mortellement. Le laissant pour mort, il repartit au Sanctuaire alors qu'Aioros un bébé dans les bras, confiait son trésor à un touriste japonais et mourut quelques secondes plus tard, protégeant ainsi la déesse**, **faisant croire à l'ennemi qu'elle était morte en même temps que lui et en lui permettant d'avoir une enfance heureuse.

**Jeudi 31 juillet 1980**

Au St Thomas' Hospital, un homme tenait dans ses bras son plus beau trésor, son fils. Alors que les autres bébés hurlaient tout autour d'eux, lui était tout calme et gazouillait gentiment. C'était la huitième merveille du monde à ses yeux humides de bonheur. C'était un adorable petit bonhomme tout rouge avec une touffe de cheveux noirs indomptables, des yeux fermés qui cachaient une magnifique couleur verte. Il le tenait comme un chef d'œuvre en cristal, il avait peur de le casser sous les regards amusés et émus de ses meilleurs amis et de sa femme qui reprenait son souffle après avoir mis au monde leur trésor. James s'assit près de sa Lily et murmura doucement :

_-_Comment allons-nous l'appeler, ma fleur de lys ?

_-_Harry, j'ai toujours adoré ce nom. Harry.

_-_Harry James Potter. Ça lui va bien à notre petit bout de chou, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda James à Lily.

_-_Oui, tu as raison, mon amour. C'est parfait pour notre trésor.

_-_Pour son parrain, j'ai pensé à Sirius, murmura James en regardant son meilleur ami qui ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de l'étonnement.

_-_C'est amusant, j'ai eu la même idée, Sirius sera parfait dans ce rôle et j'ai toute confiance en lui.

Remus, James, Lily et Peter éclatèrent de rire quand James lui donna le nourrisson. Sirius avait peur de le blesser en le tenant incorrectement et était particulièrement raide, lui le célèbre auror avait une peur bleue à l'idée même de lui faire du mal.

**Samedi 31 octobre 1981**

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils fuyaient afin de protéger leur fils, mais voilà que le monstre qui les poursuivait les avait retrouvés. Lily, dans la chambre de son bébé, entendit le sort fatal qui lui retira à jamais son époux. En larmes, elle plaça son enfant dans le berceau**,** traça rapidement un pentacle avec le sang de sa virginité qu'elle avait gardé très précieusement et murmura rapidement :

_-_Ô dieux, par mon sang de vierge, je vous supplie de protéger la chair de ma chair, l'enfant issu de mes entrailles. Pour sa vie, je vous offre allègrement ma vie, pour son corps, je vous offre allègrement mon corps, pour son esprit je vous offre allègrement mon esprit, pour son âme, je vous offre allègrement mon âme. Que le mal ne puisse le toucher sans le payer en retour.

Elle fit couler son sang pour clôturer le sortilège de protection et**,** quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer Voldemort. Lily se plaça fièrement devant ce monstre et fut prête à donner sa vie pour le seul qui rappellerait que les Potter avaient existé un jour. Elle mourrait et rejoindrait son époux, puis ils resteront ensemble pour l'éternité. Elle ferma ses yeux dégoulinant de larmes, pria une ultime fois, puis supplia au monstre qui s'approchait dangereusement de son fils :

_-_Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !

_-_Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi...

_-_Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place...

_-_Si c'est la seule chose à faire alors d'accord !

Avec un rire aigu, il tua Lily, puis il se tourna vers l'enfant.

_-_Alors c'est toi qui risques de me battre. Ahahahahah ! Eh bien, cela n'arrivera pas !

Il éclata d'un rire mauvais en pointant de sa baguette l'enfant innocent et sans défense. Avec un sourire malsain, il lança le sort funeste qui avait transformé cet enfant heureux en orphelin :

_-_Avada Kedavra !

Le tristement célèbre rayon de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette dans un souffle bruyant**,** comme une rafale de vent ou comme si une énorme créature s'envolait. L'homme observait avec plaisir le sort percuter l'enfant qui allait rejoindre ses parents dans la mort. Cependant, au lieu de tuer l'enfant**,** comme ce qu'il faisait depuis la nuit des temps, le sort de mort rebondit sur une étrange barrière dorée et se perdit dans le plafond, ne laissant sur le corps de l'enfant qu'une cicatrice sanglante en forme d'éclair sur le front. Voldemort fit un pas en arrière devant cet étrange événement. Dans le silence, le seigneur des ténèbres vit avec stupéfaction un serpent doré apparaître derrière le bambin qui hurlait de douleur. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Il recula de nouveau quand il entendit le serpent siffler :

_-Le don est accepté, ta vie sera préservée et ton ennemi exécuté. Va maintenant enfant de pureté ton destin vient de s'ébranler. Quant à toi, esprit du mal, tu es banni de ce monde pars, tu ne réapparaîtras qu'au moment où le maître des ombres entrera dans la maison oubliée._

Une aura dorée apparut autour du gamin et augmenta rapidement jusqu'à exploser avec la force d'une bombe**,** créant une puissante onde de choc qui se précipita vers Voldemort. Le mage noir poussa un cri de terreur alors qu'il voyait en plus de l'onde, l'énorme serpent se jeter sur lui**,** le balayant comme un vulgaire fétu de pailles. La puissance ainsi déchaînée à Godric Hollow fit exploser tous les détecteurs de magie de Grande Bretagne et fut ressentie sur une île au large du Pirée.

Comme toutes les semaines, les chevaliers d'or et le Grand Pope faisaient une réunion afin de régler certains problèmes administratifs. Ils étaient en train de parler de l'arène d'entrainement à réparer quand ils ressentirent tous un pic monstrueux de cosmos, une onde qui déferlait avec la même force qu'un tsunami pour balayer tout ce qu'elle croisait. Shaka suffoqua**,** meurtri par cette onde, tandis que Shura demandait :

_-_**Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça** ?

_-_**Ça, c'est votre futur collègue, répondit le Grand Pope.**

Il ne pensait pas que l'enfant serait aussi puissant, tout ce qu'il avait imaginé depuis huit ans était largement en-dessous de la réalité. Arès ne voulait pas qu'on ramène ce gosse, Saga savait qu'il devait le faire et heureusement, une puissance divine le força à choisir de faire de cet enfant un apprenti. Le Grand Pope se tourna vers le chevalier d'or du Scorpion et demanda :

_-_**Milo ?**

_-_**Oui, Votre Excellence ?**

_-_**Tu vas retrouver le responsable de cette onde et le ramener ici, le plus vite possible**, lui ordonna le Grand Pope pour la plus grande rage d'Arès alors que Saga soupirait de soulagement.

_-_**Bien, Votre Excellence.**

Le chevalier du Scorpion se leva, salua ses pairs et le Grand Pope, puis fila rejoindre l'épicentre de cette onde. Il n'avait jamais senti une puissance aussi imposante, c'était... c'était incroyable. Il remercia son statut de chevalier d'or qui lui permit d'arriver en Angleterre en moins d'une seconde. Il fut très surpris quand il vit qu'il n'y avait rien, pourtant, il sentait que c'était là. Peut-être était-ce une illusion comme celle du Chevalier des Gémeaux qui avait disparu depuis huit ans ? Alors il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par son cosmos. Celui-ci lui montra une maison en ruines, encore fumante. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la bâtisse était là, dans un état déplorable. Il pénétra dans les ruines et découvrit au pied de l'escalier un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron voilés par la mort. Il se désintéressa du cadavre et monta les escaliers en faisant attention aux marches branlantes. Arrivé sur le seuil, il vit un long couloir qui s'arrêtait net par l'effondrement d'une partie de la maison. De chaque côté, des portes dont une était ouverte. Il s'approcha d'elle et vit une cape noire à cheval entre la chambre et le couloir. Il l'enjamba et découvrit le corps d'une femme allongée, un air d'atroce douleur sur les traits de son visage comme sur celui de l'homme en bas. Et puis derrière la femme, il y avait la raison de sa présence, un bébé qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans, une blessure à la tête, parfaitement protégé par un cosmos en forme de serpent sifflant et agressif. Cependant, plus Milo s'approchait, plus le cosmos de l'enfant réagissait avec le sien et se calmait. Quand le chevalier d'or fut devant le berceau, le bambin était totalement sans défense, attendant paisiblement qu'il le prenne dans ses bras en lui tendant les siens.

Milo fit un doux sourire au gamin, le prit délicatement contre lui et ressentit le cosmos du petit l'entourer calmement comme pour savoir s'il était un ami ou un ennemi. Milo lui murmura à l'oreille en grec :

_-_**Ne crains rien petit. Je t'emmène là où tu seras à l'abri.**

Le bébé comme comprenant ce que Milo avait dit, gazouilla joyeusement et attrapa une des longues mèches du jeune homme et se mit en tête de la lui arracher. Le jeune homme grimaça légèrement mais éclata quand même de rire :

**-Tu es un sacré phénomène mon bonhomme. Allez, mon gars, on doit partir.**

Le bébé rit joyeusement tandis que Milo descendait tranquillement les escaliers puis quitta la maison en ruine. Quand il fut devant la maison, il s'arrêta et dit au bambin :

**-J'espère que tu es prêt mon bonhomme, parce qu'on va rejoindre ton nouveau chez toi.**

L'enfant le regarda droit dans les yeux et avec sérieux lui répondit :

_-_Rrreuuhhh !

Milo explosa de rire, puis disparut avec son précieux chargement sous les yeux horrifiés d'un géant qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'en empêcher. Hagrid, le semi-géant, resta immobile ne voulant pas accepter le fait qu'Harry Potter, venait d'être enlevé par un homme en armure dorée. Que devait-il faire ? Le grondement d'une moto le réveilla et il vit Sirius Black arriver. Le jeune homme voyant les dégâts hurla :

_-_JAMES ! LILY ! PAR MERLIN, HARRY !

_-_Un homme vient de l'enlever.

Sirius regarda la maison avec horreur, puis, la haine emplie son âme et il décida de détruire celui qui était responsable de ce massacre. Il se tourna vers le géant nommé et lui dit :

_-_Va prévenir Dumbledore, Hagrid. Prends ma moto. Je n'en ai plus l'utilité.

_-_Tu en es sûr, Sirius ?

_-_Va vite, pour que Dumbledore puisse reprendre Harry le plus vite possible.

Le sorcier s'installa sur la moto de Sirius et rejoignit Poudlard pour expliquer tout ce qui c'était passé. Pendant ce temps, Sirius alla traquer Peter. Dans l'école de magie, le vieux directeur était fou de rage, on devait retrouver Harry Potter. C'était la seule arme qui pouvait vaincre Voldemort. Ils devaient retrouver cet homme habillé d'une armure d'or. À Londres, Sirius réussit à coincer le traitre, mais ce dernier rusa en se coupant le doigt, en détruisant une partie de la rue, tuant par la même occasion treize personnes innocentes et en utilisant le bazar pour s'enfuir dans les égouts. Sirius se retrouva seul dans une rue dévastée entouré de cadavre. Il était tellement choqué qu'il éclata de rire. Quand les aurors le capturèrent, il riait toujours. Tous le crurent fou et l'envoyèrent directement à Azkaban sans procès pour avoir trahi les Potter au profit de Voldemort et avoir tué quatorze personnes dont Peter Pettigrow dont il ne restait qu'un doigt. Sirius se réveilla dans la pire des prisons du monde**,** innocent de ce donton l'accusait.

Loin de là, Milo arriva enfin au Sanctuaire d'Athéna avec un bébé amusé dans les bras. L'enfant gigota dans les bras du Scorpion et babilla :

_-_Ga, gabrfeeuu !

**-Tu veux recommencer, petit bonhomme ?**

L'enfant le regarda et avec le ton le plus sérieux du monde répondit :

_-_Aga ba, aheu reuh ageureuh toooooo !

D'abord perplexe, Milo éclata de rire puis continua à cheminer vers les douze maisons. Il se demandait ce que ces collègues allaient penser en voyant l'enfant si innocent qui pourtant avait vaporisé une maison à lui tout seul. Le chevalier d'or allait s'engager dans l'escalier quand il sentit que sa fragile charge pesait plus lourd contre lui. Il baissa légèrement la tête et découvrit l'enfant**,** la tête sur son épaule qui tenait fermement de ses mains potelées l'une de ses mèches **s**ans bruit, afin de ne pas le réveiller, Milo grimpa les escaliers. La première maison qu'il traversa était celle du Bélier, vide depuis que Mû était parti à Jamir afin de réparer les armures. Malgré le claquement de ses chaussures sur le sol en pierre, le petit garçon ne se réveilla pas une seule fois et en fait, il se colla un peu plus à lui, recherchant plus de chaleur. Milo eut un doux sourire et enveloppa l'enfant avec sa cape afin de le protéger du froid qui régnait dans la sombre maison.

Quittant la maison du Bélier, il s'engagea sur l'escalier qui l'amènerait à la maison du Taureau gardée par Aldébaran, le chevalier d'or du Taureau. Quand Milo arriva, l'immense brésilien observa avec amusement le bout de chou qui serrait la mèche de Milo comme s'il tenait son doudou. Se tournant pour mieux voir l'enfant, il fondit devant la bonne bouille du bébé. Avec un doux sourire, il demanda doucement afin de ne pas réveiller l'enfant :

_**-**_**Alors c'est ce moustique qui a dégagé un tel cosmos ?**

_**-**_**Oui, c'est ce petit gars. Il est sacrément rapide et très puissant ce petit père.**

_**-**_**Il est trop mignon. Tu crois qu'il sera un chevalier d'or ?**

_**-**_**Je ne sais pas, mais je le pense, il a une aura dorée comme la nôtre. Mais bon, le Grand Pope nous dira tout.**

_**-**_**Alors va vite le rejoindre.**

_**-**_**Tu as raison.**

Milo salua son collègue du Taureau, installa un peu mieux le bambin, puis reprit sa marche vers le temple des Gémeaux resté vide depuis une bonne décennie. La maison était froide et Milo sentit son fragile passager trembler de froid. Alors il le serra un peu plus contre lui, lui apportant plus de chaleur et il récolta un doux soupir de bébé à l'aise. Milo accéléra légèrement afin d'arriver plus vite au palais du Grand Pope mais pas trop pour ne pas réveiller le petit garçon. Quand il dépassa la maison des Gémeaux, il se trouva face à celle du Cancer. Masque de Mort du Cancer n'était pas connu pour être un homme bon, c'était plutôt le contraire, c'était un tueur psychopathe qui massacrait la veuve et l'orphelin au lieu de les protéger. Le chevalier du Scorpion prit une grande respiration et pénétra dans la maison du Cancer. Il détestait cette maison, cette sensation de mort qui vous prenait aux tripes, cette absence de vie et surtout ces plaintes lugubres des visages accrochés aux murs. C'était vraiment l'antichambre de l'enfer. Milo espérait vraiment que les lamentations ne réveilleraient pas l'enfant. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bambin et le vit gigoter dans son sommeil, ce bruit l'indisposait. Il avait intérêt à traverser le plus rapidement possible cette maison de fous. Malheureusement, avant même qu'il puisse faire deux pas, Masque de Mort apparut soudainement et s'exclama bruyamment :

_**-**_**Alors, Scorpion ?**

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le cri réveilla en sursaut l'enfant qui se mit à hurler de terreur, ruinant les oreilles de Milo qui grimaça de douleur. Les deux chevaliers d'or virent l'aura serpentine réapparaître, plus agressive qu'auparavant. Cependant, au lieu d'attaquer Milo, elle ne se jeta que sur Masque de Mort et le propulsa vers le fond de sa maison. Milo fila vers la sortie tandis que le chevalier du Cancer retombait souplement sur ses pieds et voyait avec fureur les modifications de sa belle maison. Milo, du seuil, entendit un hurlement d'horreur mêlé de rage alors que le petit avait l'air de s'être calmé. Très étonné, il se retourna et explosa de rire en voyant les dégâts. Il y avait maintenant des peluches. Pas un seul visage de la maison n'avait échappé à cette étrange métamorphose, ils étaient tous devenus des museaux de peluche et tous chantonnaient gaiement « ainsi font, font, font ». Masque de Mort se tourna vers Milo et vit que le bébé le regardait avec un grand sourire et il comprit. C'était ce sale morveux qui avait fait cela. Fou de rage, il hurla :

**-Seki Shi Ki Meikai Ha !**

Cependant, avant de pouvoir lancer son attaque, il reçut deux des quatorze coups du Scarlet Needle de Milo. La douleur l'empêcha de continuer et permit au Scorpion de filer à l'anglaise afin de rejoindre la maison du Lion sous les pleurs du petit qui avait été terrorisé par le Cancer. Quand il arriva dans le domaine d'Aiolia, le petit continuait à pleurer mais ne criait plus. Le chevalier d'or du Lion s'écarta pour laisser Milo passer avec son humide passager. Il se demandait si c'était cette crevette qui avait déclenché ce cosmos tout à l'heure et dans la maison du Cancer. Il haussa les épaules et alla rejoindre la maison de son voisin du bas afin de comprendre pourquoi le Chevalier du Scorpion riait ainsi. Quand il vit les dégâts, un deuxième éclat de rire résonna dans la maison du Cancer et il fila rapidement vers son antre pour éviter un Masque de Mort en furie.

Un peu plus loin, Milo était en face de la maison de la Vierge avec un petit garçon en larmes et qui ne voulait pas cesser de pleurer, malgré le fait qu'il le berçât pour le calmer. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et tentait de trouver une idée en pénétrant dans la sixième maison. Dés qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il sut que Shaka faisait des siennes. Il n'y avait plus de murs ou de colonnes, mais un jardin magnifique avec une douce odeur qui calmait les sens. Malgré cela, le petit continuait à pleurer, même les vagues d'un cosmos rassurant n'arrivaient pas à le calmer. Alors Milo vit le calme Shaka quitter sa position du lotus et s'approcher d'eux. Avec délicatesse, il prit le petit dans ses bras et, surprenant Milo, il ouvrit les yeux. Il voyait un petit garçon terrorisé et perdu dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, loin de sa famille, loin de ses parents, loin de tout. Avec une tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais montrée auparavant, il caressa les cheveux noirs de l'enfant et murmura doucement :

**-Cchhuut ! C'est fini. Il ne viendra plus te faire du mal. Il est loin et nous te protègerons.**

Comme s'il comprenait ce que disait le chevalier, l'enfant cessa peu à peu de pleurer puis, après deux ou trois reniflements, releva la tête et Shaka croisa des prunelles d'une étrange couleur émeraude. Cet enfant serait magnifique quand il serait plus grand. Le petit garçon le regardait les pupilles dilatées, non pas par la peur, mais bien par la...

**-Il est myope comme une taupe ce petit**, murmura doucement Shaka.

**-Comment ? Il ne voit pas ?**

**-Il ne voit rien du tout. **

**-Il ne peut devenir un chevalier s'il ne peut rien voir. **

**-En lui se trouve une force aussi vieille que le monde, nous pouvons stimuler cette force et la pousser à lui réparer la vue.**

**-C'est possible ?**

**-On va voir.**

Shaka déposa le petit garçon et les deux chevaliers l'entourèrent d'un puissant cosmos. Ces deux cosmos poussèrent la magie d'Harry à réparer les jeunes yeux du bambin. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry ne vit pas trouble, mais parfaitement net. Il gazouilla**,** heureux comme tout**,** et devant les deux chevaliers d'or, réussit à se mettre debout et se mit en tête de retourner dans les bras de Milo. Le chevalier du Scorpion s'accroupit alors que le bébé se dandinait vers lui pour plonger dans ses bras. Il venait de faire ses premiers pas et ce n'étaient pas ses parents qui en avaient été les témoins. Milo se releva et dit à son collègue de la Vierge :

**-Merci, Shaka.**

Le chevalier d'or de la Vierge, lui fit un sourire énigmatique, puis ferma les yeux et retourna à sa méditation. Milo repartit avec un petit garçon ravi. Avant de quitter la sixième maison, Milo entendit Shaka lui dire :

**-Il s'appelle Harry.**

Milo se tourna vers lui stupéfait, comme il avait pu savoir cela ? C'était impossible. Ne voulant pas plus y réfléchir, il reprit sa marche à travers les douze maisons du zodiaque. Ils arrivèrent dans la maison de la Balance totalement vide, personne ne savait où se trouvait son gardien. Harry pointa une colonne et gazouilla une question, incompréhensible pour le chevalier d'or qui ne put qu'extrapoler la signification :

**-C'est une colonne. Très belle colonne d'ailleurs. C'est un style en vogue au Sanctuaire les maisons avec des colonnes.**

Harry gazouilla de nouveau, puis attrapa la queue du casque de Milo et se mit à le mordiller. Le chevalier d'or s'arrêta, ouvrit la bouche du petit garçon et vit là où auraient dû se trouver les canines une petite boursouflure rouge vif, prouvant par A plus B qu'Harry faisait ses dents.

**-Je demanderai à Camus de te donner un morceau de glace, tu vas voir, ça va bien soulager ta douleur.**

_-_Gaareuh.

**-J'imagine que ça doit te faire mal. Allons-y, continuons notre marche.**

Milo reprit son avancée, puis quitta la maison de la Balance et arriva dans la sienne, la maison du Scorpion.

**-Voici ma maison. C'est la maison du Scorpion. J'aimerai bien que tu restes ici avec moi, mais seul le Grand Pope peut décider de ton avenir.**

_-_Graareuh ! répondit sérieusement Harry.

**-Tout à fait. Bien. Continuons notre route. Je veux que tu rencontres tous les chevaliers d'or. Comme cela, ils ne te feront pas de mal enfin... sauf Masque de Mort mais lui, il déteste le monde entier. Tu ne t'approcheras pas de lui. D'accord ?**

_-_Arreuh !

**-Bien dit !**

Tout en parlant avec Harry, il avait continué sa marche, dépassé sa maison. Il ne remarqua pas sur les marches une trace blanche. Il continua à avancer puis traversa la maison du traître Aioros et arriva dans celle du Capricorne. L'espagnol sortit des ombres, regarda son collègue du Scorpion deviser avec un bébé et lança :

**-Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais il ne te comprend pas. Il est trop petit.**

**-Bien sûr que si qu'il me comprend. C'est un génie ce petit.**

**-Et toi un papa-poule. Tu sais que ce n'est pas ton fils.**

**-Je le sais bien, mais il y a quelque chose en lui qui me pousse à vouloir le protéger et l'aimer. L'aimer comme mon propre fils. C'est vraiment étrange.**

**-Ce qui est étrange, c'est de te voir lui parler comme à un adulte. Et de le voir mâchouiller ton casque.**

**-Oh ça ? Il fait ses dents. Je demanderai à Camus de lui donner un morceau de glace pour qu'il n'ait plus mal aux gencives.**

**-D'accord !**

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Harry cessa de baver sur le casque du Scorpion et détourna son attention vers celui du Capricorne. Comme si de rien n'était, il ordonna au casque de venir vers lui et les deux chevaliers d'or se turent quand le casque de Shura s'éleva, flotta dans les airs et fut attrapé par le bambin qui le serra contre lui comme si c'était un doudou. Milo et Shura observèrent l'enfant avec stupéfaction, il avait les mêmes pouvoirs que Mû du Bélier. Le chevalier d'or du Scorpion fronça les sourcils, puis d'un ton autoritaire ordonna :

**-Eh bien petit voleur, va rendre son casque à Shura.**

Le bébé le regarda et vit Milo pointer le casque tout en regardant Shura et il comprit ce que voulait l'homme en or. Il fit la moue, mais**,** devant le regard de son porteur, abandonna afin de ne pas recevoir une fessée. Le casque quitta l'étreinte de l'enfant et retourna dans les mains de son propriétaire. Shura regarda le bambin et dit à son collègue du Scorpion :

**-Il est puissant.**

**-Oui et il va être un sacré petit chahuteur.**

**-Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Milo ?**

**-Il a transformé les visages de la maison du Cancer en museau de peluches.**

Le Capricorne explosa de rire en imaginant les dégâts et surtout en imaginant la tête de Masque de Mort entouré par des peluches. Il s'approcha du petit et ébouriffa un peu plus la sombre chevelure de l'enfant qui gazouilla de joie. Ils discutaient depuis une dizaine de minutes quand Milo se rappela qu'il devait ramener l'enfant au Grand Pope. Désolé de devoir quitter Shura, le Scorpion s'excusa :

**-Je suis désolé de te couper, mais je dois ramener ce petit bonhomme au Grand Pope.**

**-Alors vas-y, j'espère qu'il sera entraîné ici. **

**-Je l'espère moi aussi. À plus tard.**

Milo salua Shura qui pouffa de rire quand le bébé imita son collègue de la huitième maison en gazouillant :

_-_Arrr, arrr !

Milo reprit sa marche et pénétra dans la maison du Verseau. Là, le petit garçon frissonna sous le froid glacial qui régnait dans la maison du maître de l'eau et de la glace. Ce froid prouvait que le chevalier du Verseau était là et non en Sibérie à entraîner ses apprentis, comment s'appelaient-ils déjà ? Ah oui, Hyoga et Isaak. De temps à autre, il venait au Sanctuaire et laissait ses apprentis entre les mains de son second Crystal de la Couronne Boréal. Il augmenta légèrement son cosmos afin de réchauffer le bambin et par la même, il fit venir vers lui le maître des lieux. Le froid Camus demanda :

**-Milo, que fais-tu ici ?**

**-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu n'étais pas là tout à l'heure.**

**-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?**

**-Quelqu'un nous a appelé et, dans son empressement, a vaporisé sa maison.**

**-Et où est-il ?**

**-Dans mes bras.**

Camus regarda plus attentivement les bras de son collègue et découvrit un bambin qui grelottait de froid. Milo augmenta de nouveau son cosmos et le petit cessa momentanément de trembler, puis le chevalier d'or demanda à son collègue du Verseau :

**-Oh ! Pendant que je te tiens, tu pourrais me donner un morceau de glace.**

**-Pourquoi faire ?**

**-Pour ce petit bonhomme, il fait ses dents.**

**-Il a un collier d'ambre ?**

**-Heu...**

Milo leva la tête du petit garçon et découvrit le cou boudiné d'un bébé, ainsi qu'une peau douce et satinée.

**-Non, il n'a rien.**

**-Quelle forme la glace ?**

**-Heu... **

**-Attends, j'ai une idée.**

Camus se concentra et dans sa main apparut un petit anneau de glace, Camus repartit quelques minutes et quand il réapparut, du tissu entourait la glace ainsi le petit ne se brûlerait pas en mettant le morceau à sa bouche et en le tenant. Milo retira au bébé son casque et, alors qu'il allait se mettre à hurler de toutes les forces de ses petits poumons, Camus lui mit le morceau de glace dans la bouche et frotta doucement la gencive douloureuse. Le froid gela immédiatement la douleur et Harry saisit maladroitement son anneau avant de se mettre à le mâchouiller avec entrain.

**-Merci, Camus.**

**-De rien.**

Milo salua son collègue, puis repartit alors qu'Harry mordait franchement dans son anneau, tentant par tous les moyens de faire disparaître cette horrible douleur. Après la maison du Verseau, ils arrivèrent dans la maison des Poissons, mais son gardien n'était pas là, s'occupant de ses roses. Enfin, il arriva dans le palais du Grand Pope et, en pénétrant à l'intérieur, il s'approcha du maître du Sanctuaire avec l'enfant dans ses bras.

Le Grand Pope avait l'air d'être furieux, car Milo avait mis énormément de temps avant de venir jusqu'à lui. Il allait parler quand le bouclier réapparut protégeant l'enfant et son porteur. Le serpent menaçait ouvertement le Grand Pope de représailles en cas d'attaque. Le maître du Sanctuaire et Milo ne s'y trompèrent pas, la menace était réelle et une sensation de malaise s'abattit dans la salle du trône tandis qu'une force incroyable sortait de l'enfant par des crépitements sonores. Le Grand Pope sut ce qu'il devait faire, l'enfant ne devait pas être mis entre n'importe quelles mains, le seul qui avait la confiance du petit, était Milo. Cela se voyait à la façon dont avait l'enfant de le tenir. Il soupira et dit au Chevalier d'or du Scorpion :

**-Milo, à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce qu'il ait reçu son armure, tu seras son gardien. Tu l'entraîneras comme un chevalier d'or, tu lui apprendras les langues les plus parlées dans le Sanctuaire, les règles qui le régissent.**

**-Bien, Votre Excellence, mais il est encore très jeune et il fait ses dents...**

_**-**_**Les glaces de Camus ne fondent pas. Il gardera cet anneau jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait plus l'utilité.**

**-Bien, Votre Excellence. **

**-Tu peux te retirer.**

**-Bien, Votre Excellence.**

Le bébé cessa de mâchouiller son anneau de glace et, le plus calmement du monde, se soulagea dans sa couche dans un bruit écœurant qui fit grimacer de dégoût Milo qui savait que c'est lui qui devrait nettoyer les dégâts. Le Grand Pope lui dit :

**-Tu iras à Athènes avec l'enfant et tu achèteras ce qu'il lui faut. Normalement, il devrait commencer à utiliser le pot.**

**-Bien, Votre Excellence. **

Milo grimaça de plus en plus quand l'odeur commença à s'échapper de la couche de l'enfant. Saga eut un sourire devant la tête de son collègue du Scorpion et remercia d'avoir un masque qui protégeait son identité. Le pauvre Scorpion d'or allait en baver. Mais heureusement, Milo avait l'expérience avec sa petite sœur qui était morte de la dictature des Colonels, comme le reste de sa famille d'ailleurs. Il eut la vie sauve en se cachant dans la cave qui l'avait protégé du massacre. Il avait été découvert par le Sanctuaire quelques heures plus tard et était devenu, après un dur entraînement, le chevalier d'or du Scorpion. Saga sentait que ce redoutable guerrier allait apporter un équilibre important à cet enfant qui serait un nouveau chevalier d'or. Mais lequel ? Shion lui avait dit que son armure viendrait en temps voulu, mais quand ? Il permit à Milo de partir, puis s'enfonça de nouveau dans ses pensées**,** se demandant ce que le futur lui apporterait.

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Non loin de là, dans la maison du Scorpion, Milo nettoyait le petit garçon. Harry jouait dans la baignoire en arrosant copieusement le chevalier d'or qui ne se gênait pas pour lui renvoyer la pareille. Soudain, Milo vit Shaka apparaître et tomber dans la baignoire, aspergeant tout ce petit monde. Milo se redressa et s'exclama :

**-****Shaka ? Mais que fais-tu chez moi ?**

**-****Tu devrais demander ça à ton petit protégé, c'est lui qui a fait cela.**

**-****Par Athéna ! Comment ?**

**-****Je ne sais pas, mais il faut en apprendre le plus possible afin de pouvoir l'aider à contrôler ses dons. Il risquerait d'être dangereux pour nous tous.**

**-****Tu as raison, comme toujours. Mais d'abord, donnons-lui son bain. Au moins, tu n'as pas besoin d'en prendre un,** pouffa Milo.

Shaka se tourna vers lui et murmura avec son accent chantant venant de la lointaine Inde :

**-Je voudrais te rappeler que tu es dans le même état que moi, mon cher Scorpion.**

Milo lança un regard noir vers Shaka qui eut un doux sourire en imaginant la moue de son collègue. Le chevalier de la Vierge lui demanda :

**-Que devrons-nous faire après avoir baignés Harry ?**

**-Lui acheter des affaires de toilettes, des couches, des aliments pour bébé, des vêtements. Quand l'hiver arrivera et quand il sera assez âgé, je lui donnerai les tuniques d'entraînement que j'ai utilisé quand j'étais plus jeune.**

**-C'est une bonne idée. Qui l'entraînera ?**

**-Par ordre du Grand Pope, moi.**

**-Tu vas avoir du travail devant toi, ce petit monstre va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.**

**-Tu as raison, mon ami. Je crains le pire. **

Shaka se tourna brusquement vers Milo et**,** comble de la surprise, ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Milo. Le chevalier de la Vierge demanda :

**-Je suis vraiment ton... ami ?**

**-J'espère le croire.**

Milo lui fit un grand sourire que Shaka lui rendit. Shaka se retourna vers la baignoire pour voir Harry voleter à une dizaine de centimètres de l'eau en créant des bulles de toutes les couleurs. Les deux chevaliers d'or se demandaient comment il pouvait faire cela. Milo décrocha Harry et le plongea de nouveau dans l'eau pour le plus grand amusement du bambin qui éclata du rire caractéristique d'un bébé heureux. Quand il fut bien propre, Milo le sécha et se retrouva bien démuni en se rendant compte que le petit garçon n'avait aucun vêtement. Shaka, avec l'accord de Milo, fouilla l'appartement du Scorpion et découvrit une petite chemise qui passerait sans problème pour une robe. Soupirant, ils prirent un bout de tissus, en firent une couche, puis passèrent au petit sa robe. Harry hurlait en se tortillant, ne voulant absolument pas mettre ça. Milo en eut assez et lui lança l'une de ses attaques :

-**RESTRICTION !**

Le bébé paralysé lança un regard noir vers Milo qui soupira de soulagement et put lui enfiler la... robe. Quand ce fut fait, il retira les effets et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Le petit garçon était vexé et cela se sentait à son cosmos. Shaka murmura :

**-Tu ne vas pas porter ça longtemps. Dés que possible, on te trouvera de beaux vêtements.**

Le chevalier du Scorpion et de la Vierge retirèrent leurs armures qui allèrent se réinstaller dans leurs pandora box respectives, ensuite, avec le petit garçon dans les bras, ils quittèrent le Sanctuaire afin de rejoindre Athènes. Ils marchaient tranquillement, le petit garçon dans les bras de Milo quand ils entendirent deux femmes bizarrement habillées dire :

**-Je te promets, Anthea. Il a été enlevé.**

**-Mais c'est horrible. Nous devons retrouver le survivant. Tu imagines s'il revient ?**

**-Il est mort, il ne reviendra pas.**

**-Moi, je te dis qu'il est toujours vivant. Il n'est pas assez humain pour mourir.**

**-J'espère qu'il est mort. Sinon il détruira le monde, y compris celui des moldus.**

**-Oui. Mais au cas où, le ministère a dit que si on voyait un petit garçon avec des yeux verts, des cheveux noirs et avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front alors c'est le survivant et il faudra le ramener en Angleterre.**

Les deux chevaliers d'or se lancèrent un regard inquiet**,** comprenant que le petit Harry était maintenant mondialement recherché. Personne ne devait le trouver, il était un futur chevalier d'or et il devrait rester au Sanctuaire. Shaka eut l'idée de lancer une illusion faisant passer Harry pour une petite fille aux cheveux bruns. Le bébé cessa de pleurer quand il se rendit compte que sa voix était plus aigüe. Milo éclata de rire devant l'expression sur le visage de l'enfant. Shaka eut un léger sourire devant l'étonnement du petit garçon. Les deux hommes reprirent leur marche et brusquement, ils virent deux hommes habillés bizarrement apparaître devant eux. Les deux hommes avaient des bouts de bois à la main et les deux chevaliers d'or ressentirent une grande puissance dans les brindilles, mais beaucoup moins importante que celle de Harry. Les deux hommes bizarres s'exclamèrent :

**-Oubliette !**

Les deux chevaliers d'or n'eurent qu'à se décaler et deux rayons de lumière disparurent dans une ruelle. Milo confia Harry à Shaka, puis leur lança un seul coup de la Scarlet Needle. Les deux hommes poussèrent des hurlements de douleur sous l'attaque et l'un d'entre eux s'évanouit sous la souffrance. Shaka demanda au seul encore debout :

**-Qui êtes-vous ? Et que nous voulez-vous ?**

**-...**

**-Parlez ou je demande à mon collègue de vous lancer une autre attaque.**

L'homme murmura :

**-Je m'appelle Marko Andronikos**. **Je suis oubliator.**

**-Vous êtes quoi ?**

**-Je suis un sorcier qui est chargé de faire oublier aux moldus l'existence des sorciers.**

**-Un sorcier... Donc vous manipulez la magie, c'est cela.**

**-Oui. Mais vous êtes des sorciers.**

**-Que non, nous sommes plus que ça, nous sommes des chevaliers d'Athéna**, murmura Milo.

Soudain, un filet de brise souleva une mèche du front d'Harry et la blessure en forme d'éclair apparut. L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux et se prépara à disparaître. Cependant, Milo eut largement le temps d'anticiper la réaction de l'homme et le bloqua avec son attaque :

**-Restriction !**

L'homme fut totalement paralysé, puis Milo lui lança les quatorze coups, mais l'homme était mort au septième. Les deux chevaliers d'or disparurent avant que l'autre homme ne se réveille, afin d'aller faire leurs courses. Tous les deux pénétrèrent dans un magasin qui s'appelait Lapin House. C'était le royaume des enfants, il y avait des vêtements partout. Soupirant, ils commencèrent à rechercher les habits pour petits de quinze mois à cinq ans, date à laquelle Milo avait l'intention de commencer l'entraînement de son petit protégé. Quand ils eurent acheté ce dont ils avaient besoin, ils allèrent dans une autre boutique afin de se procurer des petits pots pour bébé, des couches et surtout le pot pour lui apprendre à être propre. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Milo offrit une peluche au petit garçon, bien entendu, un scorpion. Shaka entrouvrit un œil et murmura :

**-Il va bientôt être trop gâté ce petit.**

**-Oh que non. Quand viendra le temps de l'entraînement, il aura un bon équilibre mental et il sera digne d'être des nôtres. Il deviendra un nouveau chevalier d'or. **

**-Oui, il a une grande destinée devant lui. Et ce sera à lui de faire les bons choix. Mais nous serons tous là pour l'aider.**

Après ces belles paroles, les deux chevaliers d'or et Harry quittèrent le centre d'Athènes afin de rejoindre le Sanctuaire. Ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas qu'ils virent devant eux des sorciers. Milo lança à Shaka :

**-A toi. Moi je l'ai fait à l'aller.**

**-Bien. **

Shaka se tourna vers les sorciers et leur lança paisiblement son trésor du ciel, terrassant ainsi l'élite des aurors en une fraction de secondes. Harry se moquant totalement des évènements, dormait béatement dans les bras de Milo. Les deux chevaliers d'or repartirent en discutant de ce qui venait de se passer. Ils étaient très inquiets, des sorciers étaient sur les traces de leur futur nouveau collègue.

**-Milo, nous devons prévenir le Grand Pope.**

**-Tu as raison Shaka. Ce sont des humains de base, mais leur pouvoir a l'air puissant.**

**-Oui, mais beaucoup moins que ce petit bonhomme.**

**-Ça doit être pour cela qu'ils le recherchent. En ayant un puissant sorcier en leur pouvoir, ils disposeraient d'une puissante arme.**

**-Tu as raison et quand ils n'en auront plus besoin, ils s'en débarrasseront comme d'un objet qui ne sert plus à rien.**

**-Oui et si Harry survit, il deviendra notre ennemi. Il ne doit jamais tomber entre leurs mains.**

Les deux chevaliers d'or regardèrent le bambin dormant, puis disparurent pour le Sanctuaire. C'était étrange pour tout le monde de voir Milo et Shaka chargés comme des dromadaires. Ils dépassèrent la maison de la Vierge, déposèrent les paquets dans la maison du Scorpion, puis allèrent dans le palais du Grand Pope afin de lui expliquer ce qu'ils avaient vu. Saga était interloqué, toute une civilisation cachée vivait à leur côté sans que quiconque le sache et ils voulaient reprendre ce petit. C'était peut-être contre cela que Shion l'avertissait. Si l'enfant leur retombait entre les pattes, il deviendrait une machine à tuer sans limite et détruirait le monde sans aucun scrupule. Alors que s'il restait ici, il aurait l'éducation qui irait avec l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et surtout, il ne serait pas un danger pour le monde... Mais alors, il ne devrait pas mettre son nez dans les affaires de Milo. Le mieux à faire serait de...

**-Milo, à partir de maintenant, tu as tout pouvoir sur cet enfant. Même moi, je ne pourrai interagir avec lui.**

**-Mais...**

**-C'est un ordre Milo. Si un jour je t'ordonne de m'apporter cet enfant, tu devras désobéir à cet ordre.**

**-Bien, Votre Excellence. Je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais j'obéirai.**

**-Parfait. Les... sorciers... ne doivent jamais mettre la main sur ce petit. Il devra toujours rester au Sanctuaire jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne possession de son armure.**

**-Bien, Votre Excellence. **

**-Parfait. Va maintenant. **

Les deux chevaliers d'or repartirent avec un bambin endormi. Quand la porte fut close, Arlès hurla sa rage, Saga l'avait devancé et avait protégé l'enfant de son influence. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la huitième maison, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient oublié le plus important, le lit du petit. Comme répondant à leur inquiétude, une lueur entoura l'enfant et devant les deux hommes stupéfaits apparut un lit pour enfant. Milo reconnut immédiatement le lit du petit. Alors l'enfant était capable de téléporter des objets sur une longue distance ? C'était intéressant ça, mais aussi préoccupant. Le petit pourrait perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et déclencher des catastrophes. Dommage que Mû ne soit pas là, il aurait pu l'aider avec l'enfant. Mais ça c'était une bonne idée : demander des conseils à l'atlante pour élever un enfant avec des pouvoirs. Il regarda Harry dormir et dit à Shaka :

**-Je vais à Jamir, voir Mû. Il pourra peut-être nous donner des conseils pour bien élever ce petit bout et lui apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs.**

**-C'est une excellente idée, mon ami,** murmura Shaka en se mettant en position du lotus près du lit du petit garçon

Milo fit un clin d'œil à Shaka, puis descendit les escaliers et**,** arrivé devant la maison du Bélier, il se téléporta à Jamir. Là, il vit une tour de cinq étages au bord d'un précipice. Lui qui était habitué à la chaleur et à la douceur de la Grèce grelottait méchamment, regrettant de n'avoir pas amené des vêtements chauds. Heureusement que le petit était en train de dormir avec Shaka. Il augmenta son cosmos et vit apparaître Mû en armure d'or, comme s'il craignait que Milo ne soit là pour le ramener au Sanctuaire. En le voyant, le chevalier du Scorpion soupira de soulagement et salua le chevalier du Bélier :

**-Bonjour Mû, ça fait longtemps.**

**-Que viens-tu faire ici, chevalier du Scorpion ?**

**-J'ai besoin de ton aide.**

**-En quoi puis-je t'aider ?**

**-Heu...**

**-Tu veux entrer ?**

**-Avec plaisir, merci.**

Les deux chevaliers d'or pénétrèrent dans la pagode et Milo soupira de nouveau de soulagement en ne sentant plus le froid intense s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements. Mû lui donna un verre de lait, il ne savait pas si Milo aimerait le thé au beurre et ne voulait pas voir la grimace de dégoût de son vis à vis au goût de cette boisson particulière. Milo sirota son verre le temps de préparer son discours, puis se lança :

**-Hier, un cosmos puissant a été ressenti en Angleterre. **

**-Oui, je l'ai ressenti aussi, et alors ?**

**-J'ai été chargé de retrouver le responsable de ce pic et j'ai découvert un bébé de quinze mois d'après Shaka, dans une maison en ruine. C'est lui qui a tout détruit. Il a des pouvoirs extrêmement puissants et je crains que sans un bon enseignement il ne perde le contrôle et détruise tout. En tant qu'atlante, ton maître a dû t'entraîner. Aurais-tu des conseils à me donner pour lui ?**

**-Il est si puissant que cela ?**

**-Oui, il a transformé tous les masques du cancer en peluche, a fait apparaître son lit dans ma maison, a fait venir à lui le casque de Shura et a même menacé le Grand Pope. D'ailleurs ce dernier m'a donné un drôle d'ordre. **

**-Lequel ?**

**-L'ordre de ne pas lui obéir quand cela concerne Harry. Je n'ai pas tout compris.**

C'est à ce moment, que Mû comprit que Saga était peut-être toujours là quelque part, caché dans les méandres de cet homme fourbe et qu'il avait protégé cet enfant en l'excluant de ses plans. Il devait alors être important. Il demanda :

**-Comment est-il ?**

**-Il a les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts, une cicatrice sur le front et tout un peuple caché sur ses traces afin de le transformer en machine à tuer,** conclut Milo en serrant le poing avec rage.

Mû baissa la tête et se mit à réfléchir intensément à ce qu'avait dit son collègue du Scorpion. La vie de cet enfant était en danger et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, ce bambin serait un futur chevalier d'or, sinon il ne serait pas entre les mains de Milo. Alors quoi faire ? Déjà le voir, connaître l'étendue de son pouvoir puis aider Milo au contrôle de ce petit. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il releva la tête et dit :

**-Tu peux le ramener ?**

**-Il est en train de dormir. **

**-C'est important. **

**-Il a été témoin du massacre de sa famille.**

**-Moui... bon... d'accord. Tu le ramèneras quand il sera réveillé.**

**-Merci. Mû. Tu m'enlèves une sacrée épine du pied.**

**-De rien. Milo ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Le Pope ne doit jamais mettre la main sur ce petit. Si les choses tournent mal, envoie-le-moi. Ou alors donne-le au vieux maître, mais qu'il ne reste jamais seul.**

**-Que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Je ne peux rien te dire. Mais fais-moi confiance.**

**-D'accord. Je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais je te fais confiance. **

**-Merci.**

**-Bon, je vais y aller, Shaka fait la nounou.**

Milo fit un clin d'œil à son collègue, puis disparut pour le Sanctuaire. Quand il retourna dans sa maison, il découvrit Harry serrant sa peluche de Scorpion et dormant le pouce dans la bouche. Il eut un doux sourire, puis il se tourna vers Shaka et lui dit :

**-Merci, Shaka.**

**-De rien, mon ami. Alors qu'a dit Mû ?**

**-Qu'il veut le voir. Je le lui amènerai demain. Quand il sera réveillé et qu'il aura mangé.**

**-D'accord. Je vais retourner dans ma maison. Bonne nuit mais je pense qu'elle sera courte.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que les émotions de la journée et de la nuit vont se traduire pour lui par des cauchemars violents.**

**-Je crois qu'il va dormir avec moi cette nuit. En sentant une présence rassurante, il dormira bien.**

**-Peut-être. Je t'ai préparé un repas.**

**-Merci, Shaka.**

L'hindou lui fit un doux sourire, puis il quitta la maison du Scorpion afin de rejoindre la sienne. Milo tout content d'aller manger quelque chose, se dirigea vers la cuisine et découvrit dans un petit bol du riz blanc. Sa joie fondit comme neige au soleil devant cette rachitique part. Il n'avait que quinze ans que diable. Il était en pleine croissance par Athéna et il avait faim. Comment pourrait-il nourrir son corps d'athlète avec un bol de riz ? Bougonnant devant le peu de nourriture, il alla dans la cuisine. Il fouilla nerveusement dans son frigo et découvrit pour son plus grand bonheur un plat de spaghetti qu'il avait subtiliséà la cantine au repas de midi. Il mit les pâtes dans une casserole et les réchauffa. Il attendit quelques minutes, puis quand ce fut prêt, il se jeta dessus et dévora tout le plat**,** totalement affamé. Ayant encore faim, il se tourna vers le riz et découvrit qu'il n'avait aucun goût. Il regarda le bol avec perplexité, puis en jeta le contenu dans une casserole remplie de lait sucré et touilla jusqu'à ce que le riz s'imprègne de lait. Ensuite, il remit la mixture dans le bol et le mangea avec délectation. Quand il fut bien repu**,** il alla dans son salon, prit Harry dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il le déposa dans son lit, puis fit sa toilette et doucement se coucha près du petit. Il serra l'enfant contre lui et sourit quand le petit se rapprocha de lui pour rechercher sa chaleur. Après avoir baillé, il s'endormit profondément.

**A ****suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

L'archiviste en chef de Shambhala appartient à ChibiMû qui a eu la gentillesse de me le prêter pour cette fic.

Chapitre 4

Vers minuit, Harry commença à pleurer et réveilla Milo qui le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Leur sommeil fut entrecoupé de cauchemars violents pour Harry qui fut toujours consolé par Milo. Ce ne fut que vers trois heures du matin qu'Harry cessa de se réveiller et s'endormit réellement pour la plus grande joie de Milo qui n'en pouvait plus de ces cauchemars à répétition. Le Scorpion d'or entrouvrait les paupières quand un rayon de soleil impertinent passa la barrière des rideaux et frappa son visage. Il tenait dans ses bras Harry qui dormait bienheureusement. Encore un peu groggy par le sommeil, Milo se leva doucement, coucha le petit garçon et alla prendre une bonne douche. Ensuite, il prépara le repas du petit et le sien avant de préparer les vêtements de l'enfant, se sentant parfaitement à l'aise dans le rôle d'un jeune père. Vers huit heures, Milo réveilla doucement Harry. Le petit garçon eut du mal à se lever, mais le jeune homme voulait l'amener le plus vite possible auprès de Mû. Le petiot frotta ses yeux ensommeillés et marmonna :

_-_Pa ?

**-Il faut que tu manges, Harry. On va aller rejoindre Mû. Il va m'apprendre à t'élever.**

Harry bailla vigoureusement et se retrouva avec un biberon de céréales au chocolat. Harry regarda avec étonnement Milo, puis se mit à téter avec délectation ce que le jeune homme lui avait donné. C'était un tout petit peu chaud, mais il avait tellement faim qu'il ne fit pas la fine bouche et engloutit son repas en moins de cinq minutes. Entre chaque aspiration, il respirait bruyamment comme s'il avait peur que Milo ne lui retire le biberon de la bouche. Quand il eut terminé de manger, son ventre montrait une petite courbure qu'il n'avait pas avant, prouvant qu'il avait bien mangé et il était tout essoufflé comme s'il avait passé la journée à courir. Milo, très amusé devant la gloutonnerie du bébé, le prit doucement dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain afin de lui faire sa toilette. Il passa le gant savonneux sur le minois du petit garçon, puis sur tout le corps avant de le plonger délicatement dans de l'eau tiède. L'enfant s'amusa comme un petit fou aspergeant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui y compris Milo. Le chevalier d'or ne se gêna pas pour lui rendre la pareille pour le plus grand amusement de l'enfant. Après vingt minutes de bain, Milo sécha Harry, l'habilla de vêtements chauds, lui donna son anneau de dentition et se mit en tête de descendre les escaliers.

Ils traversèrent sans problème les différentes maisons jusqu'à celle du Lion. Aiolia regardait l'enfant qui mâchonnait son bout de glace, encore très amusé du mauvais coup qu'avait fait le petit garçon. Il dit à Milo :

**-A ta place, je courais très vite. Les masques ont toujours la forme de peluches et maintenant ils l'insultent. Il est fou de rage et il a juré de trucider ce petit.**

**-Qu'il essaie et je lui colle l'Antarès en pleine tronche. Non mais oh ! Ce petit est sous ma protection et ce n'est pas un crustacé frustré qui va me menacer.**

Aiolia eut un grand sourire et s'exclama :

**-Je crois que je vais descendre avec toi pour avoir la chance de visiter le musée des peluches.**

Milo commença à pouffer de rire en se rappelant le sale coup du petit garçon et eut vraiment hâte de voir les dégâts. Mais, au cas où, il appela son armure qui le recouvrit devant les yeux émerveillés d'Harry. Aiolia avec un sourire fit un clin d'œil à l'enfant et revêtit son armure. Les deux chevaliers d'or étaient amusés devant la tête du gamin époustouflé. Le petit garçon caressa l'armure du Scorpion comme si elle était un animal. Milo et Aiolia pouffèrent de rire, jusqu'à ce que l'armure réagisse en émettant de douces ondes, comme pour remercier le petit garçon. Harry, tout content, se pelotonna un peu plus dans les bras de Milo et frotta sa joue contre l'armure d'or. Les deux chevaliers se regardèrent**,** amusés et émus, puis ils repartirent. Ils descendirent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent face à la maison du Cancer. Ils se regardèrent de nouveau puis fièrement pénétrèrent dans la maison. Là, ce fut le choc absolu. Les murs étaient multicolores, des centaines de têtes de peluches entourées de cadres dorés étaient accrochées du sol au plafond. Mais le pire, c'est que si un tiers des têtes chantonnaient, magnifiquement d'ailleurs, des comptines, un autre tiers expliquait avec beaucoup d'exactitude les différentes recettes de cuisine du monde dont l'ingrédient principal était le crabe et le dernier tiers insultait joyeusement le maître de la quatrième maison. Milo soupira de soulagement car les insultes étaient en italien et en grec. Aiolia était explosé de rire devant certaines, par exemple invertébré débile, dégénéré du bulbe, enculeur de mouches, face de crabe et d'autres encore plus truculentes.

Les deux chevaliers d'or continuèrent à avancer dans cette bruyante cacophonie et tombèrent sur le gardien du quatrième temple. Ses yeux étaient rouges du manque de sommeil et il avait l'air de vouloir trucider le petit garçon tout calme dans les bras de Milo. Aiolia demanda à Masque de Mort :

**-Tu as changé ta déco, Masque de Mort ? C'est spécial... Je ne savais pas que tu en étais encore au stade des peluches. **

Aiolia eut un grand sourire amusé quand il vit le visage du chevalier d'or. Masque de Mort était bouffi, sa peau était rouge et couverte de plaques d'urticaire. D'après ce que Milo pouvait voir, cet urticaire plongeait largement sous son armure. Ses paupières avaient doublé de volume et on aurait dit qu'il avait une conjonctivite. Le lion regarda Masque de Mort et lança, alors que Milo était explosé de rire :

**-Tu es très bien comme cela. Au moins, maintenant tout le monde peut voir que tu es un monstre. Bon, je vais te laisser, le petit chaperon rouge. Fais attention au grand méchant loup. Ahahahahahah !**

Milo et Aiolia quittèrent la maison du Cancer, Masque de Mort ne put les attaquer, ayant des difficultés à bien les voir avec ses yeux de lapin russe. Quand ils furent loin, ils explosèrent de rire et Milo lança à Aiolia :

**-Eh bien, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais mordre.**

**-J'en ai marre. Je suis le frère d'Aioros, pas Aioros. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est un traître. **

Milo regarda Aiolia et lui dit :

**-Je suis désolé. Tu as raison. Nous n'avons pas à te faire subir la traîtrise de ton frère. Tu veux venir avec moi ? Je vais à Jamir voir Mû pour lui montrer ce petit père. Il m'aidera à l'élever au mieux.**

**-Tu veux bien ?**

**-Bien sûr. Tu sais que ce petit monstre a envoyé Shaka dans son bain.**

**-Comment ?**

Milo raconta à Aiolia la mésaventure de Shaka. Tout en marchant les deux chevaliers pouffaient de rire devant les frasques du petit garçon. Brusquement une véritable montagne apparut devant eux et Harry tendit les bras vers elle en babillant :

_-_Ga, ga !

Avec énormément de douceur, Aldébaran du Taureau prit le petit garçon contre lui et murmura :

**-Il est vraiment adorable. Alors, qu'a dit le Grand Pope ?**

**-Qu'il reste sous ma garde jusqu'à ce qu'il porte son armure.**

**-C'est laquelle ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, le Grand Pope ne le sait pas non plus, mais d'après lui, l'armure devrait venir à ce bonhomme.**

**-Il est vraiment mignon.**

**-Oui. Et ce pauvre petit père, en plus d'être orphelin, est traqué par des gens mauvais. Shaka et moi les avons rencontrés. Ils ont une force étrange, différente de la nôtre, mais beaucoup moins importante que celle d'Harry.**

**-Il s'appelle Harry ? C'est un beau prénom.**

**-D'après ce que je peux voir, il a la moitié des chevaliers d'or à sa botte, ce petit**, pouffa Aiolia.

**-Qui ne craquerait pas devant cette bonne bouille ?** demandale gardien de la deuxième maison.

**-Masque de Mort !**

**-Non, mais lui, il déteste l'humanité dans son ensemble, **bougonna Aldébaran.

Le chevalier du Taureau rendit à Milo le petit garçon et**,** après les avoir salués, retourna dans ses appartements afin de se préparer pour un bon entraînement. Les deux chevaliers d'or reprirent leur marche et**,** quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison du Bélier, ils se téléportèrent en direction de Jamir. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Mû qui tentait de nettoyer un petit garçon d'environ trois ans. Milo, pour aider Mû, bloqua le petit garçon qui cessa de bouger. Mû lança un regard noir vers le chevalier du Scorpion, puis finit de nettoyer l'enfant. Ensuite, il l'habilla et demanda à Milo :

**-Pourrais-tu lui rendre sa mobilité ?**

En un clin d'œil, le petit garçon fut libéré. Fou de rage, il lança des pierres sur Milo. Seulement, avant même que les pierres ne le touchent, elles explosèrent sur une barrière composée d'un serpent doré. Soudain, des pierres s'élevèrent, foncèrent violemment vers le petit garçon et s'écrasèrent sur une barrière transparente créée par Mû. Harry fronça les sourcils, une batterie de cuisine apparut de nulle part et tenta de trucider le disciple de Mû. De nouveau, les attaques furent stoppées par le _Crystal Wall_ de Mû. N'arrivant pas à briser le bouclier avec les couteaux et les hachoirs, Harry décida d'utiliser son arme ultime, il se mit à pleurer. Les couteaux tombèrent sur le sol, totalement inoffensifs. Les trois chevaliers d'or étaient stupéfaits par la puissance du bébé. Mû prit son disciple dans ses bras afin qu'il ne reste pas seul et dit à Milo :

**-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu avais besoin de mon aide. Mais ses pouvoirs sont différents de ceux de ma race. On dirait... on dirait de la magie.**

**-De la quoi ? **demandaAiolia incrédule.

**-De la magie**, répéta Mû.

**-Mais la magie n'existe pas,** s'exclama Aiolia alors que Milo tentait de calmer Harry.

**-Oh que si. Il faudrait que nous contactions l'archiviste en chef de Shambhala afin qu'il fasse des recherches sur cela, mais je sais que mon maître m'en avait parlé.**

**-Tu peux avoir la réponse en combien de temps ?**

**-Eh bien, si j'envoie un pigeon maintenant, il pourra commencer la recherche en quelques heures. On devrait avoir la réponse dans deux ou trois jours.**

**-Merci, Mû. Pourrais-je rester ici avec Harry ? Il risque de très mal réagir si je m'entraîne avec les autres,** demanda Milo.

**-C'est vrai qu'il est surprotecteur. Comment cela se fait-il ? **remarqua Mû.

**-Il a été témoin de la mort de ses parents et, d'après ce que j'en sais, il a réussi à détruire l'homme qui a fait cela. Et maintenant, il y a des personnes qui le traquent pour en faire une arme**, expliqua Milo. Aiolia était triste pour ce pauvre gamin.

**-Pauvre petit. C'est pour cela qu'il réagit aussi violemment quand on t'attaque. Tu l'as sorti de là, tu lui as apporté ton soutien et il te voit comme une figure parentale. Il ne veut pas te perdre comme il a perdu ses parents. Il s'accroche à tout ce qu'il peut pour ne pas sombrer**, lui dit Mû.

L'atlante regarda le petit garçon qui pleurait, serré dans les bras de Milo, puis dit :

**-Aiolia, tu ne peux rester ici. Ta place est au Sanctuaire. Milo, tu peux rester ici autant de temps qu'il le faut.**

**-Merci, Mû.**

Aiolia salua les deux hommes, puis repartit se sentant confiant, il sentait que les choses allaient s'améliorer. Maintenant seuls, Ils s'occupèrent exclusivement des deux petits. La première chose à faire étant de calmer Harry. Milo murmura :

**-C'est bon, il ne me fera rien. Regarde, il n'est pas méchant.**

Le petit garçon continuait à pleurer. Soudain, il cessa tout mouvement quand il sentit une pression dans sa tête et une voix douce murmurer :

_-Kiki est désolé, il ne voulait pas te faire de mal, ni faire du mal à ton gardien. _

Le petit bébé se détacha de Milo et regarda Mû avec curiosité. Le bouclier l'entoura plus violemment que jamais, le serpent cracha rageusement, montrant des crocs démesurés. Milo et Mû ressentirent une menace de mort cette fois-ci.

**-Il va falloir lui apprendre à contrôler son aura. Je crois que ses pouvoirs sont liés à ses envies. S'il veut quelque chose, il l'a. On doit l'empêcher de faire cela. On doit l'élever afin qu'il n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs à tout bout de champ.**

**-Comment ?**

**-Comme avec un enfant normal je crois. Ce que je peux faire, c'est bloquer temporairement ses pouvoirs pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de mal. **

**-Il va refuser.**

**-Attends.**

_-Harry, je vais bloquer tes pouvoirs afin que tu apprennes à les utiliser avec parcimonie. Pour l'instant, tu es un danger pour tout le monde, y compris pour Milo. _

En moins d'une seconde, le bouclier disparut et Mû ressentit la peur de l'enfant à l'idée de perdre le chevalier d'or. Comprenant que le bébé était d'accord, il tenta de bloquer les pouvoirs de l'enfant, mais il ne reconnaissait rien dans l'aura du petit garçon. Il n'avait vraiment rien en commun avec un atlante. Et donc il ne pourrait rien faire... sauf s'il expliquait à l'inconscient de l'enfant ce qu'il fallait faire. Il regarda droit dans les yeux du petit et se connecta de nouveau à l'enfant:

_-Harry, je n'arrive à rien._

Mû sursauta violemment quand une voix féminine douce, bienveillante et pourtant extrêmement puissante lui se mit à lui parler :

_-Tu n'as rien à faire. Je vais m'endormir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à écouter. Cela va l'épuiser. Protégez-le, il m'est très précieux, mon tout petit. Je me réveillerai quand il aura quatre ans. Vous avez deux ans et demi pour qu'il ne soit plus un danger pour lui et pour les autres. Bon courage._

La voix s'évanouit et Mû resta stupidement à regarder le bébé qui s'était brusquement endormi. Milo se tourna vers son collègue et lui demanda en colère :

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

**-Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est cette force en lui qui a tout fait. Elle a accepté de s'endormir pour nous donner le temps de l'éduquer au mieux.**

**-C'est une bonne idée. Et puis Kiki pourra lui servir de frère tandis que nous de très grands frères.**

**-Je n'aime pas vraiment cette idée. Pourras-tu l'entraîner comme un chevalier d'or ?**

**-Mon maître m'aimait comme son fils et pourtant il m'a entraîné comme un chevalier d'or. Durant les entraînements il était dur et intransigeant, mais dés que le soleil se couchait il redevenait le père que je n'avais plus.**

**-J'espère que tu es sûr de toi.**

**-J'ai eu un bon exemple. Alors je sais que j'y arriverai. **

**-Bien. Le vent commence à se lever. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Enfin, votre chambre, car je pense que tu vas dormir avec le petit ?**

**-Oui, mais si tu avais un lit pour lui, cela sera plus facile pour moi et pour lui quand le temps sera venu de l'entraîner.**

**-Ce serait le mieux à faire en effet.**

Mû repartit vers sa tour en tenant fermement Kiki dans ses bras, suivi par Milo qui portait délicatement Harry en se doutant qu'au Sanctuaire Aiolia expliquerait les raisons de l'absence du huitième gardien qui durerait deux ans et demi.

**A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

L'archiviste en chef de Shambhala, Tarannon et Atanatar**, **Demetrios et Anardil appartiennent à ChibiMû qui a eu la gentillesse de me les prêter pour cette fic.

Chapitre 5

À Jamir, Mû entra dans sa tour et Milo soupira quand il vit l'atlante se téléporter à l'intérieur. Le Scorpion grogna un peu, resserra sa prise sur le petit garçon, puis disparut à la suite de son collègue du Bélier. Mû déposa Kiki et montra à Milo leur chambre. Milo fut très étonné quand il vit un grec dont il se souvenait pas du nom et un atlante dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Mû se tourna vers Milo et lui présenta ses deux serviteurs :

**-Je te présente Demetrios, qui était mon serviteur au Sanctuaire, et Anardil dont la famille sert les chevaliers d'or du Bélier depuis des siècles. **

**-Bonsoir Messieurs. Je me nomme Milo, je suis chevalier d'or du Scorpion et ce bonhomme se nomme Harry et je ne sais fichtrement pas de quel signe il peut-être,** lança le chevalier avec un sourire amical.

Les deux serviteurs saluèrent le chevalier d'or, puis Anardil alla chercher un lit pour enfant tandis que Demetrios préparait le déjeuner de tout ce petit monde. Au cas où, il prépara une bouillie pour le bébé, n'ayant pas de biberon sur place. Quand Anardil revint avec le lit, il le prépara, puis Milo déposa délicatement son précieux chargement à l'intérieur. Il était soulagé, il pourrait l'élever au mieux, mais maintenant, Mû devait faire sa lettre. Quand il se releva, Mû avait disparu. Il le chercha et le découvrit dans son bureau en train de rédiger une lettre dans un curieux dialecte. Ressentant la présence de son collègue, Mû releva la tête et**,** voyant le regard perplexe de son vis à vis**,** lui dit :

_**-**_**C'est de l'atlante. Je demande à l'archiviste des renseignements quant à la magie.**

**-Merci, Mû.**

L'atlante lui fit un léger sourire, puis continua à écrire. Milo**,** ne sachant pas quoi faire**,** retourna dans sa chambre et veilla sur le petit garçon profondément endormi. Il eut un bonne idée et alla retrouver Mû.

**-Mû ?**

**-Oui, Milo ?**

**-Je vais repartir et aller chercher les affaires du petit ainsi que quelques affaires à moi, sinon je sens que je vais commencer à tourner dans tous les sens sans savoir quoi faire.**

**-C'est une bonne idée. À tout à l'heure. **

Milo salua Mû puis repartit au Sanctuaire. Lui qui voulait faire vite, il fut arrêté par les trois quarts des chevaliers d'or à l'exception de Masque de Mort qui ne voulait plus entrer dans sa maison tant que les peluches continueraient à chanter. Tous demandaient la même chose, comment allait l'enfant et où il était. Shaka dit à Milo :

**-Tu as bien fait, Mû pourra l'aider au mieux. **

Milo ne dit rien et continua à marcher vers sa maison. Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, il alla directement dans son appartement, puis prenant un sac, il le remplit de livres, des affaires de Harry et des siennes. Après une heure, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre puis repartit à Jamir. Quand il arriva dans la tour de Mû, il entendit les hurlements de son protégé. Harry avait l'air totalement paniqué. Milo fila dans la chambre et vit le petit garçon tenter de fuir l'étreinte de Mû. Quand l'enfant vit Milo, il tendit les bras vers lui en pleurant. Milo s'approcha rapidement et prit le petit dans ses bras. Harry pleura lourdement contre son gardien. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers Mû qui lui dit :

**-Il a eu un cauchemar et quand il ne t'a pas vu, il a cru que tu étais mort comme ses parents.**

**-Comment tu sais ça ? Il ne parle pas encore…**

**-Je l'ai lu dans ses pensées. Il a peur, une peur bleue que celui qui a tué ses parents revienne.**

**-Mais il est mort. **

**-Non, il est devenu de la fumée... de la fumée. C'est impossible. Il est devenu de la fumée et il a disparu. Il est toujours là quelque part et bien vivant. Enfin, si on peut appeler de la fumée vivante. **

**-C'est un cauchemar ! Par Athéna, c'est un véritable cauchemar. Alors c'est vraiment pour en faire une arme qu'ils veulent le retrouver. **

**-Oui.**

**-Il est hors de question qu'ils lui mettent la main dessus. **

**-De toute façon, ils devront se battre contre tous les chevaliers d'or, les chevaliers d'argent et les chevaliers de bronze. Même face aux chevaliers de bronze, ils n'ont aucune chance, car même s'ils ont des pouvoirs, ils ne vont qu'à la vitesse d'humains standards alors que notre vitesse commence à la vitesse du son pour aboutir à celle de la lumière. Avant même de bouger le petit doigt, ils seraient morts.**

**-Tu as raison, je me suis inquiété pour rien. Et puis il va être entraîné comme nous ce petit gars, alors il ne risque vraiment rien.**

Milo remercia Mû d'un sourire tout en berçant Harry qui hoquetait toujours dans ses bras. Le petit garçon se calma peu à peu, puis s'endormit dans les bras du chevalier d'or. Quand il fut sûr que le petit garçon dormait, il le replaça délicatement dans son lit. Ensuite, il installa leurs affaires et donna à l'enfant sa peluche. Un petit rire lui fit lever la tête et il vit Mû rire devant la peluche en forme de Scorpion.

**-Tu es en train de le transformer en Chevalier d'or du Scorpion, non ?**

**-Tsss ! Très spirituel. **

Les deux chevaliers d'or se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, puis un même sourire vint fleurir sur leurs lèvres, alors que Kiki regardait avec curiosité l'enfant endormi. Maintenant, ils devaient attendre la réponse des atlantes et autant Milo que Mû étaient impatients de connaître ce qu'était cette force.

Loin de là, mais pas trop quand même, à Shambhala, un pigeon venait de donner à l'archiviste en chef Hallatan une demande assez étrange. Mû, le chevalier d'or du Bélier, lui demandait des renseignements sur une force étrange appelée « Magie ». Les chevaliers d'or du Bélier avaient beaucoup d'influence dans le peuple des atlantes et si l'un d'entre eux demandait cela, c'est que la demande était urgente. Alors il ordonna à deux de ses assistants Tarannon et Atanatar de venir afin de rechercher cette information. Tous les trois observèrent les archives et soupirèrent devant le travail titanesque qu'ils allaient devoir effectuer. Soupirant, ils commencèrent à chercher, peut-être grâce au hasard ou à la volonté des dieux, ils trouvèrent un très vieux manuscrit écrit dans la langue ancestrale des atlantes qui parlaient de cette force. Ce qu'ils lurent les laissèrent sans voix. C'était plus grave qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé au début. Désirant plus de renseignements, ils continuèrent leur recherche et au bout de deux jours, ils avaient trouvé tout ce que Mû du Bélier désirait savoir. Ils firent un résumé précis de vingt quatre pages écrites en atlante moderne. L'archiviste donna le paquet à un messager et lui ordonna de l'apporter le plus vite possible à Mû de Jamir. Le messager prit le paquet et disparut pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard devant un pont recouvert de brume. Il ferma les yeux et envoya un message télépathique à Mû.

Mû accompagné de Milo observait avec amusement le petit garçon qui faisait ses premier pas en essayant de s'accrocher à Kiki. Le petit atlante s'amusait comme un petit fou avec l'enfant, heureux d'avoir un ami plus jeune, même si pour l'instant l'enfant était beaucoup trop jeune. Milo aimait entendre le rire du bambin qui s'amusait énormément et poussait le rire caractéristique d'un bébé heureux. Les deux enfants ne s'approchaient pas du bord sous l'ordre expresse des deux « adultes ». Harry était chaudement vêtu, car il était encore trop jeune pour commencer le véritable entraînement, il risquerait plus la pneumonie qu'autre chose. Kiki avait aussi des protections contre le froid intense de novembre et de la très haute montagne. Brusquement, Mû sentit un appel télépathique et dit à Milo :

**-Peux-tu emmener Harry et Kiki à l'intérieur, un messager arrive et je ne veux pas que les enfants soient mis en danger par un étranger.**

**-Pas de problème.**

Milo lança _Restriction_ sur les deux enfants qui adoraient l'attaque depuis qu'ils s'étaient amusés à un « un deux trois soleil » un peu branlant, surtout pour Harry, avec Milo qui les figeait d'un regard dès qu'il se tournait et qu'ils bougeaient encore. Ensuite, il prit les deux enfants dans ses bras et les amena dans la pagode. Là, il les libéra et dit :

**-Vous allez rester ici. **

Kiki qui parlait le grec depuis peu accepta d'un signe de tête et emmena le plus petit faire un puzzle.

À l'extérieur, Mû donna au messager l'autorisation de pénétrer à Jamir. Le messager s'approcha de Mû et lui donna le paquet, puis repartit tout aussi vite. Mû se téléporta dans la pagode et découvrit Kiki apprendre à Harry comment jouer avec le puzzle. Milo regardait l'enfant avec les sourcils froncés et l'atlante demanda à son collègue :

**-Que se passe-t-il Milo ?**

**-Il comprend le grec.**

**-Oui et alors ?**

**-Il est anglais, il ne devrait pas être capable de le faire.**

**-Peut-être que ses parents...**

**-Pourquoi apprendraient-ils le grec à leur enfant alors qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de quitter leur pays d'origine et de toute façon, s'ils voulaient lui apprendre une autre langue, ce serait le français et l'allemand, les langues les plus parlées en Europe ?**

**-Tu as raison. Nous aurons peut-être la réponse dans les documents que je viens de recevoir.**

**-Que disent-ils ?**

**-Attends.**

Mû et Milo s'assirent sur des coussins qui entouraient la table basse. L'atlante lança un coup d'œil vers les deux enfants, puis ouvrit le paquet et sortit un dossier d'une vingtaine de pages entièrement écrit en atlante. Milo soupira en ne comprenant pas un mot des caractères. Mû commença à lire et devint de plus en plus sombre devant ce qu'il apprenait. Milo regardait les enfants en attendant que Mû lui traduise le dossier. Quelques minutes après, Mû lui dit:

**-J'avais raison. C'était bien de la magie.**

**-Et ?**

**-Harry est un sorcier, mais pas comme les autres.**

**-Comment cela ?**

**-L'archiviste a découvert qu'à la création du monde, apparu deux dieux. Chaos créateur du monde et sa jumelle que nul n'a jamais vue, Magia. Quand les premiers hommes apparurent, elle permit aux plus purs et sages de contrôler une partie de son pouvoir et ils furent appelés Mages. Seulement, ce pouvoir leur monta à la tête et ils désirèrent de plus en plus le pouvoir. Il y a onze mille ans, après l'engloutissement de l'Atlantide, voulant encore et toujours le pouvoir absolu, ils attaquèrent les survivants de la submersion. Ils tuèrent les plus faibles, les vieux et les bébés. D'après ce qu'il est écrit, ils attaquèrent afin de voler à mon peuple ses secrets et, quand les survivants dirent que les dieux allaient réagir, les Mages crachèrent sur les noms des dieux, de tous les dieux**_**,**_** y compris Magia au nom de tout leur peuple.**

**-Mais ils sont malades. Que s'est-il passé d'autre ?**

**-La réponse a été quasi-immédiate. Zeus a foudroyé les Mages. Il est dit aussi que les dieux se sont réunis dans un conseil exceptionnel. Les atlantes étant un peuple de Poséidon, le dieu des Océans voulait une vengeance sur le peuple des Mages. Athéna, outrée de l'attaque sur des survivants épuisés, l'a suivi dans sa demande et les autres aussi. Ce fut la première et unique fois que tous les dieux ont été d'accord sur les mortels. Zeus a maudit les Mages. Tous les Mages mourront en ressentant des souffrances abjectes. De plus, même s'ils ne font que le bien sur Terre, ils iront immédiatement en enfer, torturés à jamais pour cette attaque. Ils naîtraient en pleurant et mourraient en pleurant, voyant ce qui allait leur arriver. Ensuite, Zeus leur retira tous les dons qu'ils avaient auparavant, mais leur laissa un pouvoir infime afin qu'ils se souviennent éternellement de l'acte indigne qu'ils avaient exécuté. Ils perdirent le nom de Mages pour celui de sorcier, une insulte tiré d'une langue ancienne voulant dire « être maudit ». Cependant, durant leur conseil, Magia apparut en personne et décida qu'un enfant ayant une âme et un cœur purs retrouverait les pouvoirs perdus et il aurait le droit de s'appeler Mage. Puis elle disparut et les dieux lancèrent la malédiction. Magia ne réapparut jamais plus.**

**-Mais alors ?**

**-C'est Magia que j'ai entendu. Harry est l'enfant pur qu'elle attendait depuis des millénaires. Les sorciers ne doivent pas lui mettre la main dessus où ils souilleront son cœur et son âme. Le Grand Pope non plus. Si tu dois partir, laisse-le ici ou amène-le auprès du vieux maître des Cinq Pics.**

Quelque chose ou quelqu'un le poussa à accepter, il devait protéger cet enfant. Alors il regarda Mû avec un sourire et lui dit :

**-J'accepte, de toute façon, il sera à l'abri ici avec toi et Kiki. **

Milo savait qu'Harry serait à l'abri ici, il savait que personne ne pourrait venir ici sans le payer de sa vie, Mû lui apprendrait à contrôler ses pouvoirs et il ne serait plus un danger pour personne. Les deux chevaliers d'or étaient toujours dans leurs pensées quand Anardil vint les prévenir que le repas était prêt. Les deux enfants étaient prêts à se jeter sur la nourriture, mais Mû leur ordonna :

**-Allez vous laver !**

Harry le regarda avec étonnement, puis essaya de suivre Kiki, mais il trébucha et s'abattit violemment sur le sol, la tête la première. En larmes, il tenta de se relever, mais en vain. Milo voulut le relever, mais Mû l'en empêcha en lui disant:

**-C'est un futur chevalier d'or. C'est sa première épreuve et il doit la réussir seul. Laisse-le se relever.**

Milo soupira, puis se rassit et observa le bébé qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Quand il se rendit compte que personne ne l'aiderait à se lever, il décida de se débrouiller seul. Il leva les fesses, puis se mit à quatre pattes et de là réussit à se mettre debout. Il se tourna maladroitement vers Milo et vit le chevalier d'or qui le regardait avec fierté. Le bébé tout content lui fit un grand sourire berchu et tenta de rejoindre Kiki quand il se mit à pleurer sans raison. Mû se leva et dit à Milo :

**-Ça, c'est l'appel au secours d'un bébé sale.**

**-Je vais le faire, **lui dit Milo

Le Scorpion prit l'enfant dans ses bras et se téléporta dans la salle de bain de leur chambre afin de laver et de changer le bébé. Maintenant seuls, Milo s'extasia :

**-Je suis vraiment très fier de toi Harry. C'était très bien. **

Le bébé gazouilla de joie et s'amusa sur le lit alors que le chevalier d'or lui lavait et talquait les fesses. Ensuite, il l'habilla et tous les deux rejoignirent la pièce à vivre. Harry gazouilla joyeusement puis mangea avec appétit l'étrange repas qu'avait préparé l'atlante. Il avait tellement faim qu'il ne fit pas une seule fois la fine bouche et mangea de tout. Cependant, vers la fin du repas, Harry somnolait bienheureusement dans les bras de Milo en mâchonnant de temps à autres ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Milo**,** ne voulant pas qu'il s'étouffe**,** lui retira ce qu'il mâchait, puis s'excusa auprès de Mû et alla le coucher. Le bébé était endormi avait même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller. Très amusé, Milo repartit et les deux hommes discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment où ils durent aller se coucher. La nuit était calme, le silence parfait quand le cri d'un bébé résonna brusquement dans la pagode. Milo se leva d'un bond et vit Harry qui pleurait de terreur. Il avait dû faire un cauchemar. Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça en lui chantonnant une berceuse, le bébé était trop jeune pour se contrôler et ce qu'il avait vécu l'avait traumatisé**,** ce pauvre petit...

**A suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le premier rayon de soleil vit un enfant qui dormait profondément dans les bras d'un puissant chevalier d'or. Harry avait maintenant trois ans, mais certaines nuits, des cauchemars atroces l'empêchaient de dormir. Il en avait de moins en moins, mais ils étaient de plus en plus intenses à mesure où se rapprochait le temps du réveil de sa Magie. Mû et Milo étaient d'accord sur ce point, Harry était prêt à la recevoir, il était obéissant, sage, même si, avec Kiki, ils étaient les rois de la blague. Il était aussi en avance, il savait déchiffrer quelques mots en grec pour la plus grande fierté de son maître. Malgré cela, le chevalier du Scorpion craignait le jour où Harry retrouverait ses pouvoirs. Les utiliserait-il en bien ou en mal ? Pour l'instant, il regardait l'enfant qui s'éveillait doucement. Harry se releva et quand il vit Milo qui le regardait, il lui dit :

**-Maître, j'ai encore vu le mal. Il tentait de tuer la déesse, mais une flèche l'a sauvé et s'est brisée et puis la déesse a disparu. **

**-Qu'as-tu vu d'autre ?**

**-La fumée, elle revenait et elle redevenait un homme mauvais et puis tout était détruit.**

**-Tu es encore trop jeune pour l'entraînement des chevaliers d'or, mais avec Mû nous avons décidé qu'au moment où ton pouvoir te reviendrait alors tu auras le même entraînement que Kiki. Quand tu auras cinq ans, on retournera au Sanctuaire.**

**-Bien maître. **

_**-**_**Demain, tu vas fêter tes quatre ans, et tes pouvoirs vont te revenir. A partir de demain, tu suivras Kiki dans son entraînement.**

_**-**_**Oui, maître. Maître ?**

**-Oui Harry ?**

**-Si je fais un gros cauchemar, je...**

**-Bien sûr, tu pourras venir si tu fais un nouveau cauchemar aussi violent.**

L'enfant lui fit un grand sourire, puis ils se levèrent. Harry se frotta un peu les yeux, puis suivit son maître. Milo l'aida à faire sa toilette, même si l'enfant réussissait de mieux en mieux à se laver seul**,** bien qu'il eût des problèmes pour se laver les cheveux. Milo adorait la tignasse indisciplinée du petit garçon. Il essayait depuis qu'il l'avait entre les mains de lui discipliner les cheveux, mais en vain. Ils partaient dans tous les sens pour le plus grand amusement du chevalier d'or. Quand le bambin fut bien propre, tous les deux allèrent dans la salle à vivre. Harry salua joyeusement Kiki et avec respect Mû, Demetrios, Anardil puis se jeta sur le repas qu'avait préparé les deux serviteurs de Mû. Il dévora gaiement le bol de lait de chèvre et les deux tartines de pain tibétain recouvert d'une bonne couche de miel. Mû observa avec amusement le petit garçon. L'enfant était tout excité à l'idée de faire comme Kiki et d'apprendre à se battre.

Milo et Mû avaient décidé que ce jour-là serait un jour de congé pour les deux enfants qui pourraient s'amuser toute la journée. Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, les deux enfants filèrent dehors et s'amusèrent comme des petits fous. Les deux chevaliers d'or observèrent les deux enfants qui jouaient à se courir après. Ils craignaient le lendemain quand Harry recouvrait sa magie. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait se passer et ça leur faisaient un peu peur. Mû lisait avec attention des recherches qu'il avait demandé aux atlantes, mais rien. Il n'y avait aucune réponse valable, que des suppositions car il n'y avait plus aucune information sur les sorciers. La journée fut parfaite pour les deux enfants qui s'amusèrent comme des enfants de leur âge et non comme de futurs chevaliers d'Athéna. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, Harry était déjà endormi contre la table. Milo le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dormir dans son petit lit.

Quand Minuit sonna, Milo fut réveillé en sursaut par une sensation d'étouffement, comme si l'air était devenu plus épais que du coton. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris en voyant qu'il faisait jour alors que la nuit était bien là. Se tournant vers le lit de son apprenti, il eut un choc. En effet, une lumière intense sortit du corps de Harry tandis qu'un tremblement de terre violent se mettait à secouer toute la tour. Harry ne se réveilla pas du tout mais en fait il eut un grand sourire comme si il venait de retrouver une amie longtemps absente. Mû se précipita dans la chambre et Milo lui dit :

**-Ça y est, il vient de retrouver sa magie.**

**-Oui. Et il y a des êtres qui viennent d'apparaître devant le pont. Ils essaient de passer, mais en vain. **

**-Des sorciers ?**

**-C'est bien possible. La puissance de cet enfant est inimaginable et ils doivent avoir des moyens de le retrouver ou au moins de le détecter.**

**-Que faire alors ?**

**-Si nous quittons Jamir, ils nous traqueront. Il ne reste qu'une seule possibilité pour s'en sortir.**

**-C'est vrai et ce ne sera pas la première fois que je massacre des sorciers. Au moins, tu pourras venger ton peuple. **

**-Oui**_**,**_** Je pourrai ****le faire. **_**Anardil**_** ? Demetrios ?**

_**-Oui, maître Mû ?**_

**-Oui, maître Mû ?**

**-Vous allez empêcher les deux enfants de partir et vous allez les protéger,** Mû répéta l'ordre en atlante pour Anardil qui ne parlait pas un mot de grec. Les deux serviteurs acceptèrent**,** prêts à donner leurs vies pour protéger les deux enfants sans défense et innocents.

Les deux chevaliers d'or se regardèrent avec un sourire, puis revêtirent leurs armures, prêts à faire de la bouillie de sorciers. Tous les deux se téléportèrent devant le pont, derrière une troupe d'une vingtaine d'hommes habillés en robe rouge. Les deux chevaliers d'or se regardèrent avec amusement, puis Mû demanda en grec :

**-Bonjour messieurs. Que puis-je pour vous ?**

Les sorciers se retournèrent d'un bond et virent deux adolescents face à eux. Ils froncèrent des sourcils quand ils virent deux jeunes avec des armures d'or, comme celui qui avait enlevé le survivant. Peut-être que ces deux enfants savaient où il se trouvait. Comme ils étaient des adultes et que les deux étrangers étaient des jeunes adolescents, ils crurent ne rien risquer face à deux gamins de quinze ans. L'un des hommes se détacha des autres et leur dit dans la même langue mais avec un accent anglais :

**-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes**_**,**_** les enfants, mais vous n'avez rien à faire ici.**

**-Enfant ?** s'exclama Milo avec stupéfaction

**-Nous ? **s'écria Mû aussi abasourdi que son collègue.

Les deux chevaliers d'or se regardèrent, puis explosèrent de rire. Milo avec un sourire lança :

**-Espèce de sorciers stupides. Dégagez d'ici. Face à nous, vous n'avez aucune chance.**

**-Et d'ailleurs, que faites-vous en ces lieux ? C'est une terre sacrée que les... êtres comme vous n'ont pas le droit de fouler, **siffla Mû.

Milo eut un grand sourire en voyant la fureur qui faisait luire les yeux améthyste de son ami du Bélier. Le timide Mû allait faire la peau des sorciers par vengeance et pour protéger leur futur collègue trop jeune pour se défendre seul. Les sorciers observèrent les deux chevaliers avec mépris, puis l'un d'entre eux se lança un sort et cracha :

**-Qui es-tu pour t'interposer avec des aurors ?**

**-Je me nomme Mû et je suis le chevalier d'or du Bélier.**

**-Je me nomme Milo, chevalier d'or du Scorpion. Alors? Mon collègue vous a posé une question ? Que faites-vous là ?**

_**-**_**Nous sommes à la recherche de Harry Potter, il est un sorcier et il vient avec nous.**

**-Oh ! Très intéressant, mais voyez-vous, Harry est un chevalier d'or au même titre que nous et il ne restera pas entre les mains de traîtres à Magia. Nous préfèrerons vous tuer plutôt que de le laisser entre vos mains. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que nous allons faire. Adieu !** se moqua Milo.

Les sorciers n'eurent même pas le temps de cligner les yeux qu'une Stardust Revolution les avait percutés et les avait tués. Milo se tourna vers Mû et lui lança :

**-Beau boulot, mon petit Mû.**

**-Milo tais-toi ou je te donne du thé au beurre à boire pendant deux semaines**, menaça le tibétain qui savait que son ami de la huitième maison ne supportait pas cette boisson.

**-Beurk ! Je déteste ça. Aie pitié de moi**, pleurnicha faussement le Scorpion.

Tous les deux cessèrent de s'amuser quand ils entendirent un cri :

_-_AVADA KEDAVRA !

Ils virent un rayon vert quitter le bout de la baguette d'un autre sorcier et filer vers eux. Cependant, il se passa une chose étrange. Les deux guerriers sortirent tranquillement de la trajectoire du rayon et ils virent apparaître une pandora box qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu avant. Sur le devant se trouvait un caducée où étaient entrelacés deux serpents aux crochets découverts et menaçants. Le sort percuta la boîte et le sorcier regarda ça avec curiosité. Soudain, la pandora box s'ouvrit et une armure en sortit. Elle représentait un homme qui tenait dans une main une coupe et dans l'autre une lance effilée comme une lame de rasoir autour de laquelle s'enroulait un serpent. Brusquement, l'armure éclata et se posa sur Milo qui vit sa propre armure le quitter et prendre sa forme totémique. Cette nouvelle armure le protégeait totalement et là, Mû comprit. L'amure de Harry était enfin apparue et venait de protéger le chevalier d'or du Scorpion, même s'il n'en avait strictement pas besoin. Milo qui avait la lance dans la main, sentit son bras amorcer un mouvement sans son consentement. La lance pointa le sorcier et l'attaque le vaporisa. Les deux chevaliers d'or étaient stupéfaits, ils avaient bien vu un serpent se jeter sur l'homme et le détruire.

Maintenant que le danger était passé, l'armure quitta Milo et retrouva sa place, puis disparut comme si de rien n'était. Mû avec un sourire murmura :

**-Harry a encore frappé.**

**-C'était incroyable, la puissance était terrible, je ne me contrôlais plus. C'est l'armure qui a déclenché l'attaque. Harry sera vraiment puissant quand il sera prêt. **

**-Oui. Il sera un noble défenseur de l'humanité et d'Athéna.**

**-Tu as raison, Mû. Il sera parfait. ****Harry Potter... Bof ! ****Harry tout court c'est beaucoup mieux.**

Mû pouffa de rire, puis les deux chevaliers d'or se téléportèrent pour rejoindre la pagode du Bélier. Quand ils y pénétrèrent, ils découvrirent avec stupeur la Pandora Box qui servait de tabouret à Harry.

**A Suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

L'entraînement des enfants fut terrible. Ils devaient réussir à faire mille pompes et autant de tractions. Harry mit un an avant de réussir à les faire, aidé par Kiki qui les faisait en même temps que lui, en plus de cela, le soir, ils devaient apprendre à lire et à écrire. Harry adorait lire, mais pas Kiki qui préférait pouvoir sortir et jouer. Malheureusement quand Harry eut cinq ans, les deux enfants durent se séparer, car Milo devait repartir au Sanctuaire avec son apprenti. Harry était triste de quitter son meilleur ami, mais il était obéissant et donc, salua son presque frère, ainsi que Mû, mais avec un immense respect. Quand ce fut fait, Milo prit la main de son apprenti et tous les deux disparurent pour le Sanctuaire. À peine étaient-ils arrivés en Grèce que Harry fit un malaise dû à l'excès d'oxygène dans l'air et tomba dans les pommes. Milo prit l'enfant dans ses bras et monta vers sa maison. Aldébaran sentant le retour de son collègue, arriva et dit :

**-Il est trop mignon ce gamin.**

**-Oui. **

**-Mais que lui arrive-t-il ?**

**-Il n'a plus l'habitude d'un air riche en oxygène alors il a fait un malaise.**

**-Quel âge a-t-il maintenant ?**

**-Il a cinq ans aujourd'hui. Bon, je vais aller dans ma maison.**

**-D'accord. Oh ! Fais attention à Masque de Mort, il est vert de rage, sa maison est recouverte de moquette verte piqueté de marguerites et de pâquerettes. **

Milo pouffa de rire et comprit que ce n'était pas Harry qui faisait ces blagues, mais Magia qui ne devait pas apprécier la décoration du chevalier du Cancer. Le Scorpion s'était rendu compte que la puissante déesse avait un sacré sens de l'humour et poussait Harry à être comme elle mais tout en faisant de lui un digne défenseur d'Athéna. Il sentait que quand le gamin serait chevalier d'or, le Sanctuaire allait être la victime de blagues vaseuses. Alors que Milo montait, Harry se réveilla et demanda :

**-Que s'est-il passé, maître ?**

**-Tu t'es évanoui à cause de l'excès d'oxygène dans l'air.**

**-Oh ! Pardon, maître.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave. **

Milo reposa l'enfant et tous les deux reprirent leur marche jusqu'à la maison du Cancer. Le chevalier d'or du Scorpion attendait de voir la décoration de la maison de Masque de Mort. Tous les deux sentait une fureur intense émanée de la quatrième maison. Harry se cacha derrière son maître. Milo eut un sourire devant l'innocence et la vulnérabilité de son apprenti. Il se demanda si l'armure de Harry voudrait protéger son futur porteur le cas échéant, mais chassa vite cette pensée, car c'était à lui de protéger son apprenti et à personne d'autre. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la maison et croisèrent le chevalier d'or qui avait l'air d'être prêt à massacrer le premier qui rirait. Harry regardait la décoration avec stupéfaction et ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

**-Maître, c'est normal que la maison du Cancer ressemble à un champ de fleurs ?**

Milo explosa de rire alors que Masque de Mort avait l'air d'être prêt à trucider le gosse. Devant son regard, Milo lui lança :

**-Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.**

**-Je suis Masque de Mort du Cancer. Comment faire peur aux ennemis du Sanctuaire si j'ai la réputation d'un adorateur de peluches ?**

Brusquement, la décoration disparut et l'ancienne réapparut. Harry grimaça devant les visages contre les murs. L'enfant aurait bien voulu s'enfuir, mais il devait rester auprès de son maître. Le cruel Masque de Mort lança un regard acéré au gamin, puis dit à Milo :

**-Alors c'est ton apprenti ?**

**-Oui. C'est un mage et très puissant. Nous aurons d'ailleurs des problèmes avec des humains appelés sorciers.**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Si tu les croise**_**s**_**, je crois que même Athéna serait ravie de voir leurs visages sur les murs de ta maison. **

**-Très intéressant. **

**-Oui. Bien, je te laisse, je dois emmener Harry dans sa nouvelle demeure. **

Masque de Mort grogna une réponse, puis quitta la maison pour son appartement et n'entendit pas l'un des visages chantonner le générique de l'île aux enfants. Milo demanda à Harry de le suivre avant que le crabe ne se rende compte que Magia avait recommencé ses mauvais coups contre lui. Quand ils furent devant la maison du Lion, ils entendirent un hurlement alors que toutes les têtes chantaient joyeusement la « chanson des Bisounours ». Le fier Lion explosa de rire, il adorait les sales coups que subissait son voisin. Quand le protecteur de la cinquième maison vit l'enfant responsable de cette merveille, il le salua joyeusement et s'exclama :

**-Salut Milo, alors voilà ce petit monstre ? Comment va-t-il ?**

**-Très bien, je vais enfin l'entrainer comme un chevalier d'or.**

**-Tu veux que je t'aide ?**

**-Qu'en dis-tu Harry ?**

**-Heu... j'ai pas écouté maître, **chuchota honteusement l'enfant qui avait été émerveillé par le Sanctuaire.

Les deux chevaliers d'or furent amusés par l'émerveillement du petit apprenti. Aiolia se pencha vers l'enfant et lui demanda :

**-Tu veux que je t'entraîne avec ton maître **_**?**_

**-C'est possible, maître ?** demanda Harry en regardant Milo.

**-Oui, c'est possible. **

**-Mais vous êtes d'accord, maître? **

**-Pour t'entraîner au mieux ? Oui.**

**-Alors c'est d'accord.**

L'enfant était ravi, il allait devenir aussi puissant que son maître et aussi sage que le maître de Kiki. Aiolia salua Milo et Harry qui repartirent vers la sortie de la maison du Lion. Harry était tout content et demanda à Milo :

**-Maître, quand commencera l'entraînement ?**

**-Demain. Aujourd'hui, je vais te faire visiter le Sanctuaire après t'avoir montré ta chambre. **

**-Une chambre ?**

**-Bien sûr. Tu pensais que je dormais dans le temple ?**

**-Et ben heu...**

**-Non, j'ai un appartement à côté avec deux chambres. Et tu dormiras dans la deuxième jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes chevalier d'or.**

**-Bien maître.**

**-Parfait. Demain nous commencerons ton entraînement. Entraînement physique le matin, étude l'après-midi et contrôle de ton pouvoir le soir.**

**-Oui, maître.**

**-Cela va être de très longues journées, tu t'en doute, n'est-ce pas? **

**-Oui, maître. Mais je veux devenir un chevalier d'or, je veux devenir aussi fort que vous et aussi sage que maître Mû.**

**-Et avec beaucoup de travail, tu le deviendras. Allez, nous avons encore du chemin à faire. **

**-Oui, maître.**

Le petit garçon recommença à trottiner à côté de son maître, fier comme un paon à l'idée d'être un chevalier d'or. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent dans la maison de la Vierge et quand ils y pénétrèrent, Harry qui avait une sensation de déjà vue, demanda à Milo :

**-Maître, suis-je déjà venu ici ?**

**-Oui, tu étais tout petit, je venais juste de te prendre auprès de moi. Masque de Mort t'avait fait peur et Shaka de la Vierge t'a consolé.**

**-Je m'en souviens. Il était très gentil et il m'a dit dans ma tête qu'il aurait bien voulu que je sois son disciple mais que j'aurais fais que des bêtises,** murmura l'enfant qui revoyait la scène grâce à Magia.

Milo éclata de rire alors que Shaka quitta sa position du lotus et alla rejoindre l'enfant qu'il avait connu bébé. Quand Harry fut face à Shaka, les deux chevaliers d'or virent (_enfin, pour Shaka, on se comprend_) l'aura de l'enfant apparaître. Le serpent se jeta sur Shaka pour l'entourer et commença à se frotter à lui. Milo pouffa de rire puis dit à son collègue :

**-Je crois que Harry est ravi de te voir.**

**-En effet, mon ami.**

Même le calme Shaka laissa échapper un éclat de rire quand le serpent s'entortilla autour de son cou et lui lécha la joue de sa langue fourchue. C'était étrange comme sensation, le serpent n'était pas réel et pourtant il ressentait la léchouille de l'animal virtuel. Il leva la main et toucha le reptile d'énergie. Là, il eut un choc, l'animal était de plus en plus solide et il comprit que la magie du gamin faisait des siennes. Quelques secondes plus tard, le lien qui liait Harry avec le serpent disparut et l'animal d'une belle couleur dorée s'installa autour de son cou et siffla de bonheur. Harry avait l'air affolé devant ce que son aura et sa magie avaient fait. Toujours les yeux fermés, Shaka entendit une voix féminine lui murmurer :

_-Shaka, il sera là pour protéger le Sanctuaire et tous ses habitants. Il les empêchera de détecter Harry quand il est ici. Car ILS peuvent attaquer de loin et avec précision dès qu'ils sauront que Harry est entre vos mains. Quand il aura onze ans, ils voudront vraiment le retrouver et mettront le Sanctuaire en danger._

_-Il sera un chevalier d'or. Et ils n'ont aucune chance face à nous. _

_-J'espère que tu as raison. _

_-Nous ferons tout ce qui est possible pour qu'il soit prêt à temps._

_-Je te crois. Et sache qu'il sera totalement fidèle au Sanctuaire s'il ne tombe pas entre leurs mains avant qu'il ne soit prêt. Le jour où ILS le retrouveront, il devra être chevalier d'or._

_-Mais quel est son signe ?_

_-Quelle est la constellation traversée par l'écliptique du soleil et pourtant qui n'est pas considérée comme faisant partie des 12 ?_

_-Le Serpentaire. _

_-En effet, bien qu'il ne soit pas né sous ce signe, mais sous celui du Lion, il portera l'armure du Serpentaire. Quand il sera prêt, alors je donnerai à Athéna mon chevalier. _

_-Ton... ?_

_-Oui._

_-Magia. Alors le Serpentaire est ton guerrier ?_

_-Oui. Avant c'était un mage, le plus sage, le plus puissant et le plus fidèle d'entre tous. Il m'était totalement dévoué et son pouvoir était différent des autres Mages car il était un chevalier-Mage. Le dernier s'est fait massacrer par les sorciers, ils ont créé une arme terrible qui l'a détruit de l'intérieur et ensuite, ils ont attaqué les atlantes car Myrddin voulait les empêcher de le faire. Il n'a eu que le temps de prévenir Athéna. C'est pour cela que vous devez faire attention. Heureusement que je leur ai retiré quatre vingt dix pour cent de leur capacité de contrôle. Pour l'instant, Harry n'en possède que vingt pour cent pour l'instant. Mais quand il sera chevalier-Mage, il aura toute la puissance des anciens Mages._

_-Il sera puissant, soit, mais il sera digne de ses prédécesseurs. Et puis vous serez là pour lui dire s'il fait quelque chose de mal._

_-Oui. Je serai là. Merci, merci jeune Shaka de me faire à ce point confiance. _

Shaka se tourna vers un Harry effrayé et lui dit :

**-Tu n'as rien à craindre, Harry. Je suis heureux de ce présent, car je sais que tu ne veux que nous protéger d'un danger que tu ressens inconsciemment et qui menace Athéna et le Sanctuaire. Mais n'aie aucune crainte, nous t'aiderons à contrôler tes pouvoirs.**

**-Merci, maître Shaka.**

L'hindou lui fit un doux sourire, puis il retourna tranquillement à son ancienne position du lotus, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion, reprenant sa méditation sous les sifflements doux du reptile qui empêchait la magie de dépasser les limites du Sanctuaire. Harry fit un grand sourire au gardien de la sixième maison, puis son maître et lui quittèrent la maison de Shaka afin de continuer l'ascension vers celle du Scorpion. Ils entrèrent dans le temple de la Balance et Harry s'arrêta en regardant tout autour de lui, comme s'il recherchait quelque chose. Milo lui demanda :

**-Que se passe-t-il, Harry ?**

**-Je ressens comme une présence. Mais elle est gentille et c'est comme si elle me disait bonjour.**

**-C'est le chevalier d'or de la Balance qui te salue. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de prétendant à une armure d'or. Viens, nous sommes bientôt arrivés.**

**-Oui, maître Milo.**

Ils traversèrent la maison de la Balance sans se rendre compte que loin de là, le gardien souriait en sentant la puissance et la pureté de l'enfant magique. Il était heureux qu'il soit arrivé, car les sorciers devenaient de plus en plus dangereux et il fallait les rappeler à l'ordre. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la maison du Scorpion. Harry était heureux en découvrant l'endroit où il allait vivre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à porter son armure. Milo lui montra sa chambre, puis celle où il dormirait et lui dit que s'il faisait encore un cauchemar, il pourrait venir le voir. Le petit garçon regardait la chambre avec émerveillement, il allait avoir sa propre chambre. Il se sentait suffisamment grand pour avoir la sienne. Et puis peut-être qu'Athéna l'aiderait à ne plus faire d'horribles rêves**,** comme cela il serait un chevalier un vrai comme maître Milo et tous les autres chevaliers d'or. Il avait tellement hâte de commencer l'entraînement. Mais il allait devoir attendre le lendemain... Comment allait-il pouvoir attendre ? Il était tellement excité qui avait envie de courir dans tous les sens. Peut-être en s'entraînant jusqu'à être complètement épuisé il dormirait bien et n'embêterait pas maître Milo.

Quand Milo eut terminé de lui montrer l'appartement, l'enfant eut le droit de sortir. Harry se précipita dans la salle péristyle et se mit à courir dans tous les sens afin de se fatiguer. Milo observa avec amusement son apprenti qui courait et sautait. Il fit cela jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et c'est un petit garçon complètement épuisé et en sueur qui rentra dans l'appartement. Milo l'envoya se doucher, puis après avoir mangé, l'enfant s'endormit comme une masse**,** ne faisant pas un seul cauchemar. Le chevalier d'or du Scorpion eut un doux sourire quand il vit son apprenti dormir aussi profondément, il dormait comme un bébé et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait pris entre ses mains, il ne fit pas un seul cauchemar, ni un seul rêve prémonitoire comme lui avait annoncé Mû. L'entraînement allait être dur, il le savait, mais il savait aussi que Harry serait capable de le supporter. Il lui avait bien expliqué que le jour, il serait dur comme la pierre et la nuit il serait là pour le consoler.

**A suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Quand le soleil se leva, le chevalier du Scorpion entra dans la chambre de son apprenti et vit l'enfant qui dormait profondément, une aura puissante l'entourant, le protégeant contre les dangers qui pouvaient survenir. Milo, habitué, s'approcha du lit et vit le dôme s'ouvrir pour le laisser passer. Même Mû n'avait jamais pu traverser le dôme de magie. Milo secoua doucement l'épaule de l'enfant et eut un sourire en voyant les yeux embués de sommeil s'ouvrir et le regarder avec perplexité. En quelques secondes, l'enfant se rendit compte que c'était le matin et qu'il allait enfin s'entraîner. Il se leva d'un bond, fila se doucher, manger et**,** en moins de vingt minutes, était prêt. Le gardien de la huitième maison éclata de rire devant l'empressement de son apprenti. Harry était totalement excité et le montrait joyeusement. Milo l'emmena vers les arènes et commença l'entraînement. L'enfant écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention ce que lui disait son maître et mettait tout son cœur à réussir ce qu'il lui demandait.

Les apprentis regardaient avec perplexité cet enfant qui était entraîné par l'un des plus puissants chevaliers d'or du Sanctuaire. Milo était en train de lui expliquer que la puissance du chevalier était son cosmos quand le Grand Pope en personne arriva. Ses cheveux étaient bleus et non gris et il observait, le visage toujours caché par son masque, l'action d'un regard bienveillant bien que rempli d'inquiétude. Milo observa avec fierté son attentif apprenti et lui dit :

**-Harry, la puissance d'un chevalier vient du cosmos. Mais sais-tu comment le faire apparaître ?**

**-Il faut se concentrer, maître. **

**-Pas que cela. Il faut que tu aies une raison de te battre, nous autres chevaliers d'Athéna, nous nous battons pour la justice et pour la paix au nom de la déesse Athéna. Nous devons la protéger au péril de notre vie.**

**-Mais c'est une déesse. Elle n'est pas immortelle ?**

**-Son âme l'est oui, mais pas son corps. Tous les deux cent ans, une enfant apparaît portant en elle l'âme d'Athéna. Elle est là pour faire régner la paix et la justice.**

Le petit garçon observa son maître et ferma les yeux puis se concentra. Une petite aura dorée maigrelette apparut autour de lui et Milo fut vraiment fier de lui. Il avait réussi à faire apparaître son aura, bon d'accord, rachitique l'aura, mais c'était volontaire.

**-Tu dois pousser ton cosmos au maximum, le faire exploser avec la même puissance qu'une étoile. Tu dois te concentrer.**

Harry hocha la tête, puis il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il sentit cette force en lui et tous virent une aura l'entourer, non pas dorée, mais argentée avec des zébrures émeraudes comme ses yeux**,** et un fin liseré noir qui inquiéta les chevaliers d'or car ils voyaient bien que c'était la couleur du mal. Milo, Shaka et tous les chevaliers d'or savaient ce que c'était, la magie du gamin venait de se montrer. Cette aura devenait de plus en plus importante quand soudain elle changea brusquement de couleur et devint aussi dorée que l'armure de son maître. Cela allait être difficile pour cet enfant, il allait devoir jongler entre sa magie et son cosmos. Quand l'aura resta stable suffisamment longtemps, Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda son maître. Ce dernier lui montra une colonne et lui dit :

**-Tu vas détruire cette colonne avec un coup de poing. Vas-y !**

Harry se mit en position de combat comme Milo le lui avait appris, puis il arma son poing tout en y concentrant son cosmos. Quand il se sentit prêt, il frappa. L'air parut se fendre sous le coup et tous virent un rayon doré quitter le poing de l'enfant, rater de trois bons mètres la colonne et vaporiser un arbre derrière sa cible. Milo regarda son apprenti et lui dit :

**-La colonne, Harry, la colonne.**

**-Je suis désolé maître,** murmura Harry**,** désolé devant son échec.

**-Il va vraiment falloir t'apprendre à viser et plus de tout le reste.**

Les chevaliers d'or étaient impressionnés par la puissance du gamin, et affligés par sa maladresse. Comme un diamant, son potentiel était brut et il faudrait du temps pour le modeler en un puissant et sage chevalier d'or digne de ses maîtres. Loin de ces pensées, Harry était en train de viser consciencieusement la colonne, puis l'attaqua à nouveau. Cette fois-ci il la toucha sur le côté. Vexé, il recommença encore, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il la touche en plein milieu. Bon d'accord, la colonne ressemblait à un gruyère, mais le résultat était là, il avait réussi à la toucher. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à la détruire. Seulement, la colonne était en un tel état de délabrement que la douce brise marine qui soufflait, la fit s'écrouler. Alors Harry rechercha de lui-même une autre colonne et se remit à l'entraînement. Il était en sueur, et sentait le soleil lui taper douloureusement le crâne, mais il voulait détruire cette saleté de colonne. Alors il se concentra, augmenta son cosmos et... se réveilla dans sa chambre. Il tenta de se lever, mais Shaka qui le veillait lui posa la main sur la poitrine et le força doucement à se rallonger. Harry très étonné demanda :

**-Que c'est-il passé, maître Shaka ?**

**-Tu as eu une insolation. Le soleil tapait trop fort et tu t'es trop entraîné. Cela fait trois jours que tu es inconscient. **

**-Je suis désolé, maître Shaka. Comment va maître Milo ?**

**-Il se repose. Il t'a veillé longtemps. Mais tu dois avoir faim ?**

**-Oh oui, maître Shaka.**

**-Tu te sens suffisamment fort pour te lever ?**

**-Oui, maître Shaka. **

Harry s'assit, doucement, bascula ses jambes sur le côté, puis tranquillement se leva. Il voyait un peu trouble, avait un peu de vertige, mais il se sentait bien. Quand sa tête cessa de tourner, il alla aux toilettes, puis prit une bonne douche et alla retrouver Shaka dans la cuisine. Le chevalier de la Vierge préparait tranquillement un bon petit déjeuner et Harry demanda :

**-Je peux vous aider, maître Shaka ?**

**-Oui. Je voudrai**_**s**_** qu'avec ta magie tu mettes la table.**

**-D'accord.**

L'enfant ferma les yeux et murmura en son cœur :

_-Maître Magia, maître Shaka voudrait que je mette la table avec vous ?_

-_Non, il veut que tu utilises le contrôle que tu as sur mon pouvoir pour mettre la table._

_-Comment dois-je faire, maître Magia ?_

_-Tu dois savoir Harry que tu as deux sources de pouvoir. Ton cosmos et le contrôle. Tu peux faire en sorte que les deux se réunissent__**,**__ ce qui facilitera ton entraînement._

_-Maître Milo m'a toujours dit que plus dur était l'entraînement, plus glorifiant était le résultat._

_-Et il a bien raison, mais tu dois faire cette réunion, sinon tu risques de perdre le contrôle des deux et cela serait grandement dangereux. _

_-Bien maître Magia. Comment je dois faire? _

_-Tu vas chercher en toi les deux sources de tes pouvoirs, l'un est doré et l'autre multicolore. _

_-Bien__**,**__ maître Magia._

Shaka se tourna vers l'enfant et vit que rien n'était fait, mais pourtant, il sentait qu'il faisait ce que l'hindou lui avait demandé. Peut-être que Magia lui apprenait quelque chose. Harry s'enfonça toujours plus profondément en lui et découvrit deux sphères qui tournoyaient l'une autour de l'autre sans jamais se toucher. Il entendit Magia lui dire :

_-Voici les deux sources de ton pouvoir. Tu vas devoir les lier l'une à l'autre, mais sans les rapprocher. C'est le temps et l'entraînement qui feront le reste._

_-Bien maître Magia._

Harry s'approcha des deux sphères et commença. Il pinça l'une des sphères et vit un fil sortir comme un chewing-gum. Il tira le fil et l'accrocha à l'autre sphère. Dans le monde extérieur ce délicat accrochage s'extériorisa par un violent tremblement de terre et une lumière intense qui aurait aveuglé une taupe. Heureusement, le serpent magique bloqua les effets qui restèrent cantonnés au Sanctuaire et ne révélèrent à personne d'autre où se trouvait l'enfant. Milo se réveilla en sursaut et fila rejoindre la chambre de son apprenti. Là, il faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand il découvrit le lit vide. Il fila dans la cuisine et dut fermer les yeux sous l'intensité lumineuse. Shaka contacta son cosmos et lui dit :

_-Il est en train de modifier sa magie. _

_-On dirait qu'il la relie à son cosmos,_lui répondit Milo de la même manière.

_-C'est ce qu'il fait. D'après Magia, le chevalier du Serpentaire, son chevalier était un chevalier-Mage. Donc un chevalier d'or contrôlant la magie. Il avait les deux pouvoirs unis en un._

_-Alors là, les sorciers vont tomber sur un os._

_-Non, Milo. Pas un os. Un chevalier d'or._

Dans son esprit, Harry recommença la même chose avec son cosmos. Il tira le fil et le relia à l'autre sphère. Il vit avec stupéfaction une ombre noire disparaître, ne supportant pas l'apport massif de cosmos pur et sur son front, la cicatrice qui aurait pu faire de sa vie un enfer se résorba définitivement. La lumière commença à diminuer de puissance, puis resta à un niveau acceptable. Là, les deux chevaliers d'or virent que l'aura de l'enfant avait changé. L'argent avait en partie disparu pour laisser la place au doré, et**,** si le vert émeraude était toujours là, le noir s'était évaporé au profit d'un liseré blanc. Magia était fière de son chevalier. Il était comme ses prédécesseurs, obéissant, puissant et tous l'aimaient à la folie et elle le leur rendait bien d'ailleurs. Avec tendresse, elle murmura à son protégé :

_-À présent, ton cosmos et ton contrôle ne feront qu'un. Ton pouvoir sera différent des autres chevaliers d'or et des sorciers._

_-Bien__**,**__ maître Magia._

_-Maintenant, tu vas faire ce que Shaka t'a demandé._

_-Oui, maître Magia._

_-Appelle-moi, Magia._

_-Bien, Magia._

Le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux, se concentra et**,** devant les yeux ébahis des deux chevaliers d'or, il ne se passa absolument rien. Le petit garçon ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, il voulait un bon petit déjeuner devant lui. Dans un éclair doré apparut un monstrueux petit déjeuner et c'est à ce moment précis qu'Harry comprit son don. Il comprit surtout le danger qu'il représentait. Son maître et maître Mû lui avaient souvent expliqué le danger que représentait des pouvoirs trop importants qui détruisaient tout parce que le chevalier ne les contrôlait pas. Il allait devoir s'entraîner dur, très dur. Il se tourna vers son maître et lui demanda :

**-Maître Milo ?**

**-Oui, Harry ?**

**-Puis-je demander à maître Shaka quelque chose ?**

**-Si c'est pour t'entraîner, Harry, c'est d'accord. Tu es sage malgré ton jeune âge. Tout seul tu as découvert la dangerosité de tes pouvoirs. C'est bien. Et Milo peut être fier de toi. Je t'apprendrai la méditation. Je sais qu'avec Mû tu avais commencé, même si je me doute que tu dois être plus prompt à l'action qu'à la méditation.**

**-Merci, maître Shaka. Magia m'a aidé à lier définitivement mon cosmos au contrôle de son pouvoir et j'ai compris que cela va interagir avec ma volonté, mes envies.**

**-Donc, tu dois avoir un parfait contrôle de tes envies pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi**, intervint Milo qui soupira de soulagement devant la sagesse de son apprenti.

**-Oui, maître Milo**_**,**_** c'est cela.**

**-Parfait. Donc, le matin entraînement physique avec Aiolia et moi, ensuite après manger, tu méditeras avec Shaka pour apprendre à contrôler ton... masmos.**

**-Son quoi ? **s'exclama Shaka alors qu'Harry le regardait avec stupéfaction.

**-Magia plus cosmos, ça fait masmos**, pouffa Milo.

_-Crétin,_ bougonna Magia qui était quand même amusée par le jeune chevalier d'or.

Shaka eut un léger sourire en entendant le commentaire de Magia. Milo bougonna :

**-Vous n'avez aucun humour tous les deux. Tsss ! J'espère qu'Harry sera moins sérieux que vous deux. Bon, donc Shaka t'apprendra à contrôler ton don avec l'aide de Magia et le soir je te ferais tes leçons avant d'aller te coucher. **

**-Bien maître. **

**-Parfait, alors on va déjeuner et on va commencer l'entraînement. **

**-D'accord, **Harry était excité comme une puce.

Les deux chevaliers d'or et leur apprenti dévorèrent le monstrueux petit déjeuner. Quand ils eurent bien mangé, Harry nettoya son visage, puis ils quittèrent la huitième maison afin de rejoindre l'arène d'entraînement. L'enfant courait comme une flèche, traversant ventre à terre les différentes maisons. Il allait traverser la maison du Lion quand Aiolia apparut et l'attrapa par le col :

**-Eh bien, eh bien ! Où vas-tu petit fugueur ?**

**-Je vais aller m'entraîner avec Milo et avec vous, maître Aiolia.**

**-Ah oui ? **

**-Oui.**

Devant l'air absolument excité d'Harry, Aiolia cessa de le taquiner et lui dit :

**-Allez, viens. On va s'entraîner. **

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas dit là ? Harry sautait dans tous les sens en criant de joie. Il avait tellement hâte.

**-Tu restes près de moi**

**-Bien**_**,**_** maître Aiolia.**

Avec un sourire amusé, il quitta sa maison et descendit les escaliers, précédent l'enfant surexcité. Harry se forçait à être calme afin de ne pas faire de boulettes. Quand ils furent dans l'arène, Aiolia lui dit :

**-Avant de t'entraîner, tu vas t'échauffer. **

**-Bien maître Aiolia.**

Comme le lui avait appris Mû et Milo, il s'échauffa longuement et patiemment afin de ne pas risquer de se faire un claquage ou de se retrouver avec un muscle déchiré. Aiolia**,** qui pensait lui expliquer quoi faire**,** vit l'enfant faire mille pompes, mille tractions, puis il commença les étirements. Quand il fut prêt, Aiolia qui avait fait la même chose mais plus rapidement lui dit :

**-Nous allons recommencer ce que Milo voulait que tu fasses. Tu vas concentrer ton cosmos et détruire cette colonne. Mais surtout, vise.**

Harry devint écarlate tout honteux au rappel de la catastrophe de la dernière fois. Il se redressa, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Aiolia observa avec fascination l'aura d'Harry apparaître, elle n'était plus dorée, mais multicolore et surtout, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de noir. Quand Harry se sentit prêt, il se mit en position, recula le poing, puis frappa l'air avec force. Les apprentis et les chevaliers d'or qui étaient présents virent une boule lumineuse foncer sur la colonne et la faire exploser avec une violence incroyable. Aiolia voyant cela lui demanda :

**-Tu y as mis toutes tes forces ?**

**-Non, il fallait ?**

Au lieu de répondre, Aiolia alla chercher un mannequin en bois**,** le plaça là où il n'y avait personne puis lui dit :

**-Harry, je veux voir la puissance que tu as pour l'instant. Alors tu vas concentrer toute ta puissance et tu vas la lâcher sur ce mannequin. Mais uniquement ce mannequin.**

**-Bien, maître Aiolia.**

Harry se prépara mentalement, puis se concentra, poussa son cosmos et sa magie au maximum. Magia n'aimait pas trop cela, mais mieux valait que les Chevaliers connaissent la puissance de son guerrier afin de pouvoir l'aider à ne pas perdre le contrôle. Tous observaient l'enfant, son cosmos sous une forme de serpent tournait autour de lui en sifflant et en augmentant dangereusement. Il frôlait la puissance d'un chevalier d'argent à cinq ans**,** alors qu'est-ce que cela allait donner quand il serait devenu un chevalier d'or ?

Magia observait son petit guerrier qui atteignait péniblement le maximum de ses vingt pour cent de contrôle. À ce moment, Harry concentra sa puissance dans son poing, puis il arma son bras, visa le mannequin et frappa puissamment l'air. Un serpent monstrueux jaillit de sa main et percuta la cible. L'explosion fut d'une telle violence qu'Harry fut balayé par le souffle. Aiolia dut protéger son visage de son bras et son corps de son cosmos pour éviter de recevoir des éclats de bois et de pierre. Harry fut attrapé par Aldébaran avant de percuter le mur. L'enfant était tétanisé devant sa puissance. Là où il y avait avant un mannequin et un mur, il y avait un cratère monstrueux. Tous les chevaliers d'or observèrent avec stupéfaction le trou, puis Aiolia se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

**-Voilà ce qu'il risque de se passer si tu perds le contrôle de ton pouvoir. Tu dois toujours garder le contrôle et de ton pouvoir et de tes émotions, car tes capacités sont liées à ce que tu ressens. **

Harry tremblait et acquiesça d'un mouvement frénétique de la tête. Il voyait maintenant ce qu'il risquait de se passer et par Athéna, il était hors de question que cela arrive. L'enfant sur son taureau perché demanda à Aiolia :

**-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour ne pas arriver à... ça ?**

**-Un énorme entraînement. Tu es obéissant et sage. Maintenant, tu vas devoir apprendre à contrôler tes émotions. Le meilleur dans ce domaine, c'est Camus du Verseau. Mais comme il est reparti hier en Sibérie, c'est Shaka qui te l'apprendra.**

**-Bien, maître Aiolia.**

Aiolia était heureux. Depuis que ce bonhomme était arrivé, il n'était plus vu comme le frère d'un traître, mais comme Aiolia le Chevalier d'Or du Lion. Aldébaran déposa l'enfant qui le salua avec respect puis voulut rejoindre le Lion. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que les apprentis le regardaient avec méfiance voire même peur. Il aurait pu être triste, mais Mû lui avait dit qu'en tant que chevalier d'or, il ferait peur, car son rôle était de protéger Athéna par tous les moyens**,** y compris tuer. Alors il se redressa et fièrement il s'avança vers le gardien de la cinquième maison. Les Chevaliers d'or étaient amusés par leur futur collègue. Il était très jeune et pourtant, il apprenait rapidement ce qu'il devait savoir.

**A suivre**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Harry était épuisé, il avait passé tout son après-midi avec Aiolia afin de transformer son corps d'enfant en celui d'un guerrier fort et puissant. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas terminé la journée. Il devait tenir ou Milo allait être furieux. Et puis il pourrait se reposer durant sa méditation. Enfin... il ne devait surtout pas s'endormir ou c'est Shaka qui serait furieux. Eh bien, maintenant, il voyait la différence entre l'entraînement qu'il avait reçu avec Mû et celui de chevalier d'or. C'était le jour et la nuit. Mais il y arriverait... Bon, d'accord, il devait déjà réussir à monter toutes les marches jusqu'à la maison de la Vierge et ensuite aller dans celle du Scorpion. Il sentait ses jambes flageoler à chaque enjambée qu'il faisait. Il n'en pouvait plus et s'arrêta pour se retenir à une colonne. Aiolia qui était derrière lui colla une claque sur ses fesses et lui dit :

**-Allez, on avance.**

Harry poussa un lourd soupir de fatigue et reprit sa difficile marche. Il devait y arriver. Il n'avait plus que la maison du Cancer et du Lion à traverser avant d'arriver dans celle de la Vierge. Il se doutait que Aiolia allait le suivre afin qu'il arrive à la maison de Shaka. Harry s'arrêta d'un coup, puis se mit à courir. S'il voulait devenir chevalier d'or, il devait dépasser sa fatigue. Il devait dépasser ses limites et cette fatigue, c'était une limite qu'il se devait de surpasser. Il ne vit pas Aiolia le regarder avec un sourire. Il adorait vraiment ce gamin et donc trottina tranquillement afin de garder un œil sur l'enfant au cas où un « sorcier » viendrait mettre son nez dans le coin. Harry réussit à arriver dans la maison de la Vierge, mais il était dans un état pitoyable. C'est limite s'il ne rampait pas pour pénétrer dans la maison. Il soufflait comme un asthmatique en pleine crise. Shaka sur son lotus était parfaitement calme ce qui n'était pas le cas du Lion qui pouffait de rire. La vierge demanda à Harry :

**-Alors? **

**-Bonjour, maître Shaka. Alors, j'ai fais tout ce que maître Aiolia m'a demandé de faire.**

**-Et que t'a-t-il demandé de faire? **

**-J'ai augmenté mon cosmos au maximum et j'ai détruit un mannequin. C'était horrible. J'ai vraiment eu peur, tout était détruit, il y a maintenant un énorme trou à la place du mur. Maître Aiolia m'a dit que c'est ce qui risquait d'arriver si je perdais le contrôle de mon cosmos. **

**-Et il a bien raison. **

**-Il m'a dit aussi que je devais apprendre à contrôler mes émotions.**

**-Oui, il a encore raison. Mais tu apprendras au fur et à mesure. C'est un travail à faire sur soi. Un travail long et fastidieux. Bien. Qu'as-tu fais ensuite ?**

**-J'ai fais des pompes, des étirements et de la course. Il m'a dit que quand je serais prêt alors il m'apprendra les arts martiaux. **

**-C'est bien, mais Milo va être jaloux si Aiolia fait tout son travail. **

**-Maître Milo m'a dit qu'il allait m'entraîner pour que je sois le plus rapide possible.**

**-Milo est connu pour être le plus rapide des chevaliers d'or. D'ailleurs, il utilise énormément la vitesse dans son attaque Scarlet Needle. Bien, j'espère que tu es prêt.**

**-Oui, maître Shaka.**

**-Parfait. Tu vas te mettre en position du lotus. **

Harry croisa les jambes et soupira avant de faire le plus dur, c'est à dire, mettre le pied droit sur la cuisse gauche et pied gauche sur la cuisse droite. Il remercia son corps d'être souple, car il avait vu Milo rester coincé dans cette position et il avait fallu l'aide de Mû pour le sortir d'ennui. Ensuite, il mit le dos droit mais sans creuser les reins, reposa ses mains sur les genoux et enfin, inclina légèrement la tête. Maintenant prêt, il écouta Shaka lui dire :

**-Tu vas te concentrer sur ta respiration. **

Harry ferma les yeux, se concentra sur sa respiration et s'enfonça paisiblement dans la méditation que le commun des mortels appellerait plutôt un lourd sommeil. Shaka ouvrit un œil et eut un sourire quand il se rendit compte que le jeune garçon dormait. Seulement, il sentit bientôt un problème. La respiration de Harry s'accélérait de plus en plus, il faisait soit un cauchemar ou soit une vision. Milo lui avait expliqué que l'enfant avait souvent des rêves prémonitoires et là, il était témoin de l'un d'entre eux. Il se concentra sur l'enfant et entra dans son esprit. Là, il vit le rêve. Il vit une femme rousse verser du sang sur le sol et prononcer des paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas. Brusquement, il vit un homme faire exploser la porte, et faire face à la femme rousse. Elle le supplia de la tuer et de laisser son enfant en vie. L'homme accéda à sa requête et la tua avant de pointer son bout de bois vers Harry. Un rayon vert traversa la chambre et percuta l'enfant... non, le cosmos du petit s'était réveillé à la mort de la mère et protégeait le gamin. Voilà pourquoi il ne lui était rien arrivé ! Le serpent se jeta ensuite vers l'homme en noir qui disparut sous la forme d'une fumée. Il eut un choc quand il vit la fumée prendre une forme humaine et cracher :

_-Je reviendrai, Harry Potter, et je te tuerai !_

Brusquement, un brouillard intense tomba devant ses yeux cachant tout le reste. Harry et lui virent une silhouette arriver, puis Shaka reconnut la déesse Athéna. La divinité s'agenouilla devant l'enfant et lui dit :

_-Tu es enfin arrivé, __chevalier-Mage__. Le dernier était un homme bien, œuvrant pour la paix et la justice._

_-Je serai digne de la confiance de Magia et de la vôtre, madame._

La déesse eut un grand sourire devant la naïveté touchante de l'enfant et murmura:

_-Je n'en ai jamais douté, mon petit. J'ai confiance en toi._

La déesse eut un doux sourire en voyant l'héritier des puissants chevaliers-Mages. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout au précédent**,** que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement. Myrddin était un homme assez petit, blond comme les blés**,** aux yeux bleus, sage, calme et sérieux, alors que l'enfant en face d'elle deviendrait à coup sûr une perche aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes. Il serait aussi un enfant hyperactif, joueur, blagueur et très affectueux comme Magia qui était aimée par tous les dieux pour sa douceur et sa gentillesse. Elle était heureuse de savoir que ce petit diable allait être à son service. Avec tendresse, elle lui caressa les cheveux et lui dit :

_-Mon petit, tu vas devoir être courageux._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Tu es un chevalier-Mage, tu es au-dessus des autres._

_-Mais, les chevaliers d'or sont beaucoup plus puissants que moi._

_-Vous avez tous la même puissance. Même avec ton contrôle en plus, tu es aussi fort que le chevalier des Gémeaux. Mais je ne parlais pas des chevaliers, mais des sorciers._

_-C'est quoi un sorcier ?_

_-Il y a bien longtemps, ils étaient des mages, mais ils ont basculé dans le mal et ont tué le dernier chevalier-Mage avant de s'attaquer aux atlantes. Ils ont été maudits par les dieux et sont maintenant des sorciers, des êtres damnés. Tu ne dois jamais leur faire confiance. Malheureusement, quand tu auras onze ans, tu devras rejoindre leur monde._

_-Mais..._

_-Tu seras déjà chevalier d'or, n'aie aucune crainte. Dés que les armures d'or sont endossées, leurs porteurs deviennent insensibles à toute manipulation sauf à un chevalier plus puissant qu'eux ou un dieu. Alors un sorcier n'a aucune chance contre toi. Tu devras vaincre l'ombre qui te hante et ensuite tu rejoindras le Sanctuaire. _

_-Bien__**,**__ madame._

_-Je t'adore mon petit. Mais tu dois m'appeler Altesse ou Majesté. Je suis une déesse._

_-Je dois appeler Magia de la même façon ?_

_-Ah non ! J'adore rester simple et préfère que tu m'appelles par mon nom. Mais Athéna est très conservatrice, _lança la voix de la déesse primordiale.

_-D'accord, alors la déesse Athéna c'est Altesse et Magia, c'est Magia. _

_-Oui._

_-Mais c'est quoi une conserve à trice ? _ demanda l'enfant.

Les deux déesses explosèrent de rire. Le gamin était trop chou, cette histoire allait faire le tour de l'Olympe en moins de dix secondes. Magia**,** tout en pouffant**,** expliqua au petit garçon ce que voulait dire conservatrice. Harry devint écarlate, et murmura des excuses à Athéna qui lança un regard à Magia et la remercia de lui prêter son chevalier préféré. Malheureusement, le temps continuait à passer et Athéna se tourna vers nulle part en murmurant :

_-Shaka, protège-le bien. _

_-Nous le protègerons jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de se défendre seul. Et puis de toute façon, nous garderons toujours un œil sur lui, votre altesse._

_-Je te remercie, Shaka de la Vierge. Nous allons vous laisser à votre... méditation._

Harry salua avec respect les deux déesses, puis se tourna vers le vide et demanda :

_-Maître Shaka, que dois-je faire maintenant ?_

_-Te réveiller, Milo t'attend._

_-Bien maître Shaka._

L'enfant se força à se réveiller, puis quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Shaka**,** les yeux clos, qui discutait avec Milo de ce qu'il s'était passé. Milo avait l'air d'être furieux, il faisait les cent pas en lançant des jurons en grec. Harry fit bouger ses doigts de pieds pour remettre en place sa circulation sanguine. Quand les picotements désagréables disparurent, il se leva et demanda :

**-Que se passe-t-il, maître Milo ?**

**-Il est hors de question que tu ailles parmi ces monstres. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est une arme et ensuite ils t'élimineront. Je refuse que cela t'arrive.**

**-Je suis encore trop petit, maître Milo. Je n'ai que cinq ans. J'ai encore six ans avant d'y aller et je serai digne de porter mon armure ainsi que de faire partie des chevaliers d'or.**

**-Mouis, c'est vrai. Tu auras grandi, tu seras sage et puissant. Shura avait raison, je suis papa-poule. **

**-Mais c'est normal maître Milo. Je ne suis qu'un petit garçon.**

Les deux chevaliers d'or observèrent avec amusement l'enfant qui connaissait ses faiblesses, sa vulnérabilité et son impuissance à lutter contre des sorciers. Il savait qu'il n'était tout simplement pas prêt pour ça, il avait encore six ans pour s'entraîner et se développer. Milo était fier de lui, il était sage pour un enfant de son âge mais il était aussi explosif que lui-même. Il était leparfait mélange de deux contraires, mais**,** au lieu d'être déchiré, il acceptait les deux parties de son être sans en rejeter une seule, il représentait l'équilibre parfait qui œuvrait dans le monde.

**-Tu as raison. Je m'en fais trop. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais tu vas aller faire tes devoirs.**

**-Bien, maître Milo.**

L'enfant se tourna vers Shaka, posa ses mains jointes sur son front, abaissa le haut de son corps en un salut parfait. Shaka se leva avec dignité et lui fit le même salut en lui disant les yeux toujours clôt :

**-Je suis fier de voir que tu assimiles aussi vite tout ce que nous t'apprenons.**

**-C'est parce que j'ai de bons professeurs, maître Shaka.**

Après un dernier salut, l'enfant rejoignit Milo et lui demanda :

**-Je vais apprendre quoi, maître Milo ?**

**-Tu vas continuer tes cours de math. Et pas besoin de faire cette tête là.**

Shaka eut un sourire amusé en se rasseyant en imaginant la grimace que venait de faire le petit garçon trop mature pour son âge. Même si, d'après Athéna en personne, cette maturité allait se cacher derrière un masque de blagueur. L'enfant suivit son maître**,** vraiment « ravi » à l'idée de faire ses devoirs. Quand ils furent dans le temple du Scorpion, ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine afin que Harry puisse faire ses exercices en étant surveillé par Milo. Oh! Il n'était pas fainéant, loin de là, il adorait lire, écrire, l'histoire, un peu moins la géographie, mais les maths... il détestait ça. C'était sa bête noire. Il regardal'ardoise et la craie, puis après un lourd soupir, il commença à écouter les leçons de Milo sur les racines carrées. La seule chose qui l'ennuyait, c'était qu'il devait être fort partout**,** y compris les études. Il n'avait que cinq ans et pourtant il travaillait sur des notions que des enfants normaux apprenaient au collège ou au lycée. Mais bon. Les chevaliers d'or était l'élite de la chevalerie d'Athéna, et ils devaient être parfaits en tout. Il souffrait en silence, saisissant son ardoise quand Milo commençait à lui dicter les énoncés. Il en avait une bonne dizaine à faire et il détestait vraiment ça.

**A suivre**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Quand il aurait terminé ses maths, ils se mettraient aux cours d'anatomie. C'était le cours le plus important, il était indispensable, car un bon guerrier devait pouvoir frapper là où les dégâts seraient les plus importants. Il devait être capable de se rappeler l'emplacement de chaque muscle, nerf, os et tendon du corps humain. Et puis**,** quand il connaîtrait tout sur le bout des doigts, alors Milo l'entraînerait vraiment au combat, il se battra avec courage, il serait digne des plus grands chevaliers d'or !

Harry sursauta quand il entendit un toussotement, et quand il se réveilla, il découvrit qu'il était debout sur la table de la cuisine et qu'il n'avait pas pensé comme il le croyait, mais il l'avait crié à tue-tête en levant le bras vers le ciel. Milo faillit éclater de rire quand il vit l'enfant qui regardait autour de lui avec perplexité, puis honte. Il se dépêcha de redescendre sur son banc, puis reprit ses exercices, après avoir murmuré :

**-Je suis désolé, maître Milo.**

C'était l'un des plus gros problèmes de son apprenti, il était rêveur et, de temps à autres, il partait dans son monde de rêves et oubliait tout le reste. Quand il avait commencé à parler, Milo avait découvert cette tendance à s'évader dans un monde imaginaire. Il avait dû attendre que Magia se réveille pour lui demander si tous les chevaliers-mages étaient comme lui, mais elle lui dit qu'Harry était tout simplement rêveur. Alors il avait, avec l'aide de Mû, jugulé ce trait de caractère qui pourrait lui coûter la vie dans un combat et, si Harry rêvassait encore, il le faisait de moins en moins.

Quand Harry eut terminé ses exercices, ils se mirent à l'anatomie et enfin au plus fun, au contrôle. Milo lui demandait toujours de faire des trucs avec son contrôle et cette fois-ci ce fut :

**-Bien ! Ce soir, on va se mettre au ménage. Alors tu vas faire en sorte que le temple soit comme neuf, la poussière inexistante et l'air purifié. Pendant ce temps, je fais la cuisine.**

**-Bien maître Milo.**

Le petit garçon ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration. Quand il se sentit prêt, il ouvrit les yeux et laissa son contrôle envahir la pièce, le temple du Scorpion et même tout le Sanctuaire. Milo vit avec plaisir la cuisine rutiler, tandis qu'Aldébaran sursautait alorsque la casserole rouillée qu'il tentait de nettoyer redevenait comme neuve, que Masque de Mort voyait la crasse qui s'était accumulée sur les murs de son temple disparaître, qu'Aiolia observait sa plaque de cuisson être débarrassée de sa graisse, que Shaka constatait que son lotus resplendissait de propreté, que Shura observait la statue d'Athéna reprendre sa beauté d'antan, qu'Aphrodite voyait les tapis persans de son salon retrouver leurs couleurs et que le Grand Pope contemplait des mosaïques disparues réapparaître. Saga pouffa de rire en comprenant que cela était dû aux effets du contrôle d'Harry. Milo se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

**-C'est excellent Harry.**

**-Merci, maître Milo.**

Le chevalier d'or fronça des sourcils quand il ressentit le cosmos de Shura dans son temple, puis celui de Shaka, ensuite celui d'Aphrodite puis presque immédiatement après celui d'Aiolia. Quelques secondes plus tard ce futcelui de Masque de Mort et enfin celui d'Aldébaran. Très étonné, il descendit dans la salle péristyle et découvrit qu'il y avait bien tous ses collègues réunis. Harry**,** curieux comme tout**,** avait suivi son maître, mais était resté caché derrière une colonne en se demandant pourquoi les chevaliers d'or étaient présents. Milo posa la question qui le tarabiscotait depuis une bonne minute :

**-Mais que faites-vous ici ? Il y a une réunion ?**

Les chevaliers d'or se regardèrent et Aiolia parlant pour tous ses collègues lui répondit :

**-En fait, si nous sommes là, c'est pour remercier Harry. **

**-Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?**

**-Tu n'as pas remarqué quelques changements dans le Sanctuaire ? **demandaShura avec un sourire.

Milo lança un coup d'œil vers la colonne derrière laquelle se cachait un Harry qui se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal et sortit de son temple. Quand il vit les changements, il éclata de rire. Lui qui avait toujours connu le Sanctuaire comme un lieu plein de ruines, il avait maintenant devant les yeux un lieu rempli de bâtiments qui avaient normalement disparu depuis des siècles. Le petit n'avait pas que rénové son temple, mais tout le Sanctuaire. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il rentra dans son temple et appela son apprenti.

**-Harry ?**

**-Oui, maître Milo ? **couina une petite voix cachée derrière sa colonne.

**-Harry, sor**_**s**_** de là.**

L'enfant apparut tête basse**,** se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

**-Harry, tu vas devoir apprendre à ce que ton contrôle ne touche que l'endroit voulu.**

**-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, maître Milo ?**

**-Non, tu as simplement rénové tout le Sanctuaire et pas seulement le temple du Scorpion.**

**-Je suis désolé, maître Milo.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave et au moins, on ne dépensera pas des sommes folles pour la rénovation, puisque tu as tout fait. **

Les autres chevaliers d'or furent tout à fait d'accord avec leur huitième collègue. Le Sanctuaire dépensait toujours des sommes faramineuses pour réparer les bâtiments. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à les mettre aux normes modernes. Ils en discuteraient dans une prochaine réunion, car l'enfant était beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire et Magia trop ancienne. Harry toujours aussi écarlate observait avec curiosité les chevaliers d'or rire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils riaient comme cela. Mais bon, c'était peut-être une histoire de grandes personnes et il était trop petit pour la comprendre.

Alors que les chevaliers d'or allaient quitter la maison du Scorpion, le Grand Pope avec des cheveux gris et des yeux rouges cachés derrière son masque apparut avec l'intention manifeste de trucider l'enfant trop puissant à son goût. Magia**,** comprenant que Saga avait laissé place à Arlès, décida de protéger son chevalier. Tous virent l'aura puissante de l'enfant apparaître sous la forme d'un puissant serpent. Il tournait paresseusement autour du bambin. Cependant, plus le Grand Pope s'approchait, plus le serpent devenait agressif. Les chevaliers d'or étaient très étonnés devant ce fait alors qu'Harry avait l'air terrorisé. Shaka murmura tranquillement :

**-Tu n'as rien à craindre, Harry. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est Magia qui réagit.**

**-Pourquoi ? **demanda Harry.

**-Les voies des dieux sont impénétrables,** répondit Shaka tout aussi calmement.

Arlès comprenant qu'il risquait de se faire découvrir par les Chevaliers d'or, préféra rendre à Saga le contrôle de son corps. Heureusement pour lui, sa chevelure était cachée par l'ombre de la maison ce qui fait que personne ne remarqua le changement de couleur à part Magia qui était vraiment triste pour le chevalier d'or car de tous, c'était lui qui souffrait le plus. Il tentait de protéger le Sanctuaire mais sans y arriver vraiment à cause de sa mauvaise partie. Saga regretta que cet enfant ne soit pas né plus tôt, il aurait pu empêcher le meurtre et toute l'horreur qu'il subissait depuis. En voyant le regard des chevaliers d'or sur Harry, il leur dit :

**-À ce que je vois, Magia m'en veut encore pour m'être énervé la première fois que l'on s'est vu. **

Les chevaliers d'or eurent un léger sourire**,** croyant ce que venait de leur dire le Grand Pope. Saga**,** voyant l'air catastrophé d'Harry**,** lui dit :

**-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, jeune apprenti. C'est une histoire entre le Grand Pope et une déesse. Mais bon, je ne suis pas venu pour cela, mais pour te remercier de ce que tu as fait et te demander de recommencer.**

Harry regarda Milo qui demanda :

**-Que se passe-t-il, Votre Altesse ?**

**-Harry a rénové le Sanctuaire. Et je souhaiterai**_**s**_** savoir comment était le Sanctuaire à sa construction.**

**-Tu te sens prêt, Harry ?**

**-Je... je vais essayer maître Milo.**

Harry s'accroupit, prit une grande respiration, ferma les yeux et laissa son aura s'échapper de son corps pour recouvrir tout le domaine du Sanctuaire sans dépasser les limites du rideau de réalité. Tous virent des vagues dorées et argentées zébrées d'émeraude**,** le tout entouré par un fin liseré blanc. En quelques micro secondes, ils furent atteint par l'aura d'Harry et ressentirent une douce chaleur les pénétrer au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, les enlacer comme les bras d'une mère. Tous leurs soucis s'évanouirent en un instant et ils se sentirent merveilleusement bien durant le temps où l'aura d'Harry fut déployée. Saga remercia le masque qui protégeait son identité, car ainsi, personne ne vit les larmes couler le long de ses joues tandis qu'il se sentait pour la première fois depuis douze ans libre et entier.

Outre ces sensations étranges et merveilleuses, l'aura d'Harry modifia légèrement le Sanctuaire. Ainsi, il apparut à un endroit couvert de ruines, un théâtre de toute beauté, ainsi qu'un immense colisée qui faisait deux fois la taille de l'ancien, un aqueduc et une source qui avait pourtant disparu à cause d'un mauvais forage. Eux qui devaient toujours économiser l'eau, voilà qu'elle venait d'apparaître. Mais cela, les chevaliers d'or ne le voyaient pas, trop occupés à regarder une magnifique mosaïque se créer devant leurs yeux éblouis. Elle représentait un scorpion doré qui piquait fermement le talon d'Orion. Toute la scène était entourée d'étoiles et derrière le scorpion se trouvait Artémis tenant fièrement ses armes. C'était magnifique et représentait parfaitement le signe qui protégeait cette maison. L'onde d'Harry continuait son œuvre, mais les chevaliers d'or voulaient voir les effets sur le reste du Sanctuaire. Saga fut le dernier à partir en disant à Milo qui protégeait farouchement son fragile et pourtant puissant apprenti :

**-Nous t'attendons dans la maison du Bélier. Nous voulons voir les effets du contrôle d'Harry, en commençant par la première maison.**

**-Bien, Votre Excellence. Je descendrai quand Harry sera sorti de sa transe.**

**-A tout à l'heure.**

Harry était profondément dans sa transe, son contrôle s'échappant toujours de son corps quand presque une heure plus tard, les vagues réintégrèrent son corps et son esprit. Le petit garçon papillonna des paupières et voulut se lever, mais Milo le prit dans ses bras et fila rejoindre les autres chevaliers d'or qui les attendaient paisiblement dos à la maison du Bélier. Harry adorait cette sensation de vitesse, il avait hâte d'être capable de faire la même chose et de courir à la même vitesse que son maître. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas des escaliers, tous eurent un léger sourire en voyant Harry qui sentait ses yeux se fermer sous l'effet de l'épuisement. Ce qu'il avait fait était incroyable. Et il était dommage qu'il ne puisse le voir, mais il était plus important de le laisser se reposer après avoir utilisé autant de puissance. En quelques secondes, le petit garçon dormait profondément**,** la tête sur l'épaule de son maître. Une aura puissante les entourait Milo et lui, les protégeant de tout ce qui aurait pu les attaquer et les blesser. Aiolia et Shaka étaient amusés devant ce que faisait le petit garçon. Le Lion murmura à l'oreille de Milo :

**-Toujours autant surprotecteur d'après ce qu'on peut voir.**

**-Oui. Il n'a pas changé pour ça. Heureusement qu'on a eu une discussion avec Mû, sinon il tenterait de détruire tou**_**s**_** ceux qui s'approchent de moi ou qui s'entraînent avec moi. **

**-Ah lala ! Quel petit chenapan.**

**-Oui. Bon, allons voir les merveilles du Sanctuaire.**

Tous les trois se retournèrent et ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia avec autant de force que leurs autres collègues. Aux portes de la première maison se trouvaient deux béliers qui les regardaient froidement, menaçant réellement ceux qui voudraient pénétrer dans la demeure du Bélier. Ils observèrent la façade de la maison avec émerveillement. Elle n'était pas monochrome loin de là, elle était magnifique. Les cannelures des colonnes étaient peintes en bleu**,** de même que le fond de la frise. Les chapiteaux de style Corinthien étaient aussi polychromes. Les feuilles d'acanthe étaient recouvertes de feuilles d'or tandis que le fond était d'un bleu profond. Sur le fronton, le signe du Bélier était doré et resplendissait dans les rayons déclinants du soleil. Milo plaça un peu mieux son jeune fardeau sur son bras, puis pénétra dans la maison avec les autres chevaliers d'or. L'intérieur était en marbre blanc et sur le sol se trouvait une superbe mosaïque représentant le Bélier de la toison d'or s'envolant parmi les étoiles. Aldébaran poussa un sifflement admiratif et s'exclama :

**-Et bien, c'est Mû qui va avoir une surprise en voyant son temple quand il reviendra.**

Personne ne répondit, mais tous pensaient comme le deuxième gardien. Ils étaient très impatients à l'idée de voir les autres maisons. Ils continuèrent leur marche et certains firent un pas en arrière quand ils virent deux taureaux garder les portes. Les statues en or étaient massives et très réalistes. Pour un peu, on aurait pu les croire vivants, avec leur tête basse et leurs cornes en avant chargeant avec rage un ennemi invisible. Aldébaran était époustouflé devant la beauté des statues. Il passa la main sur le corps de l'une des deux et sentit les muscles puissants sous la peau de pierre, la queue fouettant l'air avec vigueur. Le temple présentait les mêmes couleurs que celles de son voisin du bélier et de toutes les maisons d'ailleurs. Tous pénétrèrent dans le temple et virent sur le sol une mosaïque qui représentait un taureau doré portant une jeune femme à travers les étoiles. Masque de Mort lança un regard amusé vers Aldébaran et demanda :

**-Tu représentes quoi en fait, le taureau ou la fille.**

Aphrodite explosa de rire et lança :

**-Et bien, tu es très viril pour une femme.**

Le Taureau rétorqua froidement :

**-Très amusant, mais moi, je ne me fais pas peloter dès que je vais dans un bar parce qu'on me prend pour une femme. De ce fait, tu vas devoir porter un masque.**

**-Quoi ? **rugit le chevalier des Poissons.

**-Bien sûr, les femmes chevaliers portent toujours des masques, tu devrais le savoir puisque tu en es une !**

Les chevaliers d'or virent leurs deux collègues prêts à se battre comme des chiffonniers. Milo craignait que leur dispute ne réveille son apprenti. Il poussa un lourd soupir de lassitude et cracha :

**-Bon, les filles. On a un Sanctuaire à voir. Alors cessez de vous chamailler comme des gamins de quatre ans. **

Les deux chevaliers d'or jetèrent un regard furieux vers Milo. Aldébaran serra un peu les poings, puis se calma quand il comprit qu'ils risquaient de réveiller Harry totalement épuisé par sa prestation. Mais Aphrodite, lui, était trop furieuxet décida de sévir. Il fit grandir son cosmos et lança son attaque, Royal Demon Rose. Au même instant, Harry se retrouva sans raison dans les bras de Shaka et Milo recouvert de l'armure du Serpentaire. Il eut peur de blesser son collègue, mais ce ne fut pas son bras droit qui bougea, mais son gauche sur lequel se trouvait un bouclier qui avait été la coupe de l'armure sous sa forme totémique. L'attaque s'écrasa contre le bouclier et ne blessa pas du tout Milo. La colère du poisson s'évanouit en un instant de même que l'armure. Tous les chevaliers d'or observèrent leur collègue de la huitième maison avec stupéfaction alors qu'Harry retrouvait sa place dans les bras de son maître. Shaka**,** les bras toujours tendus comme s'il portait l'enfant, demanda :

**-Mais qu'est-ce que... ?**

**-C'était l'armure du Serpentaire que vous avez vu. C'est la future armure d'Harry.**

**-Par Athéna !**

**-Mais comment ? **demanda Aphrodite.

**-Harry est... comment dire... surprotecteur,** répondit Milo.

**-Normalement, ça ne devrait pas être le contraire ?** remarqua Shura en lançant un regard sceptique vers le petit garçon qui dormait à poings fermés.

**-C'est vrai, mais tu dois savoir qu'Harry a vu ses parents se faire assassiner devant ses yeux. Pour lui, je suis son maître, son père ou son frère. S'il pense que je suis en danger, alors il relâchera son contrôle afin d'exterminer l'ennemi. Il ne lui fera aucun cadeau. Au travers de son armure, il a déjà tué un sorcier. Mais tu as de la chance Aphrodite, Magia t'a protégé. **

**-Sale caractère ce petit, **lança Aiolia.

**-Ouais, et notre cher Milo se retrouve avec le seul apprenti qui tente de protéger son maître qui n'en a strictement pas besoin,** s'esclaffa Shura.

Maintenant que l'affaire était close, ils décidèrent d'aller dans la troisième maison, celle des Gémeaux. Ils montèrent tranquillement en papotant quand ils arrivèrent devant le temple. De chaque côté de la porte, il y avait deux hommes qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ils étaient tout en or mais si l'un avait l'air doux et serein, l'autre avait l'air diabolique et malsain. Saga se reconnut instantanément dans ces deux statues, elles lui ressemblaient tellement. Gardant pour lui ses pensées, il pénétra dans la maison et découvrit une mosaïque superbe, pleine de tendresse et d'amour. Sur celle-ci étaient représentés Castor et Pollux, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme seuls des jumeaux pouvaient le faire. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il remercia de porter un masque, car ainsi personne ne vit ses larmes de douleur couler le long de ses joues à la pensée qu'il n'avait plus son frère près de lui, que son petit Kanon avait disparu à jamais, probablement noyé au Cap Sounion. Pendant un instant, tous ses plus beaux souvenirs concernant son frère lui revinrent en mémoire et il eut un doux sourire plein de souffrance et de tristesse. N'en pouvant plus de voir ce qu'il avait perdu, il décida d'aller dans la maison du Cancer. Tous le suivirent fascinés par ce qu'un enfant de cinq ans pouvait faire. Ils visitèrent toutes les maisons et si les façades avaient toujours les mêmes couleurs, l'intérieur cachait des mosaïques de toute beauté représentant tous les signes du Zodiaque.

Le seul endroit qui les fit tiquer fut les escaliers entre le signe du Scorpion et celui du Sagittaire, car ils virent des lignes qui n'avaient aucun sens. Shura leur dit :

**-Ça fait longtemps que ces lignes sont là. **

**-Ah ! Je ne les avais jamais remarquées. Il faut dire que nous n'avons jamais fait attention à elles jusqu'à présent. Bien, allons visiter les autres maisons.**

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la maison du Sagittaire, ils ne virent rien, c'est comme s'il y avait une brume qui recouvrait le tout, protégeant un secret que nul ne devait voir avant que le temps soit venu. Tous étaient très étonnés, mais quoi qu'ils fassent rien n'apparaissait. Le seul qui vit quelque chose fut Saga. Il vit sur les murs les mots "meurtrier" et "déicide". Sur le sol, une mosaïque montrait ce qu'il avait tenté de faire et le sacrifice d'Aioros. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, refusant de regarder de nouveau ce qu'il avait fait. Il quitta vite la maison du Sagittaire et rejoignit celle du Capricorne qui avait en plus de la statue d'Athéna donnant au chevalier d'or Excalibur, une mosaïque montrant une chèvre à corps de poisson fuyant une main géante. Shura était ravi, son temple était plus beau qu'auparavant. Ils observèrent avec fascination les changements, puis allèrent dans le temple du Verseau qui était vide de son gardien. L'intérieur était coloré de plusieurs sortes de bleus mais toujours dans les teintes polaires. On avait l'impression d'être dans un glacier. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la maison des Poissons. Aphrodite faillit s'évanouir quand il vit des glycines entourer fermement les colonnes de son temple. Il détestait la glycine, il détestait les grappes de fleurs mauves tomber lourdement. Où étaient ses roses, ses magnifiques roses? Il fila vers son jardin**,** nonobstant la superbe mosaïque représentant deux poissons fuyant un pied immense. Quand il arriva dans ses serres, il découvrit ses roses, toujours aussi belles et fragiles. Il n'y avait eu aucun changement, aucune détérioration il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement et rejoignit les autres.

C'est là qu'il découvrit que Milo n'était plus là de même que Shaka et Aiolia. Il se tourna vers Shura qui lui dit :

**-Il est parti coucher son apprenti, Shaka et Aiolia l'ont accompagné.**

**-Oh d'accord. Il est quand même puissant ce petit. Heureusement qu'il est de notre côté et pas celui d'un quelconque ennemi. **

**-D'après Milo, les sorciers voulaient l'utiliser comme arme et ensuite s'en débarrasser alors qu'il aurait atteint sa pleine puissance. Nous l'aurions eu comme ennemi et nous aurions dû le détruire. **

**-Pauvre petiot. Heureusement que nous lui avons mis la main dessus avant eux.**

**-Oui. Alors que penses-tu de ta maison ?**

**-Je hais la glycine. Mais sinon, c'est très beau. **

**-Tu n'as pas remarqué.**

**-Remarqué quoi ?**

**-Regarde le sol.**

Aphrodite baissa les yeux et fut stupéfait quand il vit la mosaïque antique. C'était vraiment splendide et il fut heureux d'avoir cette merveille dans son temple. Tous les autres chevaliers d'or regardèrent encore un peu les lieux, puis retournèrent dans leur maison observer avec bonheur les changements qui avaient eu lieu.

Non loin de là, dans la maison du Scorpion, Milo coucha délicatement son petit apprenti sous le regard attendri d'Aiolia tandis que Shaka préparait quelque chose à manger, mais un petit un peu plus consistant que la dernière fois. Le bonze savait que le petit garçon allait être affamé quand il se réveillerait.

**A suivre**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Un an était passé depuis les transformations du Sanctuaire. Harry était en bonne voie pour devenir chevalier d'or, il s'entraînait tous les jours avec ses futurs pairs mais ne s'approchait plus du palais du Grand Pope, car Magia l'en empêchait. Milo, Aiolia et Shaka étaient fiers de cet enfant qui contrôlait une infime partie du véritable pouvoir d'une déesse. Le petit garçon n'avait de petit que le nom car il avait poussé comme une plante, il était même plus grand que Kiki, de dix centimètres. Les entraînements étaient de plus en plus durs, poussant l'enfant vers l'excellence des chevaliers d'or. Sa puissance était terrible et il faisait peur aux autres apprentis. Cependant, Harry n'aimait plus rester au Sanctuaire, il y régnait une ambiance délétère et malsaine. Le Grand Pope avait changé. Certains disaient que le Grand Pope était mort et que c'était son frère qui avait pris sa place, mais... Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il savait que c'était faux, que c'était l'ancien Grand Pope, mais en moins bon**,** il le sentait. Comme il sentait que les choses n'allaient pas en s'améliorant loin de là. Il s'en était expliqué avec Milo et ce dernier en discuta avec Shaka.

**-Shaka, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais Harry est étrange. **

**-Comment cela ?**

**-Il fait de plus en plus de cauchemars et ils sont terriblement violents. Il ne dort plus que quelques heures par nuits.**

**-Il ressent peut-être que quelque chose va arriver.**

**-Comment ?**

**-N'oublie pas qu'avec son contrôle, il est plus sensible que nous tous réunis sur ce qui arrive. **

**-Que dois-je faire alors ?**

**-Amène-le à Jamir. Il sera bien protégé par Mû. Où alors Dohko de la Balance qui pourra continuer son entraînement à plus basse altitude. **

**-Tu as raison, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Il va me manquer, mais... Peut-être que Magia sait quelque chose et le pousse à partir.**

**-Si c'est le cas, cela veut dire que le Sanctuaire est en danger.**

**-Je l'emmène immédiatement.**

Milo quitta le temple de la Vierge et rejoignit l'arène d'entraînement où Harry s'entraînait. Enfin, quand il vint, il vit son apprenti fou de rage augmenter son cosmos pour une attaque des plus violentes et agressive. Face à lui, il y avait Icarios**,** chevalier d'argent du Bouvier. Milo s'approcha d'Aiolia et lui demanda :

**-Que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Le chevalier d'argent t'a insulté.**

**-Il a quoi ? **gronda Milo qui s'énervait déjà.

**-Il a dit que seul un fou pouvait entraîner un monstre comme lui, en parlant d'Harry. Le petit s'est énervé et tu es arrivé. Tu vas faire quelque chose ?**

Aiolia voulait savoir ce que le chevalier d'or allait faire. Il pensait qu'il ordonnerait à son apprenti de se calmer, mais au lieu de cela, il dit tranquillement :

**-Non ! Je sais que c'est cruel, mais Harry doit être capable de tuer et pour l'instant, il n'en est pas capable. S'il y arrive aujourd'hui ce sera bien, mais s'il n'y arrive pas, ça ne sera pas un drame. Au moins qu'il batte ce nul, c'est tout ce que je veux. Ensuite, je l'emmène aux Cinq Pics pour qu'il y reçoive l'entraînement de Dohko de la Balance. **

**-Il continue à avoir des cauchemars ?**

**-C'est de pire en pire. Je n'aime pas l'éloigner du Sanctuaire, mais je sens que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour lui. Mû est à trop haute altitude et Harry risquerait un malaise. De plus, il risquerait aussi de perdre le contrôle de son pouvoir.**

**-C'est vrai. Il va me manquer ce petit. **

**-Moi aussi. **

Les deux chevaliers d'or cessèrent de parler et observèrent le jeune apprenti. Les deux adversaires se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Soudain, le chevalier d'argent lança son attaque. Harry leva le bras et intercepta facilement l'attaque. Pour le jeune garçon, le guerrier devant lui était assez lent. Harry avec l'entraînement de différents chevaliers d'or avait acquis plus rapidement les bases et il allait bientôt atteindre la vitesse de la lumière. Pour l'instant, il allait à mach dix**,** ses coups avaient une force terrible et les résultats étaient assez amusants. Et les deux chevaliers d'or sentaient que le chevalier d'argent allait bientôt s'en rendre compte. Aussi étrange que cela fût, Harry ne lança aucune attaque. Il observa son adversaire**,** la tête légèrement penchée comme s'il écoutait quelqu'un. Il devait écouter Magia et cela avait l'air d'être très intéressant. Le chevalier d'argent éclata de rire et cracha :

**-Si tu es aussi bon que ton maître, alors il doit vraiment être un minable.**

Milo faillit se jeter sur l'impudent pour le réduire en sauce Bolognaise mais Aiolia le retint de justesse et lui dit :

**-Laisse Harry faire. C'est son combat, pas le tien. Il écoute Magia, elle doit lui apprendre quelque chose.**

**-Mais quoi ?**

**-Je ne sais pas. Harry a six ans, c'est ça ?**

**-Oui. Enfin, il les aura fin juillet. Et alors ?**

**-A quel âge as-tu appris tes attaques ?**

**-A six ans. Par Athéna, elle lui apprend ses attaques. **

**-Oui. Comme Harry est en avance, elle les lui apprend. Et ce pauvre chevalier d'Argent va être la victime de ses coups. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Car tel que je connais Harry, il va mettre beaucoup de puissance dans son premier coup.**

**-Pour ensuite donner un coup plus faible pour bien calibrer la puissance de ses attaques.**

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry leva la tête. Tous le virent serrer les poings. Ses mains devenaient de plus en plus lumineuses alors qu'elles se gorgeaient de cosmos. Quand la puissance fut au maximum, Harry écarta les bras, esquissa un large cercle**,** puis ramena ses mains vers lui et cracha en projetant la lumière vers son adversaire :

**-Que l'onde de la treizième nuée t'anéantisse !**

Un rayon de lumière éblouissante jaillit des mains de l'enfant et percuta violemment le chevalier d'argent. Il s'envola puis s'écrasa à l'autre bout de l'arène. S**'** il avait survécu à l'attaque, c'était grâce au fait qu'il portait son armure. Les chevaliers d'argent, les gardes et les autres apprentis observèrent l'enfant avec peur. Harry se tenait fier au milieu de l'arène. Cependant, malgré le fait que son attaque ait été fulgurante pour les chevaliers d'argent, elle ne l'était pas pour Milo qui lui dit :

**-Tu es toujours aussi lent, Harry.**

L'enfant baissa la tête et murmura :

**-Pardon maître.** Tous frémirent en se rendant compte que le maître du petit était un chevalier d'or et surtout celui du Scorpion qui était connu pour être un sanguin. L'enfant continua : **Mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui m'en empêchait.**

**-C'est pour cela que tu vas partir recevoir l'enseignement de Dohko de la Balance. Tu es à un stade critique de ton entraînement et t'envoyer à Jamir serait une mauvaise idée. Tu passerais tout ton temps à jouer avec Kiki et tu risquerais de perdre le contrôle de ton pouvoir en t'évanouissant à cause de la très haute altitude. Alors qu'avec Dohko, tu pourras bien t'entraîner. **

**-Bien maître. Quand dois-je partir ?**

**-Maintenant. Tu vas aller préparer tes affaires et ensuite je t'y emmène. **

**-Bien**_**,**_** maître.**

L'enfant salua Aiolia avec respect, puis salua son maître et fila ranger ses affaires. Maintenant qu'il était parti, Milo se tourna vers les chevaliers d'argent et gronda :

**-Je suis Milo du Scorpion et je n'apprécie guère qu'on m'insulte. Je vous laisse vivre et j'espère pour vous qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.**

Tous tremblèrent à l'idée de se faire pulvériser par Milo du Scorpion qui n'était pas connu pour sa tendresse envers ses ennemis et acceptèrent d'un hochement frénétique de la tête. Ils n'étaient pas fous et voulaient vivre longtemps, même si cela n'était guère possible en tant que chevaliers d'Athéna. Milo leur tourna le dos avec mépris, puis rejoignit sa maison. Là, il découvrit Harry qui se tenait devant son lit et qui ne savait pas s'il devait emmener sa peluche ou non. Il n'était plus un bébé, mais il l'aimait cette peluche. C'était son passé, c'était son ancienne vie. Il prit sa peluche de scorpion et la serra contre lui, puis la reposa sur son lit en murmurant :

**-Non, je ne peux pas t'emmener. Je dois devenir plus fort, mon futur est devant moi et toi, Eos, tu es mon passé. Tu vas me manquer.**

Le petit garçon alla dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher ses affaires de toilettes laissant le temps nécessaire à Milo de prendre le petit scorpion et de le mettre sous les vêtements de son apprenti ni vu ni connu. Quand Harry revint, son maître était dans la cuisine en train d'écrire une lettre à Dohko afin de lui expliquer les spécificités de l'enfant. Le petit garçon arriva quelques minutes plus tard, fin prêt pour son départ. Milo se leva, puis lui demanda :

**-Tu es prêt ?**

**-Oui, maître. Vous allez me manquer.**

**-Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer. Mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Viens. Partons.**

Harry, son barda en travers de l'épaule**,** suivit son maître jusque devant la maison du Bélier. Quand ils arrivèrent là, Harry vit les chevaliers d'or, sans Masque de Mort, qui l'attendaient pour lui souhaiter un bon voyage et lui donner quelques conseils. Milo observa avec amusement les terribles chevaliers d'or dire un petit mot à l'enfant qui allait bientôt être leur collègue. Malheureusement, le temps du départ arriva et Milo**,** prenant son élève contre lui**,** se téléporta aux Cinq Pics. Harry observa avec stupéfaction le paysage et murmura :

**-C'est magnifique, maître.**

Il stoppa net et dit :

**-Maître, je ressens quelque chose. On dirait la même chose que dans la maison de la Balance.**

**-Ce doit-être Dohko alors. Viens, nous allons le rejoindre.**

Le maître et son apprenti rejoignirent le pied de la cascade et virent le Chevalier de la Balance. Si Milo vit un vieil homme décrépit, Harry vit autre chose. Le Scorpion salua Dohko :

_**-**_**Vieux maître, je vous présente mon apprenti, Harry. Il est le futur chevalier d'or du Serpentaire.**

**-Tu as fait bouger les étoiles. Elles t'attendaient depuis longtemps,** murmura le vieil homme à Harry.

L'enfant allait parler quand Milo lui dit :

_**-**_**Je dois te laisser**_**,**_** Harry. **

_**-**_**Bien, maître. **

Milo salua son collègue de la Balance et disparut. Maintenant qu'il était parti, Harry demanda :

_**-**_**Maître, pourquoi on vous appelle vieux maître ?**

Le vieil homme eut un léger sourire et lui dit :

_**-**_**On me nomme ainsi, car j'ai deux cent soixante ans**

_**-**_**Pourtant, on dirait que vous avez le même âge que maître Milo. Non, vous avez l'air d'être plus jeune.**

Le vieil homme fronça des sourcils et demanda :

**-Quand tu me regardes, comment suis-je ?**

L'enfant le regarda avec stupéfaction, puis murmura :

**-Et bien, vous êtes... Comme vous vous voyez dans la glace.**

**-Décris-moi ?**

**-Et bien, vous êtes accroupi, vous avez des yeux verts, des cheveux roux et vous avez l'air jeune.**

**-Comment peux-tu voir cela ? Pour tout le monde, je suis un vieillard minuscule.**

**-Oh! C'est peut-être parce que quand j'aurai terminé mon entraînement, je serai un chevalier-mage**

**-Un chevalier-mage ? Cela fait plus de dix mille ans qu'on n'en a pas vu un. Voyons ton pouvoir. Bloque la cascade.**

Harry se tourna vers la cascade et se concentra, puis lança une attaque sur la cascade, mais rien. Il se concentra encore plus et imagina la cascade sous la forme d'un morceau de glace. Quand il eut l'image bien en tête, il concentra son cosmos au maximum et lança une puissante attaque. Le vieil homme vit la cascade des Cinq Pics être gelée, comme si Camus du Verseau avait lui-même attaqué. L'enfant contrôlait son don, il fallait donc plutôt l'entraîner au combat physique et lui donner un bon équilibre mental. L'enfant avait l'air très impatient de commencer son entraînement. Le vieil homme se leva avec difficulté et Harry le regarda avec curiosité. Ils avaient la même taille. Dohko emmena l'enfant dans sa petite maison et lui présenta Shunrei, une jeune chinoise qu'il avait adoptée, qui l'aidait dans les taches ménagères et rendait sa solitude moins forte. Le petit garçon salua la jeune fille avec un doux sourire. Malgré son statut de petite mortelle normale, elle ressentait la terrible puissance de l'enfant.

Le vieux guerrier attendait aussi Shiryu**,** son apprenti**,** qui était allé travailler la terre près du village. Dohko lisant la lettre de Milo découvrit que l'enfant ne devait jamais resté seul au risque de se faire enlever et de devenir le maître du mal. Le vieil homme décida donc de le garder auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne chevalier d'or. Le petit garçon était déjà en train de s'entraîner dur tout en utilisant son contrôle sur les environs. Il était en équilibre sur un doigt tandis qu'autour de lui, les rochers tournoyaient tranquillement passant par différentes formes. Shunrei et Dohko aimaient bien voir les rochers devenir des tables, des chaises, des moutons, des vaches, des chats et tout plein d'autres animaux et objets. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la journée que Shiryu revint. Le jeune japonais s'approcha de son maître et demanda :

_-_Qui est-ce**,** maître ?

_-_Il s'appelle Harry, il est l'apprenti d'un de mes amis. Il ne peut pas l'entraîner et m'a demandé de le faire à sa place. 

_-_Comment fait-il cela ? Comment change-t-il les choses de cette façon ?

_-_C'est un chevalier-mage. Il utilise la magie et sera extrêmement puissant quand son entraînement sera terminé.

_-_Quel âge a-t-il, maître ?

_-_Il a six ans. Enfin, il aura six ans à la fin du mois de juillet.

_-_Il est grand pour son âge. 

_-_Oui, d'après son maître, il sera plus grand que lui quand il aura achevé sa croissance. Oh ! Fais attention, c'est un petit farceur. 

Comme pour lui donner raison, les outils de Shiryu s'envolèrent et filèrent rejoindre le troupeau autour du petit garçon. Shiryu fila pour essayer de les attraper, mais ils s'envolaient loin de sa main. Dohko aimait bien, c'était un bon entraînement pour Shiryu qui devait augmenter sa vitesse et sa force pour attraper les outils. Harry ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit son nouveau maître lui dire :

_**-**_**Pourrais-tu ramener les outils, Harry ?**

**-Oui, maître.**

Les outils descendirent tranquillement et s'installèrent paisiblement près du futur chevalier de Bronze du Dragon. Shiryu était stupéfait devant la puissance de l'enfant. Il sentait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids en combat singulier alors que l'enfant n'avait pas encore terminé son entraînement. Que cela allait-il donner quand il sera prêt ? Il regarda l'enfant qui retrouva une posture de bipède sur l'ordre de leur maître. Dohko voulut se lever, mais il était un peu coincé par des vertèbres récalcitrantes. Le vieil homme poussa un gémissement de douleur qui se mua en cri de surprise quand il se sentit soulevé, comme porté par un géant. Harry le fit voleter devant lui, ouvrit la porte et déposa délicatement le vieux maître sur un fauteuil moelleux qui venait d'apparaître. Dohko soupira de bien-être, le fauteuil était confortable et chaud. C'était une bonne idée qu'avait eue Milo d'emmener Harry ici. Harry regarda avec curiosité Shunrei faire le repas. Comme il s'était peu entraîné, par rapport à ce qu'il faisait au Sanctuaire, il était en pleine forme et lui demanda:

**-Je peux t'aider ?**

La jeune fille le regarda avec curiosité, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait dit. Elle parlait le chinois et le japonais, mais pas le grec, ni l'anglais. Alors Shiryu traduisit et Shunrei par l'intermédiaire du jeune japonais répondit :

**-Merci, mais tu dois être fatigué.**

**-Oh non ! D'habitude, mon entraînement est beaucoup plus dur. Ça**_**,**_** ce n'est rien. La plus part du temps, je dois combattre des chevaliers en portant un rocher sur le dos****ainsi que des poids en plomb aux poignets et aux chevilles pour accroître ma vitesse et ma force. **

**-Ce n'est pas dur ?**

**-J'ai commencé mon entraînement avec des petits poids et**_**,**_** plus je m'améliorais, plus les poids étaient lourds. D'après mon maître, les prochains devraient peser en tout dix tonnes.**

Le japonais et la chinoise furent stupéfaits tandis que le vieux guerrier voyait que les anciens entraînement fonctionnaient toujours aussi bien. Les deux jeunes ne pensaient pas qu'un entraînement aussi dur pouvait exister, sachant que l'enfant avait l'air de trouver ça tout à fait normal. Cet enfant ne serait pas un chevalier de Bronze**,** peut-être d'argent. L'enfant regardait avec douceur Shunrei qui accepta son aide. Elle regretta vite cela, car une batterie de cuisine apparut et l'enfant fit tout le repas. Ce n'était pas un repas chinois, mais un repas grec. Dohko eut un sourire, depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas mangé grec, presque 243 ans. Il allait se régaler et le petit en avait fait suffisamment pour nourrir tout un village pendant un week-end complet.

**A suivre**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Tous les quatre mangèrent en observant le ménage se faire ainsi que la vaisselle et les lits. Harry avait l'air d'être capable de tout faire en même temps. Shunreiaurait plus de temps pour s'occuper d'autre chose. Quand ils eurent tous bien mangé, c'est épuisés qu'ils allèrent se coucher. Quand le dernier se mit à ronfler, Harry ouvrit les yeux et quitta sa couche. Là, il se faufila hors de la maison et alla chercher ce dont il aurait besoin pour son entraînement. Dés que Harry quitta la maison, Dohko se leva et le suivit. Il découvrit que le petit cherchait de quoi remplacer les poids qu'il n'avait pas ici. Il devait continuer son entraînement épuisant en le cumulant avec celui de son nouveau maître. Il soupira lourdement en ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait. À moins que... Il eut une idée géniale. Il alla chercher de l'herbe, tressa des brins pour en faire des bracelets, et les attacha. Il en fit quatre plus ou moins grand. Ensuite, il découpa de longues lanières d'écorce, les tressa de nouveau et en fit une ceinture. Tout fier de lui, il prit ses créations, les mit à ses poignets, à ses chevilles et à sa taille, puis se concentra afin d'avoir une discussion avec Magia :

_-Ô Magia, je..._

_-C'est une excellente idée que tu as eu. Rendre tes bracelets, et ta ceinture plus lourd que le plomb afin de bien t'entraîner, c'est une très bonne idée. J'accepte. Tout ce que tu auras à dire c'est "alourdis-toi" en disant le poids total que tu veux et "allège-toi" pour revenir à la normale._

_-Merci, Magia._

_-Oh ! Au cas où, tes œuvres sont maintenant indestructibles. Tu pourras les utiliser durant tout ton entraînement ainsi que celui de ton apprenti si tu en as un. _

_-Merci Magia._

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit que ses bracelets en herbes étaient devenus des bracelets en argent et sa ceinture en écorce, une ceinture en orichalque. Maintenant, il pouvait aller se coucher, car il pourrait effectuer au mieux son entraînement sans perdre ce qu'il avait acquis auparavant. Il se releva et alla se coucher sans voir que Dohko l'observait avec stupéfaction. Il avait vu les bracelets verts devenir argenté de même que la ceinture marron. Quand le vieux guerrier retourna à l'intérieur de la petite cabane, il découvrit Harry endormidans un petit coin de la salle. Le petit garçon se réveilla quand Shiryu le secoua doucement. L'enfant ouvrit difficilement les yeux, puis alla prendre une douche sous la cascade et revint**,** prêt à l'entraînement. Dans la pièce à vivre, il vit Shunreiet Shiryu, mais pas son nouveau maître. Le jeune japonais voyant l'enfant regarder dans tous les sens lui dit :

**-Le vieux maître se trouve devant la cascade afin de méditer. **

**-Oh ! Merci.**

**-Tu as faim ?**

**-Je meurs de faim.**

Shunrei lui présenta son repas et Harry la remercia avec un grand sourire. Affamé, il dévora ce que la jeune chinoise lui avait donné. Quand il fut bien rassasié, il salua tout ce petit monde et rejoignit son nouveau maître. Il vit au bord de la falaise son maître assit sur un rocher. Alors il s'approcha de lui :

**-Bonjour maître.**

**-Bonjour Harry. Tu es prêt ?**

**-Oui, maître.**

**-Bien, alors tu vas faire la même chose qu'hier.**

**-Bien, maître.**

Harry se plaça un peu derrière le vieux maître qui se tourna vers lui, puis murmura :

**-Alourdissez-vous de cinq cent kilo**_**s**_** chacun.**

D'un coup, il se sentit bigrement plus lourd. Avant de commencer, il s'échauffa tranquillement, puis quand ses muscles furent prêts à subir la torture, il se mit en équilibre et fit léviter les objets autour de lui en les transformant toutes les trente secondes en d'autres choses. C'était un exercice épuisant surtout avec une tonne cinq sur le dos. Alors qu'il faisait ses exercices, Shiryu faisait les siens. Il devait inverser le cours de la cascade par son cosmos. C'était son épreuve d'armure pour devenir le chevalier de Bronze du Dragon. Harry se demanda ce que serait son épreuve d'armure à lui. Quand il alla se coucher, il découvrit un lit à côté de celui de Shiryu où il allait pouvoir bien dormir. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il s'y installa et sombra dans le sommeil en quelques secondes.

Il fallut presque trois semaines à Shiryu pour réussir. Il fit exploser son cosmos au maximum, puis inversa le cours de la cascade qui monta vers les cieux. La puissance était incroyable mais il allait très lentement pour Harry qui ne s'entraînait jamais avec le jeune homme, car sa puissance aurait pu détruire le jeune japonais. Ce jour-là, Dohko fut fier comme un paon en voyant son apprenti porter l'armure du dragon. Shiryu était maintenant un chevalier d'Athéna et son rôle était de la protéger. Quand Shiryu alla rejoindre Shunrei dans la petite cabane avec son vieux maître, Harry quitta sa position et se plaça devant la cascade. Il fit exploser son cosmos avec une violence incroyable et ce n'est pas un dragon qui sortit des flots, mais un immense serpent sifflant et ondoyant. La cascade cessa de tomber et l'eau remonta vers le ciel. Les trois habitants de la petite cabane en sortirent et découvrirent l'aura majestueuse du bambin, aura de couleur émeraude, dorée, argentée et blanche. Shiryu grogna à son maître :

-Et dire qu'il m'a fallu plus de six ans pour réussir et que lui le fait en un rien de temps.

-C'est normal mon jeune chevalier. Harry est destiné à devenir un chevalier-mage. C'est un maître dans sa discipline. Sa puissance sera terrible et son cœur devra rester pur où nous serons face au pire ennemi que nous aurons jamais. Il sera peut-être plus puissant que les dieux.

-Et s'il reste pur ?

-Alors il sera un bon camarade et un excellent ami. Mais ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il a d'autres choses à faire que s'amuser avec la cascade.** Harry**_**,**_** arrête de jouer et recommence ton entraînement.**

La cascade reprit sa forme naturelle et Harry arriva avec un grand sourire. Il s'était bien amusé. Il se remit sur un doigt et reprit sa méditation. Les autres revinrent dans la cabane qui était sous le contrôle de l'enfant. Le balai se passait tout seul, les couteaux faisaient la cuisine, les poêles cuisaient le riz, la table se faisait de même que les lits. C'était un entraînement extrêmement dur et l'enfant s'endormait souvent sans avoir eu le temps de manger. Plus il s'améliorait, plus l'entraînement devenait difficile.

Le seul jour où il ne s'entraîna pas fut le trente et un juillet. Harry était excité comme une puce, il avait enfin six ans. Il avait hâte de revoir Kiki pour savoir s'il était toujours plus grand que son meilleur ami. Ce jour-là, il eut le droit de faire la grasse matinée. L'enfant en avait vraiment eu besoin, car il se réveilla vers onze heures, en pleine forme et un peu surpris de s'être levé aussi tard. Quand il arriva dans la salle à vivre, il vit que son maître était là avec Shunrei et Shiryu. L'enfant murmura :

**-Je suis désolé, maître.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu en avais besoin. Tu avais besoin de ce repos et cela t'a fait le plus grand bien. Quel est le poids que tu portes ?**

**-Heu... six cent kilos par bracelet. Ce qui donne heu... trois tonnes.**

Shiryu regardait l'enfant avec stupeur, ce n'était pas possible. Dohko demanda de nouveau :

**-Et là, tu portes combien ?**

**-Rien.**

**-D'accord. À partir de maintenant, tu vas laisser tes poids à six cent kilos par bracelet.**

**-Bien, maître. Alourdissez-vous de six cent kilos chacun.**

D'un coup, il se sentit un peu plus lourd, mais s'y habitua très vite. Soudain, il se tourna vers son maître et lui dit :

**-Mais et le lit ? Est-ce qu'il va supporter le poids ?**

**-C'est une excellente question. Tu vas dormir à la japonaise. **

**-C'est comment ?**

**-Nous allons mettre ton matelas sur le sol et ainsi, le sommier ne risquera pas de casser. Tu cesseras de porter ces charges quand tu auras fait ton épreuve d'armure.**

**-Ce sera quoi ?**

**-Seul ton maître peut te le dire. **

**-Oh ! D'accord ! J'aurais bien voulu le savoir maintenant.**

**-Je le sais. J'étais comme toi à mon âge.**

Harry eut un léger sourire tout en soupirant de déception. Il aurait bien voulu savoir. Mais bon, comme aurait dit Aldébaran, la curiosité ne sert qu'à une seule chose se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Alors, il ne lui restait qu'à attendre.

La journée passa rapidement, puis l'entraînement reprit**,** dur et inlassable. Le mois d'août s'avançait avec une certaine routine, quand une lettre arriva**,** conviant Shiryu à se battre dans un tournois face à d'autres chevaliers de Bronze. Harry demanda :

**-Tu es obligé d'y aller ?**

**-Oui, Harry. **

**-Tu nous diras comment c'était ?**

**-Bien sûr.**

Quand le premier septembre arriva, Shiryu partit avec Shunrei pour Tokyo et de là, l'arène de combat crée par la fondation Graad. Car les duels commenceraient le dix-sept septembre. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, Dohko put l'entraîner comme un chevalier d'or. Il lui demanda de lui montrer ses attaques, enfin, s'il les connaissait. Harry lui montra la première et seule qu'il connaissait, l'onde de la treizième nuée. Dohko fut assez intéressé par la puissance de l'attaque. Elle n'était pas encore à son niveau maximum et Harry ne la contrôlait pas, mais quand cela serait le cas, alors personne ne pourrait s'en sortir. Alors il commença à entraîner le petit garçon sur le contrôle de cette attaque. Harry se faisait une joie de vaporiser les rochers que lui envoyait son maître.

Le vingt cinq septembre**,** alors que Harry s'entraînait, Shiryu revint portant l'armure de Pégase et du Dragon afin de les faire réparer. Il fit un pas en arrière quand il vit Harry augmenter son cosmos et lancer une attaque sur un amas de rocher devant Dohko. Tout ce qu'il vit fut un rayon doré qui fit exploser l'amas de rocher ainsi que le socle qui se trouvait en-dessous.

**-Non ! Non ! Non ! Harry, c'était la plus petite pierre que tu devais détruire et pas l'ensemble.**

**-Je n'y arrive pas maître. Quand ça sort de ma main, ça explose. **

**-Tu dois avoir un moyen pour canaliser cette attaque. Je vais envoyer un mot à ton maître et tu l'enverras.**

**-Bien, maître. **

**-Qu'est-ce que... ? **

Harry et Dohko se tournèrent et virent Shiryu qui les regardait avec stupéfaction. Le vieux maître lui dit :

-Shiryu ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Maître.

Shiryu raconta toute l'histoire du Tournoi Intergalactique. Que l'armure du Sagittaire avait été volée par le Chevalier Phénix et des chevaliers noirs. Qu'ils avaient repris quatre morceaux, mais que les autres étaient entre les mains des chevaliers noirs. Il lui dit aussi qu'il devait faire réparer les armures de bronze. Cependant, quand il lui dit cela, Dohko lui conseilla de ne pas aller à Jamir, que c'était trop dangereux. Harry aurait bien voulu parler, mais Magia l'en empêcha. Shiryu partit quand même car il avait promis à Seiya qu'il lui ramènera son armure réparée. Quand le chevalier du Dragon fut loin, Harry demanda :

**-Maître, pourquoi avoir dit que Maître Mû était dangereux. Il est gentil.**

**-Harry, Jamir est dangereux pour ceux qui ne sont pas les bienvenus. Demande à Mû ce qu'il s'est passé avec les sorciers quand tu avais quatre ans et tu sauras tout. **

**-Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'être seul, maître. Maître Milo m'a dit que les « sorciers » risquaient de vouloir me faire du mal. **

**-Et il a raison. Les sorciers veulent t'avoir pour te briser et faire de toi une arme. Et non un guerrier équilibré ayant son propre destin.**

**-Je ne les aime pas, maître. Je suis vraiment obligé d'aller les voir quand j'aurai onze ans ?**

**-Si la déesse Magia et la déesse Athéna te l'ont dit, alors oui, tu es obligé d'y aller. Mais tu seras un chevalier d'or. Tu ne seras plus un enfant innocent et sans défense. Tu seras un chevalier-mage et aucun sorcier ne pourra jamais te battre. **

**-Maître, pourquoi suis-je né ?**

**-Je ne le sais pas. Mais ton destin te le dira. Ne crois jamais les sorciers, ils sont fourbes, félons et lâches. Ils n'hésiteront pas à t'abandonner à la moindre faiblesse de ta part. **

**-Alors je n'aurai qu'à faire la même chose. Quand ils m'abandonneront, je les abandonnerai et quand ils auront besoin de moi, ils seront dans la mélasse jusqu'au cou.**

**-Bien ! Il est temps d'aller manger. J'ai demandé à Shunrei de faire le repas. Pendant ce temps, tu vas t'entraîner encore un peu, puis tu enverras ma lettre à Milo.**

**-Bien, maître.**

Le petit garçon fit apparaître des rochers, puis tenta encore de faire exploser le plus petit caillou sans toucher aux autres. Dohko lui, alla dans la petite cabane et écrivit au chevalier d'or du Scorpion pour lui demander une description détaillée de l'armure de son apprenti. Quand il la termina, il découvrit Harry qui s'énervait tout seul, qui n'arrivait à rien. Dohko lui dit :

**-Arrête, Harry. Cela ne sert à rien. Il te manque quelque chose pour la réussir. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. **

**-J'ai l'impression de n'être pas digne de mes maîtres en échouant ainsi.**

Harry fit un tout petit sourire à son maître, sécha ses larmes de frustration et lui demanda :

**-Que dois-je faire, maître ?**

**-Tu vas envoyer cette lettre à Milo.**

**-Bien, maître.**

Harry prit la lettre, se concentra et Dohko vit la lettre disparaître tandis qu'au Sanctuaire, une lettre apparut devant Milo qui était en train de s'entraîner avec son ami Camus. Voyant cela, Shura qui se trouvait dans les gradins, explosa de rire et lança :

**-Hey Milo. Tu as une lettre de ton masmos.**

**-Ah ! Très spirituel. Camus, tu me pardonnes, je vais voir ce que Dohko veut.**

**-D'accord.**

Milo alla s'asseoir sur les gradins et commença à lire.

_**Bonsoir Milo**_

_**Je ne sais pas si tu vas recevoir cette lettre, ou si Harry va la faire brûler. Harry va très bien et s'entraîne dur. Il est en train d'apprendre à contrôler sa première attaque, malheureusement, il n'arrive à rien. Alors j'ai pensé que peut-être cela venait de son armure. C'est pour cela que j'aurai besoin d'une description de sa future armure. C'est très important, sans cela, il n'arrivera pas à évoluer. **_

_**Merci.**_

_**Dohko**_

Milo poussa un lourd soupir, puis demanda:

**-Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît **_**?**_** Il faut que je te décrive à Dohko pour qu'il puisse bien entraîner Harry.**

Les chevaliers d'or se demandaient à qui il parlait, quand soudain, l'armure de Harry apparut et sortit de sa pandora box. Elle tournoya doucement sur elle-même afin que Milo puisse la décrire au mieux sur le verso du parchemin que Dohko lui avait envoyé. Quand il eut terminé, la lettre disparut de même que l'armure.

**A suivre**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Aux cinq pics, la lettre apparut devant Dohko qui alla dans sa petite cabane. Harry s'occupant d'aller à la pêche. Dohko ouvrit la lettre et lut :

_**Bonjour, vieux maître.**_

_**Je suis heureux de savoir que mon apprenti s'entraîne aussi bien. Alors pour l'armure, elle est dorée comme toutes les armures d'or. Elle représente un homme. Il porte une toge tenu**__**e**__** par une fibule qui contient une pierre précieuse, je crois que c'est un diamant. À la main gauche, il porte un plateau qui devient un bouclier et à la main droite, un long bâton sur lequel monte un serpent. Ce caducée devint une lance puissante, car quand elle m'a protégé, elle a lancé une attaque extrêmement forte. Voilà. J'espère que cela vous aidera pour l'entraînement d'Harry. Pourriez-vous dire à Harry qu'il me manque et que je suis très fier de lui ? Merci**_

_**Milo**_

**-Et bien voilà ce qu'il manquait. Il doit s'entraîner avec une lance en métal. **Shunrei ?

-Oui, vieux maître ?

-Saurais-tu si nous avons une barre de fer quelque part ?

-Une barre de fer ? Heu... Je peux toujours voir au village.

-Ce serait bien, merci.

Shunrei sursauta quand Harry apparut avec une dizaine de truites bien grasses. Le jeune anglais tenta de parler en chinois, mais au lieu de lui dire: voilà, j'ai ramené du bon poisson, il dit :

-J'ai bu truie qui nageait poisson.

-Quoi ?

Dohko et Shunrei le regardèrent avec stupéfaction, puis le jeune garçon**,** comprenant qu'il avait dû se tromper quelque part**,** répéta :

**-J'ai ramené du poisson.**

Dohko lui demanda :

**-C'est ça que tu voulais dire ?**

**-Heu... oui.**

Le vieux chevalier traduisit pour Shunrei et les deux chinois explosèrent de rire. Ils mirent un peu de temps pour se calmer alors qu'Harry vexé, bougonnait dans son coin. Après le repas, Shunrei partit pour le village, accompagnée d'Harry qui avait demandé à Dohko de partir avec elle. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il craignait qu'elle ne se fasse blesser. Le vieux maître n'était pas vraiment d'accord, mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire alors il lui donna l'autorisation. Harry retira le poids qu'il portait, puis suivit paisiblement la jeune fille tout en essayant d'apprendre sa langue. La jeune fille éclatait régulièrement de rire en entendant les erreurs de son compagnon de marche. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le village, ils virent des hommes venir vers eux. Magia dit à Harry :

_-Ce sont des sorciers. Ils sont mauvais. Tue-les ! Tue-les tous !_

Harry n'eut même pas besoin de parler, que les sorciers attaquèrent. Les pauvres. Le jeune garçon fit exploser son cosmos avec violence et montra pour la première fois, la force dévastatrice qui l'habitait. Tous les sorciers furent projetés à une vingtaine de mètres de lui et si**,** certains furent sonnés, d'autres furent tués, le crâne fracassé. Shunrei observa le jeune garçon, elle était stupéfaite. Il était plus puissant que son Shiryu et pourtant il était deux fois plus jeune que lui. Harry se positionna en attaque et**,** soudain il leva le bras vers le ciel et hurla :

**-Que s'ouvre la treizième porte des enfers !**

L'attaque fut fulgurante et personne ne vit ou n'entendit quoi que ce soit à part une lumière blanche, le bruit d'une aspiration et des hurlements d'horreur, puis le silence. Quand la poussière retomba, les gens virent que les trois quarts des sorciers avaient disparu. Ceux qui restaient observaient avec terreur cet enfant trop puissant pour être honnête. Magia qui n'en avait pas terminé avec les sorciers, souffla la dernière et la plus terrifiante attaque de son chevalier :

**-Que les treize démons vous anéantissent !**

Là, tous virent parfaitement une aura doré, argenté, émeraude et blanche quitter le jeune garçon et se jeter sur eux. Les sorciers virent comme des mains griffues les saisir et les broyer sans la moindre pitié. Voilà. Il n'y avait plus de sorciers dans le village et Harry connaissait toutes ses attaques. Tous les habitants**,** qui se faisaient périodiquement attaquer par les sorciers, acclamèrent leur jeune protecteur qui ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient. Ce fut Shunrei qui expliqua que l'enfant était un chevalier d'Athéna et qu'il était là pour protéger le monde. Enfin, quand il aurait terminé son apprentissage. D'ailleurs, ils étaient là pour chercher une lance ou une barre en métal. Le forgeron du village fila dans son atelier et revint avec une fine barre métallique. Harry remercia longuement l'homme en inclinant le buste. Il ne comprenait pas un mot, soit, mais au moins, il était bien élevé. Shunrei remercia de la part du jeune anglais toute la population, puis tous les deux repartirent vers la cabane du vieux maître. Quand Harry arriva, la première chose qu'il dit fut :

**-J'ai rencontré des sorciers.**

Dohko le regarda avec horreur et s'exclama :

**-Comment ?**

**-Quand nous sommes allés au village, des sorciers sont venus. Alors Magia m'a montré mes attaques. Toutes mes attaques.**

**-Quelles sont**_**-**_**elles ?**

**-Alors il y a la treizième porte des enfers et les treize démons. **

**-Donc, tu as trois attaques avec la treizième nuée. Magia aime beaucoup le chiffre treize on dirait. Et quels sont les résultats ?**

**-Alors pour la treizième porte des enfers... comment dire... heu...**

**-Montre-moi.**

**-Bien, maître Dohko.**

Harry prit la barre en métal et dessina grossièrement un arc de cercle en l'air en concentrant son cosmos et en criant :

**-Que la treizième porte des enfers s'ouvre !**

Là, Dohko vit une porte maigrelette apparaître et s'évanouir rapidement. Donc, comme Saga des Gémeaux, il créait une fracture espace-temps. Enfin, la vérité, c'est qu'Harry créait une porte qui amenait directement en enfer, et sans passer par la case mourir. Mais cela, Dohko ne le découvrirait qu'après quelques années. Maintenant, revenons aux attaques d'Harry. L'enfant leva le bras droit, mit son bras gauche en protection et quand son cosmos fut assez haut, Harry abaissa son bras et cria :

**-Par les treize démons**

Dohko vit des mains griffues apparaître, puis des formes qui ressemblaient à des diables, sauf que la puissance nécessaire pour contrôler l'attaque n'était pas là et tout disparut rapidement, laissant un Harry épuisé. Dohko était assez impressionné par les attaques de l'enfant. Mais bon, il y avait du travail pour qu'Harry puisse les contrôler parfaitement. Et**,** pour le moment, le gamin n'était pas en état de le faire. Mais au moins, les sorciers ne s'attaqueraient plus au village. Le petit garçon était tellement fatigué qu'il alla se coucher sans manger. Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en pleine forme. Il augmenta le poids qu'il portait et alla rejoindre son maître. L'entraînement continua longuement Harry ne vit même pas le temps passé. Quand l'année arriva à sa fin, il contrôlait sa première attaque, l'onde de la treizième nuée. Une bonne routine s'était installée aux cinq pics, une routine qui se rompitquand Shiryu arriva, aveugle. Harry était désolé pour le chevalier de Bronze, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, car il aurait risqué de le blesser plus gravement. Alors Shiryu resta, mais il se sentait infirme et ne tentait pas de s'en sortir. Harry aurait bien voulu l'aider, mais Dohko lui dit :

**-Laisse-le, c'est à lui de trouver la force de vivre.**

**-Bien, maître.**

**-Allez, entraîne-toi.**

Tandis que Shiryu tentait tant bien que mal de s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition, Harry développait encore son cosmos, sa force et sa vitesse atteignant presque Mac 20 et Dohko savait qu'à la vitesse où Harry apprenait, il arriverait bientôt à la vitesse de la lumière. Cependant, quelques semaines plus tard, Shiryu se retrouva face à son ancien compagnon d'entraînement, Ohko. Cette rencontre permit au jeune japonais de reprendre confiance en lui, malheureusement elle coûta la vie au jeune homme. Le lendemain, Harry eut la joie de voir son meilleur ami. Il aurait bien voulu lui sauter au cou, mais Dohko ne lui avait pas donné l'autorisation. Alors il continua à s'entraîner tandis que Kiki donnait à Shiryu de l'eau qu'un ses amis lui avait trouvé, de l'eau sacrée. Le jeune apprenti de Mû demanda au Chevalier du Dragon.

-Comment vas-tu Shiryu ? Peux-tu voir ?

La réponse vint, lapidaire :

-Non !

Shunrei se mit à pleurer effondrée que cela n'est pas marché alors que Kiki s'exclamait stupéfait :

-L'eau sacrée... on était sûr que ça marcherait... Merde ! Seiya a tant lutté...

Alors que Shiryu avait toutes les raisons pour abandonner, il se tourna vers Kiki avec un sourire serein en disant :

-Ne t'en fais pas Kiki. Seiya n'y pouvait rien... Mais depuis que je suis aveugle, je me rends enfin compte de toute la sérénité qui règne aux Cinq Pics. 

Les deux autres étaient ébahis par ce que venait de dire le jeune aveugle. Il avait l'air d'être bien, d'avoir fait le deuil de sa vue car il rajouta :

-C'est pourquoi je vous remercie, Seiya, mes amis, ainsi que Ohko, de m'avoir aidé à ouvrir mon esprit et à surpasser mon handicap. Très peu de personnes en ce monde en connaissent la véritable beauté, mais parmi ceux-là certains sont prêts à défendre cette terre à leur péril. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai trouvé un but à ma vie. 

Shunrei, heureuse comme tout pour son ami et plus si affinité, se leva et murmura son nom avec joie. Kiki lui resta sur son arrière-train en se grattant la tempe, en souriant de plus en plus et en murmurant :

-Même si je n'ai pas tout compris, cela m'a redonné le moral. Seiya serait heureux d'entendre ça.

Shiryu lui fit un léger signe de tête quand la voix reconnaissable entre toutes du vieux maître résonna :

-Est-ce réellement ainsi que tu raisonnes, Shiryu ?

-Maître ? s'exclama qui se tourna vers la voix du vieux maître. Les deux autres virent le vieux guerrier s'approcher tranquillement d'eux alors qu'ils entendaient en arrière-plan l'entraînement difficile d'Harry.

-J'ai également entendu parler de cette eau sacrée. Elle n'a rien d'une superstition... Elle est plus efficace que n'importe quelle médecine à condition de vouloir sa guérison au plus profond de soi. C'est donc ton cosmos qui, combiné au pouvoir thérapeutique de cette eau sacrée, permettra un tel miracle.

Shunrei leva le visage vers Shiryu et, mettant toute sa foi dans ses paroles, lui dit :

-Je suis certaine que tu y parviendras, Shiryu.

Kiki s'y mit aussi en s'exclamant :

-Moi aussi ! Tu vas retrouver la vue, Shiryu !

Le jeune homme très ému répondit :

-Merci, Shunrei, Kiki. Mais vous maître, où étiez-vous ? Je me suis fais beaucoup de souci pour vous.

-J'étais dans les alentours. Je ne pouvais être trop loin pour garder un œil sur Harry...

Tous les quatre retournèrent dans la cabane et Kiki vit son ami, en sueur la tête en bas, faire voler une dizaine de rochers tout en tentant de détruire le plus petit caillou d'un amas qui se trouvait derrière lui. Kiki avait la bouche ouverte en grand, Mû ne lui avait jamais demandé des trucs pareil. Dohko dit à Harry :

**-Tu peux t'arrêter Harry. **

Tous virent les rochers redescendre délicatement et se poser sur le sol. Harry bondit dans les airs et retomba souplement sur ses jambes avec la même grâce qu'un chat. Shiryu était stupéfait. Il ne voyait pas Harry, mais il voyait son aura. C'était comme un serpent gigantesque qui ondulait autour du petit, le protégeant du monde extérieur. Le reptile avait ses crochets sortis et avait l'air d'être toujours prêt à l'attaque. C'était une vision terrifiante et pourtant magnifique, car les couleurs étaient superbes, de l'or, de l'argent, du vert aussi lumineux que les yeux de l'enfant et un blanc encore plus pur que les neiges éternelles. Le petit garçon salua son maître, Shiryu, puis Kiki. Il aurait bien voulu se jeter sur lui, mais il pesait quand même six tonnes et il ne savait pas si l'enfant pourrait supporter son poids. Dohko**,** sentant la légère tristesse de son apprenti**,** lui dit :

**-Tu peux enlever tes poids.**

Ravi, Harry retira ses poids, puis bondit sur son meilleur ami. Kiki et lui sautait dans tous les sens comme les enfants qu'ils étaient. Dohko aimait bien voir son apprenti aussi heureux. Les deux amis papotaient joyeusement en grec seule langue qu'ils avaient en commun. Tous les quatre mangèrent ce que Shunrei avait préparé. Kiki et Harry mangeaient comme des goinfres ou plutôt, comme des enfants en pleine croissance. Après le repas, Kiki bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Harry voyant cela lui montra sa chambre pour qu'il fasse la sieste. Pour sa part, il était trop excité pour dormir alors il décida d'aller s'entraîner de nouveau, mais sans mettre ses poids. Il rejoignit donc Dohko et Shiryu qui parlaient des évènements actuels. Ils parlaient en chinois pour qu'Harry ne comprenne pas car ils considéraient qu'il n'était pas concerné par ça. Soudain, tous les trois sentirent un cosmos puissant qui s'approchait. Harry savait qui s'était et se demandait vraiment pourquoi il venait ici. Si son maître voulait le voir, alors il serait venu lui-même. Autant attendre et il apprendrait le pourquoi du comment. Quand il apprit que c'était pour éliminer le vieux maître, il décida de l'en empêcher. Masque de Mort lança son poing sauf qu'il s'écrasa sur un bouclier doré. Il tourna la tête et vit un gamin, le gamin qui s'était amusé à l'humilier, devant lui. Ravi, il allait pouvoir lui faire la peau. Alors il changea de trajectoire et s'attaqua à Harry. Dohko cria :

**-NON ! HARRY TU N'ES PAS PRÊT !**

Brusquement, l'armure d'or s'installa sur Harry. L'enfant bondit de côté, roula un instant, échappant

à l'attaque du Cancer. Harry se trouva sur ses jambes et concentra son cosmos. Ses mains devenaient de plus en plus lumineuses alors qu'elles se gorgeaient de puissance. Quand elle fut au maximum, Harry écarta les bras et esquissa un large cercle puis ramena ses mains sur sa lance, la pointa sur Masque de Mort en crachant :

**-Que la treizième nuée t'anéantisse !**

Le chevalier d'or vit un mur doré lui foncer dessus avec la même délicatesse qu'une charge de rhinocéros laineux en rut. Il fit exploser son cosmos et fut projeté un arrière**,** son cosmos l'ayant protégé d'une bonne partie de l'attaque. Il se retomba sur ses pieds et observa avec stupeur le gamin. Il n'avait que six ans et il avait assez de puissance pour l'envoyer valser**,** qu'est-ce que ça donnerait quand il deviendrait chevalier d'or ? Soudain, un autre cosmos apparut et il vit Mû venir vers lui. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de vaincre l'atlante alors il partit. Harry était debout**,** fier et puissant. Peu à peu, il se détendit et l'armure le quitta pour retourner dans sa pandora box. Mû avec un sourire lui dit :

**-Harry, c'est au maître de protéger son apprenti et pas le contraire. **

**-Désolé maître Mû. Mais je le déteste. Il est mauvais. Il est aussi mauvais que les sorciers !**

**-À ce point ?**

**-Oui, Magia le déteste.**

Mû l'ébouriffa affectueusement et lui dit :

**-Tu t'es bien amélioré Harry. **

_-Oui. Et je crois qu'il va pouvoir retourner auprès de Milo, _murmura Dokho_._

_-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, _répondit Mû_. _

_-Il est temps. Les choses changent, il doit être auprès de son maître._

_-Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord, mais vous devez savoir ce qui est le mieux pour lui. Je pourrai l'emmener avec moi. J'ai l'intention de retourner au Sanctuaire avec Kiki. _

_-Tu pars maintenant ?_

_-Oui._

_-C'est une bonne idée. _**Harry ?**

**-Oui, maître ?**

**-Tu vas prendre tes affaires et accompagner Mû.**

**-Bien maître.**

L'enfant alla dans sa chambre, prépara ses affaires, puis rejoignit le chevalier d'or. Dohko salua son jeune apprenti, puis il vit Mû disparaître en emmenant Kiki et Harry avec lui. Shiryu demanda :

-Où vont-ils, vieux maître ?

-Au Sanctuaire. Là où est leur place.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils se retrouvèrent face à des gardes qui**,** ne sachant pas qui ils étaient, les traitèrent comme indésirables. Harry était furieux **:** comment des êtres aussi minables pouvaient**-**ils oser insulter un chevalier d'or ? La colère se sentait dans son aura, sa puissance l'entourait et soudain, le modifia. Les chevaliers d'or qui avaient ressenti la rage de l'enfant arrivèrent rapidement, à l'exception de Masque de Mort et d'Aiolia, et virent l'impensable. Ils virent Harry, futur chevalier d'or qui se changeait en tigre du Bengale. Le fauve poussa un rugissement de fureur, puis se jeta sur les gardes pour les trucider à coups de griffes. Heureusement pour eux, Aldébaran attrapa le fauve en plein vol et le tint par le peau du cou. Milo pouffa de rire quand il vit le félin les pattes avant et les pattes arrière légèrement pliées et la queue repliée sur son ventre blanc. Le fauve ne bougeait plus, mais montrait les dents. Shaka demanda calmement :

**-Que c'est-il passé ?**

Kiki répondit fulminant :

**-Ils ont traité maître Mû comme un moins que rien.**

**-Tiens donc, insulter un chevalier d'or, c'est insulter tous les chevaliers d'or, **lança Aphrodite.

**-Harry, tu peux reprendre forme humaine ?** demanda Shaka.

Une voix féminine et très en colère répondit :

**-Ces minables ont osé insulter mon chevalier-mage ! Qu'ils paient le prix du sang !**

**-Mais Déesse Magia, ce ne sont que des humains de base... **commença Mû.

**-C'est pour cela qu'Harry est sous la forme d'un tigre, ils auront une infime chance de survivre. Et maintenant, LAISSEZ-LE !**

Aldébaran relâcha Harry qui se jeta toutes griffes dehors sur les gardes. Dans la poussière créée par le combat, tous entendaient des feulements, des hurlements de douleur et ils virent certains gardes s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Quand Harry se calma, sur dix gardes, quatre avaient rendu l'âme. C'est à ce moment qu'il redevint lui-même. Milo était stupéfait en voyant les changements. Son petit apprenti avait bien grandi et**,** d'après Masque de Mort, c'était une véritable furie au combat. Milo était très fier d'Harry. Il savait que les chevaliers de Bronze allaient attaquer le Sanctuaire le lendemain, alors et il le lui dit en s'approchant de lui :

**-Harry, ce soir tu dormiras dans la maison du Bélier. **

**-Bien**_**,**_** maître Milo.**

**-Allez viens. Tu me racontes ce que tu as appris ?**

Harry salua avec respect tout le monde, puis suivit son maître en lui racontant avec excitation son entraînement. Le chevalier d'or était amusé par le récit et il fut bigrement fier quand il apprit la façon dont il avait terrassé des sorciers. Son petit apprenti était tout excité. Quand ils furent dans l'appartement de la maison du Scorpion, Harry fit une chose qu'il voulait faire depuis longtemps, il se jeta dans les bras de Milo. Le chevalier d'or le serra contre lui en murmurant :

**-Tu m'as manqué**_**,**_** Harry.**

**-Vous m'avez manqué, mon maître. Vous m'avez tellement manqué. Merci pour Eos, il m'a beaucoup aidé certaines nuits.**

Tous les deux reprirent un rituel qu'ils n'avaient pas effectué depuis longuement, l'utilisation du contrôle d'Harry sur les glaces de Camus. Le maître et l'apprenti se tinrent à côté de la fenêtre et entendirent un hurlement de rage qui les fit glousser :

**-MILO ! ESPECE DE GROS DEBILE ! ATTENDS QUE JE T'ATTRAPPE !**

**A suivre**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 **

«_ Tous les deux reprirent un rituel qu'ils n'avaient pas effectué depuis longuement, l'utilisation du contrôle de Harry sur les glaces de Camus. Le maître et l'apprenti se tinrent à côté de la fenêtre et entendirent un hurlement de rage qui les firent glousser :_

_**-MILO ! ESPECE DE GROS DEBILE ! ATTENDS QUE JE T'ATTRAPE. **_»

Les autres chevaliers d'or qui avaient tous rejoint leur maison explosèrent de rire en comprenant que le sage Scorpion avait de nouveau utilisé les pouvoirs de son apprenti pour énerver Aphrodite ou Camus. Mû, Aldébaran et Kiki étaient dans la maison du Bélier quand retentit le cri de rage du chevalier d'or et Kiki demanda :

**-Que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Milo a une façon bien à lui d'entraîner Harry. Il le pousse à faire des blagues aux autres chevaliers d'or. Ainsi, un jour, il a fait apparaître des miniatures de nous qui couraient dans tous les sens en cassant tout ce qu'ils trouvaient. De véritables petites pestes. **

Kiki explosa de rire alors que Mû soupirait lourdement. Au moins le don d'Harry n'était pas utilisé pour faire le mal.

Non loin de là, Camus hurlait devant une banquise qui prenait tout son temple ainsi que des ours blancs, des morses et tous les animaux polaires s'ébattant joyeusement dans sa maison. Le chevalier du Verseau furieux fila hors de son temple pour foncer dans celui du Scorpion. Harry sentit immédiatement que le chevalier d'or et le dit à son maître. Milo attrapa le bras de son apprenti et fila rejoindre la première maison. Les différents chevaliers d'or eurent un léger sourire en voyant Milo courir comme un dératé en tirant son apprenti derrière lui. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la maison du Bélier, Milo jeta Harry dans les bras d'Aldébaran puis continua la course**,** poursuivi par Camus. Le chevalier des glaces fulminant passa comme une flèche devant la première maison. Mû demanda à Harry:

**-Que s'est-il passé ?**

**-Oh ! Maître Milo m'a demandé d'amener la banquise chez Camus. Alors il y a des ours blancs, des phoques, des renards polaires... heu... des léopards des mers et heu... des baleines, mais dans la salle de bain.**

Les deux chevaliers explosèrent de rire, puis Aldébaran lui dit :

**-Tu peux ramener la banquise là où elle se trouvait, je crois que les animaux seraient heureux de retrouver leur maison.**

**-D'accord, Aldébaran.**

Le petit garçon se tendit, son aura l'enveloppa puis dans la maison du Verseau, la banquise disparut pour retrouver le pôle. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent Camus revenir avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Harry demanda :

**-Où est maître Milo ?**

Camus se tourna vers lui et froidement lui dit :

**-Milo est devenu Miko ! Héhéhé ! Mais tu n'as rien à craindre, il devrait bientôt commencer à fondre. **

Tout fier de lui, Camus remonta dans sa maison et découvrit que les animaux avaient disparu ainsi que la glace et le froid. Aldébaran ou Mû avaient dû demander au petit de tout faire disparaître. Il aimait bien le gamin, il était courageux, obéissant et respectueux... enfin, sauf avec Masque de Mort qui voyait toujours ses visages chanter des airs enfantins pour sa plus grande rage.

Dans la première maison, ils virent Milo arriver tout tremblant de froid. Harry fronça des sourcils et son aura entoura le chevalier d'or et le réchauffa rapidement. Le chevalier du Scorpion s'étira en s'exclamant :

**-On a toujours besoin d'un chevalier-mage près de soi.**

Aldébaran demanda :

**-Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire maintenant ?**

**-Harry ?**

L'aura de l'enfant s'échappa et le hurlement d'Aphrodite s'entendit dans tout le Sanctuaire, suivi par celui de Shura, de Shaka et de Masque de Mort. Milo éclata de rire et fit un clin d'œil à son apprenti. Mû soupira :

**-Qu'avez-vous fait, cette fois-ci ?**

**-J'ai transformé les roses d'Aphrodite en grosses chenilles, l'épée de Shura en poisson, le lotus de maître Shaka en marguerite et les visages du Cancer se jettent sur lui pour l'embrasser.**

**-Mais vous êtes des démons tous les deux, **s'exclama Aldébaran en riant.

**-Ça ne dure pas longtemps, cinq minutes, pas plus. Sinon, ce n'est plus amusant**, répondit l'enfant.

**-Et tu as bien raison !**

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix et virent Shaka les yeux fermés qui les regardait avec un léger sourire. Aphrodite à côté soupira de soulagement, ses roses reprendraient rapidement leur forme normale. Shura bougonna un peu, puis se calma en sachant que la truite qui frétillait dans les bras d'Athéna reprendrait sa forme d'épée. Masque de Mort regarda le gamin, puis murmura la tête basse comme un gamin pris en faute :

**-Je suis désolé, déesse Magia.**

Décidant de lui laisser une chance, elle retira tous les sales coups qu'elle lui avait faits et sa maison redevint aussi sombre et aussi glauque qu'auparavant. Shaka s'approcha du gamin et l'ébouriffa encore plus qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

**-Alors, quoi de neuf ?**

**-Je connais mes attaques. J'en ai trois. Mais elles sont difficiles à contrôler. Maître Dohko m'a appris à contrôler la première, elle s'appelle l'onde de la treizième nuée.**

**-Oui et c'est une véritable saloperie, **lança Masque de Mort.

Harry jeta un regard noir vers le chevalier du Cancer tandis que Milo répliquait :

**-Il a protégé son maître. **

**-Oui, bon. Je pensais que j'aurai à faire au chevalier de Bronze et pas à un chevalier d'or en culottes courtes. En tout cas, il porte bien l'armure d'or et puis, il est sacrément puissant.**

**-C'est normal, il a eu l'entraînement des meilleurs. **

Harry fit un grand sourire vers le Cancer, puis il se tourna vers Milo et lui demanda :

**-Puis-je aller m'entraîner, maître ?**

**-Oui, vas-y.**

L'enfant fut déposé par Aldébaran, salua tous les chevaliers d'or et alla s'entraîner en portant sept tonnes. C'était plus lourd donc quand il retirerait définitivement les poids, il atteindrait vraiment la vitesse de la lumière. Les chevaliers d'or discutaient paisiblement quand ils entendirent une violente explosion. Milo fila voir et vit Harry face à des chevaliers d'argent. Ils avaient leurs armures et l'attaquaient constamment, sauf qu'Harry ne ripostait pas et évitait tous les coups. Le jeu était de ne pas être touché. Il avait dû mal, car il portait une charge très lourde. Mais en tant que chevalier d'or, il devait être plus rapide et plus puissant que tous les autres. Si au début les chevaliers d'argent voulaient le tuer, ils avaient rapidement compris que le petit s'entraînait. Alors leurs coups étaient moins puissants, mais beaucoup plus rapides. De temps en temps, Victoire**,** chevalier d'argent de Cassiopée**,** lui donnait des conseils ou même des ordres, « va plus vite, pense à tes jambes, saute plus haut ». L'entraînement dura quand même trois heures. Le petit garçon était en nage, mais il devait maintenant contenir les attaques. Il cessa de bondir dans tous les sens et**,** après avoir reçu quelques coups, il les bloqua. C'était un entraînement fastidieux, mais utile et pour l'enfant et pour les chevaliers d'argent. Le soleil commença à se coucher et Milo ordonna :

**-Harry, tu vas apprendre maintenant à combattre la nuit. Tu dois retenir tes coups et combattre les chevaliers d'argent sans leur faire mal. **

**-Bien, maître Milo.**

Lui qui était habitué à s'entraîner le jour, la nuit, il eut un peu plus de mal. Il ne voyait rien et Victoire lui dit :

**-Arrête de tourner la tête dans tous les sens, concentre-toi sur un seul élément afin que tes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Mais tu dois éviter nos coups.**

Harry fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il était presque minuit et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se concentrer suffisamment. Magia ne l'aidait pas, car c'était une chose qu'il devait savoir faire seul et cela, l'enfant l'avait vite compris. Soudain, il eut une idée. Il vit un truc sombre bouger et réussit à concentrer une partie de son attention dessus tout en tentant d'éviter les coups. Il était en sang et en sueur quand enfin il vit les mouvements de ses adversaires. Il évita tous les coups et même les rendit en contrôlant leur force. Les chevaliers d'argent cessèrent rapidement de l'attaquer et Victoire éclata de rire en disant :

**-Mais tape bon sang. Nous ne sommes pas faits en sucre. Nous avons nos armures qui nous protègent. **

**-Bien !**

Harry bondit et le combat recommença. Il frappait vite et fort. Victoire lança après avoir vu un énième chevalier d'argent s'envoler :

**-Frappe fort, mais pas trop et dose ta vitesse, nous ne suivons pas tes coups.**

**-C'est dur !**

**-Oui, mais le jour où tu auras un apprenti, tu devras parfaitement doser tes coups pour ne pas l'envoyer sur la Lune.**

**-Ah oui. Bon, on recommence ?**

**-On y va.**

Harry frappa quelques coups, mettant moins de puissance et eut l'idée de s'alourdir encore plus passant de sept à dix tonnes. Les coups allaient à la bonne vitesse. Il allait nettement plus lentement, mais son corps se battait pour s'affranchir de cette force. Quand la Lune eut presque terminé son voyage, Victoire cessa l'entraînement et dit à Harry étalé sur le dos :

**-Tu peux aller te coucher.**

**-J'ai plus de jambes.**

Tous les chevaliers d'argent explosèrent de rire. Harry grimaça en se soulevant, puis avec un effort surhumain, il réussit à se mettre sur ses pieds. Il salua tous les chevaliers d'argent et alla se coucher, totalement épuisé. Il mit presque vingt minutes pour arriver devant les escaliers des douze maisons. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'effondra devant les premières marches et ne bougea pas. Mû qui le regardait de là où il était comprit qu'il ne se relèverait pas sans aide. Il fila le rejoindre et eut du mal à le soulever. Le môme pesait une tonne, ce n'était pas possible d'être si lourd. Il entendit une voix murmurer dans sa tête :

_-Allège-toi de dix tonnes._

D'un coup, Harry redevint léger comme une plume et il comprit sa façon de s'entraîner. C'était simple, efficace et horriblement difficile. Il amena l'enfant jusque dans la chambre de Kiki et le plaça sur le matelas qu'il avait préparé pour lui. Ensuite, il jeta un coup d'œil sur son apprenti qui dormait comme un bébé. Il se souvint des moments qu'il avait passé avec Harry. Le gamin était adorable et avec Kiki, ils étaient les rois de la blague. Comme la fois où ils avaient crié comme des bêtes, le son était arrivé jusqu'au village**,** paniquant les gens qui étaient restés cloîtrés dans leurs maisons durant trois jours. Avec tendresse, il remonta les couvertures sur le corps de Kiki, sur celui d'Harry et alla se coucher afin d'être prêt pour le lendemain et l'arrivée d'Athéna enfin, de Saori Kido.

Il dormit très peu de temps. De ce fait, quand les Bronze et Saori arrivèrent, lui et Kiki étaient prêts à les accueillir. Malheureusement, le chevalier de la Flèche attaqua et parmi ses illusions se trouvait une véritable flèche qui perça la poitrine de la déesse. Avant de mourir, il leur expliqua que seul le Grand Pope pouvait retirer cette flèche et qu'ils n'avaient que douze heures avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Horrifiés, ils filèrent vers la maison du Bélier et découvrirent Mû qui leur proposa de réparer leurs armures. Cette réparation dura une heure et ensuite, il leur expliqua la seule manière de vaincre un chevalier d'or en faisant exploser leur cosmos et en atteignant le septième sens. Les quatre adolescents remercièrent Mû puis commencèrent véritablement la bataille du Sanctuaire. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, onze heures maintenant et onze maisons à traverser dont neuf étaient gardées par des chevaliers parmi les plus puissants.

Après leur départ, Mû descendit auprès de la jeune fille au corps mortel d'une déesse et la protégea avec Kiki. Dans les appartements de Mû, Harry faisait un terrible cauchemar. Il voyait la déesse Athéna s'effondrer en sang**,** une flèche transperçant sa poitrine. Il devait la protéger comme il devait protéger Magia. Mais comment ? Athéna se redressa et lui murmura :

_-Tu ne dois rien faire. Laisse mes chevaliers de Bronze faire leurs preuves. Si tu veux, tu peux rejoindre Mû et protéger mon corps, car le mal voudra le détruire pendant que je suis inconsciente. Peux-tu faire cela ?_

_-Oui, Déesse Athéna. Je protègerai votre corps._

_-Merci. Va__et réveille-toi._

Harry ouvrit les yeux et sentit un changement dans l'air. Ce n'était pas un rêve, Athéna avait vraiment été blessée. Au lieu de foncer pour la protéger, il prit un bon petit déjeuner, une bonne douche et se sentit prêt à trucider le premier qui s'approcherait de la déesse. Cela faisait presque trois heures que les Bronze étaient partis quand Harry rejoignit Mû et Kiki. Il s'assit près de la jeune fille et murmura :

**-Je ne la vois pas comme cela dans mes rêves. **

**-C'est normal, Harry. Dans ton sommeil tu la vois dans son corps mythologique et non dans une réincarnation.**

**-Oh ! D'accord. J'ai encore rêvé d'elle. Elle m'a dit de protéger son corps. Mais elle m'a précisé que je ne devais pas lui retirer sa flèche**_**, **_**que c'était à ses chevaliers de Bronze de le faire. Cependant si quelqu'un voulait abîmer son corps, là, je pourrais faire ce que je voudrais. **

**-Je vois. Tu utiliserais tes attaques sur lui, c'est ça ?**

**-Je pourrais, mais je ne les contrôle pas assez et je risquerais de blesser la déesse Athéna. Cependant, rien ne m'empêche de lui sauter dessus et de m'entraîner avec lui en utilisant toutes mes forces.**

**-Petit malin.**

Harry fit un grand sourire à Mû, puis s'assit près de la déesse. Il observait la jeune fille avec curiosité. Alors c'était elle qu'il devrait maintenant protéger de sa vie ? Elle avait l'air gentil et très doux. Il sentait qu'il allait l'adorer. Le temps passa et ils attendaient tous avec angoisse la fin de cette tragédie. Au bout de quelques heures, il se mit à pleuvoir. Kiki voulut retirer son haut pour protéger la déesse de la pluie, mais il découvrit que si lui, Mû et Harry étaient trempés, la jeune fille était parfaitement sèche. Harry se tourna vers des chevaliers d'argent survivants qui voulaient éliminer la déesse. Harry fit exploser avec violence son cosmos et Mû découvrit qu'il avait bigrement évolué, il était dix fois plus puissant que les chevaliers d'argent, mais il ne faisait pas encore le poids face aux chevaliers d'or. Dans les temples, les chevaliers d'or, justement, sentirent l'explosion et Milo se demanda ce qu'il se passait pour qu'Harry montre ainsi sa puissance. Devant la maison du Bélier, les chevaliers d'argent comprirent qu'ils risquaient de se faire pulvériser par le jeune garçon. Il les menaçait sans attaquer, leur donnant la possibilité de repartir sans risque. Sur les six chevaliers, cinq décidèrent de repartir et le sixième attaqua. Elle n'attaqua pas Athéna, mais bien Harry. Mû savait ce que cela voulait dire, Victoire continuait l'entraînement de l'enfant. Ils se battirent avec violence, Harry s'empêchant d'utiliser toute sa force. En fait, il apprenait des techniques différentes. Les deux guerriers se tournaient autour quand Harry leva les yeux vers les douze maisons et dit :

**-Je ne ressens plus le cosmos de Masque de Mort. **

Mû regarda lui aussi vers les différentes maisons et soupira lourdement. La guerre fratricide venait de faire sa première victime, même si celui qui venait de tomber était un véritable monstre qui tuait tout ce qui lui tombait sous le poing. Harry se concentra de nouveau sur le combat quand une heure plus tard, Victoire ressentit la mort de Cassios, l'apprenti de Shaina. Le géant était quelqu'un d'adorable quand on le connaissait bien et elle savait qu'il avait toujours aimé son maître. Le cosmos de l'apprenti venait de disparaître. Harry ferma les yeux et murmura :

**-Il s'est sacrifié. Aiolia était devenu bizarre et attaquait sans répit Pégase. Il est mort pour qu'Aiolia reprenne ses esprits. Shaina peut être fière de lui. **

Victoire retint difficilement une larme à la mort de l'apprenti et ami, puis reprit le combat alors que la pluie tombait toujours aussi dru. Alors que la flamme de l'horloge se trouvait dans la maison de la Vierge, la pluie cessa et le sort qui protégeait Athéna s'évanouit. Ils se battaient encore quand ils sentirent un cosmos puissant qui ressemblait à celui d'un oiseau de feu. Harry se tourna vers Victoire et lui dit :

**-Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je n'arrive plus à me concentrer. **

**-Je suis dans le même état que toi. Tu dois être fatigué. Bon entraînement.**

**-Merci, Victoire.**

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, puis Victoire partit rejoindre les autres chevaliers d'argent, laissant Harry avec Kiki et Mû. Soudain, ils sentirent la disparition du puissant cosmos et de celui de la Vierge. Harry sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, puis il tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer. Il avait perdu la deuxième personne la plus importante à ses yeux, Shaka. Mû**,** voyant le jeune apprenti dans cet état**,** l'entoura de son cosmos et tenta de le consoler, mais rien à faire. Malgré son avance, Harry n'avait que six ans. C'était toujours un petit garçon. Alors Mû le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Une petite voix brisée lui demanda :

**-Tu crois que maître Milo va aller bien ?**

**-Il est fort.**

**-Maître Shaka aussi, l'était.**

**-Je ne sais pas s'il va survivre. Mais connaissant l'obstination de ce cher Milo, il a toutes les chances de rester en vie. **

Tous les deux sentirent un cosmos se réveiller dans la maison de la Balance et se diriger vers celle du Scorpion tandis qu'un autre s'affaiblissait sans disparaître. C'était maintenant que Harry risquait de perdre son maître. Il avait peur. Il avait peur de rester seul, de ne plus avoir l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui. Dans la maison du Scorpion, Milo ressentit la peur de son apprenti. L'aura d'Harry risquait encore de faire des siennes, y compris l'armure d'Harry. Si l'enfant le sentait en danger de mort, alors il risquait de réagir et peut-être de très mal réagir.

**A suivre**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Quand Mû sentit l'enfant se calmer, il relâcha son étreinte et le regarda se placer près d'Athéna, la protégeant encore et encore. Harry regardait avec anxiété les maisons quand il entendit un cri. Kiki et lui tournèrent la tête pour voir un humain de base, normal de chez normal**,** qui courait vers eux avec un air des plus crétins sur les traits de son visage. Harry leva un sourcil devant l'allure de l'homme. Harry le trouvait vraiment ridicule habillé comme un pratiquant du Kendo. Il portait une demi-protection, des gants épais et un sabre en Bambou. Harry se tourna vers Kiki et demanda :

**-Qui c'est ce guignol ?**

**-C'est Tatsumi, le domestique de Saori.**

**-Qui ?**

**-Saori, c'est la réincarnation d'Athéna.**

**-Oh ! **

Les deux enfants entendaient l'homme hurler :

**-Mademoiselle, mademoiselle. **

Il s'agenouilla devant Athéna avec un air très inquiet, puis il regarda la grande horloge. Il ne restait plus que cinq heures avant la mort de la jeune fille.

**-Que font Seiya et les autres pour être aussi long**_**s**_** ?**

Harry fronça des sourcils devant ce que l'homme venait de dire. Comment osait-il ? Les Bronzes n'allaient pas à la chasse aux moules, mais combattre les chevaliers parmi les plus puissants au monde. Tatsumi murmura en regardant la flèche à l'instar d'une poule qui venait de trouver un couteau :

**-Vous devez vite revenir avec le Grand Pope, sinon mademoiselle... Pourquoi seul le Grand Pope peut-il retirer cette maudite flèche ? Merde ! **

C'est à ce moment que tous entendirent des gardes arrivèrent en courant armés de lances. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux et les regardèrent avec mépris. Harry les regardait avec curiosité. Ce n'était pas vrai, les hommes n'apprenaient-ils jamais de leurs erreurs ? Il avait une envie folle de les trucider. Il n'écouta même pas ce qu'ils disaient. Il aurait pu les massacrer, mais Mû le retint d'un seul coup d'œil. Comme Mû ne réagissait pas à leurs questions, ils voulurent attaquer. Cependant, quand ils décrétèrent vouloir tuer Athéna, Harry devint incontrôlable. Son cosmos créa une véritable barrière entre les gardes et la déesse. Mû retint son apprenti en laissant Tatsumi s'en occuper. Harry observa avec curiosité le vieil homme se ruer sur eux et les rosser avec son bâton. C'est qu'il les amochait bien le vieux. Alors qu'il était en train de se battre, Mû se releva et alla s'asseoir sur les marches devant son temple, emmenant avec lui Kiki. Il savait que Harry ne le suivrait pas et protégerait la déesse jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait, même s'il n'était pas encore un chevalier d'or.

Harry regarda le combat et vit qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal, les gardes étant trop nombreux. Bientôt, il fut maîtrisé et deux gardes s'approchèrent d'Athéna. Voyant cela, Harry augmenta doucement son cosmos le rendant assez agressif. Quand les gardes fanfaronnèrent en lança qu'ils voulaient tuer la « gamine »**,** il réagit. Son cosmos explosa avec une violence redoutable. Son aura apparut serpentine, agressive et menaçante. Les deux gardes s'arrêtèrent un instant, puis pensant que ce n'était que de l'esbroufe, ils reprirent leur marche. Mal leur en prit, car Harry fit apparaître une barre en métal, preuve s'il en est qu'il allait attaquer. Mû allait enfin voir l'attaque de Harry. Ses mains devenaient de plus en plus lumineuses alors qu'elles se gorgeaient de puissance. Quand elle fut au maximum, Harry écarta les bras et esquissa un large cercle puis ramena ses mains sur sa lance, la pointa sur les gardes en crachant :

**-Que l'onde de la treizième nuée vous anéantisse !**

Les deux gardes furent proprement vaporisés. Kiki siffla en disant :

**-La vache, ça c'est de l'attaque. **

Les autres gardes se tournèrent vers Harry et le regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Ils l'observèrent, puis lui foncèrent dessus. Sauf qu'ils furent stoppés par des chevaliers de Bronze, Jabu de la Licorne, Ban du petit lion, Ichi de l'Hydre, Geki de l'Ourse et Nachi du Loup. Voyant qu'ils n'étaient que cinq et que le dernier était un bambin, ils attaquèrent. Sauf qu'ils se firent totalement démolir par les nouveaux venus. Paniqués et moulus, ils fuirent sans demander leur reste. Jabu ramassa le sabre en bambou et le rendit au vieux qui grogna, vexé. Maintenant que le danger était loin, Harry calma son cosmos et reprit sa garde auprès de la déesse. Le bouclier qu'il avait placé disparut dans un léger scintillement. Tatsumi et les chevaliers se placèrent près de la déesse, vrillé par un regard méfiant venu de l'enfant. Le vieil homme pleurnicha un instant sur la jeune fille, puis se tournant vers les chevaliers leur dit :

**-Où étiez-vous donc tous passés ? Abandonner ainsi la demoiselle, c'est intolérable !**

**-Navré, mais nous n'avions pas fui, la demoiselle nous a donné la permission de partir. Nous sommes retournés auprès de nos maîtres respectifs pour nous entraîner**, expliqua calmement Nachi.

**-Il dit la vérité,** s'exclama Ichi après s'être amusé à montrer ses muscles.

**-Comment ?** demanda Tatsumi stupéfait. **Vous êtes retournés là où vous êtes devenus chevaliers ? C'est absurde ! Vous avez renoué avec l'enfer de l'entraînement ? **

**-En effet. Nous avions tous honte de notre défaite lors du tourno**_**i**_** galactique, nous avons donc décidé de subir un nouvel entraînement ! **luirépondit Geki.

**-Pour protéger la demoi... pour protéger Athéna, **conclut Ban en regardant la déesse.

Jabu s'approcha et murmura doucement, honteusement :

**-Mademoiselle, désolés d'être arrivés si tard. Nous ne laisserons plus personne vous menacer, mademoiselle.**

Tatsumi regarda comme les autres les douze maisons et gronda :

**-Ils ne peuvent pas aller plus vite.**

Harry lança un regard noir vers l'humain et lui cracha :

**-Pauvre humain stupide, si tu veux qu'ils aillent plus vite. Tu n'as qu'à y aller et te battre face aux chevaliers d'or. Aux êtres les plus puissants de l'univers après les dieux. Tu ne tiendrais même pas un centième de seconde face à eux. Ils te souffleraient dessus que tu serais déjà à six pieds sous terre. **

Les autres chevaliers regardèrent le gamin qui venait de voler dans les plumes du vieil homme et Jabu lui demanda :

**-Qui es-tu ?**

**-Je me nomme Harry, je suis l'apprenti de Milo chevalier d'or du Scorpion et je suis le futur chevalier-mage d'or du Serpentaire.**

Tous le regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Ils comprenaient maintenant pourquoi il avait eu si peu de mal à terrasser les deux gardes. Soupirant, l'enfant regarda vers les escaliers et murmura :

**-Je vous en supplie, maître. Survivez !**

Plus le temps passait, plus il sentait le cosmos froid s'affaiblir. Il était pour Milo, mais aussi pour la déesse. La flamme dans la maison du Scorpion s'éteignit et Tatsumi s'exclama :

**-Ah ! La flamme du Scorpion vient de s'éteindre. Il ne reste plus que quatre heures. Que font Seiya et les autres.** Il se tourna vers Jabu et lui demanda :**Jabu, Geki n'est toujours pas revenu du jet ?**

**-Il ne devrait plus tarder. Mais que doit-il ramener de si important ?**

Le cosmos froid disparut et Harry murmura :

**-Le chevalier des glaces est mort !**

**-Non ! Pas Hyoga. **

**-Son cosmos vient de... Attendez ! Il se réveille. Il vient de quitter la maison du Scorpion et maître Milo est en pleine forme. Je dois y aller, je dois y aller. Pardonnez-moi Athéna. Mais je dois y aller !**

_-Vas-y !_

_-Merci, Magia._

Harry se leva d'un bond et se mit à courir pour rejoindre Milo. Il traversa la maison du Bélier en courant sans lancer le moindre regard vers Mû ou Kiki, passa en flèche devant Aldébaran qui comprenait que l'apprenti rejoignait son maître. Mais à la maison des Gémeaux, Arès tenta de le retenir**,** sauf qu'il eut à faire au contrôle du gamin. La menace était explicite et il le laissa passer. Ensuite, il traversa la maison du Cancer libre de tous visages. Il ne fit pas attention au corps du chevalier d'or qui se trouvait allongé dans un coin. Au lieu de cela, il courut dans les escaliers et entra dans la maison du Lion. Aiolia l'attrapa par le cou et le souleva sans problème.

**-Où cours-tu comme cela ?**

Mais l'enfant n'avait qu'un seul mot en bouche :

**-Maître Milo. **

Comprenant ce que voulait faire Harry, il le reposa et regarda son futur collègue d'or courir comme un dératé vers la maison du Scorpion. Cependant, Harry ralentit quand il entra dans la maison de la Vierge. Tout était détruit ainsi que le lotus sur lequel méditait Shaka. Il s'approcha doucement et caressa délicatement le lotus. Une larme coula le long de ses joues et tomba sur l'un des pétales métalliques. Son contrôle réagissant à sa douleur le répara ainsi que les maisons qu'il venait de traverser. Aldébaran et Aiolia ne sourirent pas, car ils ressentaient la souffrance dans l'aura de leur mascotte. Le Lotus était à neuf de même que le temple, mais cela ne lui rendit pas le sourire. En fait, il fondit en larme et se remit à courir. Il entra dans la maison du Scorpion et se jeta dans les bras de son maître en pleurant désespérément. Milo serra son enfant contre lui, il ressentait la même douleur. Il le berça en murmurant :

**-Je suis là. Je suis avec toi. Chutt ! C'est fini. Je suis là. **

**-Je... j'ai cru que... que... que j'allais vous perdre !**

Malgré la douleur, Milo eut un léger sourire en voyant son temple se retaper tout seul. Soudain, l'armure d'or du Serpentaire se plaça sur Harry et les deux armures se mirent à vibrer et à chanter.

**-Que se passe-t-il, maître Milo ? **

**-Je ne sais pas. Mais on dirait que nos armures sont entrées en résonance avec toutes les autres. **

**-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

**-Cela veut dire que toutes les armures d'or sont réunis dans le Sanctuaire**_**,**_** y compris l'armure du Sagittaire.**

Quand les armures cessèrent de résonner, l'armure de Harry disparut. Le jeune garçon regarda son maître et lui demanda :

**-Maître Milo, je peux rester avec vous ?**

**-Bien sûr.**

Harry se colla contre son maître en soupirant doucement. Il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre. Milo s'agenouilla contre une colonne et serra l'enfant contre lui. Soudain, Harry leva la tête vers le chevalier d'or et lui dit :

**-J'ai vu Athéna.**

**-Encore en rêve ? **demandaMilo avec un léger sourire.

**-Non, en vrai. **

**-Comment cela ? Où l'as-tu vu ? Ici, au Sanctuaire ? **demanda Milo en fronçant des sourcils.

**-Oui, elle est en bas devant la maison du Bélier avec une flèche dans le cœur.**

**-Mais alors... cela veut dire que Saori Kido est Athéna ?** s'exclama Milo avec horreur.

**-Maître Mû m'a dit cela. **

**-Pourrais-tu la soigner ?** s'enquit Milo avec nervosité.

**-Oui. **

**-Alors tu...** commença Milo.

**-Athéna m'a dit de ne rien faire. Que je devais laisser ses chevaliers de Bronze se débrouiller seuls.**

**-Par Athéna**_**,**_** qu'avons-nous fait ? Nous sommes des traîtres. Nous avons tous trahis Athéna. J'espère qu'ils vont réussir ces petits et sauver Athéna. Harry. Au cas où ils échoueraient, tu la sauves, **lui ordonna-t-il.

**-Bien, maître Milo.**

**-Allez, il reste encore quatre heures avant la fin de cette histoire,** soupira le chevalier d'or.

**-Vous voulez que je vous fasse à manger ? Shunrei****m'a appris à faire des nems.**

**-Tiens, avec plaisir. **

Harry alla dans l'appartement de la Maison du Scorpion et commença à préparer le repas. Il préférait faire cela qu'attendre à ne rien faire et tourner comme un lion en cage. Il prit tout son temps. Soudain, il sentit le cosmos de Shiryu augmenter avec violence, il devenait de plus en plus puissant et Harry, les larmes aux yeux, comprit qu'il allait perdre un ami. Milo soupira lourdement en entendant son apprenti sangloter doucement. Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit le cosmos de Shiryu s'envoler vers les cieux. Le chevalier du Scorpion entendit son apprenti murmurer en chinois:

_-_Adieu, mon ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Milo sentit que le cosmos de Hyoga pénétrait dans la maison du Verseau. Lui aussi allait perdre un ami, son premier ami. Tous les deux sentirent soudain, l'explosion des deux cosmos, puis leur disparition. Milo sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, puis murmura :

**-Adieu, mon ami.**

**-Il ne reste plus qu'une heure. Ça fait mal.**

**-Je sais Harry. Ça fait toujours mal de perdre un ami. **

Brusquement, le jeune garçon laissa ses poêles en plan et alla se réfugier dans les bras de son maître. Tous les deux sanglotèrent, la douleur de la perte était terrible sous les dernières lueurs du soleil couchant. Après ce décès, ils sentirent la disparition du dernier chevalier d'or, Aphrodite des Poissons ainsi que celle de son adversaire. Cependant, alors qu'ils ressentaient un étrange cosmos avec celui du dernier Bronze, tous les deux ressentirent le retour de deux cosmos**,** dont celui de Shaka. Ils levèrent la tête et se précipitèrent dans la salle péristyle du temple. Ikki entra dans la maison et stoppa en voyant le chevalier d'or. Milo lui lança :

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Athéna ne va pas t'attendre ! Alors fonce ! **

Le chevalier de Bronze lui fit un sourire, puis fila rejoindre le treizième temple afin d'aider le dernier chevalier de Bronze à sauver Athéna. Maintenant qu'il était parti, Milo et Harry filèrent rejoindre la maison de la Vierge. Ils traversèrent les escaliers puis**,** quand ils arrivèrent dans la maison de la Vierge, Shaka fut percuté par une flèche. Harry se jeta à son cou et pleura. Shaka ouvrit les yeux avec stupeur, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un pleurait contre lui et pour lui d'après ce qu'il comprenait dans les sanglots de l'enfant. Il serra Harry contre lui en murmurant :

**-Je suis là, Harry. Je suis revenu. Merci pour mon temple. Merci d'être là avec moi, d'être là avec nous.**

**-Ne repars plus. S'il te plaît, ne pars plus. **

**-Je te le promets, Harry.**

Milo eut un doux sourire en voyant son apprenti faisant la leçon à un chevalier d'or. Il regarda à l'extérieur et vit que le temps était presque écoulé tandis que la bataille dans le Palais du Grand Pope s'était intensifiée avec l'arrivée du Phénix. Milo se tourna vers son apprenti et lui demanda :

**-Es-tu prêt ?**

**-Je... Athéna vient de m'interdire de la sauver.**

**-Mais ce n'est pas vrai.**

Milo, Shaka et Harry regardèrent vers l'horloge quand ils virent un rayon doré filer dans tous les sens tandis que la dernière flamme disparaissait. Le dernier Bronze avait-il sauvé Athéna ? Les deux chevaliers d'or et le jeune apprenti sentirent le cosmos de la déesse augmenter. De plus, ils virent un rayon multicolore monté vers le ciel. Harry bondit dans tous les sens en criant :

**-La déesse est sauvée. Elle est sauvée.**

**-Oui. Elle est sauvée et nous devons donc l'accueillir dans notre temple, **lui dit calmement Milo.

Harry salua joyeusement Shaka, puis accompagné de son maître, remonta dans la maison du Scorpion. En chemin, Milo lui demanda de réparer les dégâts, ce que fit le petit garçon. Les différentes maisons avaient retrouvé leur ancienne beauté. Alors qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans la huitième maison, ils furent contactés, de même que tous les autres chevaliers d'or, par le vieux maître :

**-Écoutez-moi, Chevaliers d'Or des douze temples. Comme vous avez pu le voir, la vie d'Athéna vient d'être sauvée. **

**-Vieux maître, vous avez abandonné le temple de la Balance depuis bien longtemps, sans être jamais retourné au Sanctuaire. Qu'avez-vous à dire maintenant ?** demanda Milo.

**-Il est temps de vous révéler la vérité. Les miracles accomplis aujourd'hui par Seiya et les autres ne sont pas dû au hasard.**

**-La vérité ?** demanda Aldébaran.

**-Il y a treize ans, le frère d'Aiolia, Aioros, a été accusé de traitrise. L'histoire raconte, comme vous le savez, qu'il s'est enfui avec un enfant. Cet enfant n'était autre que Saori Kido, la véritable réincarnation d'Athéna ! À cette époque, hormis Aioros, un autre homme connaissait la vérité. Afin de prendre le contrôle du Sanctuaire, il tua le Grand Pope et prit sa place. De plus, il essaya de tuer la jeune réincarnation d'Athéna ! Cet homme était l'un des chevaliers d'or : Saga des Gémeaux. Aioros avait compris le stratagème de Saga, alors ce dernier fit passer Aioros pour un traitre et le fit assassiner. **

**-Il a tué l'ancien Grand Pope... et il est responsable de la mort de mon frère, **murmura Aiolia horrifié.

**-Mais, vieux maître, d'après ce que je sais, Saga est tout sauf un assassin**, indiqua Milo.

**-Saga est partagé entre le visage du bien et celui du mal, malheureusement..., **commença Shaka.

**-Hadès a pris possession de Saga et l'esprit du mal a pris le dessus sur l'esprit du bien, **révéla une voix féminine sortant de la bouche de Harry pour la plus grande surprise de Milo.

**-Qu'est-ce que...**

**-Hadès est prêt à se réveiller et la véritable guerre sainte va commencer. Seiya et ses amis ne sont pas là pour rien. Ils ne sont pas destinés à être des chevaliers de Bronze, mais à être beaucoup plus que des chevaliers d'or. Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre. Malgré mon statut de déesse, il y a certaines choses qui me sont inconnues. **

**-Cet homme est victime d'une tragédie et ce n'est pas à nous de le juger pour une faute qui n'est pas de son fait. Le sang a trop coulé au Sanctuaire ! Seiya et les autres ont tout fait jusqu'à présent, mais nous aussi nous sommes les chevaliers d'Athéna. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre, rassemblons-nous auprès d'Athéna**, conclut le vieux guerrier.

Tous étaient d'accord avec lui quand une voix douce contacta leur cosmos** : **

_-Chevaliers protecteurs d'Athéna... C'est à mon tour de tout faire pour vous protéger._

Harry et Milo attendaient paisiblement Athéna. Le chevalier d'or s'agenouilla quand elle arriva. Harry n'était pas là, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié la poêle sur le feu. Quand il revint, il découvrit la déesse et elle découvrit un petit bonhomme qui allait devenir un puissant chevalier d'or. L'enfant avait l'air adorable avec ses grands yeux verts expressifs et son cosmos serpentin qui l'entourait et lui souhaitait la bienvenue avec douceur. La petite troupe reprit sa marche jusqu'à la maison du Capricorne où se trouvait Shiryu. Athéna le ramena à la vie et Milo ordonna à son apprenti de le porter. Tous les chevaliers de Bronze le regardèrent avec stupéfaction tandis que le Dragon se retrouvait à voleter à quelques centimètres du sol. C'était comme s'il se trouvait sur un nuage. Après Shiryu, ce fut Hyoga, puis Shun. Les trois amis voletaient les uns à côtés des autres, tout en regardant l'enfant. Ils n'avaient jamais vu ça, de plus, les maisons étaient en excellent état alors qu'elles auraient dû être abîmées. Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur le parvis et ce qu'ils virent les attrista. Saga avait les cheveux gris et les yeux rouges, tandis qu'Ikki du Phénix était inconscient de même qu'un autre chevalier en armure blanche et rouge. Harry entendait toujours le même nom, Seiya. Donc celui qui jouait les beaux au Sanctuaire dormant était Seiya. Il était en piteux état. Alors que Saga était prêt à trucider tout le monde, Harry demanda à son maître :

**-Maître Milo, puis-je l'aider? **

**-Vas-y, Harry.**

Un monstrueux serpent fonça sur Saga et tenta de le mordre tandis que l'aura de l'enfant pénétrait en Seiya et le rafistolait. Quand il le sentit prêt, il ramena son serpent vers lui et laissa Saga qui se retrouva face aux cinq chevaliers de Bronze. Leur seule attaque fut monstrueuse et tous virent une ombre noire disparaître mais le mal était si bien ancré dans le corps du chevalier d'or qu'il tenta d'attaquer la déesse. Son armure le quitta**,** refusant de blesser la déesse, mais lui continua sur sa lancée. Cependant, son poing ne toucha jamais le corps d'Athéna, car de son autre main, il s'enfonça le sceptre d'Athéna dans la poitrine. Ainsi, la partie bonne de Saga préférait se tuer plutôt que de blesser celle qu'il avait juré de protéger. Cet acte de grande bravoure chassa définitivement le mal du cœur de Saga mais au prix de sa vie car il mourut dans les bras de sa déesse, nouvelle victime des plans maléfiques d'Hadès.

Maintenant que la bataille du Sanctuaire était terminée et que le mal en avait été chassé, une certaineroutine reprit. Harry se rendait après chaque entraînement sur les tombes des chevaliers d'or et leur racontait sa petite vie ainsi que ses améliorations. Mais invariablement, il finissait en larmes**,** regrettant leur disparition. Ce rituel continua même quand il se mit à pleuvoir des trombes. Il eut peur quand certains chevaliers d'or voulurent rejoindre le Sanctuaire sous-marin pour sauver Athéna, mais Mû et le nouveau pope, Dohko, le leur interdirent. Il était vraiment soulagé, il ne perdrait pas d'autres amis. Malgré l'ambiance sombre et pluvieuse, Harry s'amusait bien, il avait trouvé un nouveau truc pour utiliser son contrôle, il changeait la couleur de la pluie. La première fois, les chevaliers d'or, d'argent et de Bronze qui avaient survécu furent très étonnés quand la pluie passa de pluie normale, basique et mouillée, à une pluie dorée, rose bonbon ou même bleu électrique. Il était heureux quand il voyait les visages sombres des chevaliers d'or s'orner d'un sourire amusé. Un mois après le début de la pluie, le soleil réapparut avec Athéna et ses chevaliers de Bronze. Ils étaient dans un état des plus pitoyables. Athéna regarda l'enfant avec espérance, mais le petit garçon lui dit :

**-Je ne suis qu'un petit garçon, je ne peux pas guérir des blessures aussi graves. Je suis désolé, Votre Altesse. Mais mon contrôle n'est pas assez important pour faire cela. **

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce qu'ils sont vivants. J'arrive à soigner les bleus, mais pas les blessures internes et les fractures. Je pourrais faire cela quand j'aurai seize ans et que je deviendrai digne d'être un chevalier-mage. **

**-Pardon, j'oublie que tu n'es qu'un enfant. **

Harry était vraiment désolé, mais il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire sous peine d'aggraver leurs blessures et leur état. Alors Athéna envoya ses chevaliers de Bronze à la clinique de la fondation Graad. Saori était furieuse, il ne voulait pas obéir. Mais la déesse comprenait le petit garçon. Ce n'était qu'un apprenti. Il avait encore tellement de choses à apprendre. Il serait bientôt un chevalier d'or, soit, mais pas un chevalier-mage. La déesse comprenait que la jeune fille avait peur pour ses amis, mais elle ne devait pas en vouloir à Harry.

**A suivre**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Le temple du Scorpion fut réveillé par un hurlement strident. Milo entra dans la chambre de son apprenti et vit Harry serrant sa peluche contre lui, les yeux exorbités. Le chevalier du Scorpion demanda :

**-Que se passe-t-il, Harry ?**

**-IL est revenu.**

**-Qui, Harry ? Qui est revenu ?**

**-Hadès ! Hadès vient de se réveiller. **

Milo devint blême puis contacta tous les chevaliers d'or ainsi qu'Athéna et les prévint que l'empereur des Enfers venait de se réveiller, lui et ses cent huit spectres. Tous savaient ce qui allait se passer. Ils pensèrent avoir le temps de s'organiser, mais déjà les sbires d'Hadès se trouvaient devant la maison du Bélier. Mû fit face à six spectres. Il fut stupéfait en voyant devant lui, Masque de Mort, Shura, Camus, Aphrodite et Shion l'ancien Grand Pope et l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier. Les combats commencèrent avec violence. Milo avait ordonné à Harry de rester dans l'appartement. Le petit garçon aurait voulu aider, mais Magia lui dit :

_-Attends Harry, ton rôle va bientôt commencer. Patience ! _

-_Je n'y arrive pas. Il va se faire tuer._

_-Oui ! Et il ira en enfer afin de vaincre Hadès. Mais en faisant cela, ils libèreront les sorciers. Tu peux changer les choses !_

_-Comment ?_

_-Tu vas servir de pilier et ramener les enfers. Je discuterai avec Hadès pour le calmer._

_-Bien. _

_-Tu peux bien sûr ramener les morts à la vie._

_-Comment ?_

_-Quand tu seras en enfer, car tu vas y descendre, tu serviras de phare aux âmes des chevaliers d'argent, aux marinas, aux guerriers divins, au Grand Pope et aux spectres qui seront tués. _

_-Bien Magia._

_-Parfait. Maintenant, tu vas apprendre un sort de sorcier._

_-Lequel ?_

_-Lumos Solem. Ce sort crée une boule qui a la même luminosité que le soleil au zénith. _

_-Maintenant ?_

_-Oui !_

_-Comment je fais ?_

_-Tu vas pointer ton bras vers l'endroit que tu veux illuminer et tu te concentres pour créer de la lumière. Vas-y._

Alors que dans les maisons c'était la guerre, dans le temple du Scorpion, c'était soirée disco. Il y avait des flashes de lumière, de plus en plus violents, mais toujours pas assez pour la déesse. Si le sort ratait, les chevaliers d'or seraient perdus et Harry péterait une durite. Quand la nuit fut écoulée de même que les douze heures et**,** au moment où les Bronzes partirent pour donner à Athéna sa Kamui, le temple du Scorpion eut l'air de contenir le soleil. Quelques secondes avant de disparaître, Shion vit cette lumière mais n'eut pas le temps d'en informer Dohko. Harry était maintenant seul. Il n'y avait plus personne. Il se dirigea vers le centre de la salle péristyle et appela son armure. La pandora box arriva et l'enfant murmura :

**-Je sais que je ne suis pas encore prêt pour devenir un chevalier d'or, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je dois aller aux enfers afin d'empêcher les sorciers de revenir et de détruire le monde. **

L'armure sortit de sa boîte et recouvrit l'enfant. Harry posa son front contre la lance et sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Soudain, il traça un arc de cercle dans l'espace et dit, en poussant son cosmos :

**-Que s'ouvre devant moi la treizième porte des enfers !**

Une porte apparut et Harry, après un lourd soupir, la traversa. Quand il arriva en enfer, tous les spectres et les chevaliers d'or ressentirent son arrivée. Milo devint complètement blême, mais il ne pouvait rejoindre son apprenti. Son destin était maintenant scellé, son apprenti allait mourir alors qu'il n'avait pas sept ans. Seulement, alors qu'il pensait que son cosmos allait disparaître, ce dernier explosa avec une violence incroyable**,** menaçant quiconque voudrait l'approcher. Son contrôle l'entoura, le protégeant de la mort car il n'avait pas encore atteint le huitième sens, ni le septième d'ailleurs. Tout le monde savait où il allait, il se dirigeait vers Giudecca comme tous les autres chevaliers d'or. Cependant, ce que personne ne savait, c'était que l'enfant n'était pas seul. Des âmes le suivaient car**,** pour elles, il rayonnait comme un phare au milieu d'une tempête. Quand il n'y eut plus d'âme de guerriers, il fit disparaître sa puissance, mais tout en gardant sa protection autour de lui. Milo sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues en pensant qu'il venait de perdre son apprenti. Alors que tous se battaient, deux guerriers se couraient après. Kanon des Gémeaux fonçait pour rejoindre Giudecca et Rhadamanthe du Wyvern le coursait. Ce dernier stoppa net quand il vit devant lui un chevalier d'or entouré par des âmes. Des chevaliers, des marinas, des guerriers divins et des spectres. Le juge des enfers voulut l'attaquer, mais Harry lui dit calmement dans un anglais parfait :

_-_Non, vous ne voulez pas m'attaquer, car vous ne voulez pas que les enfers s'effondrent et que les sorciers reprennent le contrôle du monde.

_-_Qui es-tu ?

_-_Je suis le chevalier de Magia.

_-_La déesse primordiale ?

_-_Oui. Mon but est la préservation et non la destruction. Pourriez-vous me laisser partir et me montrer où se trouve le mur des lamentations ?

_-_Heu... Bien sûr.

Le froid Rhadamanthe ne comprenait pas pourquoi il donnait ces informations au jeune garçon, mais il le faisait. Soudain, il comprit. Magia, c'était la déesse qui le poussait à faire cela. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien contre cela et qu'en plus il allait perdre Kanon, il se remit à la chasse au Dragon. Harry pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et murmura :

_**-**_**Quel drôle de spectre. Heureusement que maître Milo m'a appris l'anglais. **

Avec un léger sourire, il repartit filant le plus vite possible pour rejoindre sa destination finale. Enfin, il arriva dans Giudecca et vit que tous les chevaliers d'or étaient prêts à lancer leurs attaques. Harry se faufila silencieusement dans la salle et se plaça devant le mur des lamentations, mais derrière les chevaliers d'or. Ces derniers faisaient leurs derniers adieux et Harry sut que c'était le moment. Alors qu'ils se mettaient autour d'Aioros pour mettre leur cosmos dans la flèche du Sagittaire, un rugissement les fit tous sursauter :

**-LUMOS SOLEM !**

Une lumière éblouissante explosa dans la salle et créa une énorme brèche dans le mur des lamentations. Quand la lumière disparut, tous virent un gamin de six ans, une lance acérée comme une lame de rasoir dans la main et entouré par une nuée d'âmes qui avait l'air de le protéger. Les Bronzes observaient avec curiosité le gamin, puis Dohko se réveilla et leur ordonna de passer de l'autre côté du mur. Quand ils furent tous loin, ils virent Harry se placer au centre de la pièce, lever les bras vers le plafond et lancer son cosmos. Il ressemblait à un pilier, droit, inflexible, immuable et inébranlable. Milo voulut s'approcher quand Mû le retint et lui dit :

**-Rappelle-toi Milo. Si les enfers disparaissent, les sorciers reprendront leur ancienne puissance. **

**-Et ils détruiront le monde. Alors...**

**-Harry va supporter les enfers après la victoire d'Athéna, le temps que Magia répare tout. Après tu pourras le disputer, mais pas maintenant. **

**-Nous ne pouvons rester là, notre rôle est terminé. Nous devons retourner au Sanctuaire y attendre Athéna et j'espère Harry,** murmura Dohko.

Tous les chevaliers d'or regardèrent l'enfant, puis firent demi-tour et repartirent. De là où ils étaient, ils virent le combat de titan entre Kanon et Rhadamanthe. Ils virent Kanon s'envoler tenant fermement le juge des enfers, Saga vit avec horreur son jumeau se lancer la Galaxian Explosion. Les chevaliers d'or sentirent les larmes couler le long de leurs joues alors que Kanon et son adversaire étaient littéralement vaporisés par la plus puissante attaque des Gémeaux sous leurs yeux. Saga sentit son cœur se briser alors qu'il venait de perdre son frère. Il tomba à genoux et ne trouva pas la force de se relever. Ce fut Aldébaran qui l'attrapa et le jeta sur son épaule pour rejoindre les autres afin de fuir les enfers. Ce qu'ils ne surent pas, c'est que deux âmes rejoignirent le cortège entourant Harry. Les chevaliers d'or venaient de quitter les enfers, quand ils sentirent le cosmos du dieu disparaître. Athéna avait gagné. Devant le mur des lamentations, Harry appela les dieux et leur rendit leurs guerriers. Odin fut le premier à reprendre ses guerriers, ensuite ce fut Poséidon et Athéna qui, en revenant des enfers avec ses Chevaliers Divins, découvrit que ses chevaliers d'or étaient là et bien en vie. Ils virent apparaître les chevaliers d'argent qui avaient péri face aux Bronze ainsi que Shion et Seiya qui avait été tué par Hadès en personne. Mais Kanon ne réapparut pas. Saga sanglotait lourdement la perte de son jumeau. Il ne pouvait savoir que Kanon se trouvait près d'Harry et le protégeait contre des âmes malfaisantes qui désiraient le détruire. Il se battait avec rage faisant face à des sorciers qui voulaient tuer Harry avant qu'il ne devienne chevalier-mage. Il était totalement sans défense, car il concentrait toute sa force au maintiendes enfers. Pour un enfant comme lui, c'était épuisant. En Élysion, Magia avait une grande discussion philosophique avec Hadès, ce dernier refusait de revenir, sauf si Perséphone revenait vivre aux enfers. Magia devait faire vite, son chevalier commençait à faiblir et il aurait été tué depuis longtemps si un chevalier d'or n'était pas resté pour le protéger. Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû avoir besoin d'aide, mais les sorciers avaient réussi à s'enfuir de leur prison.

Magia alla rejoindre Zeus et lui expliqua le problème, Déméter ne voulait rien savoir, mais quand elle se retrouva face à une déesse primordiale folle de rage, elle accepta de mettre de l'eau dans son vin et permit à sa fille d'aller là où elle le voulait. Perséphone toute heureuse se prépara pour rejoindre son époux tandis que Magia retournait auprès d'Hadès afin de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Le souverain des enfers, avec l'aide de Magia, recréa son corps mythologique. Ensuite, il reprit possession des enfers et ressuscita tous ses spectres. Ces derniers bien en vie reprirent le contrôle des âmes et les envoyèrent pourrir dans leur prison, à l'exception de deux âmes, les parents de Harry qui s'étaient battus avec Kanon pour protéger leur fils. Ils étaient tellement fiers de lui et**,** s'ils devaient retourner en enfer pour l'éternité, ils repartiraient avec bonheur en sachant que leur fils était devenu quelqu'un de bien.

Les deux sorciers ne furent pas renvoyés dans leur prison, ils comparurent face à Hadès alors que Harry jouait toujours au pilier. Le souverain des enfers leur dit :

-Sorciers ! Pourquoi l'avez-vous protégé ?

_-_Parce que c'est notre fils et que nous subirions les pires enfers pour le sauver.

_-_Vous l'avez sauvé. Que désirez-vous, revenir à la vie ? Des pouvoirs infinis ?

-Nous souhaiterions pouvoir le voir d'ici.

_-_Accepteriez-vous de devenir des spectres ?

_-_Mais nous le sommes déjà, Majesté. Nous sommes déjà morts.

_-_Les spectres sont des guerriers à mon service. Alors ?

_-_Ce serait un honneur pour nous.

Hadès claqua des doigts et les deux âmes reprirent forme humaine. Leur rôle serait maintenant d'amener les innocents en Élysion. Les deux parents regardèrent leur fils avec fierté, puis commencèrent leur nouveau travail. Si Lily expliquait avec patience ce qui allait arriver aux âmes, James réconfortait les enfants en les faisant rire avec ses histoires et ses bêtises.

Mais revenons au temps présent. Hadès observa Harry qui soutenait toujours les enfers, puis prit sur lui son royaume. Maintenant soulagé de ce poids terrible, Harry baissa les bras, tituba un moment, puis s'effondra. Il ne toucha jamais le sol, car Kanon le rattrapa à temps. Le Gémeaux salua avec respect le dieu des enfers, prit la lance que l'enfant avait laissé tomber, puis il quitta Giudecca pour rejoindre le monde des vivants. Kanon croisa sur son chemin les trois juges, mais ces derniers ne lui firent rien car Hadès leur avait interdit de les attaquer. L'ex-Général Dragon des Mers, le deuxième chevalier d'or des Gémeaux avançait paisiblement quand une force incroyable l'amena devant Poséidon. Le dieu des Mers**,** que Magia avait libéré de son urne, lança un regard terrible sur l'ex-traître, puis lui dit :

**-C'était un magnifique combat que tu nous as donné là ! J'ai aimé voir les sorciers voler dans tous les sens. Au moins, il y en a certains qui méritent une deuxième chance. Bien**_**,**_** Kanon, je vais te donner le choix. Soit tu restes ici avec le petit et tu gardes le pilier de l'Atlantique Nord, soit tu restes ici avec le petit et tu gardes le pilier de l'Atlantique Nord. Alors tu choisis quoi ?**

Kanon regarda le dieu des océans avec l'air de dire « mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fumé ? ». Parce que le choix que lui avait donné Poséidon était tout sauf un choix. Mais comme le souverain attendait vraiment une réponse, Kanon répondit :

**-Et bien alors, je reste ici avec le petit et je garde le pilier de l'Atlantique Nord. Cependant, il est sûr qu'Athéna viendra pour reprendre le petit. C'est un futur chevalier d'or, c'est aussi****l'apprenti de Milo du Scorpion et il est très possessif avec l'enfant.**

**-Oh ! Mais je le sais parfaitement, mais il est totalement épuisé et il a besoin de repos. Et le Pilier de l'Atlantique Nord est assez isolé et personne ne serait assez fou pour venir titiller le Dragon des Mers. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, le Gémeaux des Mers ou le Dragon des Gémeaux. Je préfère le Gémeaux des Mers. Pas toi ?**

**-Heu... eh bien, je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi**_**, **_**Votre Majesté. **

**-Allez ! Retourne à ton pilier et soigne bien ce petit, il est unique. **

Kanon salua le maître des océans, puis alla rejoindre le pilier de l'Atlantique Nord. Sur son chemin, il ne croisa pas âme qui vive et arriva à bon port. Il déposa délicatement l'enfant sur le canapé et alla préparer la chambre d'amis. Quand ce fut fait, il reprit le petit garçon et le coucha dans le lit douillet. Il regarda le petit garçon avec un doux sourire. Quand il s'était sacrifié, il avait senti la peur du petit. L'enfant n'avait pas eu peur de lui, mais pour lui. C'était un sentiment magnifique et il ferait tout pour que l'enfant soit protégé. Il savait maintenant le rôle du bambin, lutter contre les sorciers. Après un lourd soupir, il alla dans la cuisine et vit que les domestiques avaient fait le ménage et rempli les placards ainsi que le frigo. Il prépara alors un bon repas afin de rendre au gamin toutes ses forces.

Loin de là, dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, la peur prenait le pas sur l'appréhension. Harry n'était toujours pas arrivé. Ce n'était pas normal, il aurait dû revenir depuis très longtemps. Milo s'exclama :

**-Je vais en enfer. Il a dû arriver quelque chose à Harry. Il devrait déjà être là.**

**-Où est Kanon? Pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu ? Où est Kanon ? **paniquait Saga.

Athéna s'exclama :

**-Milo, Saga ! Vous allez aux enfers afin de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Soyez diplomate**_**s**_**. La guerre est terminée, donc ne faite**_**s**_** rien qui pourrait en déclencher une autre.**

**-Bien, Votre Altesse.**

Les deux chevaliers d'or se téléportèrent devant le château d'Hadès et virent un bâtiment en excellent état. Saga frappa calmement à la porte tout en augmentant son cosmos afin de prévenir qu'un chevalier d'or se trouvait sur le seuil. Eaque**,** qui se trouvait là, ouvrit et fut surpris en voyant Milo et Saga. Le Gémeaux demanda :

**-Nous souhaiterions avoir une audience auprès de sa Majesté Hadès, s'il vous plaît !**

Saga était poli, agréable, diplomate afin de montrer aux spectres qu'ils n'avaient aucune volonté belliqueuse. Le spectre contacta son souverain qui accepta, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Les deux chevaliers d'or se téléportèrent à Giudecca et découvrirent que la salle était en excellent état. Harry était passé par là. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant Hadès qui leur demanda :

**-Que faites-vous ici ?**

**-Nous souhaiterions savoir si vous saviez où se trouvent Harry et Kanon des Gémeaux.**

**-Ils étaient là tout à l'heure, Kanon a protégé le petit contre une nuée de sorciers et ensuite ils sont partis. Cependant, j'ai senti un puissant cosmos et puis plus rien.**

**-Ils ont été enlevés alors. Mais par qui ?** s'affola Saga.

**-Poséidon ! **lançaMilo.

**-Pourquoi lui ?** demanda Saga qui paniquait de plus en plus.

**-Que tu le veuilles ou non Saga, Kanon était, est et sera toujours un marina et le généralissime de Poséidon. Il ne le lâchera pas, pour rien au monde. **

**-C'est bien mon frère ça. S'il a pris Kanon, comme le dit votre ami, il ne le lâchera pas. Il préfèrerait détruire son Sanctuaire plutôt que de perdre un puissant marina. De plus, il lui a pardonné, car ce n'est pas Athéna qui l'a rappelé, mais Poséidon. **

**-Et pour Harry ?**

**-L'enfant a utilisé une énorme puissance. Il doit être totalement épuisé. Quand il sera sur pied, il vous le rendra. Et il n'a jamais voulu désobéir... enfin si, il a voulu désobéir, mais il avait l'ordre de Magia d'empêcher les enfers d'être détruits. Heureusement qu'il était là. Sachez que seuls les chevaliers-mages ont assez de puissance pour servir de pilier aux enfers. Mais cela n'avait jamais été essayé avant.**

**-Alors nous attendons qu'il nous contacte ?**

**-Attendez une semaine. Ça devrait être suffisant. Mais ne pensez pas retrouver Kanon. Il restera au Sanctuaire sous marin, Poséidon ne se risquera pas à le perdre encore une fois. **

Les deux chevaliers d'or saluèrent le souverain, puis quittèrent les enfers afin de prévenir Athéna et les autres. La déesse gronda légèrement, mais elle comprenait aussi Poséidon. Premier arrivé, premier servi. Et puis Kanon et Saga pouvaient servir de lien entre le sanctuaire terrestre et le sanctuaire maritime.

A suivre


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Loin de là, au Sanctuaire sous-marin, Kanon observa avec curiosité l'armure du Serpentaire. Elle était magnifique et elle pulsait de puissance. Sa force était incroyable et pourtant elle n'était pas agressive. Il se doutait qu'elle ne le devenait que si son futur porteur était en danger. Mais bon, il n'avait pas que ça à faire, il devait s'entraîner un peu afin de ne pas prendre de gras. Alors il s'entraîna durement**,** rendant à son corps la puissance qu'il avait avant la bataille contre Hadès. Le lendemain de leur arrivée, Kanon eut la surprise de voir arriver les généraux des mers. Baian, fou de rage, tenta immédiatement de l'attaquer et tous virent l'armure d'or recouvrir le Dragon des Mers et le protéger. Kanon se tourna vers l'intérieur de son pilier et cria :

**-Je suis adulte et suffisamment puissant pour savoir me défendre tout seul ! Merci !**

Tous virent l'armure briller violemment et rester à sa place. Sorrente demanda très étonné alors que Kanon se pinçait la base du nez en soupirant lourdement :

**-Tu as une nouvelle armure ?**

**-Non ! C'est celle de l'apprenti de Milo du Scorpion. Il a six ans et CE N'EST PAS A L'APPRENTI DE DEFENDRE SON MAITRE, MAIS LE CONTRAIRE ! ALORS ARRETE DE FAIRE CELA ! NOUS SOMMES ENTRAINES A NOUS BATTRE DEPUIS QUE NOUS SOMMES TOUT GAMINS !**

Sorrente pouffa légèrement de rire et entraîna tous les autres, surtout en voyant la tête du généralissime. Thétis demanda :

**-Que s'est-il passé ?**

**-La guerre sainte contre Hadès, un véritable carnage. Nous avons tous été tués.**

**-Toi aussi ?**

**-Oui, face à Rhadamanthe du Wywern. Un sale caractère, le spectre enfin, le juge des enfers.**

**-Un blond ?**

**-Ouais, un blond avec un sourcil en balayette !**

Les généraux des mers qui avaient eu à faire à l'anglais pouffèrent de rire à la description faite par Kanon.

**-Comment es-tu mort ?**

**-Je me suis tué avec lui, il a fait une de ses têtes quand je nous ai envoyés la Galaxian Explosion à pleine puissance. Je suis mort, mais je l'ai emmené avec moi et j'ai racheté mes trahisons.**

**-Oui, tu les as rachetés,** murmura Krishna.

**-Et maintenant que vas-tu faire ?** demanda Isaak du Kraken.

**-Eh bien, Sa Majesté Poséidon m'a donné le choix, rester ici ou rester ici. Alors j'ai décidé de rester ici.**

Les rires résonnaient dans le Sanctuaire pour la plus grande joie du dieu des océans. Comme elle ne ressentait plus de menace sur Kanon, l'armure le quitta et retourna dans sa boîte. Les Marinas demandèrent à Kanon s'ils pouvaient rencontrer l'enfant, mais le général Dragon des Mers leur demanda de revenir plus tard**,** quand il serait réveillé. Harry était épuisé et il devait se reposer. Comprenant tout à fait, les généraux lui dirent de les prévenir quand il serait debout. Maintenant que les choses s'étaient calmées, Kanon retourna dans son temple et protégea Harry. Il lui fallut attendre une semaine avant que le petit garçon ouvre les yeux. Harry était tout étonné, il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit et il se demandait où il était. Comme mû par un sixième sens, ce qui est le cas, Kanon le rejoignit et lui demanda :

**-Tu as bien dormi ?**

**-Oui. Merci Monsieur.**

**-Appelle-moi Kanon. Tu te demandes où tu te trouves, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu es au Sanctuaire Sous-marin de Poséidon. **

**-Mais, je...**

**-Tu ne retourneras au Sanctuaire d'Athéna qu'au moment où tu seras assez fort physiquement pour supporter la colère de ton maître pour lui avoir désobéi !**

Harry devint blême et voulut se cacher sous les couvertures. Mais Kanon ne le laissa pas faire. Il souleva les couvertures et lui dit :

**-Allez, viens. Il est temps que tu manges et que tu reprennes ton entraînement. **

**-Bien, Kanon.**

Après une bonne douche et un bon repas, Harry s'échauffa, puis suivit Kanon qui partait faire le tour du Sanctuaire Sous-marin à petite foulée. Le petit garçon découvrit un autre monde et rencontra les Généraux des Mers. Il les trouvait gentils, même si Kassa avait une drôle de façon de faire. Il se transforma en Milo, le problème, c'est que cela ne fonctionna pas du tout avec Harry. D'ailleurs, il regarda l'homme et dit :

**-Vous savez, ça ne marche pas avec moi.**

**-Comment ?**

**-Je vous vois tel que vous êtes, les artifices et les illusions ne fonctionnent pas. **

**-Zut !**

Content de sa particularité, Harry tira la langue au Marina.

**-Non mais oh ! Espèce de sale gosse. Attends ! Tu vas voir si je t'attrape.**

Harry s'enfuit en courant et fut poursuivi par le Général des Mers. Le petit garçon fila à toute allure en passant devant les différents piliers. Les autres Généraux s'amusaient en voyant Kassa qui tentait de l'attraper. Brusquement, le petit garçon disparut et se retrouva à côté de Kassa alors qu'il avait toujours été devant. Kanon s'exclama :

**-Et voilà, tu viens d'atteindre la vitesse de la lumière. Comment tu te sens ?**

**-Un peu fatigué.**

**-Alors après avoir mangé, tu vas aller te coucher. Tu as utilisé énormément de puissance pour retenir les enfers. Alors maintenant tu te reposes, tu manges et tu ne fais que cela. Tu as compris ?**

**-Oui. Quand est-ce que je retournerais au Sanctuaire d'Athéna ?**

**-Quand tu pourras supporter le voyage et**_**,**_** pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le cas. **

Harry bougonna un peu puis suivit Kanon jusque dans le pilier de l'Atlantique Nord. Les Marinas pouffèrent de rire en voyant la tête du petit garçon. Harry mangea ce que lui donnait Kanon, puis s'endormit en quelques secondes. Il fallut trois jours à Harry pour reprendre une bonne partie de sa santé. Quand Kanon sentit qu'il était prêt à repartir, il l'emmena au pilier central et dit à Poséidon :

**-Majesté, Harry peut repartir. Il est suffisamment fort pour supporter le voyage.**

**-Bien. **

**-Pourrais-je revenir plus tard ?** demanda Harry au souverain des océans.

**-Il faudra que tu le demandes à Athéna, mais pour ma part, je suis d'accord. **

**-Merci.**

**-Tu vas suivre Isaak du Kraken, il t'amènera là où tu seras renvoyé sur terre. **

**-Bien, au revoir seigneur Poséidon.**

L'enfant salua le dieu, puis suivit le marina non sans avoir serré Kanon contre lui. Le Général Dragon des Mers devint écarlate et partit vers son pilier en bougonnant des mots sans aucun sens. Isaak murmura :

**-Comment est maître Camus ?**

**-Et bien... heu... il est... heu... froid. Et... heu... grand !**

Le général du Kraken éclata bruyamment de rire et lui dit :

**-Bon, j'espère que tu pourras revenir. **

**-Moi aussi. Mais je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'asseoir pendant longtemps. Maître Milo est gentil, mais il est sévère et quand il a eu peur, c'est encore pire.**

**-Mon pauvre ami. Allez ! Nous y sommes. Bon courage pour la suite, **pouffa Isaak.

Harry salua le jeune homme, puis il fut aspiré par une trombe qui le rejeta sur la plage. Là, il vit les chevaliers d'or, TOUS les chevaliers d'or et certains étaient fous de rage. Seiya pouffa de rire quand il vit que le petit garçon avait l'air d'être de plus en plus petit. Il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

**-Tu subis un accroissement de la gravité ? Très intéressant.**

Harry lui lança un regard noir, puis regarda de nouveau vers son maître. Milo pointa les escaliers et siffla :

**-À l'entraînement ! MAINTENANT ! **

Harry avança doucement vers l'escalier puis sentant le coup partir, il évita de justesse la claque sur les fesses et fila rejoindre l'arène. Shaka murmura :

**-Il est plus rapide et plus souple qu'auparavant. Kanon a fait du bon boulot avec lui.**

**-Oui. Il est de plus en plus puissant. Peut-être même a-t-il atteint le septième sens. **

**-Alors il sera bientôt un chevalier d'or,** murmura Milo.

**-Oui, mais pour lui tu seras toujours son frère ou son père,** lui dit Mû avec un doux sourire.

**-Merci, Mû. Bon, j'ai un gamin à entraîner et à évaluer.**

Milo rejoignit son apprenti et le découvrit face à un ancien chevalier d'or, Shion du Bélier, le tout sous le regard attentif de trois dieux, Hadès, Poséidon et Athéna. Harry se battait avec fureur, mais il était fatigué et fut assommé en deux minutes. Athéna lui demanda :

**-Te sens-tu prêt ?**

**-Non, Votre Altesse. Je ne le suis pas encore. Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne le sois. **

**-Tu as raison. Bien, tu peux aller te reposer. Tu t'entraîneras dans une semaine et pas avant. **

Les trois dieux pouffèrent de rire en voyant la grimace de l'enfant. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester sans rien faire. Il était remuant et ne pouvait imaginer de rester là. Alors il décida d'utiliser son arme suprême. Il lança un regard de chiot battu vers la déesse Athéna. Cette dernière était très amusée par ce petit chevalier et lui dit :

**-Bon d'accord, tu pourras t'entraîner. Mais un tout petit peu et interdiction d'utiliser tes bracelets de poids.**

**-Merci, Votre Altesse.**

Le petit garçon salua tous les dieux et fila en sautillant vers la maison du Scorpion. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il sauta sur son lit et s'endormit comme un bébé. Athéna avait un grand sourire et murmura à Hadès :

**-Merci, Hadès.**

**-J'ai eu une bonne idée de demander à Hypnos d'endormir le petit. Il va ronfler comme un bébé. Bien, je vais vous laisser ma chère et tendre m'attends. Au revoir !**

Le souverain des enfers disparut, rapidement suivit par Poséidon. Athéna se connecta à Magia :

_-Comment va-t-il ?_

_-Il est épuisé, mais il a atteint le septième sens et sera bientôt prêt à devenir chevalier-mage. Tu as bien fait de le pousser à dormir, je vais lui donner un peu plus de contrôle. Ce qui lui permettra de reprendre plus vite ses forces. _

_-C'est parfait. Tu peux être fière de ton chevalier._

_-Oui. Il va remettre les sorciers sur le bon chemin. Ils devront se mettre au service d'un des quatre dieux, toi, Hadès, Poséidon, Zeus ou moi. Ceux qui refuseront, perdront encore un peu plus de pouvoir et seront hantés par leur mort future. _

_-Excellente idée. Dans combien de temps viendront-ils le chercher ?_

_-Dans un peu plus de cinq ans._

_-Combien de temps va-t-il y rester ?_

_-Une année complète. De septembre à fin juin et cela pendant sept ans._

Les deux déesses soupirèrent de concert n'appréciant guère laisser leur plus jeune chevalier d'or ou chevalier-mage entre les mains de sorciers sanguinaires. Elles craignaient qu'ils n'empêchent Harry de retourner auprès d'eux. Alors les deux déesses se rappelèrent l'entraînement du jeune garçon et la façon qu'avait Milo d'expliquer à Harry qu'il ne devait jamais faire confiance aux sorciers, de ne jamais les écouter et de ne pas obéir à des ordres qui allaient contre ses convictions profondes. Harry l'avait écouté avec attention. Milo avait déjà rencontré des sorciers et savait qu'ils étaient dangereux. Alors depuis, Harry s'entraînait durement, il voulait être capable de se défendre seul. Il voulait être capable de réagir rapidement et surtout, il voulait être un chevalier-mage.

Sept jours plus tard, les chevaliers d'or observaient ce bambin qui s'entraînait avec une rage incroyable, il s'entraînait avec les chevaliers d'or et les chevaliers divins. Oh ! Il n'avait aucune chance face à eux, mais il tentait de résister le plus longtemps possible. Dans ces combats, il n'utilisait jamais son contrôle, mais toujours son cosmos. Les chevaliers d'or se demandaient quand les deux fusionneront totalement. Milo fut monstrueusement fier quand son apprenti réussit à vaincre Seiya qui était resté en mode chevalier d'or et non en mode chevalier divin. Seiya lui dit :

**-C'est excellent. Tu as la puissance d'un chevalier d'or. Il ne te manque plus que l'épreuve d'armure et tu en deviendras un.**

Les autres chevaliers étaient tout à fait d'accord avec lui, sauf Milo qui s'exclama :

**-Bien. Maintenant, tu vas utiliser ton cosmos conjugué avec ton contrôle. Interdiction de tuer, mais tu peux t'amuser.**

Le sourire satanique d'Harry rendit les divers chevaliers très méfiants. Tous se regardaient, puis Aldébaran se leva et s'exclama :

**-Je m'y colle, bande de lâcheurs. **

Le combat fut terrible entre eux et ils allaient à la vitesse de la lumière. Sauf qu'à un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent et tous explosèrent de rire. Le Taureau grogna :

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait, ce sale môme ?**

**-Disons, que... tu es... très féminine,** s'esclaffa Aphrodite.

Le chevalier d'or avait maintenant une superbe robe fourreau rouge avec un décolleté profond qui dévoilait les pectoraux puissants et velus du Taureau. Il avait énormément de mal à rester debout avec ses talons haut de vingt centimètres. Aldébaran soupira lourdement et tenta d'attaquer, mais une de ses chevilles céda à cause de ses chaussures et il s'étala de tout son long. Il tenta de retirer ces instruments de torture, mais en vain. Alors il s'assit et grogna :

**-J'abandonne.**

Harry bondissait dans tous les sens, heureux d'être le grand vainqueur. Sauf qu'il changea de tête quand il fit fasse à Saga. Le chevalier des Gémeaux était le plus puissant chevalier d'or et Harry sentait que le combat allait être terrible entre eux. L'enfant se calma totalement et se prépara à la lutte. Il salua respectueusement Saga, puis se tint prêt. Le chevalier des Gémeaux lui dit :

**-Cela fait très longtemps que je voulais me mesurer à toi. Depuis ton arrivée au Sanctuaire non en fait, depuis que je sais que tu existes. Mais avant j'étais possédé par Hadès, ensuite, j'étais mort et après Athéna me l'avait interdit. Mais les choses ont changé. En garde petit. Je vais te faire manger la poussière.**

**-Bonne idée,** s'exclama l'enfant en imaginant les sales coups qu'il allait faire au chevalier d'or.

Les deux guerriers se tenaient face à face quand brusquement une tornade apparut de nulle part et aveugla Saga. Dans le même temps, Harry fit exploser son cosmos afin de pouvoir lutter contre Saga. Le chevalier d'or était amusé, l'enfant avait tout fait pour gagner quelques précieuses secondes qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir dans un combat normal. Par rapport à Saga, Harry était minuscule et il décida d'utiliser cette différence. Quand Saga attaquait, il se faufilait entre ses jambes non sans lui avait balancé un coup de poing bien placé. Soudain, il eut une idée diabolique. Son regard s'assombrit, son aura apparut**,** majestueuse et suffocante et Saga se retrouva totalement paralysé. Il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement. Harry l'observait avec méfiance, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire quand le cosmos du chevalier d'or fit vaporiser le blocage. Et le combat reprit, un combat physique puissant, rapide, parfait. Tous pouvaient voir que Saga s'amusait avec l'enfant, s'il l'avait voulu, il l'aurait envoyé découvrir la face cachée de la lune depuis longtemps. Sentant qu'il allait se faire battre, il lança son contrôle sur Saga et pria Magia que ça fonctionne.

Le silence fut terrible quand à la place du chevalier des Gémeaux, ils virent un chiot bleu qui jappait de frustration. Harry murmura :

**-J'ai réussi. Vous abandonnez ?**

Le chiot lança un regard noir vers l'enfant et montra ses petites dents de lait. Il se jeta sur le jeune garçon pour lui mordiller les mollets, mais il s'emmêla les pattes. Avec un sourire, Harry lança :

**-Vous savez que vous êtes mignon sous cette forme. Son Altesse Athéna serait ravie d'avoir un chiot à chouchouter.**

Les chevaliers d'or pouffèrent de rire alors que le chiot baissait la tête en signe d'abandon. Harry eut un grand sourire et en claquant des doigts rendit à Saga sa forme humaine. Le puissant chevalier d'or tâtonna tout son corps pour vérifier qu'il ne lui manquait rien. Harry le regarda faire et pour le calmer, il lui dit :

**-En fait, je ne vous ai jamais transformé en chien. Je ne sais pas le faire. Alors, je vous ai fait croire que vous étiez devenu un chien et j'ai fait croire aux autres que vous étiez un chien.**

**-Bien joué. J'ai vraiment cru que j'étais devenu un chien. Excellent. Tu m'as battu, **lui dit Saga époustouflé par le culot et la ruse du petit.

Saga lui fit un clin d'œil, puis lui montra les gradins. Là, l'enfant vit les trois dieux, Poséidon, Hadès et Athéna. Les dieux se regardèrent, puis Athéna se leva et dit :

**-Harry ! Tu as réussi à vaincre trois chevaliers, Seiya,Aldébaran et Saga. Il est vrai que Seiya n'a pas utilisé sa véritable puissance, mais celle d'un chevalier d'or. À nos yeux, tu as réussi ton épreuve d'armure. Bienvenue à toi Harry, chevalier d'or du Serpentaire. **

L'enfant les regardait avec stupéfaction, puis soudain, l'armure... son armure apparut et le recouvrit. Les chevaliers d'or se recouvrirent de leurs armures et saluèrent avec respect leur nouveau collègue. Harry s'agenouilla et fit un étrange serment :

**-Moi ! Harry chevalier d'or du Serpentaire ! Jure sur ma vie, mon cosmos et mon contrôle de protéger et d'obéir à Athéna, de protéger et d'obéir à Magia afin d'empêcher les sorciers de détruire le monde. **

Athéna se leva doucement et répondit :

**-Moi, Athéna j'accepte ton serment et je te remercie de te mettre à mon service. Tu peux rejoindre ta maison. **

Une femme de toute beauté apparut soudainement. Elle s'approcha doucement d'Harry, tomba à genoux devant le jeune garçon et le serra fort contre elle. Harry soupira de bonheur.

_-Magia. Je t'aime... maman_**.**

La déesse devint écarlate devant la révélation de son guerrier. Elle le serra encore plus et lui embrassa la joue avec une tendresse toute maternelle en sentant sur ses joues des larmes de joie. C'était la première fois qu'un de ses guerriers lui montrait explicitement le sentiment qu'il avait envers elle. Alors pour lui, elle était sa mère. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait connu qu'elle comme figure maternelle. Les chevaliers d'or observaient avec émotion la déesse qui pleurait doucement dans les bras de son chevalier-mage. Athéna s'approcha doucement et s'exclama :

**-Magia, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne soit jamais déchiré entre nous. Si je fais quelque chose qui ne te plait pas, tu pourras me le dire pour que je rattrape mes erreurs ?**

**-Pour l'instant, Athéna, tu n'as pas fais une seule erreur. Tu es digne de garder mon chevalier-mage.**

**-Je te remercie, Magia. Bon. Et si nous allions voir la nouvelle maison d'Harry ?** proposa Athéna.

**-Tu as raison. Viens**_**,**_** Harry,** dit la déesse primordiale.

**-Oui, Magia,** murmura le tout nouveau chevalier d'or.

**A suivre**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

L'enfant se releva, aida la déesse, puis tous montèrent les escaliers vers les maisons du zodiaque. Ils traversèrent la maison du Bélier, puis celle du Taureau, des Gémeaux, du Cancer, du Lion, de la Vierge, de la Balance, du Scorpion et se retrouvèrent**,** non pas face à la maison du Sagittaire, mais à celle du Serpentaire. Ils virent que les colonnes n'étaient pas de simples colonnes, mais des statues de guerriers en armures d'or. Tous furent stupéfaits quand les têtes se tournèrent et que le plus ancien s'exclama :

**-Enfin, un petit nouveau. Ça faisait longtemps tiens qu'on attendait cela. Mais c'est un adorable bambin. Et il a l'air sacrément puissant le bougre.**

**-Oui, mais pour l'instant, il est bien moins puissant que vous. Il le deviendra à ses seize ans,** répondit Magia avec douceur.

Soudain, elle fondit en larmes quand elle vit son dernier chevalier-mage. Myrddin tendit son bras de pierre vers la déesse primordiale en s'exclamant :

**-Non ! Déesse, ne pleurez pas. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je mourais des centaines de fois pour vous.**

**-Moi aussi !** s'exclamèrent les autres statues.

Harry s'exclama :

**-Restez ! Comme cela vous serez avec eux.**

**-Tu en es sûr ?**

**-Altesse Athéna, acceptez-vous que Magia reste ici ?**

**-Mais avec plaisir. Elle peut rester autant de temps qu'elle le souhaite.**

**-Elle peut venir chez moi aussi,** s'exclama Hadès.

**-Piqueur d'idée !** bougonna Poséidon.

**-Les enfants, arrêtez de vous chamailler.**

Il y eut un terrible fou rire à cette petite phrase. Harry**,** voyant les poings des dieux se serrer**,** s'exclama :

**-Et si on visitait.**

Magia serra de nouveau l'enfant contre elle et dit aux autres :

**-Voilà à quoi servait mes chevaliers-mages, à calmer les dieux. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée des jeux olympique. C'était pour calmer les ardeurs d'Arès et d'Athéna. Bien sûr ce ne sont pas eux qui ont concouru, mais leurs guerriers. **

Harry demanda :

**-Pourquoi les femmes chevaliers ont des masques et pourquoi le Grand Pope en a un et pourquoi les autres n'en ont pas et pourquoi la déesse Athéna qui est une déesse guerrière n'en a pas ?**

Magia explosa de rire et s'exclama :

**-J'ai oublié de te dire qu'ils ont une manière bien à eux de changer les choses. **

**-Tu as raison, Harry. À partir de maintenant, les femmes chevaliers ne porteront plus de masque et le Grand Pope non plus, mais seulement devant les chevaliers d'or afin qu'ils sachent s'il n'y a pas eu mystification.**

**-Bien**_**,**_V**otre Altesse.**

Tous les chevaliers d'or se tournèrent vers le Grand Pope qui poussa un lourd soupir et retira ses attributs de Grand Pope. Il montra à tous qu'il était toujours Shion du Bélier, mais en beaucoup plus jeune. D'ailleurs, il se tourna vers Saga et demanda :

**-Saga, est-ce toi qui as changé le Sanctuaire ?**

**-Oh non ! C'est ce petit monstre. Il s'était amusé à tout nettoyer et tout rénover. Il a fait apparaître des statues, des mosaïques, un colisée, une nouvelle arène... Au moins, c'était ça en moins à payer. Et ça a fait économiser une somme folle au Sanctuaire. **

**-Vous avez utilisé mon chevalier-mage pour faire du ravalement ?** s'étrangla la déesse.

**-Il fallait bien que j'apprenne à contrôler mon contrôle, Mam... Magia.**

Tous se demandèrent ce qu'Harry avait voulu dire avant de se rattraper, les seuls qui savaient, étaient Magia et les anciens chevaliers-mages. Ils savaient, car ils ressentaient tous le même sentiment pour la déesse. Un amour intense, une volonté de la protéger au point de donner joyeusement leur vie pour elle. Bougonnant un peu, Magia se calma et demanda à Harry :

**-Puis-je m'installer avec toi ?**

Le sourire qu'elle reçut fut la plus belle des réponses. Le petit chevalier d'or avait l'air d'être prêt à sauter dans tous les sens pour avoir l'honneur de recevoir une déesse avec lui. Pas une déesse, SA déesse. Et puis il allait pouvoir papoter avec les anciens chevaliers-mages ainsi qu'avec les autres chevaliers d'or. Il était pile au milieu et donc ne serait pas ignoré. Tout content, il pénétra dans sa maison et découvrit une vaste salle recouverte de fresques mouvantes. Les anciens chevaliers d'or les avaient suivis et papotaient joyeusement entre eux. Le trois cent trente troisième chevalier-mage demanda à la déesse :

**-Et quand le petit sera assez grand, aura-t-il un apprenti ?**

**-Je verrai selon les changements des sorciers. S'il y en a qui ont gardé les anciennes pratiques d'avant le massacre, alors l'apprenti d'Harry en fera partie.**

**-D'accord. Donc, le petit est le renouveau des chevaliers-mages ?**

**-Oui.**

**-J'espère qu'il y en aura beaucoup d'autres pour vous protéger.**

La déesse eut un doux sourire, puis se dirigea vers l'appartement de fonction d'Harry. Les autres observèrent les peintures et Mû eut un petit rire quand il vit son ancien maître papoter avec Myrddin sur l'Atlantide. L'appartement était magnifique, confortable et vaste. Il y avait même une suite en plus aux goûts de la déesse. Harry était heureux, sa déesse aurait une chambre digne d'elle. Il courait dans tous les sens et découvrit une immense cuisine, deux salles de bain, un salon, une salle à manger et sa chambre. Sa chambre... elle était immense et le lit avait l'air d'être confortable et dur comme il les aimait. Fou de joie, il se jeta dessus et bondit comme un enfant. Milo le regardait avec un doux sourire, il adorait entendre les rires de cet enfant, de son petit frère.

La découverte de la treizième maison... enfin, de la nouvelle neuvième maison continua calmement pour les autres chevaliers d'or. Aioros était heureux de savoir que le petit qui avait sauvé son frère était à ses côtés et qu'il pourrait avoir de grandes discussions avec lui. Enfin dans la mesure du possible bien sûr. L'exploration de la maison cessa quand le nouveau chevalier d'or se mit à bailler vigoureusement. Magia poussa l'enfant à aller se coucher et les invités à repartir. Harry salua tout le monde et s'effondra sur le lit épuisé. Magia regarda son chevalier-mage dormir et lui caressa délicatement les cheveux, puis repartit auprès de ses anciens chevaliers-mages. Elle leur dit en s'asseyant sur les marches :

**-Je ne supporte toujours pas la souffrance que vous ressentez quand vous devenez un guerrier.**

**-Allez, déesse Magia. Ce n'est pas si grave, et puis il ne va rien sentir, il dort comme une marmotte. Il va dormir quelques jours et après, il va péter la forme. **

**-Tu as raison Laïne. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre le moment de son réveil.**

Harry resta presque une semaine dans un sommeil des plus profonds. Il reprenait ses forces et apprenait l'étendu de son pouvoir. Il se reposait et rêvait de son nouveau statut, un chevalier-mage. Il allait... heu... qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire au juste? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Mais bon, il découvrirait les choses en temps et en heures. Pour l'instant, il était dans son esprit et allait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

Quand il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut qu'il avait dormi dans son armure en serrant sa lance comme une peluche. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait mal partout. Il s'étira en grimaçant de douleur puis envoya son armure retrouver sa pandora box avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche chaude et relaxante tout en faisant le petit déjeuner. Il resta sous l'eau une bonne vingtaine de minutes se demandant ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il était un véritable chevalier d'or. Il décida de continuer à s'entraîner toujours aussi fort afin d'augmenter son pouvoir physique et ainsi mieux protéger la déesse Magia et Athéna. Quand il fut un peu mieux réveillé, il sortit de sous la douche, se sécha, s'habilla et alla dans la cuisine afin de manger ce qu'il avait fait. Ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'il salua les portraits et les fresques des anciens chevaliers-mages. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Magia devait être dehors en train de parler avec la déesse Athéna. Après avoir dévoré ce qu'il avait cuisiné, il sortit de son appartement, augmenta légèrement son cosmos tout en lançant son contrôle pour savoir où était les autres. Il découvrit qu'ils étaient un peu partout. Magia se trouvait avec Athéna et le Grand Pope, Aphrodite chouchoutait ses roses, Mû entraînait Kiki et les autres s'entraînaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour s'occuper ? Il lança son contrôle et nettoya tout le Sanctuaire. Athéna sursauta violemment quand la tâche qu'elle venait de se faire sur sa robe disparut et ainsi que la poussière. Une bonne odeur de citronnelle embauma l'air l'assainissant et protégeant des ardeurs des moustiques. Magia eut un doux sourire et murmura :

**-Enfin, il s'est réveillé. **

**-Il en a mis du temps,** bougonna Athéna qui s'était inquiété pour le nouveau chevalier d'or. Il ne fallait pas croire, mais Athéna adorait ce gamin et sa réincarnation l'aurait aussi aimé si elle avait accepté de revenir. Mais Saori Kido avait décidé de ne pas revenir et donc c'était la déesse qui était là.

**-Oui, plus ils mettent de temps à se réveiller, plus ils sont puissants**, chuchota Magia.

**-Ah bon ?**

**-Et oui, le plus puissant a mis deux semaines avant d'ouvrir les yeux et il a vaporisé les troupes d'Arès à lui tout seul. Il était fort et incroyablement gamin. Il n'avait rien trouvé de plus amusant que de faire fleurir la barbe de Poséidon. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'il a cessé de se faire pousser la barbe. **

**-Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il avait fait cela. Et bien maintenant j'ai compris. **

Harry sortit de sa maison et descendit vers l'arène, autant qu'il continue à s'entraîner. Il traversa toutes les maisons et découvrit qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne. Même Shaka n'était pas là. Quand il arriva devant l'arène, il découvrit Milo qui combattait avec rage Saga. Harry se demandait ce qu'il se passait parce que les deux guerriers avaient vraiment l'air d'être furieux. Les autres chevaliers d'or tentaient de les calmer, mais sans vraiment réussir. Shaka**,** sentant l'arrivée d'Harry**,** s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

**-Pourrais-tu nous aider à les calmer ?**

**-Que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Milo veut trucider Saga pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé.**

**-Mais Saga n'y était pour rien ! Bon, je vais les calmer.**

Harry se concentra et deux cris de stupeur retentirent. Milo et Saga se trouvaient à deux mètres du sol, la tête en bas. Tous observèrent la scène avec curiosité quand Shiryu s'écria :

**-Kiki ! Arrête ! Et délivre-les !**

**-Mais je n'y suis pour rien,** s'exclama l'enfant outré.

Mû avec un léger sourire murmura :

**-Je suis désolé de te dire que ce n'est pas mon apprenti. Mais qui est celui qui a suffisamment de puissance pour tenir un empire ?**

Tous se tournèrent vers les escaliers comme pour voir la maison du Serpentaire et virent Harry qui observait avec sérieux les deux chevaliers d'or. Milo et Saga, devant le regard de l'enfant, se sentaient comme des gamins qui venaient de faire une bêtise. Il y avait dans le regard d'Harry une sagesse qui stupéfia tout le monde. Harry se tourna vers Milo et lui dit avec gravité :

**-Milo ! Tu sais ce que je suis.**

**-Oui, un chevalier d'or.**

**-Non ! Je suis un sorcier ! Est-ce de ma faute ? Non ! Je le suis par la naissance. **

**-Mais...**

**-Saga a été possédé par Hadès. Penses-tu que tu aurais pu lutter contre un dieu ?**

**-Je... Non !**

**-Saga a lutté de toutes ses forces contre un dieu mille fois plus puissant que lui. Il a réussi à me sauver, il a réussi à donner l'armure de Pégase à Seiya, il a réussi à lui donner le moyen de sauver Athéna. Il a donné sa vie pour Athéna, il a vendu son âme à Hadès pour sauver Athéna. Aurais-tu pu faire tant ?**

Milo baissa la tête rouge de honte et murmura vers Saga :

**-Je suis désolé**_**,**_** Saga. **

Le chevalier des Gémeaux eut un léger sourire**,** bien que triste**,** et lui dit :

**-C'est oublié.**

**-Non ! Ça ne sera jamais oublié et c'est ça qui est le pire. Nous vous devons tant. Toi, Camus, Shura, Masque de Mort et Aphrodite. Je voudrais te demander la même chose que Kanon. La Scarlett Needle. Ainsi, tu rachèteras définitivement tes actions passées dans le sang.**

**-Je vais paraître masochiste. Mais je suis d'accord. Harry ? Peux-tu nous descendre ?**

Harry avait l'air d'être choqué par ce que venait de lui demander Saga. Il fit un pas en arrière et s'exclama :

**-Vous avez déjà tous payé vos erreurs dans le sang. Alors vous n'avez pas à souffrir nouveau pour une guerre qui n'était pas de votre fait. La douleur a rendu Hadès fou et c'est vous qui avez payé pour l'égoïsme d'une mère. Maintenant les choses ont changé. Mais si vous voulez toujours vous battre, alors utilisez vos forces en faisant quelque chose de plus intéressant et de plus productif. **

Les chevaliers d'or regardaient l'enfant avec curiosité. Shaka se tourna vers Aiolia et lui dit :

**-Je ne pensais pas que les chevaliers-mages étaient aussi sages. **

Harry le plus calmement du monde répondit :

**-Nous accueillons la sagesse des précédents chevaliers-mages la nuit qui suit notre intronisation. Ainsi, nous ne mettons que peu de temps à atteindre la sagesse supérieure. Car oui, nous sommes supérieurs à vous. Nous sommes parfaits, et vous n'êtes que des gamins pré-pubères et ignorants face à nous.**

Les chevaliers d'or étaient de plus en plus rouges, ils fulminaient littéralement. Enfin certains des plus sages, Mû, Dohko, Shaka ainsi que les chevaliers divins avaient compris ce que voulait faire Harry. En voyant leurs têtes, Harry lança d'un ton hautain :

**-Et maintenant, avec ma sagesse supérieure, je vais vous laisser !**

Harry s'enfuit en courant et en laissant tomber Milo et Saga. Les deux chevaliers d'or s'écrasèrent violemment sur le sol, poussèrent tous les deux un hurlement de rage, puis le poursuivirent avec les autres chevaliers d'or. Harry filait en priant le ciel que Magia veuille le protéger contre une troupe de chevaliers d'or en furie. Soudain, il eut une idée géniale. Il accéléra encore et défonça à moitié la porte faisant violemment sursauter Magia, Athéna et Shion. Harry salua rapidement les deux déesses et demanda rapidement en trépignant comme s'il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes:

**-Je pourrais aller voir Kanon ? **

Les deux déesses regardèrent le jeune garçon avec curiosité et Magia explosa de rire quand elle comprit ce qu'il venait de faire. D'un coup d'œil, elle convainquit Athéna qui accepta avec un sourire. Harry les remercia avec joie et s'enfuit non pas par la porte, mais par la fenêtre. Quelques secondes plus tard, les chevaliers d'or apparurent rouges de colère. Athéna demanda :

**-Mais que se passe-t-il ?**

**-En fait, mon cher chevalier s'est amusé à énerver tes chevaliers et c'est pour cela qu'il a fui au Sanctuaire sous-marin.**

Les chevaliers d'or repartirent furieux, suivit par les deux déesses et le Grand Pope qui soupirait devant le sale coup de son nouveau chevalier d'or. Devant l'arène, Shun, Hyoga, Seiya et Ikki virent Harry débouler comme une fusée, poursuivi par les rugissements des chevaliers d'or. Shiryu pouffa légèrement de rire et lança :

**-Harry, c'était dangereux.**

**-Cela est vrai. Cependant, c'est la seule idée qui m'est venue pour les calmer, faire en sorte qu'ils aient un ennemi commun, moi. Voudriez-vous venir avec moi ? Je vais au Sanctuaire sous marin et j'aimerai**_**s**_** revoir celui qui m'a sauvé la vie. **

**-Avec plaisir, nous pourrons ainsi discuter avec les marinas sans être obligés de les attaquer,** murmura Seiya qui avait encore les terribles combats en tête.

**-Allez, venez. Les chevaliers d'or vont bientôt débouler et j'aimerai avoir une distance suffisante entre nous. **

**-J'imagine très bien. Allons-y, gamin ! Cap vers Asgard !**

Harry fit une grimace et appela son armure afin qu'elle le protège. Puis tous les six se téléportèrent au glacial pays d'Asgard. Ils arrivèrent devant le palais d'Hilda de Polaris. La princesse arriva avec grâce et fut très surprise en voyant les chevaliers divins et le nouveau chevalier d'or. Siegfried**,** qui restait maintenant toujours avec elle, fronça des sourcils et demanda :

**-Que faites-vous ici ?**

**-En fait, nous allons au Sanctuaire de Poséidon,** répondit Shun avec un doux sourire.

**-Pourquoi faire ?**

**-Oh, c'est très simple. Harry, le nouveau chevalier-mage, n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se mettre tout le Sanctuaire à dos. Alors**_**,**_** maintenant, il fuit.**

Hilda pouffa de rire devant la tête du petit chevalier d'or. Siegfried demanda avec méfiance :

**-Vous ne ferez rien contre la prêtresse d'Odin ?**

Harry regarda le jeune homme et murmura :

**-Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous montrer vos sentiments ?**

Siegfried devint d'un coup écarlate de même qu'Hilda qui murmura :

**-Je suis une prêtresse, je me dois de rester vierge.**

**-Oh! Je comprends. Je trouve ça triste, mais je comprends. Bien nous devons vous laisser avant que des chevaliers d'or en furie arrivent pour me trucider. Bonne journée.**

Harry les salua avec respect, puis quitta les deux asgardiens pour rejoindre l'entrée du Royaume de Poséidon. Les chevaliers divins saluèrent Siegfried et Hilda puis suivirent le jeune garçon. Le guerrier divin de Duhbe murmura :

**-Que c'est-il passé pour que Seiya devienne si sombre et perde cette lueur de malice qu'il y avait dans son regard? **

**-Il a perdu Saori Kido, la jeune réincarnation d'Athéna est morte et le corps est possédé par la déesse. Ça lui a brisé le cœur, car il se dit qu'il a échoué dans sa quête. Il est devenu plus sage et plus mature. Il a quand même lutté contre la mort et il a été tué. On ne revient pas du royaume de l'ombre sans changer au plus profond de soi. Je crois qu'il est maintenant le plus sage de tous et le plus torturé. Pauvre enfant. **

Loin de là, Harry plongea dans le siphon, suivit par les chevaliers divins. Ils avaient appris des chevaliers d'or qu'Harry ne devait jamais rester seul qu'il devait toujours y avoir un guerrier à côté de lui car il était menacé par des sorciers, des êtres vils et sournois qui ne voulaient qu'en fait une arme pour tout détruire. En quelques secondes, ils arrivèrent au Sanctuaire sous marin. Seulement, ils se retrouvèrent face à douze chevaliers d'or dont neuf fulminants et trois assez amusés par la course. Harry leur fit un sourire à la ultra-brite, puis se carapata à toute allure. Les marinas qui le voyaient le regardaient avec curiosité. Mais devenaient très inquiets en voyant les chevaliers d'or. Pourtant, les guerriers ne tentaient pas de les attaquer, mais coursaient le jeune garçon. Avec un sourire satanique, Harry se téléporta au pilier de l'Atlantique Nord et se cacha derrière Kanon. Le Général Dragon des Mers allait lui poser une question quand il vit de ses yeux le tout jeune chevalier d'or quitter son armure puis se transformer en un adorable chaton. Il n'avait jamais vu cela. Cependant quand il entendit les cris de rage de ses anciens collègues dorés, il comprit. Avec un grand sourire, il demanda à l'armure :

**-Va te cacher. **

L'armure fila se cacher dans un coin d'ombre et Kanon gratouilla délicatement la tête du petit chat noir. Quelques secondes plus tard, arrivèrent Saga, Milo et tous les autres. Kanon s'approcha dignement, leva la tête et sursauta quand il vit les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de son jumeau. Saga fit un pas, deux pas, puis se jeta dans les bras du Général du Dragon des Mers en pleurant. Kanon resta tout con, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Harry écrasé entre les deux étouffait. Il réussit à se dégager d'un coup de griffe et fila se cacher. Malheureusement, il fut attrapé par Dohko qui le caressa derrière les oreilles en murmurant :

**-Tu es un vilain garçon Harry. Un très vilain garçon. Mais on peut dire que ton plan a parfaitement fonctionné. Calmer Saga et Milo tout en rabibochant les jumeaux terribles. C'est du bon boulot. **

Le chaton ricana**,** montrant à tous qu'il n'était pas un chaton. Dohko le libéra et Harry reprit forme humaine puis appela son armure. Avec un léger sourire, il murmura avec une sagesse déstabilisante :

**-Laissons-les. Ils ont plus de treize ans à retrouver.**

**-Harry, tu fais peur quand tu parles de cette façon. On a déjà Dohko et Shaka pour la sagesse, alors, s'il te plaît, arrête,** marmonna Aiolia.

Harry et les chevaliers d'or éclatèrent de rire et quittèrent le pilier laissant Saga réapprendre à connaître Kanon. Tous allèrent au pilier central afin de rejoindre les dieux. Poséidon avait l'air d'être furieux. Magia se tourna vers son chevalier-mage et lui dit :

**-Athéna veut reprendre son deuxième Gémeaux.**

**-Pourquoi faire ? Kanon ne lui sert à rien. Ce n'est pas lui le chevalier des Gémeaux, mais Saga. Lui est et restera toujours le Général du Dragon des Mers. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec Athéna. D'ailleurs, son aura a changé. Elle est devenue marine.**

**-Mais... Bien, alors je te le laisse.**

Poséidon regarda l'enfant avec joie et décida grand seigneur :

**-Bien entendu, il pourra rejoindre ton Sanctuaire quand il le souhaitera. **

**-Merci, Poséidon. **

La déesse se tourna vers ses chevaliers d'or et vit qu'il en manquait un, Saga. Elle allait poser LA question, quand Harry la précéda en lui disant :

**-Saga est auprès de son frère, ils rattrapent le temps perdu.**

**-Merci.**

La déesse décida d'apprendre à connaître le Sanctuaire sous-marin et donna à ses chevaliers d'or carte blanche pour se promener sous la mer et apprendre à connaître les généraux des mers. Camus fondit en larme quand il vit face à lui Isaak du Kraken, son ancien apprenti. Il le serra contre lui, le broyant dans une étreinte puissante. Milo**,** voyant son ami faire cela**,** beugla :

**-HARRY ! LIBERE CAMUS !**

Tous entendirent un rire, puis Camus cessa d'écraser ce pauvre Général des Mers qui reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Isaak**,** encore un peu bleu**,** regarda avec curiosité son ancien maître qui devint rouge de colère quand Harry passa par là et s'exclama :

**-Oh la belle bleue.**

Milo surpris explosa de rire entraînant Isaak. Ce gamin était un sale gosse quand il le voulait. Mais bon, il avait le bonheur de retrouver son maître qui n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir pour le fait d'être devenu un général des mers.

**A suivre**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Le temps avait passé et Harry avait bien caché sa sagesse et sa puissance sous un masque d'immaturité et d'humour. Il était totalement admis parmi les chevaliers d'or ainsi que les marinas et il n'était pas rare que de grands pique-niques soient organisés sur les plages du Sanctuaire pour fêter la paix entre les deux éléments. Malheureusement, ces jours-ci, la joie avait déserté le cœur d'Harry, car il allait bientôt avoir onze ans et il allait devoir quitter le Sanctuaire pour rejoindre les « sorciers ». Il recommençait à avoir de violents cauchemars et Milo l'avait de nouveau accueilli pour le consoler dans ces moments pénibles. Les chevaliers d'or savaient cela et ils étaient énervés. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur collègue parte. Mais ils savaient pourtant que c'était une décision divine.

Le trente un juillet fut un jour comme les autres pour Harry. Il tentait de combattre Saga, mais ce dernier papotait avec Milo en le bloquant d'une main. En effet, il avait sa main sur le crâne d'Harry et l'empêchait de s'approcher. L'enfant tapait dans le vide en sifflant toutes les imprécations qu'il connaissait. Les chevaliers d'or étaient hilares, cependant leurs rires se turent quand un oiseau rouge et or apparut. Le pseudo combat cessa et tous observèrent l'oiseau qui se posa sur le bras d'Harry et lui tendit la patte. Le jeune garçon prit la lettre qui y était accrochée et la regarda. Il serra le poing et gronda :

**-Ce sont eux !**

**-Ouvre-la pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent !** murmura Aioros qui serrait lui aussi les poings. Il ne voulait pas perdre son collègue et ami. D'ailleurs aucun chevalier d'or ne le voulait.

Harry décacheta l'enveloppe et lut à voix haute :

**- -COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

**Directeur : Albus Dumbledore**

**Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin**

**Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.**

**Cher Monsieur Potter**

**Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.**

**Veuillez croire, cher Monsieur Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Directrice-adjointe.**

Il serra de nouveau le poing et gronda :

**-D'accord. **

Il fit apparaître une feuille et du papier et écrivit la réponse. Soudain, il eut une idée vicieuse en jetant un coup d'œil au volatile. Et s'il le gardait, l'empêchant de rejoindre son « maître » ? Il regarda vraiment l'oiseau et reconnut un phénix. Ikki qui était présent comme tous les chevaliers divins, regardait avec stupéfaction l'oiseau. Alors les phénix existaient vraiment. Harry avec un petit rire demanda au phénix :

**-Veux-tu rester ici ?**

L'oiseau poussa un trille de joie et se posa sur l'épaule du garçon. Tout content, il frotta sa tête sur celle du chevalier-mage.

À Poudlard, le directeur n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'Harry Potter avait disparu et personne ne savait où il pouvait être. Pendant un temps, il avait été découvert au Tibet, mais**,** sur la vingtaine d'aurors qui avaient été envoyés**,** aucun n'était revenu et personne n'avait trouvé le moindre corps. Harry aurait dû être mis entre les mains des Dursley afin d'être un bon survivant bien docile, mais voilà, il avait disparu, enlevé par cet homme. Poussé par la population, il avait envoyé une lettre d'inscription à Harry en utilisant Fumseck. Il était sûr que l'oiseau trouverait l'enfant**,** où qu'il soit. Et voilà qu'une lettre était apparue, mais sans le phénix. Il savait que l'oiseau pouvait se choisir un autre maître, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il le ferait. Rageusement, il ouvrit la lettre et lut :

_-_J'accepte !

Qu'est-ce que ? Ne comprenant pas, il regarda l'enveloppe et lut « Harry Potter ». Oh par Merlin ! Harry Potter allait revenir. Il allait pouvoir le contrôler et en faire l'arme dont il avait besoin pour vaincre Voldemort et prendre véritablement le pouvoir.

En Grèce, Harry déposa l'oiseau et alla vraiment s'entraîner. Il s'était bien amusé avec Saga, mais il devait quand même garder sa force et surtout augmenter son cosmos. Les deux guerriers se tournèrent autour et commencèrent le combat. Ils utilisaient les arts martiaux. Fumseck observait avec curiosité les coups qui partaient. Il n'arrivait plus du tout à suivre. Et pourtant les autres n'avaient aucun problème. Une femme d'une immense beauté et d'une puissance tout aussi grande apparut. Elle fondit en larme quand elle vit le phénix. Harry qui combattait Saga, devint blême en voyant cela. Il envoya une onde monstrueuse sur le chevalier d'or qui ouvrit une autre dimension, puis suivit son collègue qui courait vers la déesse.

**-Magia, Magia ? Que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Harry, je te présente Myrddin. **

**-Que... **

**-Les chevaliers-mages à leur mort ont le choix. Se réincarner, aller en Élysion ou se transformer en phénix. Pratiquement tous ont choisi la réincarnation ou l'Élysion à part un, Myrddin. Il a décidé de devenir immortel afin de pouvoir aider le prochain chevalier-mage. Malheureusement, les sorciers ont réussi à lui faire oublier sa mission. **

**-Vous est-il possible de lui rendre la mémoire ?** demanda Dohko.

**-Oui. Je le peux.**

Avec un sourire, elle rendit à l'oiseau sa mémoire et tous virent l'oiseau pousser un trille de joie, puis frotter sa noble tête contre celle de la déesse. Harry, soulagé, s'installa à côté de sa déesse et la regardait parler avec le phénix. Après quelques minutes, il se lassa et regarda Milo combattre Camus. Les deux amis se mouvaient avec grâce et une rapidité incroyable. Ils se souriaient comme des amis, mais ils ne se faisaient pas de cadeaux. Les chevaliers d'or regardaient avec amusement Harry qui avait l'air d'être prêt à protéger Milo. Malgré le temps passé, il était toujours aussi protecteur envers son maître, Athéna, Magia, Kanon et tous les chevaliers d'or qu'il appréciait. Il les aimait tellement, c'était sa famille et il avait peur de les perdre. Voilà sa plus grande peur, perdre sa famille. Alors il devait s'entraîner, s'entraîner durement et le seul qui ne sera pas doux avec lui, c'était Masque de Mort. Il lui collerait une monstrueuse raclée, mais au moins il apprendrait de ses erreurs. Quand le combat entre les deux chevaliers d'or cessa par la défaite de Camus, il se leva et alla voir le Cancer. Milo savait qu'il n'aimait pas Masque de Mort, alors pourquoi aller vers lui ? Dohko fut très fier quand Harry demanda :

**-Raphaël, veux-tu combattre contre moi ?**

Masque de Mort lança un regard mauvais vers le jeune garçon et siffla :

**-Comment connais-tu mon nom ?**

**-Je t'ai vu naître, je t'ai vu lutter, je t'ai vu te perdre dans les méandres de la folie, je t'ai vu pleurer sur les tombes de ta famille, je t'ai vu traquer et massacrer ceux qui étaient responsables de leur mort. Magia est omnisciente et elle donne à son chevalier-mage les informations quand cela est important. Et connaître vos vies est important, car ainsi je ne fais pas de boulettes pouvant vous blesser. Et tu as tort. Ceux qui ont tué ta famille sont toujours en vie, car ce sont tous des sorciers. Ils ont tué tes parents car ils possédaient une arme qu'ils désiraient avoir,** murmura Harry avec sagesse.

**-Laquelle ? **demanda Masque de Mort en colère.

**-Toi ! Tu es une force de la nature, tu peux ramener les morts à la vie si tu le souhaites, car tu es Raphaël du Cancer. Tu as le don de nécromancie, le pouvoir de créer des morts-vivants. **

Masque de Mort était furieux, des sorciers avaient tué sa famille pour l'avoir lui. Ils paieraient, ils paieraient tous et le premier sera... Comme fou, le chevalier d'or du Cancer se jeta sur Harry. Il avait l'air d'avoir pété une durite. Harry bondit en arrière, évitant le coup de justesse. Les chevaliers d'or étaient très nerveux, Harry n'avait aucune chance face à Masque de Mort. Les deux chevaliers d'or étaient sur l'arène de combat se battant avec rage. Les coups partaient à une vitesse incroyable, même pour eux. Harry se défendait comme il le pouvait, se battait avec fureur, bondissait, évitait les coups, disparaissait, réapparaissait pour porter un coup vicieux qui était bloqué la plupart du temps par Masque de Mort, mais malgré toute sa volonté, il ne faisait pas le poids face au Cancer. Énervé par ce combat, ce dernier imita Harry. Il disparut, puis réapparut derrière l'enfant et l'attrapa par le cou. Il serra de toutes ses forces tandis que le gamin se débattait avec toute la force du désespoir. Soudain, Harry appela tout son contrôle et Masque de Mort se retrouva à serrer un chaton. Harry crachait, sifflait, miaulait et se mit à ronronner comme un sonneur quand le terrible Cancer se mit en tête de lui gratter la tête et le ventre.

Masque de Mort avait senti sa haine disparaître en voyant que son adversaire ne fuyait pas, mais combattait, luttait contre lui, qu'il tentait de se hisser à son niveau malgré les années qui les séparaient. Le Cancer se tourna vers ses collègues qui le regardaient avec amusement et leur dit :

**-Oui je m'appelle Raphaël et alors ?**

**-On s'en moque de ton nom, mais c'est de voir Harry les pattes en l'air et ronronnant comme un fou qui nous amuse, **lança Aiolia vite approuvé par son frère et les autres chevaliers d'or.

**-Tsss !**

Raphaël alla s'asseoir près d'Aphrodite et tous les deux s'amusèrent à gratouiller le chat totalement épuisé par son combat. Harry ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient si puissants, mais il n'était encore qu'un enfant, il avait tout pour devenir l'un des chevaliers d'or les plus puissants, mais il fallait du temps pour cela. Saga ne lui avait pas lancé toute sa force, ni aucun autre chevalier d'or d'ailleurs, à part Raphaël. Le Cancer l'avait combattu de toute sa puissance et cela avait été le meilleur cours qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il aurait pu rester des heures entre les mains puissantes du chevalier d'or, mais Myrddin voleta vers lui et se mit à chanter. Magia se leva avec grâce et dit :

**-Harry, tu dois reprendre forme humaine, car Myrddin ou Fumseck comme il se fait appeler, va t'emmener là où tu pourras acheter tes affaires scolaires. **

Raphaël éclata de rire quand il vit les oreilles du chat se mettre à l'horizontale preuve s'il en est qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller retrouver des sorciers. Soupirant lourdement, le chat bondit sur le sol et reprit forme humaine. L'oiseau chanta joyeusement puis se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry et tous les deux disparurent, laissant les chevaliers d'or et les deux déesses se ronger les sangs d'inquiétude.

Loin de là, un jeune garçon d'un mètre soixante dix apparut en plein milieu d'une rue sorcière. Les sorciers qui étaient là, observaient avec curiosité et envie l'adolescent, car sur son épaule se tenait fièrement un magnifique phénix. Le jeune garçon regarda autour de lui. Il soupira de soulagement quand Fumseck lui parla à travers son cosmos :

_-Tu vois l'énorme bâtiment blanc ?_

_-Le machin tordu ?_

_-Oui. C'est Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Tu y entre et tu fais valoir tes droits. N'oublie pas, tu es Harry James Potter, le dernier héritier de la puissante famille Potter._

_-Bien. Alors allons-y._

L'enfant marcha vers la banque avec l'allure d'un félin en chasse. Il observait avec méfiance les sorciers, se demandant si l'un d'entre eux voudrait l'attaquer. Même s'il était prudent, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec curiosité les magasins chatoyants pour certains et délabrés pour d'autres. Il y avait une étrange atmosphère, une fête permanente associée à une méfiance et une noirceur inquiétantes. Il fut soulagé quand il pénétra dans la banque. Il regarda la foule et vit une bonne centaine de sorciers qui attendaient, d'autres parlaient avec des créatures étranges. Fumseck lui dit :

_-Ce sont des gobelins. Ils haïssent les sorciers surtout quand ces derniers ont insulté Magia. Ce seront de précieux alliés. _

_-Bien. _

Harry s'approcha tranquillement et augmenta légèrement son cosmos. Les sorciers ne pouvaient sentir le cosmos d'un chevalier d'or, mais les gobelins oui. Tous cessèrent ce qu'ils faisaient et observèrent avec stupéfaction et joie le jeune garçon. Harry leur fit un sourire amusé et d'un léger signe de tête les salua. Un des gobelins se précipita vers lui et lui demanda :

_-_Vous...

_-_Pas ici, les murs ont des oreilles, le coupa Harry.

_-_Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Harry s'avança avec grâce en ne faisant pas attention aux sorciers qui l'observaient avec stupéfaction. Il faut dire que c'était le directeur de la banque qui venait de parler à ce jeune homme. Harry et le gobelin s'installèrent dans un bureau. Le gobelin enjoignit le jeune garçon à s'asseoir et lui demanda :

_-_Vous...

_-_Je me nomme Harry James Potter, et je suis le chevalier d'or du Serpentaire au service d'Athéna et surtout de Magia.

_-_Alors vous êtes... vous êtes un chevalier-mage ?

-Oui. Je viens de le devenir. Mais je le serai complètement quand j'aurai seize ans. Pour le moment je dois rester auprès des sorciers afin d'apprendre le peu qu'ils ont gardé du contrôle.

_-_Vous ne devez surtout pas appeler contrôle. Mais magie.

_-_C'est un blasphème. Je ne vais pas appeler le contrôle magie, c'est... c'est... s'indigna Harry horrifié.

_-_Ce sont les sorciers. Certains savent ce qu'il s'est passé et ils feront leur possible pour vous anéantir, lui expliqua le gobelin.

Harry était outré, mais il se calma quand il entendit Magia lui dire :

_-Donne- lui mon nom. Appelle ton contrôle Magie. Comme cela tu ne risqueras rien._

_-Bien, Magia. Mais je n'aime pas cela._

_-Je sais. _

_-_Bien que dois-je faire donc ? soupira Harry.

_-_Vous avez un compte ici et une clé liée à ce compte.

_-_Oui et ?

_-_Avez-vous la clé ?

_-_Je ne savais même pas que vous existiez il y a cinq minutes. Je commence tout juste à découvrir ce monde. Mais je peux la faire venir si vous me dites l'aspect qu'elle a.

Le gobelin lui montra le double de la clé. Harry la regarda avec attention, puis tendit la main et se concentra. Il appela à lui le contrôle et le gobelin en pleura quand il vit l'aura du garçon en face de lui apparaître. C'était tellement magnifique, de la magie à l'état pure, aucune impureté, aucune haine, aucun mal, aucun détournement. Il avait en face de lui un défenseur de la Magie, un défenseur de la déesse Magia, de leur mère à tous. L'aura se concentra autour de la main du garçon, puis la clé apparut tandis qu'à Poudlard, la clé du coffre d'enfant d'Harry disparaissait. Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux et murmura :

_-_C'est ce que vous vouliez ?

_-_Oui. Je vous remercie. Surtout gardez cette clé avec vous, elle vous permettra de prendre ce que vos parents vous ont laissé.

_-_Bien. De toute façon à qui l'aurais-je laissé ?

_-_Eh bien aux sorciers, enfin, à Albus Dumbledore.

_-_Je ne fais pas confiance aux sorciers. Ils ont trahis la déesse Magia, ils ont massacré le peuple de maître Mû et ils ont tout perdu. Mais si je suis là, c'est pour leur donner une chance. Soit ils disparaissent totalement, soit ils font serment d'allégeance à l'un des cinq dieux, sachant que l'un d'entre eux fera allégeance à Magia car il sera mon apprenti quand le temps sera venu.

Le gobelin était stupéfait. Pourtant les sorciers étaient pires qu'avant, c'était devenu de véritables monstres. Peut-être alors les enfants. Peut-être. Peut-être y en avaient-ils qui méritaient une seconde chance. Mais cela était tellement rare. Bien, le guerrier n'avait pas que ça à faire et donc, le gobelin lui expliqua rapidement le monde sorcier ainsi que l'endroit où il devait aller pour rejoindre Poudlard. Il devait aller à la gare de King's cross, sur la voie neuf trois quarts. L'entrée était une arche dans un pilier. Le jeune garçon écoutait avec attention, puis quand le gobelin eut terminé son explication, il demanda :

_-_Je vous remercie de votre patience, que dois-je faire maintenant ?

_-_Vous allez pouvoir prendre de l'argent et aller acheter vos affaires. Pour vous accueillir dans ce monde, je vous offre cette bourse. Elle n'a pas de fond et vous pouvez mettre tout votre argent dedans si vous le voulez.

_-_Je vous remercie.

Tous les deux se levèrent, puis quittèrent le bureau afin de rejoindre le coffre des Potter. Harry adora le chemin en montagne russe qui le mena jusqu'à son coffre. Il avait adoré la vitesse, enfin... vitesse, pour lui c'était horriblement lent. Le gobelin était stupéfait en voyant que l'enfant n'avait pas du tout l'air malade alors que le phénix vomissait tripes et boyaux. Ils entrèrent dans le coffre et le gobelin lui expliqua la valeur de l'argent. Ensuite, Harry prit une bonne somme d'argent. Quand ce fut fait, ils repartirent dans la banque, puis le gobelin salua avec respect le jeune garçon puis Harry quitta Gringotts et retourna sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Fumseck sur l'épaule. L'oiseau était encore un peu malade et il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé l'air libre. Harry le contacta et lui demanda :

_-On va où maintenant ?_

_-Et bien, tu as ta liste ?_

_-Heu..._

Harry fouilla dans sa poche et découvrit la lettre un peu froissée. Il retira les papiers et lut la liste :

_-C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi. Bandes de débiles !_

_-Ce sont des sorciers, _murmura Fumseck tandis que Magia pouffait de rire.

Harry soupira lourdement, puis alla d'abord acheter son uniforme. Il se remit à marcher et vit une enseigne avec écrit : «**Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers »** Grognant, il pénétra à l'intérieur et découvrit un magasin plein de robes et de tissus chatoyants. Il observa le tout avec un œil critique et vit venir vers lui une femme habillée tout en mauve. La femme demanda :

_-_Bonjour, c'est pourquoi ?

_-_Je suis un futur élève de Poudlard.

_-_Quelle maison ?

_-_Comment ça quelle maison ? Je ne sais pas.

_-_Vous avez déjà été réparti, non ?

_-_Non, je commence la première année. J'ai onze ans.

La femme observait avec stupéfaction le « gamin » il était plus grand qu'elle, il mesurait presque un mètre soixante quinze alors qu'il avait onze ans. Alors quelle taille allait-il avoir quand il serait adulte. Plus elle restait silencieuse, plus le regard d'Harry devenait froid. À la fin, il gronda :

_-_Je peux aller autre part si vous voulez !

_-_Heu non, veuillez m'excuser. Mais il est rare de voir un enfant aussi grand à onze ans.

_-_...

_-_Heu... humm ! Venez, il y a un autre étudiant qui essaie ses robes.

_-_QUOI ? Des robes ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Harry observa avec horreur les robes et siffla :

_-_Vous n'allez pas me faire porter ces horreurs ?

_-_Mais... c'est la mode.

_-_Au Moyen-âge peut-être, mais nous sommes à l'aube du vingt et unième siècle que je sache. Je veux bien une cape et c'est tout. Le reste je le trouverai moi-même. Je n'ai pas confiance dans la mode des sorciers !

_-_Mais c'est obligatoire.

_-_Obligatoire vous dites ? Pas pour moi. Donnez vos horreurs à qui vous voulez, mais je ne mettrai jamais ces frusques**, **tenez-le vous pour dit.

Froidement, Harry fit demi-tour puis quitta le magasin sans voir le blond qui le regarda avec stupéfaction et joie, enfin, il était là...

**A suivre**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Harry rechercha un autre magasin et en dégotta un autre qui avait de belles capes. Il décida de s'acheter des capes de sorciers et c'est tout. Le reste ça serait du cent pour cent normal de chez normal. Il y avait des capes chaudes et épaisses noires ainsi que d'autres plus légères. Il fouilla pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose qui pourrait lui plaire. Là, il découvrit un ensemble en peau de dragon noir dans une vitrine. Fumseck murmura :

_-C'était la mienne enfin, c'était la notre, elle passait de chevalier-mage à chevalier-mage quand le maître laissait la main à son apprenti. _

_-_Alors cet ensemble devrait me revenir, non ?

_-_En effet, cet ensemble devrait vous revenir si je vous laissais en vie, siffla une voix mauvaise.

Le cosmos d'Harry apparut, le cachant durant moins d'une seconde. Cela suffit amplement à disparaître et à réapparaître derrière l'homme. Quand le serpent doré disparut, l'homme sursauta, le gamin s'était volatilisé. Il laissa tomber sa baguette et murmura avec une joie immense :

_-_Il est revenu. Merci, Magia, il est revenu. Enfin, les choses vont changer.

_-_Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry avec méfiance.

_-_Je m'appelle Shaun Todd. Mon aïeul était un mage qui a aimé passionnément une atlante. Notre lignée a juré et jure toujours sur son contrôle d'aider le chevalier-mage et de le protéger tant qu'il n'est pas prêt au combat.

_-_Êtes-vous un mage ?

_-_Non, car Zeus a puni tous les mages, tous sans exception. C'est une épreuve qu'il nous a donné, nous devons rester humbles et au service de la déesse Magia. Rares sont ceux qui se souviennent d'elle certains sont de son côté, et les autres sont contre elle. Ce sont eux qui sont responsables de tout, c'est pour cela que nous les haïssons, Magia nous aimait, elle nous aimait comme ses propres enfants et pourtant ils l'ont trahie. Ma famille et moi-même aimons Magia comme si elle était notre mère. Si elle nous demandait de nous tuer pour elle, alors nous le ferions avec bonheur.

La déesse se mit à pleurer, certains de ses petits lui étaient restés fidèles. Alors elle apparut devant le sorcier. Ce dernier la voyant se jeta à ses genoux et se mit à pleurer de bonheur. Il lui baisa l'ourlet de sa robe et jura fidélité à la déesse Magia. Harry était heureux pour sa déesse et s'agenouilla devant elle, jurant à nouveau fidélité à sa déesse. Loin de là, Athéna soupira de joie. Elle se tourna vers ses chevaliers d'or et leur dit :

**-Certains sorciers lui sont restés totalement fidèles. **

**-Que doit-on faire, Votre Altesse ?** demanda Saga.

**-Vous allez ramener cette famille et la mettre à l'abri au Sanctuaire sous-marin, **décida Poséidon avec un sourire heureux. Il aimait voir Magia heureuse et elle l'était.

**-Bien Votre Altesse, Majesté Poséidon.**

En Angleterre, le sorcier se retrouva serré dans les bras de sa déesse et il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand il fut libéré de l'étreinte, il appela toute sa famille. Tous furent dans le même état et prêtèrent serment de fidélité à la déesse qui sentit les larmes couler de nouveau sur ses joues quand le contrôle du plus petit, un bébé de trois mois, s'accorda aux autres et lia sa destinée à celle de la déesse. Il serait aussi à son service. Magia eut l'air d'écouter quelque chose, puis dit :

_-_Des chevaliers d'or vont venir vous chercher afin de vous mettre à l'abri. Vous êtes en danger et je ne veux pas perdre mes enfants alors que je viens de les retrouver.

_-_Mère, oh ! Mère ! Nous mourons tous heureux si c'est pour vous, répliqua l'un des sorciers.

Avec tendresse, elle le décoiffa légèrement et murmura :

_-_Vous n'êtes pas des sorciers. Vous êtes des mages.

Les nouveaux mages pleurèrent de nouveau, puis le patriarche murmura :

_-_Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire et à donner au chevalier-mage.

Tous se levèrent d'un bond, le bébé gigotant joyeusement dans les bras de sa déesse, lui apportant respect et amour exclusif. Le propriétaire cassa la vitrine et donna à Harry l'ensemble afin qu'il se change immédiatement, car le chevalier-mage devait porter cette tenue de protection contre les sorciers. Cette tenue n'était heureusement connue que de la famille gardienne de cette tunique. Le reste du monde sorcier avait tout oublié y compris qu'il était ceux qui avait tué leur idole, Merlin. Quand Harry sortit de la cabine d'essayage, il ne ressemblait plus à l'apprenti qu'il avait été depuis la plus tendre enfance, il ressemblait vraiment à ce qu'il était maintenant, le nouveau chevalier-mage. Tout ce qu'il manquait, était l'armure d'or du Serpentaire, la plus ancienne des armures, créée en même temps que les premiers hommes. Magia soupira et murmura :

_-Maintenant, tu es un chevalier-mage. Je suis si fière de toi._

_-Et moi, je suis fier de vous servir. C'est le plus grand honneur que vous puissiez me faire, Magia._

Maintenant que Harry avait sa tunique, Shaun lui apporta une ceinture en cuir aussi noir que du charbon bien qu'avec quelques reflets verts.

_-_C'est du cuir de basilic, c'est très rare maintenant.

_-_Et la tunique ?

_-_Elle a été offerte aux chevaliers-mages quand ils ont aidé Asgard. Siegfried premier du nom a donné la peau du dragon Fafnir au chevalier qui l'avait aidé et Lïan en a fait cette tunique. Elle est passée de génération en génération jusqu'à Merlin qui fut assassiné par une arme maléfique. Mais les ennemis des chevaliers-mages ne purent jamais la transpercer et elle est restée aussi belle et souple qu'à sa création il y a quarante-mille ans.

_-_Merci.

Shaun n'avait pas terminé, il donna des bottes qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux dans la même matière que la tunique. Harry reçut aussi un pendentif qui représentait un serpent ailé protégeant un rubis. Maintenant que le jeune garçon avait reçu son héritage, Shaun s'exclama :

_-_Bien, maintenant, faisons affaires. Je suis peut-être totalement au service de la déesse Magia, je mourais joyeusement pour elle, mais j'ai la bosse des affaires.

_-_Bien sûr. Je prendrais des capes, des capes chaudes et d'autres plus légères pour l'été.

_-_Noires ?

_-_Oui, si cela était possible.

_-_Bien sûr, aucun problème.

_-_Je vous remercie.

Le magicien alla chercher les capes et les lui mit sur les épaules. Harry avait vraiment fière allure. Il essaya différentes capes et en acheta cinq, deux chaudes, deux plus légères tandis que la dernière qui avait de légers reflets bleus aux moindres mouvements du jeune garçon. Les derniers achats qu'il fit, fut des protège-poignets en cuir de magyar à pointes. Ravi de ses achats, il paya le tout, puis observa la famille qui terminait de faire ses bagages le plus rapidement possible. Ils réduisaient tout et les mettaient dans des malles. En moins d'une heure, ils étaient tous prêts à partir alors qu'Harry venait juste de payer ce qu'il avait acheté. Les mages étaient vraiment rapides. Quelques secondes plus tard, Saga et Kanon apparurent dans le magasin des sorciers. Shaun fit un pas en arrière, mais Harry lui dit en pouffant légèrement :

_-_Je vous présente Saga des Gémeaux, chevalier d'or des... Gémeaux. Et voici son gémeaux de jumeau, Kanon, Général des Mers du Dragon des Mers et Généralissime des armées de Poséidon.

Kanon eut un léger sourire alors que Saga eut un lourd soupir devant l'humour vaseux du jeune garçon, soudain, il répondit :

**-N'oublie pas, ça se paiera !**

Harry lui fit un sourire à la ultra-brite tandis que Kanon éclatait franchement de rire. Il adorait vraiment ce gamin. En tout cas, son nouveau look était vraiment génial. Il aurait bien voulu papoter plus longtemps avec Harry, mais il devait ramener tout ce petit monde au Sanctuaire sous-marin le temps que la guerre qui allait arriver, s'arrête. Les sorciers encore fidèles à Magia étaient rares et donc, les divers sanctuaires devaient les protéger puisque Magia n'avait plus de sanctuaire à elle. Il s'exclama donc :

**-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on doit les amener au Sanctuaire sous-marin.**

Les anglais regardèrent Kanon avec stupéfaction, ils ne comprenaient pas le grec et ils sentaient qu'ils ne devaient pas utiliser leur contrôle. Ils furent donc ravis quand Harry traduisit ce que le marina venait de dire. Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, ils disparurent et se retrouvèrent sous la mer. Face à Poséidon, le dieu les menaça en disant :

_-_Si vous n'avez fait ce serment que pour blesser Magia, je vous étriperai tous jusqu'au dernier. C'est compris ?

_-_Oui**,** Votre Majesté.

_-_J'espère pour vous. Bon, Thétis de la Sirène va vous emmener vers votre nouveau lieu de villégiature le temps que ça se calme là-haut.

_-_Nous vous remercions, Votre Majesté.

Les mages saluèrent l'empereur des océans et suivirent la belle petite blonde qui les amena à une petite maison. Ils avaient le droit d'utiliser leur contrôle, car personne ne pourrait les retrouver sous la surface de l'eau.

Loin de là, à Londres, Magia serra une dernière fois son chevalier-mage, puis retourna en Grèce. Harry et Fumseck soupirèrent devant le magasin vide, puis le quittèrent et rejoignirent le Chemin de Traverse. Caché sous sa cape, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Sur la demande de Myrddin, Harry alla dans un magasin de bagages et acheta une malle sans fond, ainsi, il pourrait mettre n'importe quoi dans des quantités astronomiques, il y aurait encore de la place. Quand il l'eut entre les mains, il mit tout ce qu'il venait d'acheter et demanda au vendeur :

_-_Pourriez-vous la réduire de taille ?

_-_Bien sûr.

Le sorcier lui donna la taille d'une boîte d'allumette et Harry la mit dans sa poche. Après un léger remerciement, il quitta la boutique et alla dans une autre afin d'acheter un ensemble de chaudrons, puis des ingrédients de Potions, des livres de magie et enfin, il alla chercher sa baguette magique. Durant tout le trajet, il marmonna :

_-Je suis vraiment obligé d'utiliser une baguette ? C'est nul ! J'arrive à utiliser mon contrôle sans elle alors pourquoi devoir me farcir un bâton ?_

_-Les sorciers sont très faibles et ils ne peuvent manipuler leur contrôle qu'avec l'aide d'un artefact. _

_-Tsss ! Débile._

_-Que veux-tu, ce sont des sorciers. _

_-Et si je faisais péter toutes ses « baguettes » ?_

_-Tu es très vilain. Vas-y ! Amuse-toi. Ils ne méritent que ton mépris._

_-Ouais ! Ça sera un début de vengeance pour ce qu'ils ont osé faire à Magia._

_-Bien dit._

Harry arriva devant un magasin qui avait comme devanture : « Ollivander, fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J-C ». Grognant de nouveau, il ouvrit la porte et découvrit un magasin poussiéreux rempli de baguettes plus ou moins anciennes et plus ou moins grandes. Harry observa froidement les lieux, des boîtes, des milliers de boîtes rectangulaires formaient des cloisons qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. Quelques secondes plus tard, un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux argentés apparut. Il fronça légèrement des sourcils quand il vit le phénix sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. Jeune garçon qui ressemblait terriblement à James Potter bien qu'il ait les yeux de Lily Evans... Alors c'était... Oh Par Merlin ! Harry Potter était de retour. En tout cas, il n'avait rien d'un gamin de onze ans. Il était presque aussi grand que lui et sa musculature aurait fait blêmir de jalousie un auror. Tout de noir vêtu comme cela, il avait l'air... il ressemblait à... il avait le nom sur le bout de la langue, mais était bien incapable de continuer sa pensée. Alors le vieil homme toussota et murmura :

_-_Je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt. Harry Potter. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère. Je me souviens quand elle est venue acheter...

_-_Ce n'est pas que je suis pressé, mais je déteste les radotages de vieillard. Mes parents sont morts, paix à leur âme et ce n'est pas cela qui va diriger ma vie, le coupa Harry qui détestait rester seul en compagnie de sorciers.

Le vendeur sursauta, puis alla chercher ses instruments de mesure :

_-_ De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ? demanda-t-il.

_-_Je suis droitier si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, répondit froidement Harry.

_-_Tendez le bras.

Harry tendit le bras et le vieil homme commença à mesurer le jeune garçon, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genou à l'aisselle et enfin, il prit son tour de tête.

_-_Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander renferme des substances magiques très puissantes, Monsieur Potter. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de cœur de dragon. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux phénix exactement semblables, il n'existe pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soient identiques. J'ajoute, bien entendu, qu'aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres.

Le vieil homme partit chercher des boîtes et évita le regard outré et écœuré d'Harry. Ils tuaient des animaux magiques pour des baguettes pourries ? Oh ! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Il allait bien s'amuser. L'homme revint et lui donna une baguette.

_-_Essayez celle-ci, monsieur Potter. Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 cm. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu.

Harry avec un léger sourire prit la baguette et lança son contrôle sur elle. Il avait l'air con en secouant la baguette, mais en fait, il venait de faire disparaître le ventricule de dragon et Magia fit le reste en recréant le dragon qui avait été abattu ainsi que le hêtre qui fut recréé dans une région déboisée. Comme il ne restait plus rien, Harry créa une illusion de la baguette et la rendit au vieil homme qui ne vit que du feu et rangea la baguette dans sa boîte. Il fit la même chose avec toutes les autres baguettes, même s'il n'y avait que des plumes de phénix ou des crins de licornes. Les espèces magiques qui étaient en train de disparaître réapparurent rendant la joie à Magia. Le vieillard donna à Harry toutes ses baguettes et il décida de lui donner la dernière de tout son stock :

_-_Voici la dernière de mon magasin. Une combinaison originale, bois de houx, plumes de phénix, 27,5 cm. Facile à manier, très souple.

Harry alla prendre la baguette pour la détruire comme les autres quand Fumseck lui murmura :

_-Prends-la._

_-Hein ?_

_-Prends-la. C'est ma plume qui se trouve à l'intérieur. _

_-Ok !_

Harry la prit et sentit son cosmos et son contrôle réagir avec une violence incroyable. Ils voulaient détruire la baguette et Harry eut une idée géniale. Il vaporisa tout ce qui était « magique » dans la baguette et ne laissa que le bois, puis il laissa une infime partie de son cosmos apparaître. Il la leva puis l'abaissa et une gerbe d'étincelles vertes et blanches apparut projetant sur les murs des lueurs mouvantes.

_-_Bravo ! s'écria Ollivander. Très bien, vraiment très bien. Étrange, très étrange.

Il reprit la baguette et plaça dans sa boîte qu'il enveloppa d'un papier kraft et continuant à marmonner « étrange... vraiment étrange ». Harry soupira comprenant que le vieux fou voulait qu'il lui pose une question :

_-_Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

Le vieil homme le regard heureux qu'il lui pose LA question et répondit d'un ton mystérieux :

_-_Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, monsieur Potter. Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevé la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette à également fourni une autre plume. Il est étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, car la sœur n'est autre que celle qui... qui vous a fait cette cicatrice au front.

Ollivander souleva la mèche pour voir la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair et ne vit rien. Il fit un pas en arrière et demanda :

_-_Comment avez-vous fait ?

_-_Haha ! Réfléchissez et je suis sûr que vous trouverez. Bon, je vous dois combien ?

_-_Heu... sept... sept gallions.

Harry lui donna l'appoint, puis repartit avec un sourire très amusé. Quand il sortit du magasin, il découvrit un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche accompagné d'une dizaine de sorciers en robes rouges. Le sorcier appela Fumseck, mais ce dernier planta ses serres dans l'épaule d'Harry. Le jeune garçon regarda le sorcier droit dans les yeux, puis lança :

_-_Vous êtes ridicules. Bon, on se revoit en septembre.

_-_Tu es Harry Potter. Ta place est parmi nous, parmi ton peuple.

_-_HAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Mon peuple ? Arrêtez de me faire rire. Vous n'êtes pas mon peuple, vous êtes des humains stupides et bornés qui pensent être les plus forts alors qu'en fait vous avez tout perdu par votre avidité. Vous êtes pitoyables.

Alors qu'Albus Dumbledore allait répondre, Harry et Fumseck disparurent. Ce n'était pas possible, car ils avaient installé des barrières anti-transplanage pour empêcher Fumseck de s'enfuir sousleur nez. Le vieux sorcier était fou de rage. Le survivant n'avait rien d'un gamin rachitique ou famélique, c'était tout le contraire, il était fort ainsi que puissant et, surtout, il le savait. Au moins, il allait venir à Poudlard. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'un billet avait disparu et aussi que la clé du coffre des Potter s'était volatilisée. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire quand un hurlement résonna dans le magasin d'Ollivander. Les aurors ainsi que le directeur de Poudlard entrèrent dans la boutique et découvrirent que les boîtes étaient vides, elles étaient toutes vides, il n'y avait plus une seule baguette. Comment cela était-il possible ? Un mot apparut sur le mur « Avec les compliments de Magia »

_-_Magia ? Qu'est-ce que Magia ? demanda l'un des aurors.

_-_Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, répondit Albus qui jura qu'il trouverait la réponse.

**A suivre**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Loin de là, Harry et Fumseck apparurent dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Les chevaliers d'or observèrent avec stupéfaction les nouveaux vêtements d'Harry. Il était entièrement habillé en noir, de la tête aux pieds. Ça changeait de ses tuniques d'entraînement vieilles et fatiguées. Milo le voyant de retour se jeta sur lui et tous les deux se mirent à se battre. Ils n'utilisaient pas leurs attaques, ni la magie, mais les arts martiaux. Ils avaient l'air de danser et pourtant chacun de leurs coups aurait pu tuer un bœuf sans aucun problème. Comme d'habitude, Harry fut vaincu et se retrouva sur le ventre, torse nu, Milo assit sur son dos qui le chatouillait sans répit. Le pauvre hurlait de rire et se tortillait dans tous les sens en tendant de s'échapper.

**-Alors, petit serpent ?**

**-Je... je... arf arf arf arf !**

**-Tu tu quoi ?**

**-Je...ahahahah je... me rends ! Tu es le plus grand et le plus fort !**

**-Tu vois, c'est pas si dur !**

Milo se releva et aida son ancien apprenti à faire de même, puis il le serra brièvement contre lui dans l'étreinte remplie de fierté d'un père à son fils. Cela n'empêcha pas Harry de lui tirer la langue. Masque de Mort s'approcha de lui et lui demanda tandis qu'Harry se rhabillait :

**-Alors c'était comment ?**

**-Ils sont complètement débiles. Tu te rends comptes qu'ils tuent des êtres magiques simplement pour créer des baguettes ?**

**-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?** demanda Shaka en fronçant des sourcils.

**-Moi ? L'innocence et la douceur même,** répliqua Harry en battant rapidement des cils avec un air innocent qui prouva par A plus B qu'il ne l'était pas du tout.

Masque de Mort eut un grand sourire alors qu'Aphrodite pouffait de rire. Mû demanda :

**-Alors ?**

**-Bon d'accord. Ils ont voulu me refiler des robes comme des femmes et après une baguette en bois avec des morceaux d'animaux à l'intérieur. Alors ce que j'ai fait, c'est que j'ai fait disparaître les morceaux d'animaux et Magia leur a rendu la vie de même qu'aux arbres qui ont été utilisé et qui ont été mis dans une région déboisée. Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, j'ai ma baguette. Elle est en houx et il n'y a rien dedans, j'ai détruit la plume qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Bien sûr, à la place des baguettes, j'ai mis des illusions, pour le vendeur, elles étaient là. Mais elles ont disparu quand je suis rentré.**

**-Bien joué. Non mais vraiment, je regrette de ne pas avoir vu ça**, pouffa Aphrodite en imaginant la tête des sorciers devant la disparition de toutes les baguettes.

Shaka soupira et voulut dire quelque chose, mais tous les autres le coupèrent en acclamant Harry. Le jeune garçon se tourna vers Shaka et lui dit :

**-Il y en a encore qui sont du côté de Magia. Tout à l'heure, toute une famille lui a fait serment d'allégeance. Le patriarche m'a dit que certains sorciers se souvenaient de Magia, une partie était à son service et l'autre ne désirait que la détruire. Je dois trouver ces sorciers et protéger les mages des autres.**

**-Tu as raison, quand commences-tu tes études ?**

**-Je dois être à Londres le premier septembre à onze heures. Myrddin me montrera le chemin. De toute façon, je rentrerai durant les vacances scolaires. **

Le reste du mois passa normalement pour Harry, il s'entraînait toujours avec autant de force et de persévérance. Il voulait être le digne successeur de Myrddin et faire la fierté de ses maîtres. Deux semaines avant le début de l'année, Athéna appela son nouveau chevalier d'or. Harry quitta la maison du Serpentaire portant fièrement son armure et pénétra dans la quatorzième maison. Arrivé là, il s'agenouilla difficilement devant la déesse et demanda :

**-Vous m'avez fait demander ?**

**-Oui. Harry, des sorciers ont été vu rôdant autour de Rodorio, tu dois vérifier s'ils sont un danger. S'ils sont du côté de Magia, tu les amènes au sanctuaire sous-marin ou, le cas échéant,****tu les élimines.**

**-Heu... Altesse, comment je fais cela ? Je peux ouvrir une porte vers les Enfers, mais pas vers le Sanctuaire sous-marin.**

**-Bien. Alors Saga partira avec toi et les emmènera au Sanctuaire Sous-marin.**

**-Bien, Votre Altesse. **

Harry salua la déesse, puis rejoignit la maison des Gémeaux, mais Saga n'était pas là. Alors Harry alla dans l'arène et le vit s'entraîner à faire des pompes et des étirements. L'enfant augmenta légèrement son cosmos et averti ainsi son collègue. Saga se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

**-Salut Harry. Tu veux t'entraîner avec moi ?**

**-J'aimerai, mais Athéna m'a demandé d'aller voir des sorciers qui rôdent autour de Rodorio. Et elle souhaiterait que tu viennes avec moi afin de les envoyer au Sanctuaire sous-marin s'ils sont du côté de Magia.**

**-Bien. J'appelle mon armure et je suis à toi.**

Saga appela son armure qui le recouvrit, puis tous les deux se dirigèrent à la vitesse de la lumière vers le village de Rodorio. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent des femmes et des enfants qui s'enfuyaient, totalement terrorisés. Ils se lancèrent un regard interloqué, puis allèrent à l'opposé de la fuite des villageois. En quelques secondes, ils virent des sorciers qui tiraient sur tout ce qui bougeait avec leurs baguettes en bois. Ils portaient tous une cape bleue très sombre, presque noire. Harry haussa un sourcil et dit à Saga par son cosmos :

_-Eh bien on peut être sûr qu'ils ne sont pas des partisans de Magia._

_-En effet, je dirai plutôt qu'ils sont ses ennemis._

_-Et les ennemis de ma déesse, je les trucide. Je pense qu'Hadès serait ravi d'avoir de la compagnie._

Harry eut un sourire vicieux en accord parfait avec celui de Saga. Le plus jeune se concentra, puis fit exploser son cosmos, aplanissant parfaitement la place devant lui. Les sorciers se tournèrent vers l'origine de l'explosion et ils n'eurent même pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'Harry avait lancé son attaque. Si les sorciers ne virent qu'une lumière blanche et la mort, Saga lui, vit Harry dessiner un arc de cercle dans l'air avec sa lance et s'écrier :

**-Que s'ouvre la treizième porte des Enfers !**

L'attaque était vraiment terrible et ressemblait un peu à la sienne, à l'_Another Dimension_, sauf qu'au lieu d'errer comme des nouilles dans une autre dimension, ils auraient une discussion amicale avec le maître des Enfers. Le peu qui avait survécu à l'attaque du plus jeune se tourna vers les deux chevaliers d'or. Saga se mit en position et leur balança la _Galaxian Explosion._ La puissance fut telle qu'ils furent vaporisés en un instant, leur contrôle ne voulant pas les protéger. Les deux chevaliers d'or crurent que c'était terminé, mais une autre troupe apparut**,** aussi violente que la précédente. L'un des nouveaux venus tenait entre ses mains une boule blanche d'un aspect totalement inoffensif. Magia hurla de terreur quand elle vit la chose qui avait détruit son dernier chevalier-mage. Alors ils ne l'avaient pas détruite. Ils avaient gardé cette horreur. Harry, sachant ce que c'était**,** se mit en position de défense et augmenta son cosmos et son contrôle au paroxysme. Sa puissance fut ressentie jusqu'en Angleterre collant une méga-migraine à Dumbledore. Les chevaliers d'or ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait pour qu'Harry montre sa véritable puissance, mais ils sentirent qu'il y avait un gros problème quand le cosmos de Saga explosa. Athéna leur ordonna :

**-**_Montrons aux sorciers ce qu'est la puissance des chevaliers d'or. Tuez-les, tuez-les tous. N'en laissez pas un seul en vie._

Les chevaliers d'or rejoignirent les deux autres et virent une cinquantaine de sorciers qui tentaient de dire quelque chose, mais les villageois les déconcentraient en leur lançant des pierres ou des tomates. Ils faisaient tout pour donner aux chevaliers d'or le temps de venir au risque de leur propre vie. Les sorciers voyant les renforts venir sentirent qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance. Ils voulurent disparaître, malheureusement pour eux, Magia les en empêcha. Masque de Mort observa avec ravissement ceux qui avaient tué sa famille. Enfin, il allait se venger et venger les siens. Il se tourna vers Harry et vit que ce dernier l'encourageait à attaquer. Il n'hésita pas un moment de plus et envoya l'attaque. Il mit toute sa haine, toute sa folie et toute sa douleur dans son ultime attaque qu'il avait créée spécialement pour ceux qui avaient tué les siens :

**-PAR LA RAGE DU CANCER !**

Comme les cercles d'Hadès, il amenait vers lui les âmes des morts, mais les âmes n'emmenèrent pas les âmes des sorciers en Enfer, elles firent pire. L'attaque était horrible, car les âmes dévoraient les êtres de l'intérieur comme un cancer généralisé. La souffrance était atroce surtout avec les sentiments les plus agressifs du chevalier d'or. Il n'avait pas pu toucher tous les sorciers mais une bonne vingtaine, ce qui était déjà bien. Les chevaliers d'or observèrent Masque de Mort et virent des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Sa folie disparaissait de même que sa haine, son ressentiment et sa souffrance. Il ne restait en lui que le regret de ne pas avoir sa famille près de lui. Harry s'approcha, lui toucha le bras et lui dit :

**-Raphaël, nous sommes ta famille. Enfin, si tu le veux bien.**

Il n'eut aucune réponse à part un léger sourire reconnaissant. Le Cancer posa sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue et le poussa légèrement au combat. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil puis se tourna vers les autres sorciers. Il avança un pied, se mit légèrement de travers, leva le bras droit vers le ciel tandis que son gauche protégeait son cœur. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi il avait le bras levé. Sauf que, plus les secondes passaient, plus la lance devenait lumineuse. Quand elle fut éblouissante, Harry eut un sourire satanique et abaissa son bras avec violence en hurlant :

**-Que les treize démons vous anéantissent !**

Tous, enfin, tous les chevaliers d'or virent non pas des mains, mais des démons de lumière se jeter sur les sorciers et les tuer. L'attaque était d'une puissance colossale et horriblement cruelle, car les démons ne se contentèrent pas de leur briser le cou ou autre. Non, ils les déchiquetèrent, les écartelèrent, les massacrèrent avec une violence incroyable. Quand il n'y eut plus de sorciers, les démons disparurent. Maintenant que la bataille était terminée, les chevaliers d'or se retrouvèrent face à une place détruite et une boule d'aspect inoffensif. Harry s'approcha et la regarda avec méfiance. Comment détruire cette horreur ? Il ne pouvait pas la toucher sous peine de mourir, et aucun chevalier d'or ne le pouvait non plus. Seuls les sorciers et les humains de bases pouvaient les toucher. Les chevaliers d'or se demandaient la raison de cette méfiance et Magia leur expliqua ce que c'était. Là, ils eurent une grande discussion pour savoir comment la détruire. Ils furent très surpris quand ils virent un petit pépé de quatre vingt dix ans, quitter sa maison avec une canne à la main et un marteau de l'autre. Il n'avait plus de famille, n'avait rien pour le retenir dans la vie et avait décidé de se sacrifier pour détruire la boule. Tous observèrent avec curiosité le petit vieux s'approcher de l'objet. Il leva le marteau et avec toute la force qui lui restait, il frappa la boule. L'arme des sorciers explosa avec une puissance incroyable vaporisant le petit vieux qui arriva directement non pas en enfer, mais en Élysion pour avoir détruit l'arme du mal malgré les erreurs passées qu'il regrettait constamment, et retrouva sa famille.

À Rodorio, les chevaliers d'or furent soulagés, les sorciers ne pourraient jamais plus détruire les chevaliers-mages. Maintenant que la bataille était totalement terminée, ils quittèrent le village et rejoignirent le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Tous s'agenouillèrent devant Athéna. La déesse demanda :

**-Que s'est-il passé ?**

Saga répondit avec gravité :

**-Votre altesse, certains sorciers savent qui est Harry et ce qu'il représente car ils ont voulu le tuer mais ils sont tombés sur un os. Ils ont découverts la puissance des Chevaliers d'or. De plus, ils avaient emmené l'arme qui avait tué le dernier chevalier-mage, mais ils n'ont pas pu l'utiliser car les habitants de Rodorio les ont attaqués et un vieillard a détruit cette abomination. Ils ne peuvent plus rien contre Harry maintenant. **

**-Je suis fière de vous. De vous tous. Vous vous êtes battus ensemble contre les sorciers. Vous avez mis de côté vos différences, vous vous êtes débarrassés de votre haine et vous êtes devenus plus forts. C'est pour moi un honneur de vous connaître.**

Les chevaliers d'or rougirent tous en entendant leur déesse leur parler de cette façon. Le plus embarrassé était Masque de Mort. Voyant sa rougeur, Athéna lui fit un doux sourire et lui dit :

**-Je suis très fière de toi, Masque de Mort.**

**-Je... mon nom est Raphaël. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de reprendre mon nom. Ma famille est vengée. **

Maintenant que cette bataille était terminée, les chevaliers d'or reprirent leur routine composée d'entraînement et de missions. Le seul qui ne partait jamais en mission était Harry, car Magia avait trop peur qu'il ne soit tué ou pire. Alors il restait au Sanctuaire. Mais il était heureux de cet arrangement car ainsi, il pouvait s'améliorer et se rapprocher du niveau des autres chevaliers. Il se battait avec Raphaël ou avec les chevaliers divins. Il était toujours plus rapide et plus puissant, mais bientôt arriva le jour tant craint, le premier septembre. Myrddin observa Harry qui bougonnait en préparant ses affaires. Quand il eut terminé, ils étaient prêts à partir. Harry siffla :

**-Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller rencontrer des sorciers. Je les déteste après ce qu'ils ont osé faire à Raphaël. Milo a raison, ce sont des monstres et on ne peut pas avoir confiance en eux. Mais bon... Magia a ordonné et j'obéis. Bon, Myrddin, tu es prêt ?**

L'oiseau chanta d'un air fataliste puis Harry quitta sa maison non sans avoir réduit sa malle. Toutes les maisons étaient vides mais quand il arriva devant la maison du Bélier, il découvrit qu'ils étaient tous là pour lui souhaiter bon courage. Harry serra beaucoup de mains et éclata souvent de rire quand les chevaliers d'or lui lançaient :

**-Emmerde-les bien !**

**-Fais leur payer !**

**-Venge Raphaël !**

**-Fais de leur vie un enfer !**

**-Fais leur regretter de vivre.**

Le plus surprenant fut quand Athéna elle-même dit au jeune chevalier-mage :

**-Montre-leur la puissance et le courage des chevaliers d'or et des chevaliers-mages.**

**-Avec plaisir Votre Altesse, je leur montrerai la force des chevaliers d'Athéna et des chevaliers de Magia. Ils paieront pour leur trahison mais ceux qui sont toujours au service de Magia, seront traités avec respect.**

**-Ils seront acceptés dans les différents sanctuaires, **lui répondit Athéna.

Magia lui dit avec douceur :

**-Harry, d'un point de vue magique, tu auras la même force que les enfants. Comme cela tu pourras apprendre plus facilement ce qu'ils auront à t'apprendre. Pendant longtemps je t'ai aidé à l'utilisation de ton contrôle. Maintenant, tu n'auras plus mon aide. Tu devras apprendre comme les premiers élèves.**

Harry fit la tête, mais il comprenait le cheminement de sa déesse. Maintenant qu'il contrôlait son cosmos, il allait devoir faire la même chose avec son contrôle sans que Magia l'aide, il devait prouver à tous qu'il était digne d'être un mage et après cela, quand il atteindrait ses seize ans, son contrôle et son cosmos fusionneront pour ne faire qu'un. Heureusement que la curiosité l'avait poussé à lire tous ses livres.

**-Bien, Déesse Magia. Je vous prouverai que je suis digne de vos attentes.**

**-Ce n'est pas tout cela, Harry, mais tu dois aller en Angleterre, **remarqua Shion.

La tête du chevalier-mage prouva par A plus B qu'il aurait bien voulu qu'ils oublient cela. Il bougonna un instant, puis après les avoir salués une dernière fois, il disparut non sans avoir crié :

**-À la prochaine, pour les vacances de Noël.**

Milo soupira lourdement, puis alors qu'il allait partir pour l'arène d'entraînement, Magia demanda l'air de rien :

**-Qui veut voir la rencontre Harry vs sorcier ?**

Tous suivirent Magia qui les emmena dans la maison du Serpentaire. Arrivés là, ils s'assirent sur le sol parfaitement propre et virent le mur disparaître pour laisser la place à un écran géant. L'écran blanc devint noir, puis multicolore et enfin, ils virent une gare. Magia leur dit :

**-Vous voyez et entendez ce que Myrddin voit et entend. **

Ils virent donc Harry marcher dans la gare entouré par des hommes extrêmement pressés. Harry avançait sans regarder le moindre humain, il allait là où Myrddin lui avait dit d'aller. Il traversa le passage et alla directement dans le train rouge rutilant.

A suivre


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Harry observait la gare avec curiosité et vit l'arche entre les voies 9 et 10. Il soupira lourdement et s'avança vers l'ouverture. Là, il arriva devant un train rouge sur lequel était écrit Poudlard Express. Il lança un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit des familles embrasser des enfants plus ou moins vieux, des gamins qui pleuraient dans les bras de leurs parents. Il vit que personne ne faisait attention à lui et donc, il entra dans le train, chercha un compartiment vide et s'y installa le plus calmement possible. Fumseck se posa sur le siège et lui dit :

_-C'est la première fois que je prends le train. Je suis tout excité, j'ai les plumes toutes ébouriffées. Ça fait longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé._

_-C'est parce que tu es une petite nature._

Le phénix se gonfla d'indignation et poussa des cris outrés. Harry éclata de rire devant la tête du phénix. Fumseck siffla :

_-Tu as de la chance que je ne sois plus un chevalier-mage, je t'aurais démonté la tête depuis longtemps. _

_-Ouh ! J'ai peur. Bon cessons de nous amuser. Que sais-tu des sorciers ? Dans ta longue existence, tu as dû en rencontrer plein, non ?_

_-Oui et aussi bizarre que cela soit, la plupart de ceux qui sont vus comme mauvais connaissent l'existence de Magia et certains d'entre eux lui sont encore fidèles. Les enfants sont plus malléables et donc tu pourras les mettre du côté de Magia plus facilement. C'est quand ils sortent de Poudlard qu'il est trop tard pour eux. _

_-Bien, donc, je peux considérer tous les élèves comme des possibles servants de Magia._

_-On peut dire cela. Pour les professeurs, tu verras par toi-même. Surtout, méfie-toi de Dumbledore. Tout ce qu'il veut de toi, c'est une arme. Il n'est ni un ennemi de Magia, ni un allié. Il suit ses propres intérêts. Quant à Voldemort, il sera ton pire ennemi. Il tentera de te détruire surtout quand il apprendra ce que tu es. Il a toujours voulu être chevalier-mage et ne pas l'être l'a rendu encore plus haineux et aigri. _

_-C'est vraiment pitoyable. S'il est devenu ainsi, c'est que vraiment il n'était pas digne de le devenir. _

_-Tu as raison._

_-Bon, je vais m'enfoncer dans une profonde méditation._

_-Ouais, c'est ça. Ce que tu appelles méditation, le commun des mortels appelle cela dormir. _

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil, puis s'endormit profondément. Sa « méditation » aurait pu être plausible s'il ne dormait pas la bouche ouverte et que de la bave ne dégoulinait pas le long de ses lèvres pour le plus grand amusement de Fumseck. L'oiseau de feu pouffait de rire devant la tête de son ami et successeur. Après une heure de repos, le sifflet du train retentit prévenant tout le monde que le train allait s'ébranler vers l'école de magie. Le sifflement réveilla Harry qui s'étira et murmura :

**-Mmhhh ! Ça fait du bien de méditer un peu. **

Harry observa le paysage derrière la vitre et se demanda ce qu'allait donner cette nouvelle vie et comment était les enfants dans cette étrange école. Il ne voulait pas y aller, il voulait rester avec sa famille, avec les chevaliers d'or, mais il se devait d'obéir à ses déesses. Il sentit que sa déesse était triste, quand soudain, il vit une bulle bleue apparaître et devenir une petite fille de onze ans avec des beaux yeux verts et des cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Elle lui ressemblait, mais en plus féminine. Il la regardait avec stupéfaction, puis se jeta à genoux devant elle et murmura :

**-Que faites-vous ici, Ô ma déesse ?**

**-Je veux voir ce qu'est devenu le monde magique, je veux accueillir à mes côtés les mages en devenir. **

**-Je tuerai**** celui qui tentera de vous toucher ou de vous tuer. **

**-Merci mon chevalier-mage. Maintenant, pour le monde, les Potter ont eu des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. **

**-Je n'aime pas du tout cette idée. **

La déesse fit apparaître des affaires comme celle d'Harry, puis la posa près de celle de son chevalier-mage. Harry proposa avec galanterie sa place ce qu'accepta avec joie la « jeune » déesse.

**- Comment vais-je vous appeler, Ô ma déesse ?**

**-Heu… C'est une excellente question, Evangeline. C'est un beau nom, non ?**

**-Sur vous ma déesse, c'est le plus beau nom du monde. **

**-Harry, tu es un vil flatteur. Mais j'adore ça. Maintenant, tu me tutoies et tu m'appelles Evangeline Potter.**

**-Bien, votre… pardon, d'accord, petite sœur !**

Evangeline lui fit un immense sourire, puis l'embrassa sur la joue. La jeune déesse pouffa de rire quand elle vit son chevalier-mage devenir écarlate. Harry s'assit doucement près de sa déesse et l'observa comme un expert observe la Joconde. Elle était si belle et elle était sa sœur. Bon là, c'était clair, il allait massacrer le premier qui aurait des vues sur sa petite sœur immortelle. En Grèce, Athéna pouffa de rire en entendant les pensées de son chevalier d'or. Il était prêt à trucider le premier qui regarderait sa « sœur » de travers. La jeune fille ouvrit sa malle et se mit à lire ce que les sorciers avaient écrit. Elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il n'y avait rien sur elle, comme si elle n'existait pas, qu'elle n'avait jamais existé. Mais elle sursauta quand elle ressentit une silhouette puissante l'étreindre. Elle sanglota dans les bras de son chevalier-mage. Harry la berça tendrement et lui embrassa délicatement le haut du crâne. Il lui murmura :

**-Evangeline, il y en a encore qui sont à ton service. Toute une famille qui est prête à se sacrifier pour toi, les autres t'ont oublié, mais je ne suis pas là pour rien. Je vais leur ouvrir les yeux, leur montrer ce que tu es et ce qu'ils ont manqué depuis des millénaires, ce qu'ils ont perdu en te trahissant. **

**-Merci, mon chevalier-mage, mon frère mortel.**

Harry prit le livre que la déesse lisait puis commença à le feuilleter. Plus il lisait plus il devenait rouge au point qu'Evangeline crut que son chevalier allait exploser. Fumseck demanda :

-_Que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Mon cher Fumseck, d'après ce livre, la « magie » est une force sans conscience qui n'a été contrôlée que par Merlin, donc, toi mon cher Myrddin. _

Le phénix eut l'air de prendre feu puis se mit à siffler de colère et s'envola pour cracher sa colère :

_-C'est une honte, c'est un scandale ! c'est… c'est…_

_**-**_**Ce sont des sorciers dans toute leur stupidité. **

La déesse pouffa de rire devant la tête de son ancien chevalier et de son nouveau. Elle entendit des pas se rapprochant du compartiment et dit :

-A partir de maintenant, il faut parler en anglais.

-Bien sœurette. Je n'aime pas vraiment cette langue. Je préfère le grec.

-Je sais grand frère.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et ils virent un jeune garçon qui regardait avec curiosité le phénix qui volait et sifflait de colère. Harry observait avec méfiance l'enfant, il était roux, avait une tache sur le nez. Le petit garçon était vraiment minuscule face à la haute taille du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il regarda autour de lui avec nervosité ne sachant pas comment réagir devant l'adolescent qui l'observait avec méfiance. Le roux laissa son regard errer quand ses yeux tombèrent sur une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs ébouriffés et les yeux aussi verts que le jeune homme devant lui. Sa magie en lui réagit avec violence, mais pas méchanceté non, mais comme une fille qui retrouve sa mère. Tout son être lui suppliait de faire quelque chose et il décida de laisser parler son instinct, il avait voulu le faire plus tard, mais il ne pouvait pas attendre. Il referma la porte, puis il se laissa tomber par terre. Il retira son pull et son t-shirt, puis écarta les bras. Il bomba le torse et dit :

-Je me tiens innocent et sans défense ! Que mon cœur, par la lance de Magia, soit transpercé si mon âme est sombre. Que mon âme, par la lance de Magia, soit déchirée si mon cœur est noir. Que mon corps, par la puissance du gardien, soit détruit, si mon but est la destruction, que je sois maudit si mon but est la trahison.

Le jeune garçon les traits durcis par la volonté tendit la main et fit apparaître un poignard en orichalque. Nonobstant le hoquet de la jeune fille devant l'apparition de l'arme qui avait disparu avec l'engloutissement du temple de Magia et des gardiens, le jeune garçon plaça la lame sur la paume de sa main et dit toujours à genoux :

-J'offre à ma déesse mon cœur pour la soutenir dans les pires moments. J'offre à ma déesse mon âme pour protéger sa pureté et son innocence, j'offre à ma déesse mon corps pour sauver son corps, j'offre à ma déesse mon sang pour lui rendre la santé.

A ce moment, il se trancha la main et laissa couler son sang qui se répandit sur le sol en métal. La déesse le regardait avec stupéfaction et supplia en elle-même qu'il ne soit pas un gardien, car elle haïssait la souffrance qu'ils s'infligeaient pour elle. Malheureusement, le destin n'était pas avec elle, car le jeune garçon prit la dague à deux mains, la monta vers le ciel et déclama avec un grand sourire heureux :

-J'offre à ma déesse ma vie pour la sienne !

Avant qu'elle puisse réagir, la dague transperça le jeune cœur et tua le jeune garçon qui s'effondra en soufflant douloureusement :

-Je ferai à jamais sacrifice de ma vie pour celle de ma déesse que je sois maudit et détruit si je me parjure.

Evangeline se jeta sur le jeune garçon et redevint la déesse qu'elle était et prenant la dague, elle se trancha le poignet et laissa son sang couler dans la bouche ouverte du jeune garçon. Le sang divin réanima l'enfant qui se releva, mis un genou à terre et termina la cérémonie :

-Dis et je ferai ! Ma vie est tienne, Ô ma déesse, mon âme est tienne, Ô ma déesse, mon corps est tien, Ô ma déesse. Ordonne et j'obéirai. Maintenant et à jamais je suis le gardien de ton cœur comme le Serpentaire est gardien de ton âme !

En Grèce, Athéna pleurait doucement, Magia venait de retrouver l'un des deux gardiens de son palais. Elle se rappelait encore les visages des deux gardiens qui regardaient avec stoïcisme la vague immense qui s'abattait sur eux. Ils avaient été balayés comme des fétus de pailles, mais elle se souvenait qu'ils avaient dit :

-Nous t'attendrons Ô ma déesse !

Et là, après des millénaires de séparation, elle était revenue et les gardiens réapparaissaient. Shion demanda :

-**Que ce passe-t-il, votre Altesse ? Qui est ce jeune garçon ?**

-**C'est un des deux gardiens du palais de Magia qui se trouvait sur l'Atlantide. Ils sont restés à leur poste alors que le tsunami qui l'a englouti leur fonçait dessus. Ils lui sont restés totalement fidèles et sont restés à errer sur le monde jusqu'à ce que la déesse réapparaisse, enfin, jusqu'à ce que le chevalier-mage réapparaisse. Ils savaient qu'au moment où le Serpentaire apparaîtrait, la déesse reviendrait alors quand ils ont découvert qu'Harry était né, ils ont cherché chacun un sorcier et l'ont possédé. Enfin, ce devait être un enfant mort-né. Si l'un est là, l'autre l'est aussi. Maintenant, elle est protégée et les gardiens vont chercher un lieu pour garder Magia à l'abri. Ils sont très protecteurs, encore plus que le Serpentaire. Je me souviens qu'Arès avait voulu la séduire et les gardiens étaient tellement furieux qu'ils ont attaqué le sanctuaire d'Arès. Ils ont d'ailleurs déclenché une guerre sainte et ça a failli entraîner une bataille générale. Heureusement le Serpentaire est entré dans la bataille et a vaporisé tout ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui. Ça a calmé les belligérants d'un coup. **

Les chevaliers d'or et le Grand Pope eurent un sourire en entendant les souvenirs de la déesse de la guerre.

Dans le train, le jeune garçon se tint tête basse et attendit le choix de sa déesse. Magia prit l'enfant dans ses bras et murmura :

-Pardon, pardonne-moi de t'avoir abandonné.

-Mère, ce n'était pas de votre faute, mais celle des sorciers. Ils vous ont trahis, Ô ma déesse.

-Philolaos, où est Crantor ?

-C'est une feignasse, il doit encore être en train de roupiller dans son coin.

Magia éclata de rire alors qu'Harry avait un léger sourire. Le guerrier regarda froidement au jeune garçon :

-J'espère que Crantor et toi n'allez pas encore vous disputer. Et puis je ne pense pas que tes parents t'ont baptisé Philolaos, non ?

-Pour les sorciers, je me nomme Ronald Weasley. Mais les enfants m'appellent Ron, répondit le jeune roux.

-Combien d'enfants ? demanda Harry.

-Heu… sept avec moi, compta Ron.

-La vache, c'est une lapine la mère, s'exclama Harry.

-Ouais, et c'est une peau de vache ! grogna le gardien qui se rhabilla.

-Comment cela ? demanda la déesse.

-Elle veut nous forcer à cesser de vous honorer, Ô Magia. Cette sale pouffiasse. D'ailleurs, je l'ai envoyée chier et je ne suis plus accepté dans la maison familiale. Les jumeaux oscillent, ils ne savent pas trop quoi faire donc pour l'instant ils sont neutres, Percy trouve que le concept d'une déesse est merveilleux que grâce à elle le monde sorcier tournera enfin rond. Bill, à force de vivre avec les gobelins a découvert l'existence de Magia et vous voue un culte, de même que Charlie, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils ne reviennent plus chez les Weasley. Quant à la dernière Ginevra, elle est totalement d'accord avec la vieille. Et devant moi, elles ont osé me dire que la déesse Magia était une… une… j'ai cru que j'allais les tuer ces deux salopes. Oser insulter ma déesse, devant moi. J'ai cru que j'allais mordre. Mais bon, je ne pouvais réagir de crainte d'être mis en prison avant de pouvoir vous rejoindre, ma déesse. Maintenant, je sais que je vais pouvoir les trucider, gronda Ron.

-Calme-toi, mon ami, murmura doucement la déesse.

-Pardonnez-moi ma déesse, murmura le jeune garçon.

-Ce n'est rien, lui dit la déesse.

-Ma déesse, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda Ron.

-Je veux découvrir le monde, découvrir l'école de Poudlard, lui expliqua Magia.

-Vous allez être un professeur ? interrogea le jeune roux.

-Non, je vais être une élève, dit la déesse avec un doux sourire.

-Heu… ma déesse, vous avez votre forme d'adulte, murmura timidement le jeune roux en la regardant avec timidité.

Magia lui fit un clin d'œil, puis reprit la forme de la sœur d'Harry. Ron fronça des sourcils et dit en soupirant lourdement :

-Bien, je sens que je vais avoir la réputation d'être un bagarreur, encore.

-Je crains le moment où Crantor va nous rejoindre, bougonna Harry.

-Je me demande où il se trouve, grogna Ron.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un petit blond qui se précipita à l'intérieur, claqua la porte, se colla contre le mur et reprit difficilement son souffle :

-Ô ma déesse, je vous en supplie, sauvez-moi !

Ron demanda :

-Mais qui es-tu ?

-Je savais bien que cette vague avait eu des effets plus violents avec la noisette qui te sert de cervelle, lança le blond.

-Crantor ! Je me disais que tu me manquais, mais là, je viens de me rendre compte que non en fait ! répliqua Ron.

Le blond se mit à rire et après avoir fait un clin d'œil à Philolaos, il fit le rituel qu'avait fait son collègue et ami quelques minutes auparavant, sauf que sa dague au lieu d'être en orichalque était en jade**,** preuve de son identité. Comme Philolaos (_que j'appellerais maintenant Ron sauf entre eux)_, le jeune garçon se sacrifia, mais au lieu de se planter le poignard dans le cœur, il s'égorgea comme le voulait la cérémonie. La déesse reprit sa forme divine, lui rendit la vie. Comme pour Ron, il lui dit :

-Dis et je ferai ! Ma vie est tienne, Ô ma déesse, mon âme est tienne, Ô ma déesse, mon corps est tien, Ô ma déesse. Ordonne et j'obéirai. Maintenant et à jamais je suis le gardien de ton corps comme le Serpentaire est gardien de ton âme et Philolaos est gardien de ton cœur !

Ensuite, Crantor conclut ce rituel par un serment d'allégeance que Ron reprit en même temps :

-Ô déesse, nous, gardiens de ton temple te jurons fidélité jusqu'à la mort. Pour l'éternité, nous serons tes serviteurs. Par notre sang, notre honneur, notre âme et notre vie nous lions notre âme immortelle à la tienne et si nous devons mourir alors nous reviendrons encore et encore pour te protéger et protéger l'endroit qui sera ta demeure.

Magia regarda ces deux gardiens avec bonheur, puis Harry qui s'était tu, se leva et demanda :

-Crantor, comment tes parents te nomment ?

-Fils indigne, misérable bâtard, comment ai-je pu mettre au monde une erreur comme toi, répondit le jeune blond en se marrant.

-Sans dec… ? demanda Ron

-Ouais. Ils me détestent, parce qu'ils pensent que je suis contre Magia. Eux, ils sont à fond derrière vous, Ô ma déesse. S'ils le pouvaient, ils tueraient pour vous. Malheureusement, ils ont fait le mauvais choix il y a quelques années, ils ont suivi ce pouilleux de Voldemort, car il a réussi à les convaincre qu'il était le chevalier du Serpentaire. De nombreuses familles ont cru qu'il était votre chevalier-mage Ô ma déesse. Et quand ils ont découvert le pot aux roses, il était trop tard, ils étaient ses esclaves.

Tous les quatre réfléchirent intensément, puis Magia (_que j'appellerais maintenant Evangeline_) se tourna vers Fumseck et lui dit :

-Myrddin, tu vas aller chercher les parents de Crantor…

-_Qui_ ? demanda Myrddin

-Ce sont les parents de Draco Malefoy, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, répondit la déesse.

-_Je sais où ils sont_, dit le phénix.

-Parfait, alors amène-les ici.

_-Bien, Ô ma déesse._

Le phénix disparut dans une explosion de flammes et apparut devant Narcissa et Lucius. Le sorcier allait réagir devant l'apparition soudaine du phénix de Dumbledore, quand l'oiseau de feu sauta sur l'épaule de Narcissa et la fit disparaitre. Lucius allait exploser de rage quand le volatile réapparut et le fit disparaître pour rejoindre son épouse. Là, il vit son épouse face à son fils, un môme Weasley, une fillette et un jeune homme qui mesurait presque sa taille. Il allait réagir quand l'armure d'or du Serpentaire apparut brusquement et recouvrit le jeune homme. Après plus de dix mille ans, le chevalier-mage de Magia était de retour. Lucius laissa tomber sa baguette et tomba à genoux. Il fit fi de sa fierté et posa le front sur le sol. Ensuite, il releva la tête et dit :

-Ô gardien de Magia, vous êtes revenu ?

Soudain, il se tourna vers la fillette et murmura :

-Ô Magia ! Enfin ! Vous voilà !

Le blond fit un serment d'allégeance vite suivit par Narcissa qui fondit pour la fillette. Elle qui avait toujours voulu avoir une fille. Elle se releva et serra contre elle la déesse en lui embrassant le haut du crâne. C'était la première fois qu'un mage réagissait de cette façon. Alors qu'Harry était déjà prêt à faire un massacre de blonde, Narcissa murmura :

-Majesté, vous êtes tellement mignonne. Vous pouvez aller rejoindre notre manoir si vous voulez.

-Je…

La déesse n'avait jamais été aussi écarlate. Ses deux gardiens la regardaient avec amusement. Draco regarda ses « parents » et leur dit :

-Je me présente : je me nomme Crantor de Soles, gardien de la porte de jade du temple de la Déesse primordiale Magia.

Lucius lança un regard stupéfait vers son fils puis sentit la fierté faire bondir son cœur. Narcissa se jeta sur son enfant et le prit dans une étreinte écrasante sous les rires de Ron. Lucius allait lancer une remarque au roux quand ce dernier dit :

-Je suis Philolaos de Crotone, gardien de la porte d'Orichalque du temple de la Déesse Primordiale Magia.

-Ô par Magia ! murmura Narcissa.

-Mais alors… ?

Draco leur dit :

-A ma naissance, il y a eu un problème, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, tu ne respirais pas, mais tu as pris ta première respiration et tu as poussé un drôle de couinement.

-Crantor couine ? Ciel et dire que j'ai raté ça. La vie est injuste, mais bon, au moins, je pourrais toujours le faire chanter dans notre prochaine réincarnation, ricana Ron avec un sourire mauvais.

-Philolaos, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire cela, c'est compris ? grinça Crantor (_que je nommeraimaintenant Draco_).

-Oh ! Le pauvre choupinet n'est pas content ? Dois-je te rappeler combien de siècles tu m'as emmerdé pour avoir bafouillé devant la déesse Magia ? Je n'étais qu'un pauvre gamin sans aucune expérience qui croyait dur comme fer que les dieux n'avaient rien à faire des humains surtout des humains bizarre comme moi, grogna Ron.

-Bizarre ?

-Tu crois qu'on croisait souvent des atlantes-mages ? On n'était ni atlante, ni mage ! On était traités comme des moins que rien**,** comme des… erreurs de la nature, siffla Ron.

-Les humains sont vraiment des cons, lança Draco.

-A qui le dis-tu ! Quand la déesse Magia m'a fait l'honneur de devenir son gardien, les autres étaient horriblement jaloux et ont tenté de me tuer. Le problème, c'est que Keinan n'était pas vraiment d'accord, continua Ron avec un drôle de sourire.

-Ils ont eu à faire à Keinan ? demanda Draco avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

-Ouais, il était tellement furieux qu'il a vaporisé le village et tous ses habitants, raconta Ron.

Lucius demanda :

-Mais comment ? Comment se fait-il que vous vous souveniez de tout ?

-A l'inverse du chevalier-mage, nous sommes des âmes qui prennent possession du corps d'un enfant mort-né, répondit Draco.

-Non ! Mon bébé est vivant, il est devant moi, se mit à pleurer Narcissa en mettant sa main devant sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de vomir sous la douleur.

-Votre fils Draco est mort à la naissance, l'enfant que vous avez élevé est devant vous. Oh ! J'ai toujours détesté la bouffe sorcière, alors si vous pouviez cesser de m'en donner ce serait vraiment génial.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis avant ? demanda la mère un peu… très perturbée.

-Tu crois que tu aurais accepté que ton enfant de trois mois te regarde droit dans les yeux et te dise : maman, ton plat est dégueulasse ? lui rétorqua Draco.

-Pas vraiment, murmura Narcissa alors que Ron explosait de rire.

Le groupe discuta une bonne partie du voyage, Lucius et Narcissa terriblement fiers que leur enfant soit le réceptacle d'un gardien de Magia. La déesse demanda aux deux blonds :

-Mes enfants, Draco m'a dis que vous étiez les esclaves de Voldemort ?

-Oui Ô mère, murmura Lucius mort de honte.

-Comment ?

-Je… par une marque, répondit Narcissa.

Les deux adultes relevèrent leur manche et montrèrent la marque infâme. La déesse devint folle de rage et montra pour la première fois une partie de son pouvoir. Elle les effraya tous et les deux adultes cachèrent rapidement la marque infamante afin de calmer la déesse. Rapidement, elle se calma et posant les mains sur les bras des deux adultes, elle fit disparaître les deux marques et chassa le mal qui avait pris possession de leur magie. Pour leur faire la surprise, la déesse ne les prévint pas des changements, mais leur dit :

-Je veux que vous préveniez tous les autres familles qui croient en moi que je suis de retour avec le Chevalier d'Or du Serpentaire

Les deux adultes acceptèrent cette mission. Ils savaient qui contacter pour cela. Malgré le bonheur de se tenir près de leur déesse adorée, ils savaient que le temps passait et qu'ils allaient devoir partir. Ils saluèrent donc leur mère avec respect et amour et, alors qu'ils allaient transplaner, Narcissa demanda à la déesse :

-Ô Mère, si j'ai un autre enfant, est-ce que ce sera l'âme de mon Draco qui reviendra ?

-Oui, il vous attend.

-Merci, Ô mère.

Narcissa salua de nouveau avec respect la déesse, puis les deux blonds disparurent.

A suivre


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bal, Lucius murmura :

-Enfin, Magia est de retour. Mais je ne pourrai jamais être totalement à elle à cause de cette saleté de marque.

Il souleva sa manche et poussa un drôle de couinement quand il vit que son bras était libéré de la marque infamante de Voldemort. Il sauta en l'air en criant de joie et, maintenant qu'il était libre, il avait une idée en tête pour fêter cette liberté retrouvée. Seule la déesse sut que les deux adultes allaient ravager le salon et la salle à manger en tentant de remonter le taux de natalité des mages. Maintenant que les deux adultes étaient partis, la déesse reprit sa forme enfantine et observa avec tendresse Draco et Ron se disputer sur les différentes stupidités qu'ils avaient faites depuis qu'ils étaient devenus gardiens, des millénaires auparavant. Harry pendant ce temps lisait avec attention les inepties qu'il trouvait dans les livres de l'école de Poudlard. De temps à autres, il serrait les poings et grondait de colère. Il était outré par ce qu'il lisait. C'était une honte. Il savait déjà qu'il ne mettrait pas les pieds dans le cours d'histoire de la magie, c'était un florilège de blasphèmes et d'insultes à Magia. A un moment, il crut même qu'il allait exploser, mais le doux cosmos de Magia le calma très rapidement. A la fin, il balança le livre dans sa malle et siffla :

-Je n'ai jamais lu pareilles sornettes. Ils devraient vraiment avoir honte d'eux. Saleté de sorciers !

Il souffla profondément, puis décida de penser à autre chose. Il regarda les gardiens se disputer et soupira :

-Par Magia ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai, vous ne pourriez pas évoluer, cela fait quand même trente mille ans que cette histoire est passée et vous continuez pourtant toujours à vous disputer pour savoir lequel d'entre vous à manger cette galette, et bien après trente mille ans, le coupable va être connu, n'est-ce pas déesse Magia. Il faut dire qu'elle avait vraiment l'air d'être bonne.

Les deux gardiens se tournèrent vers la déesse et ouvrirent la bouche en grand. Ils étaient stupéfaits, alors c'était leur déesse la piqueuse de galette. Ça devait être la faute d'un des deux et là, ils recommencèrent à se disputer l'un accusant l'autre d'avoir corrompu la déesse et inversement. Harry soupira lourdement et murmura :

-Vous êtes incorrigibles. Sachez que c'est le Serpentaire qui a mangé la dernière boulette de viande il y a vingt six mille ans.

-Quoi ? Traître ! beuglèrent les deux autres outrés.

Voyant cela, la déesse éclata de rire, elle adorait quand les gardiens se disputaient gentiment comme cela, car elle savait qu'ils s'aimaient comme des frères. Alors que le train continuait à avancer inlassablement vers l'école de Poudlard, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et une petite fille apparut. Harry la regarda avec curiosité, elle était encore plus petite que Ron et il ne pensait pas que cela soit possible, elle avait des dents de castor, des cheveux touffus et un air autoritaire qui commençait déjà à l'énerver. La fillette ordonna :

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud, un garçon nommé Neville a perdu le sien.

Harry se leva s'approcha d'elle et l'écrasa de son mètre soixante quinze. La fillette déglutit et commença vraiment à trembler. Harry dit avec morgue :

-Quand on est poli, on se présente et on demande gentiment, on n'ordonne rien. Et surtout, on frappe à la porte, alors tu sors, tu frappes à la porte et après t'être présenté, tu poses ta question.

La fillette était écarlate de même qu'Evangeline qui ne pensait pas que son Chevalier-Mage pouvait connaître les bonnes manières. L'enfant sortit, mais ne frappa pas, car elle était partie folle de rage devant l'humiliation que le jeune homme lui avait causé. Dans le compartiment, Draco et Ron explosèrent de rire et Ron lança :

-ça me rappelle la fois où Crantor avait été coursé par Aphrodite.

-Mouais bon, n'empêche qu'elle est super sexy la déesse et au moins, ça a calmé mes ardeurs sexuelles.

Magia soupira, c'est vrai que ses gardiens étaient des hommes et qu'ils avaient aussi des désirs et des besoins comme le fait de vouloir se jeter sur la première femme venue, heureusement, ses gardiens étaient souvent de très beaux hommes et la déesse Aphrodite était attirée par eux et donc ne refusait pas de coucher avec eux. Magia se demanda la tête qu'ils feraient si elle tombait amoureuse d'un dieu ou d'un homme, lui laisseraient-ils la possibilité de découvrir l'amour ou alors trucideraient-ils celui qui aurait voulu lui voler son cœur ? Bon, elle le découvrirait bien un jour. Elle eut un sourire en se souvenant du jour où Arès lui avait volé un baiser un peu violemment. Les deux gardiens étaient devenus fous de rage, d'ailleurs ça s'était terminé par une bataille générale frôlant la catastrophe, elle avait demandé à son chevalier-mage de calmer les choses. Cinàn avait tout vaporisé dans un rayon de trente kilomètres. Heureusement qu'Hadès avait bien voulu ressuscité tout le monde, mais au moins il n'y avait eu plus de guerre, sauf quand Arès avait voulu à nouveau l'embrasser, là, c'est Cinàn qui avait réagi et un peu violemment en détruisant le bouclier d'Arès. C'était le bon temps, le temps où les mages l'aimaient, avant qu'ils ne deviennent mauvais. Heureusement certains lui étaient toujours fidèles comme ses gardiens et son chevalier-mage. Elle leva les yeux et vit ces protecteurs la regarder avec amour. Ah ! Que c'était bon l'adoration ! Elle leur fit un doux sourire, et Draco lança :

-Et voilà, je suis bon pour le castagnage de tous ceux qui s'approcheront de notre déesse.

-Comme d'habitude quoi, se moqua Harry.

Draco lança un regard noir vers son supérieur, puis leva le nez vers le ciel faisant éclater de rire la déesse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri ainsi, en fait, depuis que les mages l'avaient trahie. Les trois gardiens regardèrent avec tendresse leur déesse rire. Mais bon, ils n'avaient pas que cela à faire, en effet, le trajet était pratiquement terminé et Evangeline devait mettre son uniforme et il était hors de question que quelqu'un voit la déesse se déshabiller. Les trois gardiens sortirent et se postèrent devant la porte. Harry faisait tache avec sa haute taille et son air sévère et sérieux qu'il avait bien l'intention de ne pas garder. D'ailleurs, il se tourna vers les gardiens des portes et leur dit :

-J'ai l'intention de mettre le bordel à Poudlard et de faire regretter aux sorciers adultes la trahison qu'ils ont perpétré envers la déesse.

-Quoi que tu fasses, je serai derrière toi, dit Draco.

-Les jumeaux sont les rois de la blague, ils pourront aider à faire des sales coups, ils adorent faire cela et j'aiderai aussi. Il faut dire que je me souviens encore des mauvais coups que j'ai pu perpétrer dans la ville d'Atlantis en faisant croire que c'était un spectre. J'étais fort quand même et en plus ça faisait bien rire la déesse, lança Ron avec un grand sourire.

Harry, Draco et Ron éclatèrent de rire, ils étaient prêts à faire des coups fumants aux sorciers. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient l'aide d'Evangeline pour cela. Quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour leur permettre de rentrer. Les trois jeunes garçons y pénétrèrent et virent leur déesse avec un adorable uniforme de petite fille modèle. Harry devint tout rouge alors que Draco et Ron lançaient :

-Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux.

Le Serpentaire fit sensation quand il répondit en haussant les épaules :

-Cela fait 300 000 ans que nous autres chevaliers-mages sommes tombés amoureux de la déesse Magia.

La déesse regarda les trois garçons avec stupéfaction. Elle ne pensait pas que cela. Les chevaliers-mages l'aimaient non pas comme un fils vers sa mère, mais encore plus, comme un amant vers sa maitresse, un frère envers sa sœur. C'était un amour exclusif, sans pareil qui n'était dirigé que pour elle, même si elle avait prêté son guerrier à Athéna.

Alors qu'Evangeline lisait paisiblement un livre de botanique, Ron et Draco sortirent du compartiment et allèrent aux toilettes afin de s'habiller dans leurs nouveaux uniformes. Quand ils rentrèrent, ils découvrirent qu'Harry était toujours dans sa tunique noire mais avait enfilé une simple cape noire. Le chevalier d'or les regarda avec horreur et s'exclama :

-il est hors de question que je mette ces horreurs. Je suis le chevalier-mage de la déesse Magia et je garde mes vêtements ou alors je garde mon armure sur moi.

-C'est une excellente idée, s'exclama Evangeline.

Harry lança un regard étonné à sa déesse, puis eut un large sourire. Il se tourna vers les deux autres et leur dit :

-Je vous confie la vie de la déesse quand je ne serai pas avec vous. Utilisez tous les moyens à votre disposition pour la protéger.

-Ce sera fait, chevalier-mage, répondirent les deux garçons.

Evangeline soupira lourdement en voyant que ses guerriers allaient de nouveau faire la vie dure à tous ceux qui pourraient la regarder. Mais bon, ils avaient été entraînés pour le faire aussi. Quelques secondes plus tard, la Pandora box du Serpentaire apparut puis l'armure en sortit, éclata et recouvrit le corps du chevalier-mage. Harry avait vraiment fier allure dans son armure d'or, la lance tenue fermement dans sa main droite. Ron se pencha vers Draco et lui dit :

-Heureusement qu'on n'a pas à se mettre en uniforme.

-C'est sûr, je n'apprécierai**s** pas vraiment me trimbaler les fesses en l'air, marmonna le blond.

Evangeline cessa de lire et se tournant vers ses deux gardiens leur demanda :

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous n'aviez jamais mis l'armure que je vous ai donnée.

-Mais on nous a dit qu'en tant que gardien des portes, nous devions nous montrer tel que nous étions, sans artefact ni oripeaux. Pur comme le jour de notre naissance afin de vous prouver notre ferveur, répondit Draco alors que Ron acquiesçait vivement.

La déesse les regardait avec stupéfaction quand un bruyant éclat de rire résonnait dans le compartiment. Là, tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'origine de cette hilarité et virent un phénix et le sage Harry étalés sur l'une des banquettes et là, ils comprirent tous. Les chevaliers-mages s'étaient bien foutus d'eux en leur faisant croire cela. Draco et Ron serrèrent les poings tandis qu'Harry et Fumseck se marraient comme des malades. Harry se releva un instant et dit :

-On ne pensait pas que vous goberiez aussi longtemps le coup de se tenir à poil devant le temple de Magia.

La déesse commença elle aussi à pouffer de rire en se souvenant de certains moments assez gênants pour les deux gardiens surtout quand la belle Aphrodite venait dans son palais et laissait échapper quelques effluves de son parfum capiteux. Les rires du serpentaire et de la déesse continuèrent jusqu'à ce que le train s'arrête et qu'une voix leur demande de quitter le train afin de rejoindre l'école. Durant tout ce temps, Ron et Draco avaient fait du boudin. Maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés, la joie disparut et les deux gardiens redevinrent parfaitement calmes afin de protéger au mieux leur déesse des coups foireux des sorciers. Comme convenu, Harry se fit disparaître en utilisant son cosmos et se mêla aux autres élèves afin de pouvoir découvrir avant les premières années l'école et les sorciers qui y habitaient.

Evangeline entourée de ses deux gardes du corps suivit gracieusement la foule et entendit un véritable géant rassemblé les premières années. La jeune fille en le voyant, ne vit pas un mage, mais un sorcier dans sa pire forme. Il cachait sa haine de Magia sous son aspect souriant. Il était l'un de ceux qui se souvenaient d'elle et qui voulaient la détruire par vengeance. L'homme savait que Magia existait, mais comme tous les sorciers, il avait perdu le droit de la voir telle qu'elle était, il ne voyait donc qu'Evangeline, la sœur jumelle de Harry Potter. Le demi-géant s'exclama avec un grand sourire, que Ron et Draco trouvaient des plus hypocrites :

-Evangeline, ce que tu ressembles à ton père. Mais tu as les yeux de ta mère. Mais où est ton frère ?

-Harry est libre, il fait ce qu'il veut, il va, il vient. Il sera là pour la répartition.

-Oh ! D'accord. Ben montez dans les barques. Pas plus de quatre par barques.

Quand tous les futurs élèves furent dans les barques, Evangeline, Draco et Ron découvrirent qu'il ne restait qu'une seule barque pour tous les trois. Ce fut donc avec le sourire qu'ils y montèrent. A ce moment, les barques s'ébranlèrent et glissèrent tranquillement sur la surface calme du lac. Ce fut une traversée idyllique, mais seulement pour Evangeline, Draco et Ron. En effet, le calmar géant sortait ses tentacules de l'eau et le plus délicatement possible, il touchait et caressait tendrement la déesse, le tout accompagné des chants de joie du peuple de l'eau. Les chants étaient magnifiques, ils remerciaient la déesse des bienfaits qu'elle leur avait apporté et s'excusaient de ne pas pouvoir l'accueillir comme il se doit, mais les sorciers les détestaient, ils ne les toléraient qu'à partir du moment où ils ne les voyaient pas. Magia était très en colère contre les sorciers. Plus cela allait, moins elle appréciait ce qu'était devenu les mages. Mais que faire ? La première chose qu'elle fit, fut de libérer le peuple de l'eau de sa malédiction leur rendant la beauté qu'il avait durant l'antiquité avant qu'Athéna ne s'énerve contre elles et les transforme en ces choses ridicules. Elle eut soudain une autre idée, elle libéra les loups garous de l'influence de la lune tout en leur donnant le don de se transformer quand ils le voulaient et surtout ils ne perdraient plus l'esprit en se transformant en loup. En plus, elle les informa de ce changement. Les loups-garous étaient devenus des lycans, eux comme toutes les créatures magiques avaient toujours continué à respecter la magie. D'ailleurs, si Fenrir Greyback attaquait et mordait le plus d'enfants sorciers, c'était pour qu'ils se mettent à respecter Magia, car ils l'entendaient dés la première minute après la morsure. Pendant tout ce trajet jusqu'à l'école, elle donna aux êtres magiques des dons merveilleux pour les remercier de leur fidélité. Les êtres magiques étaient heureux et fiers d'avoir toujours été fidèles à leur déesse.

Sur les eaux du lac, les barques continuaient d'avancer jusqu'à ce que les nouveaux venus voient le magnifique paysage dévoilé devant leurs yeux éblouis, Poudlard. Le château était une véritable splendeur illuminée par des centaines de lumière. Magia était époustouflée et triste, comment des êtres aussi malsains avaient pu utiliser un endroit aussi magnifique pour apprendre l'intolérance et la haine ? Mais cela allait changer. Ce temps était le dernier qui verrait les sorciers marcher sur le sol, elle se le jurait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les barques accostèrent sur un embarcadère en bois caché par des lianes de lierre. Quand la barque s'arrêta, Draco et Ron sortirent, puis le blond aida galamment Evangeline à quitter l'embarcation tandis que Ron observait les environs comme un guerrier observe les ennemis aux alentours. Quand la « fillette » fut sur le plancher des vaches, les deux garçons l'entourèrent comme les gardes du corps d'une vedette de cinéma moldue puis tous les trois suivirent le géant qui les fit pénétrer dans le hall du château. Là, ils virent une sorcière qui avait un grand chapeau aux larges bords avec une plume de faisan enfoncée dedans. Le géant s'exclama :

_-_Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année.

_-_Merci Hagrid. Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais à chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Tous les élèves, autre que nos trois compères, se lissèrent les cheveux, réarrangèrent leurs habits. Aucun sorcier ne vit le chevalier d'or qui les observait froidement, ils ne virent pas non plus son regard devenir plus tendre alors qu'il se posait sur Evangeline. Le professeur regarda un instant les élèves, puis fit demi-tour et rejoignit la Grande Salle sans savoir qu'elle était suivie par Harry. Le jeune garçon observa calmement tout le monde présent et augmenta légèrement son cosmos afin de savoir si quelqu'un était capable de le sentir. Mais personne ne réagit, ni les élèves présents, ni les professeurs. Même Dumbledore ne le ressentit pas et pourtant il était le plus « Grand » sorcier du vingtième siècle. Pitoyable. Il se déplaça tranquillement et s'installa dans un coin de la salle. Là, il vit la vieille femme aller chercher un vieux chapeau décrépit et le poser sur un tabouret. Il ressentit un puissant contrôle venant du couvre-chef mais aussi une sensation de malaise et de blocage. Il comprit alors que les élèves passaient sous ce machin et que ce truc les répartissait avec un petit cadeau en plus, un cadeau qu'il ne donnerait même pas à son pire ennemi. Sans faire le moindre mouvement, il regarda le professeur McGonagall retourner auprès des premières années. Préférant prévenir sa déesse du sale coup des sorciers, il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait ressenti. Là, il sentit ce blocage disparaître et la sensation malsaine s'évanouir. Maintenant, les sorciers ne pourraient plus enrôler les enfants dans leur monde en pleine décrépitude. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sorcière revint, suivie par les nouveaux élèves. Quand Dumbledore vit les nouveaux élèves venir, il se redressa sur son siège. Les enfants passèrent devant Harry qui entendit la fillette mal élevée dire d'un ton pompeux :

-C'est un plafond enchanté, je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Harry**,** se moquant totalement de la fillette**,** scannait tout le monde et même s'il sentait des contrôles très disparates, leur puissance ne dépassait pas les dix pour cent, même Dumbledore ne le dépassait pas. Il fronça des sourcils en ressentant un contrôle souillé par la haine et la noirceur. Il comprit que le mal était de retour. Par Magia, Dumbledore avait engagé ce dingue de Voldemort comme professeur de DCFM. Mais bon, il n'était pas vraiment là, seul son esprit l'était et il ne « vivait » que grâce au contrôle et qui avait le contrôle du contrôle ? Magia. Harry savait, de par les connaissances qui lui venaient des anciens chevaliers mages, que si la déesse s'endormait, le contrôle qu'elle avait octroyé aux sorciers s'endormait ainsi que les mages et tous les êtres magiques qui lui étaient fidèles. Or comme le monstre ne pouvait vivre qu'avec le contrôle, dès que Magia s'endormira, il disparaitra comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il savait aussi que la déesse allait rêver de ce qu'il s'était passé des millénaires auparavant, de même que les Mages et les êtres magiques. Il faudrait faire que les enfants de sorciers de tous les pays du monde magique apprennent les raisons du châtiment qu'avaient subi les anciens mages et surtout, la définition du mot sorcier.

Quand les nouveaux élèves furent devant le Choixpeau, ils virent une déchirure s'ouvrir puis l'item se mit à chanter :

_Oyez, Oyez Mages et sorciers_

_Durant une année, une chanson j'avais imaginé_

_Mais un heureux évènement est arrivé_

_Vous autres enfants êtes à la croisée de la destinée_

_Le gardien vous devez écouter_

_Et alors sur vous, la malédiction sera levée_

_De sorciers vous redeviendrez Mages_

_Mais pour cela vous devrez montrer votre courage_

_Et écouter votre cœur_

_Ainsi que votre honneur,_

_Le gardien est parmi nous attendant son heure_

_Protégeant celle que nous avons trahie_

_Le moment de ce choix est arrivé_

_De même que celui de me mettre sur votre tête_

_Pour savoir où je devrais vous mettre._

Le silence se fit et le professeur Dumbledore lança un regard vrillant sur l'objet magique. Le professeur McGonagall toussota puis dit :

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Abbot Anna !

Une petite fille fila vers le Choixpeau, s'assit et le professeur lui posa le choipeau sur la tête. L'item prit un peu de temps puis s'exclama :

-Poufsouffle !

La fillette quitta le tabouret et alla vers la table des jaunes et noirs sous les applaudissements nourris de presque toute la salle. La répartition continua par ordre alphabétique. Bientôt le professeur arriva à la lettre G et à Granger. Là Harry, Evangeline, Draco et Ron virent la fillette impolie courir vers le tabouret. Le choipeau l'envoya à Gryffondor et Draco murmura pour sa déesse et Ron :

-Maison à éviter.

Evangeline pouffa délicatement de rire. Trop rapidement, ils arrivèrent à la lettre M et à :

-Malefoy Draco.

Le blond se tourna vers sa déesse et lui demanda :

-Où allons-nous, Evangeline ?

-A Serpentard.

-Bien.

Le blond se faufila parmi les élèves qui restaient et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le professeur McGonagall plaça le Choixpeau sur la tête du jeune garçon qui attendit paisiblement le résultat du choipeau. Draco ne sursauta pas quand l'item prit contact avec lui.

_-Tu… tu n'es pas un enfant !_

_-Cela fait des millénaires que je ne le suis plus._

_-Tu n'es pas Draco Malefoy !_

_-En effet ! Au lieu de me révéler des informations que je connais, tu pourrais me dire des choses que je ne connais pas._

_-Qui es-tu ?_

_-__Crantor de Soles, gardien de la porte de jade du temple de la Déesse primordiale Magia._

_-Le gardien de Magia. Où dois-je vous mettre ?_

_-A Serpentard._

_-Bien seigneur. Alors… _SERPENTARD !

Les verts et argents applaudirent leur nouveau camarade alors que les autres maisons le sifflaient comme d'habitude. Dumbledore eut un léger sourire, les choses se présentaient normalement pour le moment. Il avait hâte d'avoir Harry Potter sous sa coupe afin de le ramener sur le bon chemin et d'en faire un glorieux soldat qui mourrait bienheureusement pour le monde sorcier, et il forcerait sa jumelle à épouser un homme d'une famille à sa botte afin d'avoir la mainmise sur l'une des plus grosses fortunes du monde sorcier. Les élèves passaient puis arriva enfin les P avec :

-Potter Evangeline.

Tous virent une fillette mignonne comme tout marcher avec grâce vers le tabouret. Elle s'assit dessus avec délicatesse puis sentit le choipeau être posé sur sa tête. La déesse entendit le Choixpeau murmurer :

_-Votre Majesté. C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_-Je souhaiterai__**s**__ que tu m'envoies à Serpentard__**,**__ là où se trouveront mes gardiens. _

_-Tout ce que vous voudrez, Ô ma déesse. _SERPENTARD !

A suivre


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

A l'extérieur, le silence fut monstrueux, une Potter à Serpentard ! Cela ne s'était jamais vu. Dumbledore était stupéfait ! Comment se faisait-il qu'Evangeline Potter se retrouve à Serpentard alors qu'il avait appris qu'elle avait rencontré Ron Weasley qui venait pourtant d'une famille de Gryffondor. Loin de cette stupéfaction, Evangeline se leva gracieusement puis s'approcha de son gardien qui se leva et l'aida à s'asseoir. La fillette fit un doux sourire à son gardien et s'assit quelques secondes avant Draco dans un silence toujours aussi lourd. Quelques secondes plus tard, McGonagall se réveilla et appela :

-Potter Harry.

Dumbledore se redressa sur son siège et attendit que le survivant arrive. Tous regardaient un peu partout en se demandant où était le survivant, mais personne ne vint. Le professeur McGonagall l'appela une seconde fois, mais rien. Elle allait l'appeler une troisième fois quand les portes explosèrent avec une violence incroyable. Tous poussèrent des hurlements de terreur qui se turent pour augmenter de quinze octaves quand toutes les fenêtres volèrent en éclats. Tous pensèrent être blessé, mais le verre s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du sol puis il remonta et reprit sa forme première. Les sorciers étaient totalement tétanisés alors qu'une pression monstrueuse s'approchait d'eux et tentait de les étouffer. Malgré leur puissance, Draco et Ron étaient incommodés par l'aura d'Harry. La seule qui n'avait aucun problème était Evangeline. La pression devenait de plus en plus importante et quand elle arriva à son paroxysme, elle disparut et à la place apparut une éclatante lumière dorée. Tous après avoir eut le cerveau en bouilli se retrouvèrent les yeux aveuglés par la puissante lumière. Alors que les sorciers les plus vieux étaient affolés par la lumière, les plus jeunes eux n'avaient pas peur de cette lumière, en fait, ils la trouvaient réconfortante et calme. Draco, Ron et Evangeline voyaient un chevalier d'or qui marchait calmement vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore avait remarqué que la lumière se rapprochait d'eux et s'exclama en fermant à demi les yeux :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

La lumière s'avança encore un peu puis se posta devant le professeur McGonagall très effrayée, puis disparut pour laisser la place à un jeune homme vêtu d'une armure d'or et tenant dans sa main une lance acérée comme une lame de rasoir. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux verts et une musculature puissante. Il était grand, il était plus grand que le professeur McGonagall. Le directeur demanda de nouveau :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

L'inconnu répondit froidement :

-Mon nom est Harry Potter. Je suis le chevalier d'or du Serpentaire au service de la déesse Athéna !

Tous étaient stupéfaits. Harry Potter, le survivant était enfin arrivé. Mais quel survivant! Il n'avait absolument pas l'air d'un enfant de onze ans, mais d'un soldat aguerri prêt à massacrer le premier pèquenaud qui oserait ouvrir la bouche. Sa puissance était terrible et tous ressentaient sa magie voleter librement dans la Grande Salle. Il était carrément plus puissant que Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier commençait à entrevoir la véritable puissance du jeune garçon tout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas encore acquis son plein pouvoir. Ce maudit gamin aurait dû être placé entre les pattes des Dursley afin d'être brisé et être mis à son unique service. Il était furieux mais décida de cacher sa rage vaine sous un sourire enjôleur afin de tenter de mettre Harry dans sa poche. Malheureusement, Harry entendait les pensées de ce vieux fou et son regard s'assombrit pour devenir quasiment noir. Le vieux sorcier se leva de sa chaise et s'exclama avec un sourire de grand-père gâteau :

-Harry**,** mon garçon. Je pensais que tu étais mort.

-Et bien vous pensez mal**,** sachant que nous nous sommes vus il y a un mois sur le Chemin de Traverse. De plus, je ne vous ai jamais donné l'autorisation de m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Mais tu ne nous as donné aucune nouvelle.

-Tiens donc. Alors maintenant je vais devoir vous envoyer une lettre dès que je voudrais aller pisser ?

Draco et Ron explosèrent de rire à la plus grande rage du directeur, les deux gardiens adoraient quand les chevaliers-mages cassaient méchamment les ennemis de Magia. Avec un sourire méprisant, il dit au directeur :

-Si ce n'était pas un ordre de ma déesse, je serais resté au Sanctuaire et jamais je ne serais venu ici. Tenez-vous le pour dit.

Le jeune garçon était aussi sarcastique que Severus et personne ne pensait que cela était possible. Avec un geste gracieux, Harry pointa sa lance vers le Choixpeau et ordonna :

-Toi ! Mets-moi là où se trouve ma place !

Dumbledore allait parler quand l'artefact s'exclama :

-SERPENTARD !

Le silence fut encore plus terrible qu'avec la petite Potter et tout le monde observait le survivant avec stupéfaction. Le survivant était à Serpentard, la maison des mangemorts et de Voldemort, la maison des Mages noirs. Harry observa avec bonheur le visage du directeur. Dumbledore avait l'air d'être prêt à s'étouffer de rage. Le chevalier d'or fit un salut au Choixpeau, puis se dirigea tranquillement vers sa table. Cependant un peu avant d'atteindre la table des verts et argents, l'armure se détacha du corps d'Harry et reprit sa forme totémique avant de retourner dans sa pandora box. Toutes les filles se mirent à rougir en voyant l'allure du jeune garçon. Il avait une tunique noire en cuir avec de légers reflets verts. En plus de sa tunique, il avait des bottes et une ceinture dans la même matière. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux verts lumineux, sa haute taille et ces étranges habits, il avait une aura de mystère qui rendait les filles complètement folles de lui malgré son jeune âge. Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, Dumbledore demanda :

-Qui est Magia ?

La magie du garçon augmenta de façon exponentielle au point qu'elle explosa envoyant valser tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'Harry. Le jeune garçon lança un regard de véritable haine vers Dumbledore et siffla :

-La déesse Magia est la créatrice du contrôle ce que vous, misérables sorciers blasphématoires, osez appeler magie. Magia est la mère de tous les êtres magiques. Elle est là depuis le tout début du monde, elle est apparut en même temps que le dieu Chaos. Même vous, vous êtes ses enfants, mais vous ne la méritez pas. Vous avez été maudits par Zeus et vous avez perdu quasiment tout le contrôle que la déesse avait daigné vous prêter.

Il allait tourner le dos à Dumbledore quand il remarqua que tout le monde était immobile, et les affaires autour de lui avaient repris leur place précédente. Il lança un coup d'œil vers Evangeline, puis dit en s'asseyant près d'elle :

-Ma… sœur, je n'aime pas quand les sorciers vous traitent comme une moins que rien alors que vous êtes notre mère à tous.

-Je sais, mon ami. Et je sais aussi que j'ai eu raison de te choisir. Tes parents étaient des gens biens et ils sont héritiers des anciens mages. Je sais que je voulais l'exclusivité de votre amour à tous les trois. Mais j'ai décidé que vous vous marierez avec celle que vous aimez et vous aurez ainsi une descendance. Je ne veux pas que votre nom disparaisse à votre mort.

-Mais Evangeline, la polyandrie est interdite par toutes les lois européennes, répondit Draco.

La déesse regarda ses deux gardiens avec curiosité, puis Harry lui dit :

-Evangeline, nous sommes tous amoureux de la même personne.

-Qui ? demanda la déesse.

-Toi.

-Je… La déesse devint écarlate, puis murmura :

-Une humaine, vous devrez aimer une humaine.

-Mouarfff ! On pourra toujours chercher, mais je ne sais pas si on trouvera une fille qui nous détournera de vous, Majesté.

-Je le sais, murmura la déesse avec un doux sourire.

D'un léger clignement de l'œil, elle libéra les sorciers qui reprirent leur vie et furent plus que surpris en se rendant compte que le survivant était déjà à sa place. Ils ne l'avaient même pas vu bouger. Dumbledore était stupéfait devant la capacité du jeune garçon à transplaner dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait le faire normalement. Harry leva les yeux vers la salle et vit des regards libidineux vers sa « sœur ». Il devint rouge de colère puis siffla :

-Si je vois un seul sorcier tourner autour de ma sœur, je lui offre un aller simple en enfer !

Tous les regards masculins quittèrent immédiatement Evangeline et recommencèrent à regarder la répartition qui reprit. Ron rongeait son frein en attendant de passer sous le Choixpeau. Il en avait marre d'être né avec une lettre W. Mais alors que la répartition se terminait, tous découvrirent que le professeur n'avait pas appelé Ron qui se retrouvait seul comme un idiot. Il regarda avec curiosité sa déesse et ses amis, quand Harry demandait :

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appelé Ron ?

-Parce qu'il a été renié par ses parents et qu'il a perdu tout droit en perdant son nom, lui répondit Dumbledore.

Harry devint encore plus froid puis se leva et s'exclama :

-Moi, Harry James Potter chef de la famille Potter, adopte Ronald qui répondra dorénavant au nom de Ron Philolaos Potter.

Dumbledore vit rouge et rugit :

-Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cela !

-Je suis le dernier des Potter en vie ! Et donc, je prends automatiquement le pouvoir de ma lignée. C'est pour cela, Dumbledore**,** que je vous retire toutes les autorisations sur les comptes des Potter et sur mes propriétés. Je vous retire donc les droits sur ce qui m'appartient, le château et l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard ! Mais comme je suis quelqu'un de magnanime, je vous donne une semaine pour quitter les lieux, lança Harry avec un grand sourire satanique.

Tous les sorciers observaient le jeune garçon avec stupéfaction tandis que Dumbledore le regardait avec horreur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un Potter oserait reprendre possession de Poudlard. Il pensait d'ailleurs que les Potter avaient complètement oublié qu'ils possédaient ce château. Il allait hurler de rage quand Harry lui cracha :

-Vous devriez plutôt penser à l'endroit où vous allez devoir vivre au lieu de penser aux couleurs qui vous vont le mieux.

Evangeline était stupéfaite, elle ne pensait pas que son chevalier-mage se serait adapté aussi vite au monde sorcier, pour créer une telle stratégie contre les sorciers. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait faire, quand Draco lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Evangeline, cette école est un phare pour les sorciers. Maintenant elle va devenir un phare pour les mages.

-Oh ! D'accord. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'Harry soit capable de créer une telle attaque en si peu de temps.

-Majesté, Harry est jeune comme nous, mais il a l'expérience des autres chevaliers-mages en lui et surtout une revanche à prendre sur les sorciers. Il les déteste à un point non mesurable. Alors s'il peut vous servir et se venger des sorciers, il le fera avec bonheur.

-Je ne savais pas que les chevaliers-mages pouvaient être aussi rancuniers, murmura la déesse en regardant son chevalier-mage.

Le silence était terrible et quand Harry parla, le son fit sursauter toute l'école :

-Potter Philolaos Ron.

Le Choixpeau s'écria :

-SERPENTARD !

Il ne s'était même pas posé sur la tête du jeune garçon, car il ressentait que le jeune garçon était le dernier gardien de la déesse Magia Le professeur Dumbledore siffla :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Mais vous le savez**,** étant donné que vous m'avez traqué pendant des mois, voire même des années, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Dumbledore allait exploser quand Harry dit :

-Bien, maintenant que la répartition est terminée, que le festin commence !

Tous furent stupéfaits quand ils virent le repas apparaître, cela montrait sans l'ombre d'un doute que Harry Potter était bien le propriétaire des lieux. Personne ne pouvait donc contester cela. Albus était vert de rage et aurait bien voulu massacrer ce sale gamin, mais il n'avait vu qu'une petite partie de la puissance du morveux et savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Enfin, pour le moment. Loin des pensées de vengeance d'un vieux sorcier sénile, Harry scanna rapidement la nourriture, contacta Evangeline par transmission de pensée et lui dit :

_-Ô ma déesse, il y a une potion dans la nourriture. Peut-être est-ce un autre moyen pour les sorciers de contrôler les enfants._

_-Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre des sorciers. Ils ne sont vraiment plus dignes de mon don. Je leur laisse, mais leur progéniture pensant comme eux n'auront plus droit au contrôle._

_-Ils vont devoir vivre comme des moldus, dans un monde qui n'est pas le leur. C'est une bonne punition_, répondit Harry.

Sans que les sorciers adultes ne le sachent, Evangeline détruisit la potion dans toute la nourriture et contacta les elfes de maison en leur interdisant de la remettre un jour dans le repas. Maintenant que la menace était levée en quelques microsecondes, Evangeline regarda calmement les élèves manger le repas préparé par les elfes de maison tout en discutant de cette étrange répartition. Pendant le repas, notre petit groupe papotait paisiblement mais pas en grec ou dans une langue moderne, mais en atlante. Les professeurs et les élèves près des quatre jeunes les regardaient avec perplexité, car personne ne comprenait un traitre mot de ce qu'ils disaient entre eux.

-_**Tu as fait fort là,**_ dit Ron en mangeant dignement le repas qui se trouvait devant lui.

_**-Et alors, je n'ai dit que la vérité. De plus, je sais que ce vieux fou va rester plus d'une semaine. Oh ! J'ai oublié de dire une chose. **_J'ai oublié de dire quelque chose, s'exclama Harry.

Toute l'école le regarda et avec un grand sourire, Harry leur dit :

-Il est hors de question que je vous aide à détruire Voldemort s'il lui venait l'idée de réapparaître ce qui devrait arriver dans… attendez que je me souvienne… dans trois ans. Bon appétit !

Le silence fut terrible et tout le monde regardait le survivant avec horreur. Il ne les aiderait pas ? Mais c'était la fin du monde! Ron et Draco pouffèrent de rire devant la tête des sorciers alors que la déesse ne comprenait plus son chevalier-mage.

_**-Je le répète, tu as fait fort.**_

_**-Et alors, ils doivent être capable de se démerder seuls sans se cacher derrière une idole**_, répondit calmement Harry.

_**-D'après les regards noirs du vieux fou, ce que tu viens de dire l'a bigrement énervé**_, marmonna Draco après avoir dévoré un morceau de poulet comme un homme de Néanderthal sous le regard écœuré de Ron qui mangeait délicatement son repas.

_**-En effet, il vient de découvrir que son arme ne va pas lui obéir**_, siffla Harry avec un sourire sardonique.

_**-Qu'allons nous faire alors ?**_ demanda Ron.

_**-Mettre la déesse à l'abri. Il est hors de question qu'elle vive seule avec des sorciers qui peuvent être du côté du mal,**_ ordonna Harry.

Les deux autres gardiens étaient tout à fait d'accord avec lui pour la plus grande lassitude de la déesse. Elle le savait pourtant, ses gardiens étaient très protecteurs dés qu'elle prenait forme humaine. Evangeline soupira lourdement :

_**-Ne puis-je rien dire quant à ma vie ?**_

_**-Majesté, vous avez décidé de faire votre scolarité ici à Poudlard au milieu de sorciers blasphématoires. Alors pour votre protection et par ordre de la déesse Athéna et de tous les dieux de l'Olympe, des Titans et de votre frère, le père des dieux, vous devrez obéir à mes ordres. Et l'un d'entre eux est de ne jamais rester seul avec des sorciers. De toute façon, aucun d'entre nous ne restera avec eux, c'est trop dangereux. Emrys m'a expliqué au Sanctuaire, que les Fondateurs de l'école avaient créé une salle commune que les sorciers appellent la Chambre des Secrets. Nous pourrions donc nous y installer. De plus, pour ouvrir la porte, il faut obligatoirement être capable de parler aux serpents. **_

_**-C'est une excellente idée, mais je n'ai pas le choix n'est-ce pas ? **_demanda Evangeline.

_**-Non, vous n'avez pas le choix Ô Magia. Mais si vous vous faites des amis sincères, alors ils seront les bienvenus**_, dirent Ron et Draco sur la même longueur d'onde qu'Harry.

_**-Je me souviens que vous aviez refusé quand mon temple se trouvait sur l'Atlantide. Pourquoi acceptez-vous maintenant ?**_

_**-Parce que tous vos amis vous sont restés totalement fidèles et leurs descendants mourraient joyeusement pour vous,**_ répondit sérieusement Draco.

_**-Oh ! Bien.**_

Les trois gardiens observèrent avec tendresse le visage rougi de leur déesse, elle ne pensait vraiment pas que l'amitié qu'elle avait offert à quelques humains il y a de cela des millénaires serait toujours aussi vivace aujourd'hui et que la fidélité de ses mages seraient aussi grande au point de l'attendre en supportant calmement et stoïquement la punition divine. Ses yeux devinrent rouges alors qu'elle imaginait être à la place de ses amis, de sa famille. Les mages, ceux qui lui étaient toujours fidèles étaient sa famille et eux seraient libérés de cette horrible malédiction de même que les autres mages morts depuis l'attaque des atlantes par les sorciers. Ceux-là se réincarneraient dans des familles de moldus puis auraient la vie qu'ils auraient toujours dû avoir. Elle eut un doux sourire quand elle sentit la main de ses gardiens se poser sur la sienne pour lui remonter le moral. Elle savait qu'Harry voulait qu'elle s'endorme afin de montrer à tous les êtres magiques, même aux sorciers les raisons de cette punition et par elle, elle était d'accord. Le repas continua paisiblement et personne dans la Grande Salle ne sut que le destin des sorciers et des mages venait de changer et ce, définitivement.

A suivre


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Quand le repas fut enfin terminé, le directeur cita quelques règles puis demanda aux élèves de finir le repas par l'hymne de l'école. Quand l'hymne débuta, Ron, Harry et Evangeline se regardèrent avec stupéfaction alors que Draco écoutait tranquillement les chants. Harry fit une grimace de dégoût et murmura :

_**-Bon, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.**_

_**-Tu as bien raison. Cette chanson est le summum du mauvais goût,**_ siffla Ron écœuré.

_**-Moi j'aime bien**_, lança Draco en chantonnant joyeusement.

_**-C'est toi qui viens de l'aristocratie atlante alors que je suis fils de paysans et pourtant tu as toujours eu des manières désastreuses ainsi qu'un goût atroce**_, lança Ron.

_**-C'est pas vrai, **_s'écria Draco outré.

_**-Ah oui ? Qui voulait donner à notre déesse cette horreur de péplos vert anis avec cette étole rouge vif ?**_ demanda Ron avec une grimace de dégoût.

_**-Et alors ? Ce sont de belles couleurs, **_s'indigna Draco.

_**-Séparées oui, mais pas ensemble, parce que là c'est du plus mauvais goût.**_

_**-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on ne va pas attendre longtemps que vous soyez d'accord. Nous avons beaucoup d'autres choses à faire,**_ ordonna Harry.

Les deux gardiens cessèrent leur dispute et s'excusèrent de faire perdre du temps à leur déesse. Evangeline adorait quand ses deux gardiens se disputaient pour un rien. Harry se tourna vers le reste de la Grande Salle et fit augmenter légèrement son contrôle, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire taire tout le monde en quelques secondes. Maintenant qu'il avait le silence, il dit froidement :

-Messieurs, mesdames et mesdemoiselles, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je ne laisserai pas ma petite sœur avec des pervers et des minables qui chantent comme des pelles. Bonsoir. J'espère ne plus vous voir quand je reviendrai, Albus.

Harry se leva, puis tendit la main. Evangeline utilisa la main de son « frère » afin de se relever. Elle fut rapidement suivie par Draco et Ron. Soudain devant Dumbledore fou de rage, Fumseck apparut et se posa sur l'épaule du survivant**,** prouvant ainsi qu'il avait choisi un nouveau maître. Le petit groupe quitta la salle silencieuse, puis mené par Harry, il se dirigea vers le deuxième étage puis il ouvrit une porte et la déesse fut très surprise en voyant des toilettes pour filles. Un fantôme arriva et voyant la déesse s'exclama :

-Déesse Magia ?

-Oui, qui es-tu ?

-Je suis une sorcière qui a réussi à s'enfuir du tartare, répondit le fantôme connu sous le nom de Mimi Geignarde.

-Pourquoi as-tu osé t'enfuir de l'endroit où tous les sorciers doivent être punis pour l'éternité ? siffla Harry.

-Pour m'excuser d'une chose dont je ne suis coupable que par ma naissance, répondit le fantôme.

-Serais-tu prête à prêter serment de fidélité auprès de la déesse Magia ? demanda Draco.

Au lieu de répondre, le fantôme s'exclama :

-Moi, Myriam Milstone jure sur mon âme immortelle d'être à jamais fidèle à ma déesse Magia. Je jure que mon âme sera détruite si jamais je me parjure.

-J'écoute ton serment et je te pardonne, murmura délicatement Magia qui tendit une main et caressa tendrement le visage ingrat de la fillette fantomatique. Devant les gardiens, le fantôme perdit ses boutons, son air triste et devint une belle fillette aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés, aux yeux bleus et à la peau douce.

Le fantôme pleura de joie puis lui dit :

-Maintenant, je vais retourner aux Enfers, afin de payer pour ma vie de sorcière.

Magia regarda tristement ce fantôme, puis se décida. Elle bloqua le temps et contacta Hadès afin de lui parler des mages.

**-Je pardonne à cette âme. **

**-Tu es trop gentille, Magia.**

**-Je sais. Dans quelques temps, mon chevalier-mage va venir libérer tous mes mages et bloquer les sorciers. **

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Ils m'ont attendu durant des millénaires, subissant stoïquement la punition des sorciers alors qu'ils m'étaient toujours fidèles. Je veux qu'ils soient récompensés.**

**-Tu as raison. Bien, alors les âmes des mages qui viendront à partir de maintenant seront réincarnés immédiatement ou s'ils ont trop soufferts dans la vie, ils iront d'abord en Elysion afin de reprendre goût au bonheur.**

**-Merci, Hadès. Je savais que tu pouvais me comprendre. Oh ! Pourrais-tu demander à Poséidon de trouver les armures de mes deux gardiens ? Ils vont enfin les porter. **

**-Je lui ferai la commission.**

**-Merci, mon enfant. **

Hadès devint écarlate, toussota un peu, puis demanda :

**-Alors comment sont des gardiens ? **

**-A mes pieds comme les précédents sauf que je sais maintenant pourquoi ils ne mettaient pas leur armure.**

**-Et pourquoi ?**

**-Mon chevalier-mage disait qu'ils se devaient d'être nus face à moi.**

**-Oh ! Les petits salopiaux**, s'esclaffa Hadès.

**-Je vais te laisser.**

**-Au revoir Magia. **

A Poudlard, dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, Magia débloqua le temps et**,** avant que le fantôme puisse s'évaporer, la Déesse lui dit :

-Ta place n'est plus en enfer, Mage. Ta place est auprès de moi comme tes descendants tant qu'ils me seront fidèles. Tu vas donc te réincarner et vivre ta vie de Mage. Hadès est au courant. Va ma fille. Va et sois heureuse.

Le fantôme lui dit pleurant encore plus lourdement :

-Je vous aime, mère. Je vous aime plus que ma vie.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le fantôme disparut et se retrouva face à Hadès. Myriam murmura :

-Comment puis-je protéger ma mère ?

Le dieu des Enfers lui dit :

-Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire, mais à son Chevalier-mage. Il a été choisi pour défendre la déesse jusqu'à la mort, à tuer et à détruire sur le moindre de ses ordres. Donc, petite mage, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, elle ira bien.

-Majesté, je souhaite renaître pour devenir une servante de ma mère.

Le dieu infernal lui dit alors que Perséphone sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues devant la fidélité totale de l'âme face à son époux :

-Le fait de lui être fidèle fera déjà de toi sa servante.

-Mais si en tant que être humain elle a besoin de quelque chose, ce n'est pas un homme, désolé de vous le dire, qui pourra lui apporter. Vous autres hommes n'êtes faits que pour la bagarre et non pour la douceur.

Perséphone éclata de rire et répondit :

-Tu as tout à fait raison petite mage, tu renaîtras en tant que mage et quand tu seras assez grande, tu feras toi-même ce choix. Car ce sera ta vie.

-Ma vie est pour ma Déesse, pour Magia. Elle meurt alors je mourrai !

Les deux dieux étaient, désolé de cette expression, sur le cul. Les véritables mages étaient vraiment prêts à mourir pour être avec leur déesse et encore ils penseraient faire le meilleur des choix. Ils étaient vraiment heureux que les mages soient de retour calmant la douleur de la trahison, aimant et respectant toujours Magia au point de faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Hadès fit un sourire que seule sa femme lui avait vu, puis envoya l'âme se faire réincarner dans le corps d'une petite fille jumelle de l'enfant issue de l'union passionnée de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.

A Poudlard, les gardiens consolèrent tendrement la déesse qui pleurait devant ce qu'avait dit le fantôme, pendant ce temps, Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre des secrets en sifflant :

_-Ouvre-toi !_

Le lavabo s'écarta et dévoila le tunnel qui amènerait vers la Chambre des Secrets. Ron et Draco passèrent en premier tandis qu'Harry aida galamment Evangeline à passer par le tunnel. La déesse poussa un hurlement en glissant à toute allure dans le boyau en pierre. En quelques secondes, elle jaillit de l'ouverture et ne toucha jamais le sol, car ses deux gardiens l'avaient attrapée avec douceur. Tous les trois s'écartèrent de l'ouverture alors qu'Harry refermait l'entrée tout en se jetant dans l'ouverture. Il jaillit lui-aussi du boyau, fit une roulade et se retrouva adroitement sur ses pieds. Il ne connaissait pas le coin et décida donc de partir en éclaireur. Il se tourna vers Ron et Draco et leur dit :

-Vous allez rester avec sa Majesté Magia. Tuez quiconque s'approchera d'elle. Emrys, reste avec la déesse.

-Bien Chevalier-mage, répondirent solennellement les deux gardiens alors que Fumseck s'envolait pour se poser sur l'épaule d'Evangeline.

Harry quitta le groupe afin de partir en éclaireur. Il portait fièrement l'armure d'Or du Serpentaire. Il marchait silencieusement quand il croisa la mue d'un gigantesque serpent. Harry resserra sa prise sur son arme et avança avec plus de prudence. Bientôt, il arriva devant une porte sur laquelle se trouvaient deux énormes serpents. Fronçant les sourcils, il siffla :

_-Ouvrez-vous !_

Les deux serpents quittèrent leur place et ainsi ouvrirent la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit dans un grincement et montra à Harry se qu'elle cachait. Il découvrit un immense couloir où se trouvaient de chaque côté des statues de serpents. Le sol était humide, il devait se trouver sous le lac. Au fond du couloir, il vit la tête d'une immense statue avec, à sa base, un bassin. Empli de méfiance, il s'approcha de la statue et quand il fut devant, il découvrit une écriture étrange sur le sol, cela ressemblait à des runes. Il se prépara au cas où et les lus en murmurant calmement :

-_Ouvre-toi Salazar le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard_.

Quand il eut terminé, la bouche de la statue s'ouvrit et un gigantesque serpent en sortit. Dés qu'il vit le reptile, Harry augmenta la puissance de son cosmos faisant apparaître ainsi un serpent doré qui bloquerait tout contrôle venant d'être extérieur à lui. Le nouvel arrivant observa de ses yeux jaunes l'humain et fut très surpris quand il vit que l'enfant devant lui ne mourait pas. Alors il se redresse de toute sa taille et siffla :

_-Qui es-tu__**,**__ sorcier ?_

_-Comment oses-tu m'insulter, Serpent ? _siffla Harry fou de rage. Il était prêt à faire une brochette de serpent tant la colère le secouait.

Il fit exploser son cosmos envoyant ainsi une onde de choc qui secoua le serpent et tout le château faisant ainsi paniquer ceux qui se trouvait au dessus d'eux. Le chevalier-mage siffla :

_-Je suis Harry chevalier-mage de la déesse Magia, misérable reptile et en aucun cas je suis un de ces sorciers blasphémateurs !_

Le serpent le regarda avec curiosité, puis sentit l'air avec sa langue fourchue. Quand il capta le cosmos puissant de l'enfant devant lui, il comprit sa boulette. Il salua avec énormément de respect le chevalier d'or et lui dit :

_-Pardonnez-moi Seigneur. Mon maître Salazar Serpentard voulait être chevalier-mage, mais il a découvert qu'on ne le devenait pas, on naissait chevalier-mage. En faisant des recherches, il a appris la raison de la malédiction et bien que sorcier, il a décidé d'écouter la magie en faisant cela, il a entraîné les autres fondateurs. Tous les quatre ont décidé que le moment venu, l'école de Poudlard deviendrait une école pour mage où les enfants apprendraient les raisons de la punition divine. Je me souviens encore le jour où il est venu me voir en pleurant et qu'il m'a dit qu'il était un monstre comme ses ancêtres. Qu'il avait honte d'être un sorcier et qu'il devait racheter son sang. Alors il m'a demandé de rester dans l'école et de me mettre au service du chevalier-mage. Je me suis fait avoir une fois avec un gamin qui m'a fait croire qu'il était le chevalier-mage tant attendu. Mais je sais que c'est toi, car mon maître m'a fait un dessin de ton armure. _

_-Bien, sache que nous…_

_-Nous ? Vous êtes plusieurs ? _

_-Oui, nous. La déesse Magia ainsi que ses deux gardiens sont ici._

_-Mais c'est une horreur ? C'est une catastrophe !_ Harry allait faire de la bouillie de basilic quand ce dernier continua :_ La Chambre n'est pas prête pour recevoir une déesse ? Comment faire ? Les elfes de maisons ? Non, c'est vrai, je tue tous ceux qui me regardent dans les yeux ! Zut et en plus ils ont une peur panique de moi. Comment faire ?_

_-Comme cela ?_ dit Harry en lâchant son contrôle. Le serpent géant vit la chambre redevenir propre et belle comme à sa construction. En effet, le plafond était redevenu un ciel avec un soleil aussi lumineux que le vrai, le sol était devenu une prairie magnifique et de la bouche de la statue ouverte coulait de l'eau pour remplir le bassin. Dans un coin de la pièce, le serpent vit un nid de basilic apparaître. Le serpent tout content dit :

_-Maintenant la déesse peut venir._

_-Je vais aller la chercher. _

Harry repartit et ne vit pas le basilic filer dans l'eau du bassin afin de se laver et de ne plus avoir l'air d'être un chien errant. Harry lui, en bon flemmard, décida de se téléporter immédiatement devant sa déesse. Evangeline lui demanda :

-Alors ?

-Il y avait un serpent de garde.

-Et alors ? demanda Ron en fronçant des sourcils.

-Eh bien la déesse Magia a un serpent de garde, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

-Oh !

-Bien**,** allons-y. Il faut s'installer au mieux décida Harry.

-Oui**,** chevalier-mage, répondirent Ron et Draco.

-Je te suis**,** mon ami, murmura la déesse.

Harry mena la petite troupe jusqu'à la Chambre à proprement dite, Fumseck chantant paisiblement sur l'épaule de la déesse. Quand ils entrèrent dans la Chambre, ils découvrirent un serpent aux yeux bleus qui observait avec adoration la déesse. Il se mit sur le dos en signe de soumission. La déesse prit sa véritable forme et caressa délicatement le serpent qui crut être mort et être arrivé au paradis des serpents. Pour un peu on aurait pu l'entendre ronronner comme un chat. Harry eut un léger sourire, mais le temps passait et ils avaient d'autres choses à faire, alors Harry dit :

-Ô Magia, il faut se préparer.

-Oui, tu as raison. _Tu viens mon tout beau_ ? demanda t'elle au serpent.

_-Mais je suis trop gros pour pénétrer dans les chambres. De plus mon rôle est la protection de l'antichambre contre les sorciers. _

Magia lui fit un clin d'œil et un chaton apparut à la place du serpent.

-Miaw ?

-Tu gardes les caractéristiques des basilics, mais maintenant, tu peux parler l'humain et tu peux comprendre la langue des humains d'ici, l'anglais.

L'ex-serpent se jeta dans les bras de la déesse en ronronnant comme un sonneur, mais avec un léger cheveu sur la langue. Evangeline caressa l'animal puis dit :

-Tu resteras avec moi. Zeus a un aigle**,** eh bien moi j'ai un chat reptilien.

-Merci, Votre Majesté, siffla l'étrange félin.

-Magia, nous devons y aller, dit Harry.

-Quand le temps sera arrivé, tu me réveilleras ?

-Bien sûr ma déesse.

Magia reprit sa forme enfantine et dit à Harry :

-Ron, Draco et toi Harry vous garderez votre contrôle durant le temps de mon sommeil.

-Bien**,** ma déesse.

Entouré par ses protecteurs, la fillette ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur un magnifique salon au fond duquel se trouvaient quatre portes pour les quatre chambres des fondateurs. Observant chacune des ouvertures, elle choisit la porte bleue, puis l'ouvrant elle découvrit une chambre superbe et relaxante. Elle vit avec tendresse ses gardiens vider ses affaires et les mettre dans les armoires. Ron choisit avec beaucoup de goût les vêtements de nuit de la jeune fille. Magia aimait beaucoup Crantor, mais il n'avait vraiment aucun goût pour la mode**,** ce qui était le contraire pour Philolaos. Avec un léger sourire, elle prit les vêtements, puis alla dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche, se préparer pour la nuit, puis dormir. La déesse sortit de la salle de bain, entra dans le lit préparé par Draco et Ron, puis se coucha et s'endormit dans un sommeil agité. Harry borda avec délicatesse sa déesse, puis s'assit par terre avec ses deux autres gardiens et la veilla tout en discutant du plan qu'il avait créé pour révéler au monde magique la vérité.

A suivre


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Dès que Magia fut endormie, les évènements vieux de dix mille ans lui vinrent. Personne n'avait jamais su les raisons de la disparition de l'Atlantide. Certains disaient que c'était la colère de Poséidon, d'autre que c'était un autre dieu qui avait été offensé par les atlantes et qui s'était vengé en détruisant l'île. Et là, Magia allait découvrir le pourquoi de la disparition de l'Atlantide. Elle apparut dans les airs comme un oiseau et vit l'île telle qu'elle était dix mille ans auparavant. Elle voyait les habitants vivre leur vie, rire et s'amuser. Elle vit aussi en haut de la colline de Tùna son temple gardé par Crantor et Philolaos. Elle pouffa quand se rapprochant, elle vit des filles baver sur les corps parfaits de ses deux gardiens. Elle continua à voler quand elle sentit chuter vers la mer. Elle frôla les flots calmes de l'océan atlantique, puis trouva une grotte. Elle fut entraînée à l'intérieur et découvrit des mages qui se battaient avec violence. Elle comprit en sentant les contrôles que d'un côté il y avait des mages et de l'autre, des sorciers, elle frémit en se rendant compte que les mages étaient en infériorité numérique, qu'ils étaient vraiment en train de se faire massacrer. Elle se demandait pourquoi ils se battaient à cet endroit précis, quand en se promenant, elle se rendit compte que cette grotte amenait à la chambre forte de la famille royale atlante, dans laquelle se trouvaient les trésors et les secrets de ce peuple puissant. Elle comprit que les sorciers voulaient avoir ces trésors et que pour cela ils étaient prêts à tout.

Retournant auprès des combattants, elle découvrit que les mages étaient de moins en moins nombreux, l'un des derniers debout murmura :

_**-Pardonnez-moi, ô Magia. Mais les secrets de l'Atlantide ne doit pas tomber entre les mains de ces monstres.**_

Le mage se recroquevilla sur lui-même tout en augmentant son cosmos au maximum, puis peu avant de relâcher tout son pouvoir, il tourna la tête vers un petit garçon qui n'avait rien à faire ici et lui dit :

_**-Fuis**__,__** mon fils, va prévenir les atlantes, qu'ils fuient.**_

_**-Oui, papa. **_

_**-Adieu mon fils !**_

Le mage regarda son fils transplaner, puis serra les dents et se redressant d'un coup, il relâcha tout le pouvoir qu'il avait retenu. L'onde de choc détruisit les colonnes qui retenaient l'île. Il allait mourir, il le savait, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait empêché ces monstres de prendre le pouvoir sur Magia. Ils avaient osé tuer le chevalier-mage, ils n'auraient pas la déesse. Il fit un sourire machiavélique aux sorciers qui découvrirent une vague monstrueuse leur foncer dessus. Ils ne purent même pas crier qu'ils étaient déjà morts. Dans la salle du trône d'Atlantide, l'enfant apparut devant le roi et cria :

_**-Majesté, l'Atlantide est perdue Les bannis ont attaqué la salle des Secrets. Vous devez fuir. Prenez les secrets de vos ancêtres et fuyez !**_

_**-Mais…**_

_**-Vite, il en va de la survie de votre peuple !**_ hurla l'enfant.

Voir un mage qui était pourtant connu pour être calme et très poli paniquer comme cela, montra au roi que ce qu'il disait était la vérité. Il donna immédiatement l'ordre de fuir. Les mages présents saluèrent le roi avec respect, puis utilisèrent tout leur pouvoir pour accélérer la fuite des atlantes. Les sages prirent les rouleaux puis se téléportèrent dans une base qu'ils avaient dans les montagnes que les humains appelleraient plus tard Shambhala. La déesse serra les dents en entendant la corne d'alerte hurler faisant fuir les habitants de l'île qui ne savaient pas ce qui se passait. Mais le pire moment fut quand elle vit la fin de ses gardiens. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient eu tout le temps nécessaire pour fuir, mais au lieu de cela, ils avaient utilisé leur contrôle pour protéger la colline de Tùna, ils l'avaient fait jusqu'à leurs ultimes forces afin que le bouclier protecteur empêche l'eau de pénétrer dans le temple. Or pour réussir cela, ils devaient être à l'extérieur du bouclier. Et quand ils eurent terminé, ils étaient si épuisés, qu'ils n'avaient plus la force de transplaner. Tout ce qu'ils firent, fut de sceller le bouclier avec leur sang et leur essence. Ainsi seules les réincarnations des gardiens pourraient libérer le temple de son sort. Ils avaient pensé à tout et elle avait donc un endroit où vivre. Et elle savait parfaitement où elle installerait ce temple, dans la maison du Serpentaire. Cessant de penser à cela, elle regarda la suite des évènements. Elle vit au loin les crêtes blanches d'écume du ras de marée, haut comme une montagne, prêt à dévorer tout ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Les deux gardiens reprirent leur place devant le bouclier afin de faire face à la vague meurtrière. Ils se tinrent droit, puis se serrant la main, dirent :

_-__**Tu resteras avec moi, mon ami ?**_

_**-Nous errerons ensemble jusqu'au retour du chevalier-mage.**_

Quelques secondes avant d'être frappé par la vague, ils murmurèrent avec un doux sourire :

_**-Nous vous attendrons, Majesté !**_

Magia se mit à pleurer alors que ses deux plus fidèles gardiens étaient écrasés contre la paroi du bouclier qui tint parfaitement le coup. Malgré la mort s'approcher, les deux hommes étaient restés sur place, sereins et calmes, la confiance gravée sur les traits nobles de leurs visages. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir et pourtant ils avaient confiance car ils savaient qu'ils reviendraient pour elle. Magia vit l'île couler, la pression détruire tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle sauf son temple. Elle découvrit avec horreur qu'il restait des gens dans le temple, de jeunes servantes et des gardes, tous des mages. Elle se concentra et entendit les jeunes gens murmurer :

_**-Nous vous attendrons, mère **_

Dans son sommeil, elle ne sentit pas qu'elle était bercée par ses trois gardiens. Alors qu'Harry la tenait toujours dans ses bras, Draco et Ron se mirent à chanter une berceuse que la déesse leur avait apprise quand ils étaient tous jeunes. Voir la déesse pleurer énervait franchement le chevalier-mage alors quand elle se calma, Harry se tourna vers les deux gardiens et leur dit :

-Protégez-la. Tuez s'il le faut !

-Où vas-tu ? demanda Ron.

-Me débarrasser de ma colère et je ne connais qu'un endroit pour cela.

Dès qu'il eut terminé de parler, Harry se téléporta afin de rejoindre le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Les chevaliers d'or avaient depuis longtemps cessé de regarder la rencontre entre Harry et les sorciers, car ils avaient autres choses à faire et c'est donc avec curiosité qu'ils ressentirent le cosmos du petit prêt à exploser de rage. La fureur faisait vibrer l'air autour de lui. Le plus calmement possible, il se dirigea vers le colisée afin de se calmer avec un chevalier d'or, avec le seul qui ne lui ferait aucun cadeau, Raphaël du Cancer. Dès que le chevalier de la quatrième fut arrivé en armure, le combat put commencer. Le jeune garçon libéra son cosmos et son contrôle de la rage et de la colère afin de pouvoir penser normalement, mais il fallut un combat monstrueux de quatre heures pour le calmer. La bataille fut terrible, les explosions faisaient trembler la terre et les deux chevaliers combattirent à leur puissance maximale durant quatre longues heures, jusqu'à ce que le contrôle d'Harry redevint calme et entoura amicalement Raphaël. Harry en sueur fit un pas en arrière, rompant le combat**,** puis avec un sourire murmura :

**-Merci, Raphaël.**

**-De rien gamin. Ça m'a fait un bien fou. Alors, c'est aussi horrible que ça ?**

**-Ils contrôlent les enfants dès leur arrivée dans leur école et ils les corrompent. Tu te rends compte des gamins de onze ans et je parie que les enfants venant des familles de sorciers sont conditionnés dés leur naissance. Magia a décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, le temps des sorciers est révolu. Les sorciers n'auront que des enfants sans le moindre contrôle et les mages reviendront. **

**-Je me doute que tu as une idée en tête, non ?**

**-Tu me connais bien. En effet, la déesse est en train de dormir et tous les êtres qui possèdent le contrôle voient ce qu'elle rêve. Mais si elle, elle dort, eux ils sont réveillés et ne peuvent plus utiliser le contrôle, la magie comme ils l'appellent. Ça va être la panique, **pouffa Harry avec un sourire satanique.

**-Combien de temps va dormir la déesse ?**

**-Une semaine, cela devrait être suffisant. Quand la déesse se réveillera, ils devront être de son côté.**

**-Sinon ?**

**-Alors ce qu'a décidé la déesse aura lieu et les familles de sorciers perdront le terme de sorciers pour celui de… comment ils disent déjà ? Ah oui, Cracmol, des sorciers sans pouvoir.**

**-Bonne idée. Tu veux aller dans ma maison, tu as plein de choses à m'apprendre.**

**-Aucun problème Raphaël.**

Loin de là, à Poudlard et dans le monde sorcier. Un sorcier poussa un hurlement de douleur au moment même où Magia s'endormait. Il sentit l'esprit de Voldemort le quitter car sans magie, plus d'horcruxes et donc plus de survie. Le monde magique était libéré des ténèbres, mais il restait encore les sorciers. Quand le soleil se leva le lendemain, tous les professeurs se réveillèrent sans le moindre pouvoir magique de même que certains élèves et la majorité des sorciers du monde magique bien que certains soient profondément endormis, en total communion avec Magia. Tous qu'ils soient sorciers ou mage, humains ou créatures virent ce que Magia rêvait.

Les adultes réveillés étaient furieux, les repas n'avaient pas été fait, les cheminées regorgeaient de cendres froides. Au château de Poudlard, les tableaux ne bougeaient plus ni les escaliers. C'était comme si le château était endormi. La seule chose était que toutes les portes étaient ouvertes sauf une que personne n'avait jamais découvert auparavant. Dumbledore ne comprenait plus rien et cela lui faisait peur. Comme tous ceux qui étaient réveillés, il n'arrivait plus à faire de magie. De plus, il avait en tête des images qui montraient un cataclysme et la raison de la malédiction lancée sur les sorciers. Il comprit alors qui était Magia, une déesse, la déesse de la Magie. Il conçut une haine encore plus importante contre cette salope de déesse pour leur prendre ce qui leur appartenait de droit, leur magie. Mais le pire, c'est que de temps à autre, un enfant s'évanouissait et ne se réveillait pas. Les autres enfants décidèrent de quitter la Grande Salle et de rejoindre leur salle commune au cas où. En moins de trois jours, les seuls à être réveillés étaient les professeurs. Tous les élèves dormaient, car la potion que le Ministère de la Magie donnait aux élèves devait obligatoirement être donnée une fois par an tous les ans à la même heure durant sept ans. Hors là, ils n'avaient pas reçu de potion et donc ils étaient beaucoup plus réceptifs à la volonté de Magia.

Alors que les sorciers haïssaient encore plus la déesse de la Magie, les mages l'aimaient encore plus, tous l'idolâtraient au point de vouloir mourir pour elle car tous entendaient les pensées de la déesse qui pleuraient pour eux et eux pleuraient pour elle. Dans un sommeil plus calme, la déesse découvrit la vie des mages, le courage qu'ils avaient eu en la vénérant encore et toujours avec autant de ferveur qu'auparavant, pleurant sa disparition. Elle découvrit la vie des Potter qui avaient toujours été des mages et qui avaient inventé une potion qui détruisait les effets de la potion des sorciers. La recette de cette potion avait été donnée gratuitement aux familles de mages. Magia découvrit que Lily avait découvert l'existence de Magia et en voulant en savoir plus, elle avait découvert toute l'histoire. Elle avait alors craché sur les sorciers et s'était convertie à la foi des Mages. Cependant, la déesse sursauta violement quand elle se rendit compte que les mages étaient toujours torturés au tartare alors qu'ils étaient toujours à son service. Elle avait complètement oublié de prévenir Harry de les libérer. Elle se connecta immédiatement à Harry et lui ordonna d'aller aux Enfers et de libérer immédiatement les mages.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'Harry était au Sanctuaire d'Athéna quand il reçut un ordre de Magia. Il se leva d'un bond alors qu'il était en pleine réunion avec la déesse Athéna et tous les chevaliers d'or. Là, il se recouvrit de son armure, puis lança son attaque :

**-Que s'ouvre la Treizième porte des Enfers !**

Tous sursautèrent alors qu'une aspiration les entraînait vers l'ouverture. Shion allait ordonner à Harry de refermer la porte quand Harry pénétra dans l'ouverture et disparut. Milo se leva d'un bond, mais Athéna les calma en disant :

**-Il n'obéira toujours qu'à une déesse, à Magia. Elle lui a donné un ordre et il obéit. Il va revenir. **

Loin de là, une porte dimensionnelle apparut devant le château d'Hadès et un chevalier d'or en sortit. Cosmos au maximum pour prévenir de son arrivée, Harry frappa à la porte. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'en faisant cela, il augmentait sa force physique et ainsi, la porte en chêne massif se retrouva sur le sol. Harry le poing levé pour frapper de nouveau à la porte regardait avec horreur le massacre. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit les trois Juges des Enfers le regarder avec haine. Le jeune garçon laissa tomber son poing précipitamment et leur dit :

-**Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne savais pas qu'augmenter son cosmos et frapper à une porte était incompatible**.

Comprenant que le chevalier d'or devant eux n'avait aucune volonté belliqueuse, les trois Juges se calmèrent et Rhadamanthe demanda :

-**Que viens-tu faire ici, Harry ?**

-**Je viens de la part de ma déesse afin de rectifier une terrible erreur.**

-**Laquelle ?** demanda Minos.

-**Des mages qui ont toujours été fidèles et qui ont toujours respecté Magia ont été traités comme des sorciers. Je dois donc aller voir Sa Majesté Hadès pour lui en parler, **répondit le chevalier-mage.

-**Pourquoi Magia ne le fait-elle pas ?** demanda froidement Eaque.

Rhadamanthe regarda avec horreur son collègue alors que la colère commençait déjà à envahir Harry. Son contrôle quitta son corps et envahit dangereusement les lieux. Minos se tendit prêt à faire un massacre de chevalier d'or, mais Rhadamanthe calma les choses en disant :

-Ne le prends pas mal, mais Eaque est un véritable glaçon. Imagine que son ton était plein de curiosité.

Harry serra le poing, se tourna vers un arbre qui se promenait puis le vaporisa en se débarrassant de sa colère. Maintenant plus calme, il regarda de nouveau les Juges et remarqua qu'Eaque était un peu nerveux. Il s'excusa de son ton un peu frais, puis demanda en accentuant la curiosité dans sa voix :

**-Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi ce n'est pas la déesse Magia qui le fait ?**

**-Ma déesse est en train de dormir et de montrer aux sorciers et à tous les êtres possédant son contrôle ce qu'il s'était passé du temps de l'Atlantide et les raisons de la colère des dieux. J'en saurai plus quand je retournerai à Poudlard. Mais pendant qu'elle dort, les sorciers ne peuvent pas utiliser la « magie » comme ils osent appeler le contrôle.**

Les spectres observaient avec amusement le chevalier d'or qui s'énervait tout seul et qui cherchait un autre arbre pour le détruire. Il décida de se rabattre sur un rocher, il vaporisa le rocher, puis retourna auprès des spectres.

**-Donc, les sorciers ont voulu vivre sans la déesse Magia, eh bien ils vont découvrir qu'ils ne peuvent pas vivre sans elle. **

**-Bien joué**, siffla Minos.

**-Merci. Au début la déesse Magia n'était pas d'accord, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre ce que les sorciers ont fait au monde du contrôle. Je les ai haïs encore plus, ils ont osé faire pleurer ma déesse. **

**-Combien de temps la déesse Magia va-t-elle dormir ? **demanda Eaque.

**-Une semaine, mais cela fait déjà cinq jours qu'elle dort. Donc dans deux jours j'irai la réveiller et le monde reprendra sa marche. Ma déesse voulait au début une nuit, mais je savais que les humains prendraient cela pour un cauchemar alors que là, ils vont comprendre qu'ils sont face à l'amère réalité. **

**-J'espère qu'elle te pardonnera,** lui dit Rhadamanthe.

**-Qu'elle me pardonne ou non n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'est que des sorciers stupides qui devraient être à son exclusif service, la traitent comme une moins que rien. Si je dois mourir pour cela, alors je mourrais heureux. **

La présence de Magia se fit sentir et Harry sentit sa déesse l'étreindre avec tendresse. Il sentit même un baiser sur sa joue. Ce fut donc un chevalier mage écarlate qui pénétra dans les Enfers à la suite des trois Juges, très amusés par la tête du jeune garçon. Cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent quand une espèce de crapaud très laid se mit en travers de leur chemin et cracha à Harry :

**-Que fait une pourriture dorée ici ?**

**-Je pourrais te renvoyer la question. Que fait une grenouille aux Enfers, je croyais qu'elles préféraient les bénitiers ?**

Dans le silence, tous entendirent un pouffement et se tournant vers l'origine du rire, ils découvrirent Rhadamanthe qui ricanait de la répartie de son compatriote face à ce crapaud qu'il détestait. Le batracien furieux cracha sur Harry qui jeta un regard de chien battu vers les trois spectres. Minos regarda à droite puis à gauche et d'un geste de la tête accepta. Harry se plaça pile devant le Zelos, et lui fit un grand sourire pas très rassurant. Pensant à juste titre que le chevalier d'or se moquait de lui, le crapaud se jeta sur Harry. Sauf qu'il dut faire face à l'explosion d'un cosmos et d'un contrôle d'un enfant plus puissant que lui. Devant les trois Juges morts de rire, le crapaud mérita vraiment son armure. En effet, Harry dans son désir de se moquer du batracien lui donna l'aspect d'un crapaud buffle avec l'aide non négligeable de Magia. Croassant de rage, Zelos ne put que regarder le chevalier d'or partir. Les trois Juges étaient explosés de rire et les voir rire ça faisait peur. C'est avec un énorme sourire qu'Harry rejoignit Hadès. Là, il découvrit Perséphone hilare alors qu'Hadès bougonnait. Le chevalier d'or s'agenouilla difficilement, il détestait s'agenouiller devant un dieu autre que sa déesse, devant l'empereur des Enfers et lui dit :

**-Majesté Hadès. Je viens de la part de Sa Majesté Magia afin de vous rapporter une décision venant de ma Déesse. **

**-Quelle est-elle ?** demanda le souverain des Enfers.

**-Que les mages qui ont toujours été fidèles à notre mère, qui la vénèrent encore malgré la mort soient graciés et rejoignent l'Elysion s'ils le souhaitent. **

**-Tu en es certain ?**

**-Oui, Majesté. Mais seulement les mages. Les sorciers et les traitres envers Magia ne méritent qu'un châtiment éternel,** siffla le chevalier mage.

**-Bien. Suis-moi alors. Je vais t'amener devant le Tartare. **

**-Je vous remercie, Votre Majesté.**

Le dieu amena le guerrier devant les portes cadenassées du Tartare. Il claqua des doigts et les portes s'ouvrirent laissant s'échapper une nuée de sorciers. Sauf qu'Harry n'était absolument pas d'accord pour qu'ils soient libres et surtout il n'était plus le petit garçon qu'il avait été quand il y avait eu la guerre sainte entre Hadès et Athéna. Il haussa un sourcil plein de mépris et envoya une violente onde de pur cosmos. Cette vague propulsa les sorciers au plus profond du Tartare. Maintenant que les traitres étaient hors d'état de nuire, il augmenta plus délicatement son contrôle et appela les mages pour qu'ils le rejoignent. Devant Hadès des centaines de milliers d'âmes rejoignirent le chevalier-mage. Le maître des Enfers fronça des sourcils quand il vit que la plus part était très en colère. Cependant, il fut stupéfait quand les mages parlant en même temps hurlèrent en pointant le Tartare :

-_**Tout est de leur faute. Tout est de la faute des sorciers. Honte à eux.**_

Hadès se demandait vraiment pourquoi les mages ne parlaient qu'en atlante. Curieux comme tout, il demanda à l'une des âmes :

_**-Pourquoi parlez-vous en atlante ?**_

**-**_**En fait, ce n'est pas de l'atlante. Ce sont les atlantes qui ont pris notre langue. Cette langue est la langue ancestrale des mages. Les sorciers n'ont pas le droit de la parler. **_

_**-D'accord. **_

Les mages n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre la raison de leur présence ici alors qu'ils devaient être punis pour l'éternité pour ne pas avoir réussi à empêcher les sorciers de prendre le pouvoir. Harry leur dit :

_**-Notre mère, la déesse Magia vous a pardonné. Vous pouvez soit, aller en Elysion, soit vous réincarner. **_

_**-Peut-on se reposer en Elysion pour reprendre des forces, puis se réincarner pour massacrer les sorciers ?**_ demanda un mage parmi les plus anciens, le mage qui avait sacrifié l'Atlantide pour sauver les secrets de ce peuple.

_**-Je crois qu'il y a eu suffisamment de tuerie. Je ne pense pas que notre mère soit ravie qu'il y ait une nouvelle guerre entre les sorciers et vous. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est la paix et la tolérance entre les êtres qui partagent le contrôle,**_ dit calmement Harry.

_**-Oui, vous avez raison chevalier-mage.**_

_**-Alors que choisissez-vous ?**_ demanda Hadès.

Les âmes se regardèrent toutes, et tous hochèrent la tête. L'âme qui avait parlé en premier parla au nom de toutes les autres et dit :

_**-Notre place est ici, afin d'empêcher les sorciers de s'enfuir.**_

_**-N'ayez crainte, Mages. Les Enfers sont bien gardés. Alors ? **_demanda Hadès.

_**-Nous sommes au service de Magia. Nous mourrions pour elle.**_

_**-Alors rejoignez-la. Vos âmes se réincarneront en mages et vous garderez en tête les raisons de votre emprisonnement afin que jamais cela ne recommence. **_

_**-Merci, Votre Majesté.**_

Hadès renvoya les âmes qui allèrent se réincarner après être passées un temps en Elysion afin de réapprendre le bonheur. Ensuite, il regarda le chevalier de Magia et découvrit qu'Harry observait avec fureur les portes encore ouvertes du Tartare qui dévoilaient des ombres se rapprocher de la sortie. Hadès demanda au jeune garçon :

**-Que veux-tu faire ?**

**-Moi ? L'innocence et la douceur personnifiées ?** s'exclama Harry avec un air innocent qui pourrait presque marcher s'il n'avait pas une lueur diabolique au fond de son regard.

**-Allez, vas-y, je ne vois rien.**

**-Merci, Votre Majesté.**

Harry fit exploser son cosmos et son contrôle au maximum puis lança son attaque devant les spectres qui avaient cru que leur seigneur et maître était en danger. Au lieu de cela, ils virent le chevalier d'or hurler en pointant sa lance vers le Tartare :

**-Que les treize démons vous châtient !**

Hadès et ses spectres virent des démons apparaître et se jeter sur les sorciers pour les mettre en pièces. Les âmes hurlaient encore plus forts et avec un sourire satanique, le dieu des Enfers prit le contrôle de l'attaque afin que les démons deviennent vivants et que les âmes se reconstituent éternellement afin d'être à jamais châtiées pour ce qu'elles avaient osé faire. Ensuite, il leur donna l'ordre de ne s'attaquer qu'aux sorciers. Ils avaient le droit de faire n'importe quoi, sauf être indulgents. Les treize démons s'exécutèrent avec une joie malsaine, puis Hadès referma les portes qui pourtant laissèrent échapper les hurlements de désespoir et de souffrance des sorciers.

Maintenant que l'action était terminée, le dieu des Enfers se tourna vers le chevalier-mage et lui dit :

**-C'était du bon travail, petit. Maintenant, va rejoindre Magia. Protège-la bien.**

**-Je détruirais le monde pour elle, **répondit Harry le plus calmement possible.

Harry salua une dernière fois le souverain des Enfers puis rejoignit les portes du château d'Hadès et de là, la Chambre des Secrets. Il découvrit que Magia dormait bienheureusement avec un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Il dit aux deux gardiens qui avaient vraiment l'air fatigué :

-Allez-vous reposer. Vous l'avez bien mérité

Ron et Draco remercièrent le chevalier d'or, puis après une bonne douche allèrent dormir. Harry sentait que la tristesse et la fatigue qui avaient possédées le cœur de sa déesse étaient en passe de disparaître. Quand il sentirait que Magia était sereine, alors il la réveillerait. Il savait déjà que le vieux fou ne le laisserait jamais prendre possession de son siège de directeur de Poudlard. Bof de toute façon, son sort était scellé et Voldemort était dead. Durant le sommeil de la déesse, Ron et Draco expliquèrent à Harry que le temple de la déesse Magia était protégé par un bouclier protecteur et donc en parfait état. Harry comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Il alla en Asgard et se retrouva face à la princesse Hilda de Polaris. Il regarda avec stupéfaction l'ampleur qu'avait prise la jeune prêtresse et demanda :

**-Mais je croyais que vous deviez rester vierge ?**

**-Disons qu'Odin a changé d'avis.**

**-Oh ! Et qui est l'heureux élu ? **

**-…**

**-Siegfried.**

**-Oui. Nous nous sommes mariés par ordre d'Odin et ainsi notre enfant sera le renouveau de la famille des Siegfried et notre fille deviendra prêtresse à ma place. **

**-Oh ! Ma déesse nous a ordonné la même chose à Crantor, Philolaos et à moi. On doit se trouver une fille qu'on aimera et avoir des enfants. Le problème c'est que la seule fille qu'on n'aimera jamais, c'est notre déesse.**

**-Aïe ! Vous trouverez peut-être un jour.**

**-J'ai de gros doutes, mais bon. **

**-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?**

**-Je dois aller voir Poséidon afin qu'il ramène le temple de Magia dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna et plus particulièrement dans la maison du Serpentaire.**

**-Oh, bien ! Alors bon courage.**

**-Merci.**

Harry salua les jeunes mariés, puis rejoignit le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Il eut la joie de revoir Kanon qui le félicita pour sa réussite avant de lui demander la raison de sa présence sous l'océan. Après la lui avoir expliquée, Kanon l'amena au souverain des océans. Là, Harry lui expliqua la raison de sa visite, ils avaient découvert que le temple de Magia était encore sous la protection d'un bouclier et qu'il faudrait le ramener sur la terre, dans la maison du Serpentaire. Ainsi, si la maison du Serpentaire devait bouger, le temple resterait toujours au même endroit, dans la maison du chevalier d'or. Poséidon demanda l'aide de ses frères et tous les trois téléportèrent le temple en excellent état dans la maison d'Harry. Les Dieux découvrirent que la puissance de Magia n'avait vraiment pas de limite, car même endormie, elle continuait à aider son chevalier-mage en passant à travers lui. En effet, elle avait créé un espace infini dans la maison et la colline de Tùna s'y installa sans aucun problème. Maintenant les dieux savaient que la déesse avait un sanctuaire, la maison du serpentaire qui pourrait ainsi aller de Sanctuaire en Sanctuaire ou alors simplement s'installer dans le manoir d'un mage. Harry remercia vivement les trois divinités puis il repartit rejoindre Magia, il aurait tout le temps pour libérer le temple de son bouclier. Il pourrait toujours y aller durant les vacances de Noël avec la déesse et les deux gardiens.

En quelques secondes, il arriva dans la Chambre des Secrets et découvrit que Ron et Draco étaient réveillés. Les deux gardiens le regardèrent et lui dirent :

-Reposez-vous, chevalier-mage.

-Appelez-moi, Harry. Et vous pouvez me tutoyer.

Les deux gardiens eurent un grand sourire, car c'était une preuve de confiance que d'appeler un chevalier mage par son prénom et de le tutoyer. Épuisé comme il l'était, Harry alla se coucher et dormit d'une traite. Il se réveilla le lendemain, alla prendre une bonne douche, puis quand il fut prêt il rejoignit Evangeline. Il scanna l'aura de sa déesse et découvrit qu'elle était parfaitement sereine, il était temps de la réveiller. Il utilisait des gestes délicats et la sortit délicatement du sommeil alors que les deux gardiens avaient préparé de quoi manger. La déesse ouvrit les yeux et voyant son guerrier, elle le prit dans ses bras. Durant son sommeil, elle avait découvert tout ce que son guerrier avait fait pour elle, et c'est avec bonheur qu'elle murmura :

-Merci, merci de m'avoir rendu mes enfants et ma maison.

-Ils sont très en colère contre les sorciers, mais ils ne vous en veulent absolument pas.

-J'ai tellement hâte de les retrouver, mes tout-petits.

-Ils arrivent. Ils seront derrière vous, prêts à se battre pour vous.

La déesse regarda son chevalier mage, heureuse qu'il soit avec elle dans ce combat qui aurait lieu entre les mages et les sorciers. Dans cette guerre qui déciderait, du monde sorcier, la destinée

Fin


End file.
